


We're the Mulders

by spookysince93



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 103,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysince93/pseuds/spookysince93
Summary: This is how life would have been if Emily lived





	1. A new family for Emily

San Diego  
Bill Scully’s house  
2:07 p.m.

“Are you ready honey? Since you’ve recovered we’ll do so many fun things!” Scully said while taking her little daughter in her arms.

Just a month ago she discovered that she couldn’t have any babies and she fought with her tooth and nails to bring her child at home, also with the help of her mother and Mulder. Mulder and Emily shared a strong bond even if they met just some days earlier.

“Mommy can I take one thing from my bedroom please?” Emily asked while playing with those titian hair, Scully opened the car door and placed Emily in the baby seat.

“Mulder, Emily should take something in her old house. Can we or are we late?” Scully asked with a big smile on her face, she still couldn’t believe it.

“Of course! I’d do anything for my baby. Emily what do you have to take?” Mulder answered.

“My teddy bear” the baby said, almost fallen asleep. The last days in the hospital, the exams and the stress weren’t the best for a 3 years old child but Emily did very good and found a great support in her new family.

They went to Bill’s house to say good-bye and to take grandma, so they could go to the airport and finally go back to the East Coast.

San Diego International Airport  
2:37 p.m.

“Emily don’t get scared but now you’ll heard a noise but it won’t last too much. I promise” and as Mulder said the baby clung to his arm, especially when she heard the noise.

After two hours of flight, Emily was sleeping peacefully lying between Mulder and Scully. It was the sweetest image ever; she rested her head on Scully’s lap, with a hand she held her teddy bear and with the other she held Scully’s hand. To let her relax, Scully caressed her head while baby sucked her pacifier. She was old enough to not use her pacifier anymore but regarding what she has passed in the previous moths, Mulder saw something therapeutic and he recommended to buy a new one to make her feel more relaxed and to ease anxiety.

When they arrived in the East Coast again, they drove Mrs. Scully at home and Emily was still sleeping peacefully in her baby seat, someone did really needed a good long nap. When they arrived at Scully’s house, Mulder helped her with the baby and the suitcases. Emily was a little scared because she didn’t realize what was happening around her, she started to cry and Mulder tried to calm her down, he rocked her in his strong arms and whispered sweet words.

“My sweet baby don’t cry, shhh everything’s alright. We’re home and now we go to sleep with mommy” Mulder whispered and the baby calmed down again. Not having her own bedroom, yet, she slept happily between her new parents.

9:29 a.m.

At her awakening Emily found the breakfast table full of things. 

“Emily do you like pancakes?” Scully asked seeing her coming, still sucking her pacifier, and when Emily heard the word “pancakes” her face brightened. 

“Yeah! Mommy can I have it, please?”. 

“Yeah of course honey”- she said taking her in her arms-“did you have a good sleep baby girl?” and she kissed her. 

“Yep mommy” and she gave the kiss back. “Honey would you like to wake daddy up?” and the baby run in their bedroom.

“Daddy it’s time to get up” Emily said while jumping on the bed and ticking her daddy’s arms and Mulder woke up chuckling, he took the baby in his arms and he tickled back. 

“What goes around comes around little lady” Mulder said and Emily couldn’t stop chuckling.

“Daddy, mommy did pancakes” Emily said.

“And are they good honey?” Mulder said back.

“Of course daddy!” and they went together in the kitchen. Emily on Mulder’s hip and her head resting on his shoulder.

“Good morning baby mama” and Mulder gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Good morning my love” and she gave the kiss back.

“Do you like it sweetheart?” Scully asked and Emily, with her mouth full of pancakes, nodded.

“Mommy I want juice again. Can I? Emily asked.

“Of course honey”- and poured her glass-“Emmy would you like to go out for shopping today? And when we come back home again we can play with snow outside” Scully said.

“Are you coming too daddy?” Emily asked and Scully answered instead of him.

“Of course daddy is coming too. Are you coming, aren’t you?” she said looking at Mulder.

“Yeah sure, I’d like to spend some time with my girls” Mulder said, showing the most sincere and pure smile on Earth.

“Yayyy” Emily shouted, she was very happy to finally have two parents that loved her to pieces.

2:39 p.m.

Emily had the best time of her life doing shopping, wearing dresses and cute outfits. She and Scully tried same outfits and it was utterly adorable. 

“Scully, I’m sorry but I have to buy this to my baby girl” Mulder said holding in his hands a little New York Knicks t-shirt.

“Ok, go on but you’re warned: no aliens. Ok?” she answered grinning.

“Ok. Party pooper” and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

A few hours later Emily started to feel tired so Mulder put her on his shoulders.

“Are you having fun there honey?” Mulder asked laughing.

“Yep, it’s my favorite place” she answered playing with his hair.

“Hold on! I’m taking a photo” Scully said.

“Emily when you hear 3, pay attention to what I say. 1, 2, 3 stick your tongue out!” Mulder said grinning and Scully took a beautiful photo. The two of them with their tongues out, Emily’s little hands in Mulder’s big ones. The last time she was this happy was at her birthday party with a few family friends, the 2nd November, two months ago. It wasn’t the best thing for a child.

 

“Emily the last thing we have to add it’s the carrot. I give you the honor” and Mulder gave her the carrot. 

“Strike a pose and Mulder be serious for once” Scully said, smiling and Emily stuck her arms in Mulder’s direction, with the intention to be held in his strong arms. Scully put the camera on the little wall and went to them.

“3, 2, 1 say cheese” Scully said. “Cheese”.

“Emmy let’s make angels in the snow! Scully said.

“How do we do mommy?” Emily said back.

“Like this” and Mulder and Scully showed it to the little Californian girl.

8:46 p.m.

“Did you have fun today honey?” Mulder asked her while carrying a tired little girl on his back.

“Yeah daddy. I love you so much”- Emily said kissing his cheek-“Mommy come here” and she gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She slept once again in their bedroom, between their bodies, caressing her mommy’s hair and being caressed by her daddy.

“Mommy I want my pacifier” and she gave her beloved thing.

“Mommy your hair is so soft” she said. ”And do you like it honey?” she answered back. “Yep”.

“Daddy I can’t sleep” she finally said. “Honey come here”- and he took her in his arms and stood up-“Now take a deep breath, close your eyes and relax”. And he started swinging and singing her a lovely lullaby.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_  
_Daddy’s gonna buy you a mockingbird._  
_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._  
_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass._

“Daddy I don’t want to go back in San Diego” she said, almost fallen asleep.

“And we’re not going back there honey” he said back giving a kiss on her forehead.

_And if that looking glass is broke,_  
_Daddy’s gonna buy you a billy goat,_  
_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and a bull._  
_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._  
_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
_Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and a cart._  
_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._  
_So hush little baby, don't you cry._  
_Mommy loves you and so do I._

The only noises that could have heard in the bedroom where Mulder’s soft voice and Emily sucking the pacifier. He swung a little more, even if the baby was already sound asleep, just to smell her lovely baby scent. He then put her in the bed near to her mommy, which was snoozing off herself.

“Mulder where did you learn that?” she said, almost fallen asleep.

“My mother sang it to Samantha when she couldn’t sleep so I thought it was the right thing to do” he said caressing her head.  
“You’re a brand new daddy” and she gave him a kiss good night.

“I love you Scully” he said.

“I love you too” and she got closer to their daughter and to him.


	2. Meeting the rest of the family

Alexandria, Virginia  
Fox Mulder’s apartment  
6:32 p.m.

“Mom lately we haven’t talked a lot. I’ve been busy with the Bureau and I’ve spent a lot of time with Scully because of her cancer. We’ve become very close and now we’re a happy couple. During Christmas time Scully discovered she had a little daughter, Emily. Her parents died in the same period and we adopted her. Being a father is new to me and I’m the happiest man on Earth, a feeling I haven’t experienced for a while. She is adorable and I’d like you to meet her. I hope you’ll understand our reasons and I hope you’ll support us in this journey. I’ll understand and accept whatever you’re going to say”. Mulder’s words left his mother speechless.

“I understand all of your reasons and I completely support you. It was the right thing to do and I think you’ll do great as parents. I’d like to meet her now if possible” she said showing her best smile and she hugged her son, Mulder was in tears.

“Thank you mom, this is so important to us”-he said sobbing and holding her closer-“they’re home now and Emily is thrilled to meet you” Mulder said and Mrs. Mulder was on cloud nine.

Dana Scully’s residence

“Honey I’m home and I’ve brought my mom here” he said stepping in the livingroom. 

“Hi Mrs. Mulder” Scully said shaking her hand with Mrs. Mulder’s one. 

“Daddy you’re home” the girl said with the sweetest voice ever and she jumped in Mulder’s arms.

“Emmy this is your grandma and she’s very happy to meet you” he said caressing her head.

“Hi Emily, my name is Teena but you can call me grandma. I live a little far away but that’s not stopping me to love you and I’ll always be there for you” she said taking the little girl’s hand in hers and Mulder transferred her in his mother’s arms for a sweet embrace.

7:47 p.m.

“The chicken was superb, you have to give me the recipe” Mrs. Mulder said laughing. 

“You’re son always says that it’s too greasy” she said back looking at Mulder.

“Don’t listen to him. Once he said that he didn’t really liked my cookies, after he ate 20 of them” she answered laughing.

“Hey I had to taste them all” he said.

“Mommy can I show grandma my new doll?” she asked.

“Yeah of course but first you have to wash your hands” she answered. 

“Come with me baby girl” and he took her in his arms and went to the master bathroom.

“You know of all my son’s fiancée you’re my favorite. There was a Phoebe that obliged him to stay in England all the time and another one, Diana, had a bad influence on him. He was always in bad mood, he never called and he never paid a visit to me. She decided who could he meet. Now that you’re here he seems like his old one, when he was happy and without thoughts. You’re the only one capable to make him stay with his feet on the ground. You’re a blessing for me, I haven’t see him this happy from a while. Thank you for everything you’re doing for my son” Mrs. Mulder said and she blushed.

“Hey how are you now? I know you had cancer” Teena asked.

“So much better now, your son has been a great supporter, he was always by my side, literally, all day and all night. He gave me strength. We complete each other and he’s a great father for Emily. I’ve never saw him like this and he’s very protective and he literally would do anything for his little girl” Scully said.

“God only knows how happy I am for him. Finally he can focus on something else and not always on his sister. I mean it’s good that he still thinks of her but sometimes he has to let things go” Mrs. Mulder said back.

“How old is Emily?” she then asked.

“In November she turned 3”.

“Grandma can you come here?” Emily shouted and Mrs. Mulder went to her side.

“Will you come to my house sometimes? Emily asked.

Emily was really a sweet girl and it takes her a short time to get attached to someone.

“Anytime you want honey” she said back and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Daddy where are you going?” the little girl asked.

“I’m going to the other house with grandma because tomorrow I have to bring her to the airport but I’ll be here tomorrow morning” Mulder answered. 

“Mommy can we go with them?” Emily asked looking at her mom.

“Honey it’s time to go to bed and to take the medicine but I promise you that this is not the last time you see grandma and daddy” Scully said and she hid her face in her neck and started crying.

“Emily I promise you that tomorrow I’ll be here and in some weeks you’ll see grandma again but please baby don’t cry” and Mulder took her in his arms.

He gave Emily the medicine and rocked her till she fell asleep in his arms.

“Never seen my son like this” Mrs. Mulder said.

“He’s adorable” Scully said back.

“She’s an adorable baby, you’re doing a great work with her” Mulder’s mother said.

“Thank you, your support is really important to us” he said back.

“You’ll always have my support. This summer we can go to Quonochontaug if you feel like also if you have permission from the Bureau. Your mother can come too” she said.

“Thank you very much and we’ll do everything we can to step out of that basement” Scully said laughing.

“Mom it’s time to go”- Mulder said and gave a kiss on Scully’s lips-“Good night honey, love you” and he gave a kiss on Emily’s cheek.

Fox Mulder’s apartment  
9:48 p.m.

“So this relationship seems to be serious” she said.

“Yes mom, it is. I hope at least you like her” he said back.

“Are you serious? I love her!”- she said laughing-“I know that sometimes you’re in danger because of your work and I always pray that you come home safe and sound but now that you have a daughter, before doing anything think of her and anything you do, do it for her. Things will get easier” Mrs. Mulder said.

“Thank you very much mom, I love you”- and he gave her a kiss on the cheeks-“You mind if I go to sleep? You know Emily is a demanding baby, I didn’t know that children were so tiring” Mulder said yawning. 

“This is just the beginning. Good night honey, have a good sleep. You’ll always be mama’s boy” and she kissed her son on the forehead.

Scully’s apartment

“Mommy can I sleep with you?” Emily asked rubbing her eyes with one hand and with the other she held Teddy, her teddy bear. 

“Honey come here” and she opened her arms for her baby girl. She caressed her nose, a thing that made Emily falling asleep so fast, and hummed a lovely lullaby.

After 20 minutes Emily wasn’t sleeping yet. “Mommy when we see grandma Margaret?” Emily asked playing with her mother’s hair. 

“Whenever you want baby but now we really have to sleep” she gave a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and Emily clung to her mother. “Mommy I love you”. 

“I love you too baby girl” and she fell asleep in her mother’s safe arms.

6:24 p.m.

“Honey tonight grandma, uncle Charlie and his family are coming over for dinner. Are you happy?”- and Emily was beaming-“so we have to be clean for them and smell good, right?” and she took her daughter in her arms.

Meanwhile Mulder was preparing a bubble bath with a lot of rubber duckies for her so Emily could have fun.

While Mulder was giving his baby a bubble bath, Scully prepared the dinner.

"Daddy can you sing to me, please?" she asked, using the lovely voice Mulder couldn't resist so he started to sing.

“You’re the best daddy in the world” and she hugged and kissed her daddy wetting him.

7:02 p.m.

“Emily they are your cousins. He is Daniel and he’s 11 and he’s John and he’s 9. My name is Charles but you can call me uncle Charlie and she’s aunt Abby” Charlie said. 

Emily in a situation like that was a really shy kid and tried to reassure herself in her mom’s arms. Until the door bell rang and she met a familiar face.

“Grandmaaaaa” Emily shouted running to her. “Hi, my love. It’s been a long time I haven’t seen your pretty face. I have missed you a lot” Margaret said taking the baby in her arms.  
“You too. Isn’t coming uncle Bill, right?” Emily asked a little worried. 

“Mom it’s a long story, I’ll tell you one day” Scully said. 

“Now I have two grandmas!”she said and she was really happy about it. She wasn’t used to a big and lovely family.

“Finally we have a female cousin” and the boys ran to Emily to hug her.

10:03 p.m.

“Did you enjoy your cousins’ company?”Scully asked caressing her daughter’s face. 

“Yeah can I meet them more often?” Emily replied while playing with her mother’s soft hair. 

“Of course honey, you have just to ask that”-Scully said back-“are you happy that tonight you’ll sleep in your own bedroom? With all those stuffed animals, your toys and your beautiful sheets” Scully said caressing Emily’s hair.

“C’mon baby girl it’s time to go to bed” Mulder said taking her in his arms and brought her in her new bedroom. He then put her under the pastel colored sheets.

“Sweetie if you have a bad dream come to us, ok?” Scully said.

“Good night daddy’s little girl” and he gave a kiss on her forehead.

“Mommy can I have my pacifier?” Emily asked.

“Of course, here you are” and she gave it to her daughter, in a matter of seconds she was down for the night and they left the room, there was only a little light to light up the room.

“Scully you’re a great mother, Emily is really lucky to have you in her life” he said going under the sheets and placing soft kisses on her temple. 

“I could say the same thing about you” and she kissed him on the lips.

“Emily is not the only one in this house being happy because of your presence”-Mulder said intensifying the kiss-“Scully I love you so much. You and Emily are my number one priority and I’ll always do my best to protect you” Mulder said kissing her cheek while Scully slowly was falling asleep in his safe arms and under soft sheets.


	3. Where is mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in the "Red and Black" episode

Georgetown, Washington D.C.  
7:07 p.m.

“Daddy I’m not hungry” Emily said pushing away the dish.

“Why honey? It’s your favorite food, I know I'm not the best cook in the world but please eat a little” Mulder answered trying to feed her.

“Why mommy isn’t here?” Emily finally asked.

“Because she’s now working” Mulder said taking a long sip of his red wine.

“And when is she coming home?” Emily said back.

“It depends on many things honey”-Mulder said taking a spoon of risotto-“Snuggle-bunny you have to eat a little or your tummy will protest. If you eat anything that there’s in your plate later we’ll watch a movie” and Emily finally started eating.

7:59 p.m.

“Daddy I want my little duck” and Mulder gave her some toys to play with while he was washing her. He prepared a wonderful bath for her, full of bubbles as she loved.

“Emmy do you remember anything from your life in San Diego?” Mulder asked while rubbing her back.

“The baby-sitter has always brought me to the mall, there were her friends too” Emily said back.

“And where were your parents?” Mulder asked.

“I don’t know”- she said while making magic potions with shower gel-“Daddy you promise me that you’ll never leave me?”.

“Of course sweetheart, you’re the best thing that could’ve happened to us” and he hugged her, all getting wet but he didn’t care much, he would never refuse to hug his little snuggle-bunny.

Suddenly the phone rang.

“Fox is with you Dana? I keep on calling her but she doesn’t answer” Margaret said, she was a little worried. Mulder went in another room for a moment because he didn’t want Emily to listen.

“I don’t know where Dana is, the last time I saw her was this afternoon” Mulder said back rubbing his forehead and trying to stay as calm as possible.

“The moment you know something call me please Fox” Margaret said with a shaky voice. “Yeah sure”.

“Okay baby girl, we’re done here” and he dressed her with her bathrobe.

8:23 p.m.

“Emmy what cartoon would you like to watch?” Mulder asked carrying in the livingroom a box full of VHS.

“Toy Story daddy” Emily shouted. “Are you sure honey? We watched it some nights ago” Mulder said back.

“I want to watch that” Emily said crossing her arms. So Mulder turned on the VHS and gave her the pacifier and her favorite stuffed animals.

An half an hour later she started to stir beside him. “Honey what’s happening?” Mulder asked taking her on his lap and rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

“Daddy I want mommy” and she started crying noisily hiding her head in his neck, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Emmy shhh take a deep breath and relax. Don’t worry, mommy is coming home for sure. I’m here honey and now we head to bed, you want to sleep with daddy tonight?” Mulder whispered and she nodded. He was showering her with soft kisses but she kept on crying, sucking on her pacifier. They went to his bedroom. “Honey here there’s mommy’s t-shirt, if you close your eyes it was like she was here” and Emily hugged the t-shirt and she started to calm a little. Finally at midnight she was totally asleep, while Mulder was still caressing her little nose.

4:27 a.m.

The phone rang and he hoped with all his heart that the person on the phone was Scully, but it wasn’t. He controlled if Emily was still sleeping and, fortunately, she was still deep in her dreams.

“Agent Mulder, it’s Skinner here. You must drive to Pennsylvania right now, I think Scully has been found” Skinner said.

“Yeah I’m coming” Mulder said, he was trembling and he had a shaky voice. Mulder later called Mrs. Scully to tell her the news and to explain her the situation. “Emily shhh sleep honey, we’re going to grandma’s house now” Mulder said sensing she was waking up.

5:19 a.m.

“Mrs. Scully I’m so sorry for waking you up now but maybe they’ve found her”- Mulder said passing Emily in her arms-“tomorrow morning let her sleep as much as she needs, try to support her wishes as much as you can please. I’ll call you whenever I can, ok?” he said and gave them a kiss.

While he was driving to south Pennsylvania so many thoughts were crossing his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking of it and neither music on the radio could distract him a little. What if he’d lost her forever? How would he said it to Emily? He didn’t want anyone to suffer. He had to stop because tears didn’t let him see the street anymore, he cried for his beloved partner, the mother of his baby girl and the woman he’s always loved.

Early in the morning he arrived to Ruskin Dam and the only things he could see were bodies without life, burned to death. He felt his heart in his throat when he saw a woman looking alike Scully. _Please don’t let it be her_ was the recurring thought in his mind. Then he saw Scully on the stretcher, the last thing he wanted to see was seeing her in that condition.

“I’m here sweetheart” he whispered.

“Mrs. Scully it’s me, Mulder. I’ve found Dana and she’s in vasogenic shock , they’re airlifting her to Washington Hospital. I don’t know what happened here. Later I’m going to the hospital and I’ll be able to tell you if she’s stable or not. If she’s ok you and Emily will visit her if not just you will visit to her. I don’t want to traumatize my little girl” he said with a trembling voice.

“Ok. Emily is still sleeping, from the moment you left she hasn’t passed a good night” she said back.

“Poor my little baby girl. Give her a kiss for me” he said rubbing his eyes.

Washington D.C.  
4:18 p.m.

“And you are?” the nurse asked.

“Dana Scully’s partner. In which room is she?” he asked watching his watch nervously.

“207. Make sure to not tire her too much, she still has to regain energy” the nurse said back.

Mulder walked into the room, looked at her for a moment, he got closer to her and gently brushes back her hair, waking her. Scully was totally disoriented. They talked a lot until the nurse walked in the room. 

“You shouldn't be elevated, Miss Scully, not until we get your blood pressure back. She really needs her rest” the nurse said and started to de-elevate the bed and Mulder got up.

“I'll come back” he said, even if the last thing he wanted was to leave her side.

Scully seemed sad, she didn’t want him to leave after she risked losing him forever. He was her rock, everything she needed in that moment was her family. She didn’t want to be alone in an hospital room, she wanted to cuddle with her little girl, she hasn’t seen her in hours.

“Well Mulder…” she said, disappointed.

“Hi Mrs. Scully, it’s me again. I’ve been at the hospital and she’s ok and most important she’s conscious. Tomorrow morning we can visit to her”- Mulder said at the phone-“I’m coming to your place so I’ll explain you the situation”.

“Fox here there’s someone that wants to speak to you” Margaret said back.

“Hi daddy, I can’t wait to see you and mommy” Emily said while trying to give him a kiss through the phone.

Mulder left the hospital to go back to his mother-in-law’s house. While travelling he thought so many things, all the things they went through together. Scully’s cancer, her miraculous recovery, Emily and now this. He hoped their baby didn’t felt the situation because it might affect her therapy.

4:42 p.m.

“Daddyyyy” Emily shouted while running in his direction, ready to jump in his arms.

“Hi snuggle-bunny” and he showered her with soft kisses.

“When is mommy coming home?” Emily asked while tickling her father’s neck.

“In some days honey, when she has recovered fully she’ll be able to come home to us” Mulder said back.

“Hi Fox” and she hugged him, he could feel anxiety and sadness in her words.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Scully. I’ve seen her and she’s ok, Dana is strong remember that” he said.

7:18 p.m.

“Grandma I want more meat, please” Emily said giving Margaret her plate.

“Wow are you hungry today sweetheart?” Margaret asked laughing.

“Are you happy honey?” Mulder asked caressing her cheek and Emily nodded smiling.

The next day

5:49 p.m.

“Honey now we have to be quiet because mommy is resting” Mulder said but Emily seeing her mother, couldn’t hold it back and she tried to jump off his arms and run closer to her mom’s side.

“Mommyyyy” she shouted trying to jump on her mom’s bed.

“Sweetie be quiet, mom’s resting” Margaret whispered.

Stepping into the room and seeing her daughter once again in an hospital bed, Margaret's heart skipped a beat. “Mrs. Scully you must be strong, Dana is recovering very well” Mulder said while petting her shoulder.

“Mommy why are you here?” Emily asked with her innocence.

“Honey while I was working I got hurt but now I’m ok. Don’t worry” Scully said while caressing her forehead.

Emily was still trying to jump on the bed but Scully was still too tired to take her in her arms so Mulder helped Emily.

“Emily pay attention to the little tubes, ok?”- Mulder said and she nodded-“Hi honey” and he gave a chaste kiss on Scully’s lips.

“Hi Dana” Margaret said caressing her injuries. “Hi mom before you ask, I’m fine” Scully answered and took her mother’s hand in hers.

Emily noticing her mom’s injuries started giving some kisses on them. “Do they hurt mommy?” she asked. “Now, less” she answered back.

“When are you coming back home?” the little girl asked.

“In some days my beautiful girl and be good with daddy. Ok? And if daddy says it’s bed or bath time it means that you have to do it”- Scully said brushing her hair away from her eyes-“And we need to go to the hairdresser” she said chuckling.

“Ok mommy” she answered back and gave her a kiss, now on the forehead.

“Dana if you need anything in these days just tell me, I’m free” Margaret said.

“Thank you very much mom. Has Emily taken the medicine today?” she asked.

“Yeah, 8 o’clock” Margaret answered grinning and caressing her granddaughter’s arm.

“Mommy I drew for you” she said handing her the paper.

“Honey it’s wonderful thanks” and she put it on the drawer.

“I’m sorry to ruin this beautiful moment but the patient needs to rest” said the nurse and hearing this words Emily held closer to her mom and started to cry.

“I don’t want to leave mommy alone!” she said and Emily’s tenderness touched Mulder’s heart and he took her in his arms.

“Listen honey, tomorrow we’re coming again to visit mommy. Ok?” and he gave a kiss on the cheek.

“Mommy can we call you before we go to bed?” Emily asked turning her head towards Scully.

“Of course honey” and she took her little foot in her hand.

“Bye. Scully I love you” and he gave a chaste kiss on her lips.

6:32 p.m.

“Emmy would you like to take a bath before dinner?” he asked, already knowing her answer.

“Just if you take it with me, if not I’m not taking the bath” Emily crossed her arms on her chest and she stopped coloring.

“Ok honey” he said back and her little face glowed, he couldn’t say _no_ to his baby girl.

So he wore his red speedo and they were ready to take a bath. Emily had fun for sure, Mulder was a little uncomfortable because his legs were too long for that bathtub but he did that to cheer her up a little.

Mulder should have cooked that evening but he didn’t want to put his daughter’s life in danger with his cooking abilities, so they went to a restaurant.

“Snuggle-bunny what do you think if we go out for dinner?” he proposed.

“Yeah yeah! Can we have pizza tonight? Please daddyyy!” she beg him with his hands and pouting her bottom lips.

“I take it for a yes. C’mon let’s get dressed” he said taking the little girl in her arms.

7:39 p.m.

“Daddy I need to go to the bathroom, can you come with me?” Emily asked.

“Honey I can’t go in the ladies bathroom, I’m a man” he said back.

“Please daddy, you always come with me in the bathroom at home” she said crossing her arms and he gave up another time. He brought her in the bathroom and also held her hands while doing her stuff.

“You’re the best daddy in the world” and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This repaid him from all the delusions he had in his life.

8:30 p.m.

When they were heading home Emily fell asleep while sucking her pacifier and she didn’t even stir when he took her in his arms to bring her in her bed.

“Is she already sleeping?” Scully asked through the phone.

“Yeah, hang on” Mulder said and Scully could hear over the phone someone whispering _honey mommy’s on the phone_ , and both Emily's and Scully's face literally glowed.

“Mommyyy” she was so happy. “Good night and sweet dreams honey, I love you so much” Scully said back.

“Me too mommy. Good night” she said back and she handed the phone to her dad.

“Good night love of my life, I love you. See you tomorrow” he said. “I love you too. Thank you for everything” and they said good-bye.

“Daddy tomorrow can we go to the park?” she asked clinging to his chest.

“Yep honey, tomorrow morning we’ll have a ride with the bike and in the afternoon we’ll go to the hospital. Mommy’s coming home honey!” he said back.

“I can’t wait to see her again, daddy. She has to stay here with us not at the hospital” she said, almost asleep.

“Yeah me too snuggle-bunny, you don’t know how much I love you both. Are you happy baby girl?” he asked while rubbing her back.

He didn’t have an answer but he knew she was happy and he was happy too, this was one of the few periods he was happy with his life.


	4. Taking an unexplored path

Mid. February  
7:30 a.m.

“Emmy are you happy to go to the nursery school? You’re going to meet new friends” Mulder felt that she was a little worried about the new situation.

“Are you staying with me daddy?” she replied eating her pancakes.

“No. I’m sorry darling but mommy and I have to go to work but don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine” Mulder tried to reassure her.

When they arrived at the nursery school Emily didn’t lose the grip on her father’s neck and she was still crying on his shoulder. She started crying when they left the house, she continued crying when they stopped at Margaret’s house for a little visit before the great day and she cried louder when they stepped into the building. He cuddled her for a moment while Scully was talking with Emily’s new teacher, Miss Johnson.

“Promise me that you won’t leave me here alone” Emily said, still crying a little.

“Of course honey, now that we’ve found you we’re not leaving you behind” and he kissed her wetted cheek and she’s started crying again.

After 20 minutes Scully succeed in reassuring her and she was sucking her pacifier calmly.

“Daddy and I love you so much but now we have to go to work. We’ll come here in some hours, ok?” and she kissed her daughter’s forehead. 

“We’re doing the right thing Mulder” Scully said stepping in the car.

“I haven’t said anything” he replied.

“No but I hear your thoughts” she said back.

“Maybe she wasn’t ready yet and your mother offered to babysit Emily until she was ready”.

“I know and it breaks my heart seeing her like this but don’t worry, it’s normal thing to cry on your first day of school”.

“If you say so” Mulder said, he was a little annoyed.

For the first week Emily stayed at the nursery school just for a couple of hours, to let her become familiar with the new situation.

10:30 a.m.

“Has it been hard?” Mulder asked to Miss Johnson.

“A little. She cried a lot and she did not socialized much but it’s normal. The situation will get better in some days”- Miss Johnson replied-“Emily your dad is arrived” and in a second she was in his arms.

“Daddyyyy” the little girl shouted running to him.

“Hi baby girl”- and he gave her a kiss on her cheek-“ _say goodbye_ to your teacher”.

“Bye bye Miss Johnson” she said and they went to take her bag and her stuffed animals. “Daddy I missed you so much”- she said resting her head on his shoulder-“where is mommy?”.

“Mommy had to stay a little longer in the office. Shall we go home, have lunch and play together?” he asked and Emily nodded smiling.

1:29 p.m.

“Daddy I don’t want to go to the nursery school anymore! I don’t like that place” she said convinced of her words.

“Honey mommy and I have to work, with whom you’ll stay? I’m sure that in some days you’ll change your mind and you’ll love going to the nursery school!” and Mulder took her in his lap.

“I’d like to go to work with you” Emily couldn’t hold back tears anymore.

“Emmy are you tired?” and she nodded. 

“So now we’re taking a nap, because also daddy is tired”. Mulder finally cleaned the room that had to be his bedroom, he cleaned for his little girl, to make her feel comfortable each time they went to his apartment. But before going to bed she was fascinated by the fishes.

“Her name is Molly and she’s a girl like you” Mulder said pointing the fish. Mulder carried on his back Emily on their way to the bedroom and they slept for two hours and Emily never lost the grip on his daddy’s t-shirt.

When Scully arrived to his apartment and found them sleeping in each others’ arms, realized how Emily was lucky to have a parent like this.

“Daddy wake up! Mommy’s home” she said beaming and tickling her father neck.

Scully went to her house to take their pajamas and some clean clothes because they would have stayed in his apartment for the night. 

“Hey home girl” he said kissing her softly on the lips.

“I want the kiss too” and she opened her little arms in Scully’s direction and she showered her with kisses, she was really grateful because of her recovering from the illness.

“Emmy before dinner we have to take a bath” Scully said. 

“With a lot of bubbles or I’m not making it” she said back and Mulder went to the bathroom to prepare a bubbling bath. Emily was a really stubborn little girl.

After five minutes they went to the bathroom and Scully started to undress her.

“You are better than my old parents” at her daughter’s words she was touched.

“And you are the best little girl on Earth. Daddy and I love you so much” she said back hugging her. Meanwhile Mulder was preparing dinner  
In the middle of the dinner Emily had to make a confession.

“Mommy if I say you one thing will you get angry?” she asked a little scared and she looked the ground. 

“Honey what’s wrong?” she replied.

“I don’t like uncle Bill” she finally said.

“Why sweetheart?” Scully asked.

“I’ve always known you were too smart for your age!” Mulder shouted taking the little girl on his lap and covered her with kisses.

“Mulder! Baby why don’t you like uncle Bill?”she was shocked by her daughter’s confession.

“Because he hates daddy and I love daddy and I don’t want him to be hurt” and she put her arms around Mulder’s neck.

“Next time uncle Bill is offending daddy I will say something to him, ok?” Scully said back and she gave a kiss on Emily’s cheek.

“Daddy can we watch cartoons?” and at his girl request he took her on his back and carried her to the livingroom. He was whispering something in his daughter’s ear. 

“Mommy come here, please” and she went to her and took her in her arms.

“You are the most lovely little girl in this world” she said and gave her a lot of kisses.

Emily later fell asleep in her mother’s arms and it was the perfect way to end a hard day for the little girl.

For a moment Mulder and Scully were silent and listened to their little girl snoring until Mulder broke the silence.

“We’re doing a great work” and kissed his girls’ forehead.

Almost two weeks have passed and things seemed not to improve. She was clever and loved completing tasks but on the social side it seemed that she couldn’t make it.  
Each morning she hoped for a last-minute change of programs so she could go to her grandma’s house and be a happy little girl. On their way to the nursery school she was calm but as they stepped out of the car she started to be stubborn and she cried a lot. This situation also made Scully sad, she cried in the shower or at night, when Mulder or Emily couldn’t hear or see her. She felt guilty for making feel her little girl sad. 

For Mulder thought that was arrived the moment to use his degree in Psychology at Oxford University. 

“Emily why don’t you like going to nursery school? Miss Johnson told me you’re the best at coloring and taking naps” he said taking the girl on his lap but she didn’t reply. “C’mon say to your daddy why don’t you like going there” he added kissing her cheek.

After 45 minutes he got a very important information.

“I don’t like going to nursery school because there’s one boy that shoves me and pulls my hair” and Emily couldn’t hold back tears anymore.

“Is this the reason why you don’t want to go there?” he asked holding her.

“Yes and I don’t have any friends” she said crying louder.

“Honey don’t cry, I know this thing makes you really sad but tomorrow mommy and I we’ll talk to your teacher. Ok?”.

Scully hearing that Emily was crying went to them.

“What’s happening?” Scully said worried, lately she has cried a lot, day and night.

“We finally got why she doesn’t want to go to kindergarten. There’s a boy that shoves her and pull her hair and she hasn’t made new friends yet” Mulder said rocking Emily in his arms. 

“Poor my baby girl. Emily next time he bullies you say him that your parents are FBI agents” Scully said.

That night Mulder took his girls out for dinner in the best restaurant in Washington D.C.

“Daddy look! There are fishes like ours!” she said pointing to the aquarium. 

“Yeah baby girl” he said back.

When they went home Emily was a little sleepy in Scully’s arms while he was listening to the voice mail.

“Daddy come here!” she shouted. 

“Honey, everything’s alright?” Mulder asked a little worried.

“Yep, I just wanted to give you a kiss. I love you daddy” and he was touched again by her sweetness.

“I love you too, my little girl” and he gave her a kiss on her forehead while tucking her under the sheets.

“Happy days” Nursery School 

8:03 a.m.

“Honey while you’re playing, daddy and I will talk to your teacher” she said and gave her a kiss.

After 15 minutes they finished and they seemed to have found a solution.

“Mommy! Daddy! I’ve got a new friend!” Emily said showing the best smile.

“I knew it was just a matter of time!” Mulder said taking her in his arms and giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Do you still want to come with us at the Bureau?” Scully asked smiling.

“I prefer coloring and taking naps” she said back.

“Oh we have longs nap sessions too honey” Mulder said laughing.

4:18 p.m.

“Did you have a good time today baby girl?” Scully asked.

“Yep mommy” and she rested her head on Scully’s shoulder.

“Are you a happy girl?” she asked back.

“I’m the happiest girl on Earth” she said playing with her mother’s soft hair.

When they got home they had a snack, played a little with Legos and when she was beaten she was resting calmly on the couch with her mom on her side, until someone she loved arrived at home.

“Daddy!”and she run to him.

“Hey baby girl! Did you have fun today at nursery school?” he asked.

“Yes daddy” she replied.

“I’m going to the supermarket to buy some things, see you later” Scully said waving her hand.

Emily never paid attention to the photo on the table in the living room.

“Daddy who is this girl?” she asked with her innocence.

“Uhm…she’s my little sister but now she’s not here anymore” he said with a trembling voice.

“What’s her name?” she asked.

“Samantha” he said taking the photo in his hands.

“And why she’s not here anymore?” Emily asked with a worried expression.

“Because someone took her away”.

“Will someone take me, too?” she asked holding on her daddy body.

“Don’t worry because mommy and I will do the best we can to protect you” he said kissing her on top of her head.

7:28 p.m.

“Emily what’s your friend’s name?” Scully said putting the bib around Emily’s neck.

“Rachel and today we’ve played a lot and now she’s my best friend”- she said moving away the plate from her-“Mommy I’m not hungry”.

“Did you eat something with daddy before?” Scully asked and she shook her head no.

“You prefer when mommy cooks” he said grinning.

“Did you eat too much today at school?” she asked.

“I wasn’t hungry”.

“Just eat two smashed potatoes please” Scully said and Emily started eating.

9:19 p.m.

Mulder and Scully took Emily to bed and now they were lying on their bed, Mulder had his arm on Scully’s shoulder.

“Why are you smiling?” she asked.

“I’m thinking about our daughter, I’ve never thought anything like that and now I’m so happy about it. I love her too much” Mulder couldn’t stop smiling.

“I have never seen you so happy” Scully said.

“It’s because I’ve never been this happy”- he said back- “lately I’ve been so happy, your recovering, Emily’s recovering and the adoption. This situation sent me on cloud nine. Finally I don’t have to hold back my emotions anymore” and Mulder gave her a passionate kiss.

“Me too but we have to be careful, especially with my brother” and she laughed.

2:58 a.m.

“Mommy I can’t sleep” Emily said with tears in her eyes.

“Honey I think you’re running a fever, come here between us” Scully said while caressing her daughter’s face and she woke up Mulder, so he went taking something cold to put on her forehead. Scully gave her some Tylenol and put the cold towel on her forehead.

The morning after the situation wasn’t changed and they asked a permission to stay at home with their daughter.

They took her to the hospital and found out that they had to change Emily’s cure, after that news Scully went out of the room in tears and Mulder followed her.

“Honey, please, if you cry I cry too. Let us not be seen by Emily like this or she will feel worst” Mulder said with a trembling voice.

“Mulder I’m afraid to lose her” Scully said crying louder.

“I know but she’s going to make it because she’s a strong little girl” he said back hugging her closer.

She went to the bathroom to clean her face while Mulder went to his little girl.

“Daddy where’s mommy?” she asked worried.

“Oh baby don’t worry, she went to the bathroom. Tomorrow if they let you come home we’ll go out and buy some toys, what do you think?” Mulder said lying with his daughter on the bed.

“Really daddy? Can I buy dollshouse?”Emily asked hugging him.

“Anything you want my beautiful girl” and he kissed her forehead.


	5. An important day for Emily

Scully’s apartment  
7:25 p.m.

“Mommy I want spinach again” Emily said and gave her the plate.

“Do you want potatoes too?” she asked and Emily nodded.

“Mommy where are you going on Sunday morning?” the little girl asked.

“Grandma and I are going to Mass and we say a lot of prayers” Scully answered back, adjusting the girl’s bib.

“Why daddy aren’t you going with them?” Emily asked.

“Because I can choose if going or not” he answered smiling to her.

“Does grandma Teena go to Mass?” she asked, again, while bringing spinach into her mouth.

“Yes honey, and when I was little like you I went too” he answered and caressed her forehead.

After taken a hot bath, have worn her pajama on and given the kiss goodnight to their little girl, they were lying on their bed.

“Mulder it’s been a while that I’ve wanted to talk with you about this, I’d like Emily to be Christened if you agree with this” Scully said while putting on cream on her hands. 

“Ok” Mulder said not facing her.

“Mulder are you sure?” she asked searching his eyes.

“Of course, you are her mother and you want the best for her. I totally agree”- and he went to her level to kiss those full lips, he then rested his head on her chest-“have you already talked to someone about this?”. 

“Yes, with my mother, who has talked to Father McCue” she answered playing with his hair.

“Who is going to be her Godfather and Godmother?” he asked caressing her belly. 

“I thought about Charlie and my mother. Are you ok with this?” she said.

“Yeah, have you already told them?” he asked, now playing with her bellybutton.

“Not yet, I’m going to ask them this tomorrow night at dinner. Oh I forgot, tomorrow they’re coming over for dinner” she said covering her mouth with her hand.

“Is Bill coming too?” Mulder said annoyed.

“Yes” she said.

“Ugh. And how do you think he will react?” he asked.

“I don’t know but I think he will understand if he wasn’t on the list to become Emily’s Godfather” she said back caressing his abdomen.

“Are you sure that Emily wasn’t already Christened in San Diego?” he asked.

“Yes, I am. I’ve already checked”.

“When you were in Pennsylvania while giving her a bubble bath she told me about her previous life in San Diego. She was always with the babysitter and she lived in bad conditions. That night she couldn’t sleep so I gave her your t-shirt and she slept with that, in your side of the bed”.

“We have an adorable little girl, she’s a truly blessing, she’s ours and no one on Earth is going to take her away” Scully answered.

Mulder started to kiss her with passion and tried to unbuckle her pajama until she broke the kiss.

“Mulder I’m on my period, I don’t feel like. Sorry” she said.

They heard someone knocking on their door, Mulder tried to stand up but it was so beautiful to rest on her chest.

“Can I come in?” a little voice behind the door asked.

“Yes, honey come in” Scully said back, still playing with Mulder soft hair.

Emily jumped on their bed and positioned herself of her mom’s lap.

“Honey is everything alright?” Scully asked seeing that Emily was resting her head on her chest, not saying a word.

“I don’t want to sleep alone, I’m afraid of monsters in my closet” Emily said getting closer to her mom.

“Snuggle-bunny monsters don’t exist! They are pure fantasy” Scully said while caressing her daughter’s head.

“Yes they do exist! I saw a photo of a monster in the kitchen!” Emily said starting to cry.

“It was just a daddy’s joke, don’t be scared, daddy and I are here”- Scully said giving her sweet kisses-“daddy left the photo there” Scully said and she gave a friendly slap on Mulder’s head.

“Daddy will you protect me from monsters?” she asked passing on Mulder’s lap.

“Of course honey”- he closed her in a sweet embrace-“I won’t let anyone hurt you” and he cuddled her a little more.

Scully opened the drawer e took out a little red box.

“Emmy look what I got in my hands”- and she showed her the pacifier-“do you want it?” and Emily was beaming.

“Yes yes mommy please” and she was praying her with her little chubby hand. Scully gave her the pacifier and they cuddled for a moment.

Mulder went to the kitchen to take a glass of water and Emily followed him with Scully’s t-shirt. When they returned in the bedroom she was in Mulder’s arms, she was like a little monkey.

“Mommy when we see grandma again?” she asked positioning herself between her mother’s arm and chest.

“Tomorrow night honey, everyone is coming over for dinner” Scully said passing her hand in her daughter’s soft blonde hair.

“Uncle Bill too?” she asked, worried.

“Of course honey” she answered.

“I don’t want him” Emily said crossing her arms and kicking the sheets.

“Emmy uncle Bill loves you” Scully said taking her in her arms.

“But he doesn’t love daddy” Emily shouted.

“Emily is really cute that you want to protect daddy but I promise you that everything is going to be alright” Scully said.

“Daddy can I sit near to you tomorrow?” Emily asked turning her head towards Mulder.

“Don't you want to stay near John and Dani?” he asked.

“I have to protect you from uncle Bill” Emily answered.

“Look honey, if I'll have some problems I’ll call you. Ok?” Mulder said, and they did a pinky promise.

“Ok daddy” and she kissed him.

“Emily come here for a moment”- Scully said and she jumped on her lap and started to play with those Titian hair-“Would you like to come with grandma and me on Sundays mornings?” and she nodded and lowered herself for some cuddles.

“But first you have to be Christened” Scully said caressing her back.

“What does mean?” she asked.

“It means that through a ceremony you’ll be Catholic, like me, grandma, your uncles and your cousins” Scully answered.

“Like when we were in the Church with Matthew in California?”

“Yeah honey like this” and she kissed her.

“Emily, are you a ticklish little girl?” Mulder asked, ironically.

“No daddy” Emily said back.

“Are you sure?” and he started tickling her and Emily couldn’t stop laughing. Bed time was skipped but having quality time was way more important.

“Emmy do you know that lies make your nose grow bigger, like Pinnocchio’s” Mulder tried to be serious even if he couldn’t hide a smile.

“Really daddy?” and she started touching her nose.

“Someone told me this once” Mulder said while taking her in his strong arms and caressed her hair, he loved Emily’s innocence.

“Daddy, mommy fell asleep” she said breaking the silence and caressing Scully’s cheeck.

“We go to sleep too honey?” he said back. She nodded and gave a kiss goodnight to Mulder and to Scully.

She fell asleep on Mulder’s chest, the safest place in the world, monsters couldn’t reach her there.

“Happy Days” Nursery School  
8:03 a.m.

“Honey today I’ll arrive a little later because I have to go the hospital for an autopsy. If I’m too late, daddy will come. Be good and listen to your teacher” Scully said adjusting her overall.

“Bye bye mommy” she said giving her a kiss.

Emily was playing with her schoolmates until someone shoved her on the ground, she hurt her hands and her knees. Miss Johnson run to her, she was crying desperately.

“I didn’t do that on purpose” Jacob said throwing his arms in the air.

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t shove someone even if you’re playing a game. You’re grounded, now sit down there and reflect on what you did” Miss Johnson said.

One hour and a half later…

“Hi Mr. Mulder, I’m Emily’s teacher and this morning we’ve had a little accident and Emily desperately wants her mom. I’ve tried to reach her on the phone but she hasn’t answered, so I’ve called you” she said.

“My fiancée now is doing an autopsy but I can come. What happened?” Mulder said.

“She was playing with other kids and one shoved her. She hurt her hands and knees” Miss Johnson said.

When Mulder arrived at the nursery school Emily jumped in his arms.

“Daddy look at this” she showed her hands at him and she started to cry again.

“Honey these things can happen when you’re playing” and he tried to reassure her.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you but she couldn’t calm and kept on wanting you by her side. Considering that the day is long I called you” Miss Johnson said caressing Emily’s hair. 

“Emily say _good bye_ to your teacher, do you want to go to mommy?” Mulder asked kissing her cheek.

“Emmy what happened to your knees and your hands?” she asked while she was medicating her injuries.

“Jacob shoved me on the ground” Emily answered.

“Does it hurt honey?” Scully said and Emily nodded pouting her bottom lip.

After the medication Mulder and Emily were lying on the couch watching her favorite movie, _Toy Story_.

“Honey now I have to go back to work but I promise that tonight I’ll come back home with a present for you” Mulder said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

“Ok daddy” and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mulder covered with a warm blanket and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then he went to the kitchen and kissed Scully.

“You’re not staying here for lunch?” Scully asked holding his shirt.

“I would but I can’t, I have a meeting with Skinner. See you later” Mulder said.

“Honey would you like to go to the park after lunch?” Scully asked.

“Mommy”- and she held her arms in Scully’s direction-“my legs hurts” and she got closer Scully’s body.

“Don’t worry sweetie, it’ll pass” and together they went to the kitchen.

“You want to sit on my lap honey? So maybe you feel a little better?” and Emily nodded.

Just for today Emily had the right to be fed and Scully could catch up some moments that she hadn’t experienced with her.

“Do you like meat?” Scully asked feeding her.

“Yes mommy” and she turned and gave a kiss to her mom.

Scully wore clothes more comfort for the walk and she prepared the stroller, with this walk they would have skipped nap time.

“Grandma is coming too, are you happy honey?” Scully asked. “Yeahhhh” Emily asked and they heard the ringing of the bell.

“Hi honey”- Margaret said and Emily jumped in his arms-“Someone told me that a boy shoved you on the ground and he hurt you”.

“Yep grandma, look” and showed her injuries.

“Just a few days and it’ll pass” and she kissed her on the cheek.

An half an hour later Emily fell asleep in the stroller pushed by her mom and with the pacifier in her mouth.

Scully was trying to limit the time for the pacifier, just at bed time and nap time but today was different. Mulder had a different thought and for him she could use the pacifier anytime she wanted. Mulder pampered a lot Emily and they argued many time on the using of the pacifier. 

Emily wasn’t sad because she was hurt but because of the shock she felt when she hit the ground so today the pacifier was allowed.

“Mom, Mulder and me want Emily to be Christened” Scully said.

“It’s fantastic, I didn’t know that Mulder was a religious type” Margaret said back.

“No, he is not but he offers his support” Scully said.

“He’s a very good man” and she put her arm around her daughter’s shoulder.

“Mom tomorrow would you like to come over for dinner? There will be also Charlie and Bill with their families. We want to give the news tonight”.

6:28 p.m.

“Honey we have to take a bath so we smell good”- Scully heard someone entering in the house-“who’s arrived sweetie?” she said pointing her index in the air.

“Where are my girls?”- and he pretended to look for them around the house-“Oh I’ve finally find you!” and he gave Scully a kiss, first, and to Emily’s forehead, then.

“Daddy today mommy, grandma and me went out for a walk and mommy let me use the pacifier” Emily said.

“I wish I could come honey but I had to go back to work”- he said passing his hand in her hair-“so mommy let you use the pacifier uh?”.

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t say no” she said back covering her face with her hands.

“Hey there’s nothing bad honey, I would have done the same thing if I were in your situation” he said hugging her.

“I love you”- and she kissed him-“while I prepare the dinner would you like to give Emily a bath?” Scully said standing up. 

“Of course” and he started rubbing Emily’s back with a sponge.

When they finished, he covered her with her pink bathrobe and he carried her in her bedroom. He hold her a little more in his arms, just to inhale her baby scent, trying to stop the hands of time with a hug and some kisses on those puffy cheeks.

“How would you like to dress honey?” he asked.

“I want the red turtleneck and my jeans”- and he went to take them-“daddy, Samantha would have liked me?” she said looking him in his eyes.

“She would have loved you to pieces”- and he gave her a kiss on her forehead-“now let’s get dress or mommy will yell at us” he said grinning.

7:28 p.m.

“Where is my snuggle-bunny?” Margaret asked stepping in the house.

“I’m here” she shouted jumping in her arms. “You smell like a flower” Margaret said back.

“Emilyyyyy” Daniel and John shouted in unison and they hugged her.

“Is Bill arriving?” Mulder asked, he was a little tense.

“Mulder keep calm” and she took his hand.

In the middle of the dinner Mulder and Scully thought it was the perfect moment to give the news. 

“Emily come here” and Mulder took her on his lap.

“We want Emily to be Christened and we think that Charlie and mom could be the Godfather and the Godmother. Is it ok for you Bill?” Scully said.

“Of course, I couldn’t make it because of the distance” Bill said back.

“Dana it’s fantastic”- Charlie said-“I’ve always wanted a daughter” he added taking her in his arms.

“What about us dad?” Daniel asked.

“You know I love you but I know that you too would like a little sister” he answered and Emily got closer to him, she preferred Charlie.

“Dad can we go in the livingroom to play?” they asked.

“Yes but do not mess up aunt’s house” Charlie said back pointing his finger.

“Ok, Emily are you joining us?” Daniel said taking her hand and she nodded.

“Look what daddy bought me” she said pointing the box of Lego, a city to build.

“Terrific! Let’s begin” John said taking the book of instruction.

Meanwhile adults were talking in the kitchen.

“Guys I go out to smoke a little” and Charlie put on his coat.

“Dana I’ve known about your cancer, how are you now?” Abby asked.

“Yes, now I’m cancer free and kids were adorable with flowers and cards they sent” she said back smiling.

“Fox Emily is lucky to have a dad like you” Margaret’s words made Mulder blush and he faced the ground.

“Thank you so much, I’m just trying to be the father my father wasn’t for me. Sometimes I would have loved to be hugged a little more. My father was cold and when my sister disappeared things got worst. I don’t want Emily to be sad like I was. I’ll always have time for an hug and a kiss” Mulder said back.

“Isn’t she old enough to not use the pacifier?” Bill asked.

“No Bill, Emily uses her pacifier to fall asleep and to relax also she has to say when it’s time to get rid of it” Scully answered.

“Who said that?” Bill asked.

“Mulder, he has a degree in Psychology at Oxford” Scully said back.

“Yes, we let Emily use the pacifier just in some moments, like when she’s tired, especially at night or when it’s nap time. You get she’s tired because she cries a lot and wants to be cuddled” Mulder added. 

“You guys are invited at Dani’s birthday and kids would be very happy if she could come since they talks about her at school and at home too” Charlie said.

“You had to see them the night they met her for the first time, they couldn’t stay in their bed” Abby added.

Emily rested herself on Mulder’s lap to rest a little, of course with her pacifier in her mouth.

“Emily is a true blessing”- Mulder said caressing her head and looking in Scully’s eyes-“I’ve never imagined myself with a beautiful woman and a lovely girl and now I can’t get enough” Mulder said caressing Emily’s back now.

“Tara you mind if we go home now? I’m a little tired” Bill said.

“I’m coming too”- Margaret said-“bye bye honey, sleep well” Margaret added kissing Emily.

When everyone left the house, Mulder gently woke Emily up while Scully was cleaning the kitchen.

“Honey now we’ll go to brush our teeth” he said and Emily nodded in her sleep.

“I want mommy” she said rubbing her eyes.

“Sweetie mommy is coming in 5 minutes, she’s in the kitchen now” he answered back kissing her temple.

“Daddy I don’t want this pajama, I want the one with the little stars” Emily said.

“Emily the one with the stars is in the other house, I thought you liked the one with the teddy bears on it” Mulder said back.

“But I want the one with the stars” Emily shouted, she started to cry now.

“Honey try to stay calm. I promise you that tomorrow I’ll pick the pajama with the stars from the other house” he said dressing her while she was still crying. He then squeezed her in a gently hug whispering sweet nothings.

“Hey is everything alright?” Scully said stepping in the bedroom.

“She’s tired and in a desperate need of a pacifier” Mulder said still caressing Emily’s back. So Scully gave her the pacifier and took her in her arms.

“Shhh honey it’s everything alright” she whispered kissing her temple while Emily rested her head on her shoulder.

“What do we do? Let her sleep in our bed or in her bed?” Mulder asked.

“You’re the one having the degree in Psychology”- Scully answered-“tuck her in her bed, if then she’ll have some nightmares she’ll come to us”.

Mulder was tucking her under the sheets when Emily started to fuss.

“Daddy I want to sleep with you and mommy” she said not leaving his body.

So they went back to their bedroom and they went under the sheet. Emily was holding a lock of Scully’s hair and the usual t-shirt, the silence of the night was interrupted by Emily sucking the pacifier.

“I think she was dead tired” Mulder said caressing Emily’s head.

“Thank you Mulder, without you all we’re living wouldn’t have been possible. Never in a million year I’d have succeed in adopting Emily being single” Scully said.

“Scully you’re wrong, I have to thank you because of all this. Being a father it’s the best thing in the world and it makes me really happy. I love you both so much and I’d sacrifice my life to save you” and he caressed Scully. In that moment Emily started to speak in her sleep.

“Mommy I don’t wanna go back to San Diego”, Mulder and Scully looked at each other for a moment until Mulder hold Emily tight and whispered her sweet nothings. 

Each day Scully was impressed by Mulder, Emily changed him a lot.

“You’ve been a good boy tonight with Bill, I’m proud of you” Scully said giving her a kiss on his full lips.

“I’ve done it just for you because I know how important is family for your mom so I’ve tried to stay calm” Mulder said back. Mulder then stood up.

“Where are you going?” Scully asked.

“I’m hungry, I’m making a sandwich” he answered.

“I’m coming too” and she reached him in the kitchen.

An half an hour later they were lying on the couch watching a movie with a bowl full of popcorn. At some point Emily arrived and she positioned herself between them.

“Honey what are you doing here?” Scully said caressing her head. 

“I can’t sleep anymore” Emily said resting her head on her mom’s body.

“You can’t stay up late, because tomorrow you have to go the nursery school. Also daddy and I are going to sleep” she said taking her in her arms but Mulder seemed to be more interested in the movie he was watching.

“Daddy are you coming too?” Emily asked.

“Yep I’m coming” and he stood up. Emily held her arms out, she wanted to be in his dad’s arms.

“Daddy tomorrow can we go to grandma’s house?” she asked playing with Mulder’s hair.

“Yes honey, she’ll pick you up from nursery school because mom and me have to stay a little longer to work” Mulder answered.

“Mommy I want my pacifier” Emily said and they all fell asleep.

 

Next morning Emily, as always, didn’t want to go to nursery school.

“Emmy can you give me a kiss that I have to go to work?” Mulder said.

“Daddy I want to come with you” Emily said back.

“Emmy I really have to go” and in that moment the phone rang.

“ _Mulder, it’s me. Where are you?!_ ” Scully said over the phone.

“I’m still at the nursery school. Emily doesn’t want to stay here. See you later” Mulder said back and closed the phone call.

“Emmy if today you’ll behave good at nursery school, mommy and me will bring you to the park. Ok?” he said.

“I want mommy’s t-shirt” and Mulder gave it to her.

“Hi Miss Johnson, can Emily keep with her this t-shirt until she’s calmer? You know she hasn’t had a good sleep and this influenced her humor”.

He then kissed his lovely daughter and went to the office.

They kept his promise and Emily spent a wonderful day at the park with her two favorites people, one of the best day of her young life.

Two weeks later  
7:29 a.m.

“Emmy today is going to be an important day for you, you’re going to be Christened!”- Scully said showing her beautiful smile-“This necklace is a gift from daddy and me. Do you like it?” she added.

“It’s like yours!” Emily said.

“Yes, grandma gave it to me and now I give it to you. God will always be with you” Scully said putting the necklace on.

“Mommy I want to wear the dress grandma Teena gave to me” Emily said, meanwhile Mulder stepped in the room.

“Where is my baby? Scully have you seen my beautiful girl?” he said knowing that Emily hiding under the sheets. He started tickling the bed.

“Mulder it’s time to get dressed. I don’t want you to wear those ties, I want you to be most handsome guy in the photos we’ll take” Scully said smiling to him.

“Weren’t my ties that made you fall in love with me?” he said back laughing.

When they arrived at the Church there were already relatives and family friends to wait them, also Mulder’s mom.

“Father McCue may I present you my granddaughter”- she was so proud of her family-“I hope that you’ll come to my daughter’s house for an after party” Margaret added.

“It would be a pleasure. Hi Fox, I think I’ve already met you before, at the hospital when Dana had cancer”.

Mulder then went to his mother.

“Hi mom, thank you for being here. Emily loved the dress you gave to her” he said kissing her cheek.

“I couldn’t lose my only granddaughter's Christening. By now I only have you, Dana and the little Emily” Teena said kissing her on his cheek.

After the Christening Father McCue got the opportunity to have a little talk with Mulder and Scully.

“I know that you are good people but if you choose to get married I’m here, even just for some consultations” he said smiling to them.

“Thank you so much Father McCue for having Christened our daughter even if we’re not married, it was really important for us. By now we don’t feel like getting married, when we’ll feel ready we’ll call you” she said back.

4:29 p.m.

“Emmy come here, we have to cut the cake” Mulder said and Emily jumped in his arms.

They took some photos and Emily showed at everyone the necklace her parents got her.

9:49 p.m.

“Mulder I love you” Scully said clinging to his lover’s chest.

“Me, too. You and Emily are my only joy in this life” Mulder said back.

“We will be forever together?” she asked kissing his chest.

“Of course honey, no one will ever separate us” he said back kissing her soft lips.

“Mommy, daddy can I stay here?” she asked on the verge of the door.

“Of course snuggle-bunny” so Emily jumped on the bed and positioned herself between their bodies. She loved to be cuddled , especially in the morning or at night.

“Who is the most beautiful baby girl in the world?” he asked and tickled Emily’s belly.

“It’s me! It’s me!” she shouted, she couldn’t hold back her laugh.

Scully then took her in her arms and cuddled her until their daughter fell asleep, in one of her favorites place in the world, in her mom’s arms.


	6. A day with grandma

“Emmy now we’ll bring you to grandma’s house, daddy and I will come back tomorrow afternoon. Don’t be a little pest and don’t get grandma mad. Ok?” Scully said while putting her little blue shoes on. 

“Are you ready girls?” Mulder shouted from the livingroom.

“Daddy we’re coming” Emily shouted back.

4:48 p.m.  
Mrs. Scully’s house

“Mom this are her pills and she has to take one at 8 in the morning and one at 8 at night. She’ll try not to take it and please do not give up. If she’s running a high fever take her to the hospital, we will reach you. If she can’t sleep bring her in your bed, she will play with your hair, it relaxes her a lot. Oh and this are her pacifier and the t-shirt, you know she wants them because she wants to be cuddled and cries a lot. If you have any doubts please call me, at any time” Scully said giving her mother some directions.

“Honey maybe you don’t remember but I’ve raised 4 kids, I think I can take care of my granddaughter. Just stay calm, everything will be alright” Margaret said laughing.

“I know mom, I’m sorry. I feel a little guilty for leaving her” Scully said almost crying.

“Hey you don’t have to feel like that, you’re a good mother and you guys are raising her in the best way. Look at her now, she’s playing happily with Missy’s dollhouse. She’s calm and enjoy the FBI meeting. I love you” Margaret said hugging her.

“Bye bye baby girl daddy loves you so much” Mulder said hugging her, she gave him a little kiss on the lips because if mom could kiss him on the lips, she could too.

And they went to the car. Direction: New York City.

“Emmy do you want to go to the park for a little walk?” Margaret asked.

“Can we bring this book too?” Emily said pointing _Moby Dick_. So many memories came to Margaret’s mind, Scully started to read this book to her little girl too.

“Of course honey. Does mommy read it to you?” Margaret asked back.

“Yes and sometimes she cries too” Emily said, quite worried.

“But she smiles, right?”.

“Yeah” Emily answered.

“So her tears are tears of joy because she’s happy. You know your grandfather read it to your mom when she was your age” Margaret said back.

“Where is granddad?” the little girl asked. 

“Honey, granddad now is an angel. Even though you didn’t meet him, he’s looking down to you from heaven”. Emily was playing with her hair, a sign that she was tired and wanted to be cuddled. So she took her granddaughter in her arms and rocked her a little, Emily in less than ten minutes fell asleep.

The little walk was cancelled, Margaret didn’t have the heart to wake her up.

She then woke up by herself at dinner time and went to Margaret.

“What we’re having for dinner?” Emily asked.

“We can have spaghetti if you want” Margaret answered.

“You know, once daddy to make mommy laugh used pesghetti as his hair” and she laughed. 

8:42 p.m.

After the dinner they were lying on the couch watching her favorite show, _Life with Louie_ , sucking calmly her pacifier.

“Grandma I miss mommy and daddy” and she was almost crying. 

“Honey, tomorrow morning the first thing we’ll do as you get up will be calling them".

“Can’t we call them now?” Emily asked, lifting her head from Margaret’s chest.

“No because they’re sleeping too now honey. Now I want you to close your eyes and relax, I’m here” and she cuddled Emily a little bit.

Truth to be told they weren’t sleeping, they weren’t even in their bedroom. They were having fun in Times Square, drinking and having fun like there wasn’t tomorrow. 

“Scully I love you, you made me a complete man” and he kissed her with passion.

“I love you too” she said back playing with his hair.

“You are so beautiful, I’ve loved you since you stepped into the office and when they took you away I realized that I had to protect you, no matter what” Mulder said kissing her forehead.

“Hey you mind if we go back to the hotel? I’d like to cling to your chest” Scully said wetting her lips.

 

“You are the sexiest man on this Earth” she said unzipping his jeans.

“Your body is making me crazy” he said back unbuttoning her blouse.

Mulder raised her in his arms and started to kiss her neck, leaving little love marks.

“Would you like to go on?” he asked.

“Yeah, having you so near makes me feel safe. Just go on like that” she said back gasping.

“Scully you’re fantastic, you’re better than aliens and the X-Files” Mulder said trying to give pleasure.

“Hey, if we’re living this moment it’s because of them"

“That’s why I love them so much. Man, it’s fantastic to have you around” Mulder said gasping.

They reached together the maximum pleasure, gasping and sweating. They fell asleep, Scully’s head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders.

Late in the morning they got up and stared at each other for a bit.

11:38 a.m.

“You’ve been fantastic” she said kissing his jaw.

“I could say the same thing about you. If only we knew it before that we loved each others, you know how much fun we could have had in those motels?” he said grinning.

Their conversation was interrupted by a phone call.

“Yes” Scully said.

“Mommyyyy! I miss you so much! Is with you daddy?” Emily said.

“It’s here” she said back.

“Hi honey! Mommy and I are arriving tonight” he said. 

“Can you bring me a gift from New York please?”.

“Anything you want honey” he said back.

“I feel guilty” Scully said.

“Why honey?”.

“Because I feel like we’ve abandoned her” Scully said, her lower lip was trembling.

“Honey we haven’t abandoned her, she’s with your mother. I’m sorry too for not having her here, would you like to take files near Washington for a bit?” he asked and kissed her forehead.

“You are so sweet” she said jumping on him and kissing him.

Mrs. Scully’s house

“Honey would you like to have a little walk?” Margaret asked.

“Can I keep my pacifier?” the little girl asked. 

“Of course honey”.

An hour later Emily was really tired and she held her arms in Margaret’s direction.

“Grandma I’m tired” Emily said.

“Would you like some icecream?” Margaret asked and she was beaming.

“Can we buy strawberries too?”. “Yes we’ll eat them after lunch. Ok?” and Emily nodded.

Scully’s apartment  
8:29 p.m.

“Did you have fun today with grandma?” Scully asked while she was cuddling her on the couch.

“Yes mommy. Can I pass more time with her?” Emily asked.

“Yeah about this…you know that because of our work, daddy and I will be out of the city sometimes …” and Scully stopped, she couldn’t go on. Just thinking of leaving her little girl made her feel bad, really bad. 

“Mommy is trying to say that we’ll be out of the city but you’ll be at grandma’s house, she’ll take care of you, you won’t be alone” Mulder added, taking Scully’s hand in his.

“Will you be out for how long?” Emily asked.

“Just a couple of days honey, don’t worry. We’ll talk at the phone whenever you’ll want” Mulder said.

Emily sensing that Scully wasn’t feeling well held her tighter and placed some sloppy kiss on her cheeks.

“I love you so much mommy” Emily said resting her head in the crock of her neck.

“Me too honey, you don’t know how much” and gave her some kisses.

“Emmy how much you love mommy?” Mulder asked smiling.

“As much as this” and she opened her arms as much as she could.

“Daddy how you met mommy?” she asked.

“Well, one day she stepped into my office because she had to spy me”- “That’s not true honey” Scully said- “Emmy listen to daddy. When I saw her I thought that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. Now we love each other and we have a beautiful little girl” he said kissing Emily’s cheek.

“Do you love daddy?” Emily asked.

“Each day” Scully said.

“Do you love mommy?” Emily asked again.

“More than my own life” he said staring at Scully.

“Why grandma calls you _Fox_ and mommy _Mulder_?” Emily asked.

“Because as colleagues it was better to call each other by surname and grandma calls me by my first name because she prefers _Fox_ ” he said back. He saw that Emily’s eyes were slowly closing so he went to prepare Emily’s bed.

“Emmy it’s time to go to bed, give mommy a kiss” and she kissed Scully.

“Good night mommy, I love you” she added and they went in her bedroom.

“Daddy can you stay here until I fall asleep?” she asked with her lovely voice.

“Of course sweetheart and if you’ll have a bad dream, mommy and I will be in our bedroom” he said rocking her in his arms a little bit and she fell asleep in his arms, he felt so lucky.

Meanwhile Scully fell asleep too on the couch and when he saw her sleeping peacefully, he couldn’t suppress a smile.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked while he was taking her in his arms.

“Now we’re going to sleep too” he said back. “But I want to stay up with you” Scully said yawning.

“Maybe another time, ok?” and he place a kiss on her forehead.

“Mulder thank you for taking care of me” she said while he was tucking her under the sheets.

“I’d take a bullet for you honey. Now close your eyes and sleep, I’m right here if you need me” Mulder said and they spooned.


	7. Chickenpox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but is chapter is kinda long

7:14 a.m.

“Emmy, honey wake up it’s time to get ready for nursery school” Scully said placing her hand on her damp forehead. 

“Mommy it’s hot here” she said back.

“Yeah it’s true, I think you’re running a fever. No nursery school for today” Scully said. Hearing “no nursery school” Emily’s face brightened.

Emily then went to wake up Mulder, she jumped on the bed and she gave some kisses on his sleepy face, she also sneezed on him.

“Good morning honey” he said hugging her.

“Daddy you know that today I’m not going to nursery school because I’m sick” Emily said.

“Oh really? You’re lucky, you’re staying here to play with your toys while mommy and me will be at the Bureau” he said smiling. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Scully shouted from the kitchen.

“Mommy are you staying here with me?” Emily said.

“Honey I can’t, I’d love to but daddy and me are meeting some people at work. Grandma is coming here” Scully said.

“Mommy, pacifier is broken” Emily said almost crying.

“Honey don’t worry, I’ve got another one in my drawer. Go and get it” Scully said caressing her cheek.

“Good morning love of my life” he said kissing her with passion. In that moment Emily came back with the pacifier in her mouth. 

“Mom it’s me, can you baby-sit Emily this morning? I’m coming back home in the afternoon” Scully said at the phone.

“Of course! Is Emily sick?” Margaret asked over the phone.

“Yeah, fever” Scully said back.

Margaret arrived at the Mulder’s and she was welcomed by an happy Emily.

“Grandmaaaa” she said jumping in her arms.

“Hi sweetheart, are you ok?” Margaret asked. 

“I’m hot” she said back.

“Emmy give me a kiss because we’re leaving” he said giving her an innocent kiss on her lips.

“Bye bye daddy and mommy”.

Anyway Emily seemed to be happy, there were periods she couldn't stay away from her parents and they were the only people that could reassure her, sleeping with them even at night and there were periods she loved going to nursery school, she slept all night long in her bed and she had no problems with leaving her parents. For Margaret it was like going back when her sons and daughters were kids, she couldn't understand why Emily looked so alike Melissa even though she wasn't her daughter. Finally she had a granddaughter, a baby to walk with her stroller and a baby to brag with her friends.

"Granny can you color with me?" Emily asked handing her a colorpen. "Of course honey" Margaret said back going to her level. 

"Granny do you like my daddy?" Emil asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah sure, why do you ask me this?" Margaret said back. 

"Uncle Bill doesn't like him" Emily said, still coloring.

"Why do you say that?"

"Mommy and daddy were talking about it last night" she said staring at the ground.

Margaret looked at her watch and it was time for the medicine.

"Emmy it's time to take Tylenol" Margaret said. "No, please. I don't want that" she said covering her mouth.

"Emmy you have to take this or you'll not feel better" Margaret said back.

"Granny I don't want to go to nursery school anymore" Emily said, she was on the verge of the tears.

"Why honey?" Margaret asked back.

"Because I prefer staying home with you and with mommy" she said back."But mommy has to work" she said smiling.

"I can stay with daddy".

After lunch Emily took a nap to relax a little because she started to get incredibly annoyed by anything and she was on the verge of tears anytime.

 

"Hey I'm home" Scully said stepping in the house.

"Hi sweetheart, how was work? We had a great time here and now she's taking a nap. She hasn't eaten much because she wasn't hungry, she just ate a little bit of rice and bread. She just couldn't taking anymore and she asked of you. Plus there are some red blisters on her neck" Margaret said, meanwhile Scully sat near to Emily on the couch and she transferred her on her lap, she loved cuddling her while she was sleeping, it was like she wanted to recover those times when Emily was just a little bundle.

"Poor my baby. Has she cried a lot?" Scully said kissing her forehead.

"A little, I've tried to give her your t-shirt but it wasn't enough this time" Margaret said back.

Emily was starting to fuss and to cry but Scully prevent a breakdown with soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Snuggle-bunny mommy's here" and she started to calm.

Scully brought her in her big bed and placed some pillows on the side of the bed to prevent Emily falling down, turned on the baby monitor and went back to her mom.

"Thank you very much mom, I've got a debit with you" Scully said passing her hand in her hair.

"Honey, you haven't. I did it because you're my daughter and I love spending some time with my granddaughter, she reminds me of Melissa" Margaret said back.

"Mom you'll always be welcomed here" and she kissed her.

"Hey did you and Fox talked about Bill Jr. last night?" Margaret then asked.

"Uhm yes, why?".

"Emily heard you. And she feels bad about Fox and Bill not liking each others".

"Damn I hoped she didn't hear us" Scully said covering her mouth.

"Dana I'm sorry for leaving you like this but I really have to go, I have to pick up Charlie's kids from school" Margaret sad looking at her watch, she was a busy grandmother.

"Yeah don't worry mom anyway you're the best and thank you for everything you have done" Scully said hugging her.

Then Scully washed the dishes, called Mulder to check if he ate and at the end she went to Emily.

"Honey mommy's here" she said and Emily got closer to her in the sleep. She was holding Scully's t-shirt in one hand and a lock of her mom's hair, they spent the afternoon like this and Scully fell asleep too.

 

Around 6 pm Mulder came home from the Bureau and finding the house really quiet he worried a little.

"Is there someone? Where are my girls?" Mulder shouted stepping in the house.

"Emily is running a fever and probably has chickenpox" she said back and then she kiss him on his soft lips. They went together in their bedroom.

"Hi daddy" she said rubbing her eyes, she felt some strong arms hugging her.

"Hi my sick little girl" he said showering her with soft kisses.

"Daddy can I sleep with you tonight?" Emily asked.

"Of course honey" and he hold her tighter.

"While I'm making dinner, could you give her a bath?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Are you ready to take a bath honey?" and he pressed his lips on her temple.

When it came down to Emily, Mulder became the most lovely man in this world.

"Honey look what I've got you today on the way to work" and he handed her a new toy to play with while taking the bath.

"Thank you daddy" and she wetted him hugging him.

At dinner Emily was particularly clingy to Mulder. When Emily was sick she was really clingy and wanted to be cuddled more, wanted her pacifier and she wanted to pass the night in their parents' bed. Mulder and Scully just couldn’t say no, she was their only child and they wanted to enjoy their parenthood.

 

7:19 p.m.

“Is good this pasta honey?” Mulder asked kissing her head.

“Yes” she turned back and she kissed him.

“You cooked it honey? It’s so good” he said.

“No, mommy cooked it” she said giggling and she ran to Scully for some cuddles.

“Mommy do I have to go to nursery school tomorrow?” Emily asked.

“No honey, you’re still sick” she said back.

“And who’s staying with me?” Emily asked.

“I’m staying with you honey” Scully answered and Emily hugged her.

“Mulder can you go in our bedroom to take Emily’s antibiotic, please?” Scully asked and Mulder went in their bedroom.

“Mommy I don’t want it” she said almost crying.

“Emily it’s time to take the medicine” Mulder said taking her in his arms, he was the only one able to let her take the medicine.

“What if I feel bad after I take the medicine?” she asked looking at the ground.

“Honey this medicine is supposed to make you feel better, I promise you” Mulder said back passing a hand in Emily’s hair and she took the medicine.

“Daddy can we watch _Toy Story_ ?” Emily asked. Plus when she was sick she monopolized the TV.

“Ok honey” he said. 

Even if there was the New York Knicks game in TV, he pleased her because he knew that she would have fallen asleep in less than 5 minutes.

“Mommy come here too” Emily said.

After 20 minutes he was bringing her in their bedroom when she woke up for a brief moment.

“Honey give the goodnight kiss to mommy” and Emily clung to Scully’s neck, it was Scully’s time for cuddles and Emily asked for them after such a stressful day.

“Go with her, I go on with the dishes?” and he kissed her.

“You’re a man to marry” she said.

“This might be in our plans” and he gave her a challenging look until the phone rang and Mulder answered.

“Mulder’s speaking” he said.

“Fox you don’t know how much I miss you” a woman said over the phone.

“Who’s talking?” he asked.

“It’s me silly, Steph. Have you already forgotten me?” she answered.

“Oh hi Stephanie. Why are you calling me?” he asked. 

Stephanie was an old “friend” of Mulder. They met in a pub in 1991, Diana left him alone with the X-Files and he needed a night out in the city. He wasn’t there to get a date with someone but a blonde girl noticed him and they drank a little. This was how they started their “relationship”, they had fun like this, trying to avoid feelings. Of course Mulder’s mother didn’t know of this relationship, she wouldn’t approved it for sure.  
But Stephanie did fall in love with him, badly and when he broke up with her, she passed her lonely nights calling him. He broke up with her because of Scully. He just didn’t know that he could fall in love with a woman just staring at her. Scully was just his type.

“Fox why don’t we have fun? At your place in 20 minutes? I want you to be naked” Stephanie said.

“Listen those times are over. Now I’m a father of a beautiful little girl and I’m engaged to a fantastic woman, I hope you’ll find a man that loves you as much as I love them” Mulder said rubbing his forehead.

“C’mon I made you smile too, multiple times”.

"Stephanie don't you get it? We were just friends with benefits. We didn't love each others, we used each others. Just forget me and go on with your life" Mulder said.

“It’s for the redheaded, right?” she asked shouting to him.

“Yeah and I’m proud of it. Now leave me alone with my life please”.

"I'm back honeys" he said spooning to Emily and Scully. Emily was already deep in the sleep, clung to her mom's body and sucking noisily the pacifier.

"Mulder you're the best daddy in the world" Scully said, almost sleeping.

"You think that?" he asked.

"Yeah, you always try to do your best, you always try to make her happy. You're the best daddy she could have" and she kissed on the lips.

"You know Scully I had a difficult childhood, my father was cold and distant and I don't want to be like this with my only daughter, my heart would break if I knew my daughter is sad because of my behaviour" Mulder said caressing her head.

"This is because you're the best, as a father and as a partner" and she gave him a passionate kiss, luckly Emily was sleeping.

Next morning Mulder was sweating and some red blisters covered Emily's body, when Scully woke them up she found the surprise.

"Mulder are you ok?" Scully asked.

"Yeah of course, probably I had too many clothes on" he said back.

"Are you kidding me? You slept just with your pants and a t-shirt. For me you're running a fever" she said touching his forehead.

"Scully I have to go to work, I have to call some people. I can't stay home" Mulder said kissing her hands.

"Mulder you can't drive if you take medicines"-she said placing a thermometer under his his arm, some minutes later it reveled the temperature-"39.8 you're going nowhere Fox William Mulder. You're staying here with Emily and me watching cartoons" Scully added.

Scully went in the kitchen preparing breakfast while he was taking medicines and Emily was sleeping peacefully, probably fever beated her.

"I've prepared you milk with Lucky Charms. Your mother told me it was your favourite food as a child" Scully said.

"Thank you Scully, I love you".

Scully was torn between letting Emily sleep or waking her, after all it was just 7 am but then she remembered that if she woke up late she would have been restless at night considering that she still had a nap in the afternoon. She came up with a solution and she decided that it was better to wake her up.

"Honey it's time to wake up" and Scully covered her with kisses, she woke up some seconds later. 

"Hi mommy"- and she clung to her-"why my body is itchy?" she asked.

"It's because you have chickenpox honey but later we're taking a bath, ok?" she said caressing her cheek. 

"Mommy I lost my pacifier" Emily said worried.

"Honey it's here" and she gave it to Emily.

"Honey would you like to have breakfast here with daddy?" and obviously she nodded.

"What's for breakfast?" Emily asked clinging to Mulder chest.

"I've prepared you pancakes with banana and strawberries" and Emily was beaming while Scully went in the kitchen.

"What do you you want to do this morning?" Mulder said hugging Emily.

"Are you staying home?" Emily asked.

"Yes because I'm sick too"- Mulder said smelling the sweet scent of her hair, that was his favourite scent in the world-"now I'm calling grandma Teena" and Mulder extended his arm to take his mobile phone.

"Hi mom, how are you? I wanted to ask you something, as a child I had chickenpox? You know Emily got it from a schoolmate" Mulder said.

"Hi Fox, what a pleasure to hear your voice. No you didn't have it" Teena said back.

"Mmm thank you mom".

"How are Emily and Dana? When I'm free I'll visit you" Teena asked.

"They're good and they can't wait to see you" Mulder said back.

"Daddy I want to speak with granny" Emily said pushing to his chest and handed her the phone.

"Granny when are you coming over?" Emily asked.

"As earlier as I can honey" Teena said.

"I love you grandma" Emily said trying to send her a kiss over the phone.

"Me too honey" Teena said back, overwhelmed by Emily's love and the phonecall ended like this.

"Honey are good these pancakes?" Scully said and Emily nodded.

"Emmy eat slower, we're not taking them from you. I swear" Mulder said.

"They're so good" Emily said with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Thank you honey but pleaase go slow and drink a little bit of juice" Scully said back. Mulder handed her the glass.

"Honey slow, slow. Are you hungry this morning honey?" Mulder said laughing.

"Scully I have to confess you one thing...I didn't have chickenpox as a child and yesterday morning she sneezed on my face" Mulder said, he was worried a little because he knew what chickenpox could do to adults.

"Mulder just don't worry. I'm a medical doctor, don't you remember? Plus maybe you didn't catch chickenpox"- Scully said passing a hand through his hair-"honey it's time to take a bath" Scully said taking her in her arms.

"Is daddy coming too?" she asked back.

"No, daddy is taking it later" she answered.

"Mommy I want the other soap" Emily said crossing her arms.

"Now that you're sick we'll use this but as you recover we'll use the other. Ok, snuggle-bunny?" Scully said smiling.

The bath lasted just a few minutes to avoid irritating Emily's skin.

"Now honey I'm putting poweder on your skin so it won't be itchy as before" Scully said.

"Mommy why do I have these blisters?" she asked.

"It's a virus, it's called chickenpox and in some days you'll recover. Don’t worry"- and she put her some powder on-“Honey now I have to go out and buy some things, be good for daddy” and she covered with kisses.

“Mommy I want to come with you” Emily said with her thumb in her mouth.

“Honey I’m sorry but you have to stay here with daddy because you’re contagious” Scully said back.

“And why don’t you have it?” Emily asked with a challenging look.

“Because I cought it when I was your age” Scully said giving her a kiss on her child’s forehead. She took Emily in her arms and brought her in their bedroom.

“Mulder I’m going to the pharmacy, pay attention to Emily. I’ll be back in 10 minutes, I love you” she said kissing his lips.

So he turned on the TV and put a new cartoon to Emily: _Snowhite_.

“Honey do you like it?” Mulder asked giving her a kiss on her head, she was between his chest and his arm.

“Daddy the witch is scary” she said crying and trying to hide herself in his chest, so Mulder changed cartoon.

“Honey do you want to watch _Toy Story_?” Mulder asked caressing her head.

“Yeah daddy” she shouted and still crying.

“And we’re not saying to mommy that you don’t like _Snowhite_ , ok honey?” he said and she nodded.

“Daddy I want some cuddles” she said opening her arms for him and Mulder cuddled her even knowing the risk he was taking but he just didn’t care.

Emily was lying on Mulder, her head was on his shoulder and he was inhaling her lovely baby scent.

“Daddy can we go to the park someday?” she asked in the most lovely voice a person could have.

“When we’ll both recover, we’ll go there honey” he answered rubbing her back.

“I’m back love of my life” Scully shouted stepping in the house.

“Mommy’s homeeeee”- and in a matter of seconds she was in Scully’s arms- “mommy can I play with the new Lego set?”.

“Yeah but first you’re taking Tylenol so maybe the fever will decrease”.

“Mommy when is granny coming over?” Emily asked.

“She’s coming this afternoon with John and Dani, are you happy?” Scully asked seeing that she was beaming.

“Yeah mommy!” and she jumped on her mom.

Emily was really shy but she was the opposite with Margaret and her cousins, she rose when she saw them.

“I missed you baby” Mulder said kissing Scully on her temple.

“Honey I was away just for ten minutes” she said back grinning.

“You know how I am when I’m down on painkillers” he said doing the puppy face.

12:19 p.m.

“Emily go to wake up daddy, it’s time to lunch but be careful sweetie” and she run to her dad.

“Daddy wake up” Emily whispered giving her some kisses on his face and Mulder slowly woke up, took her in his arms and went in the kitchen.

“Mmm how good. What you’ve cooked?” Mulder asked putting Emily on her chair.

“Lasagne, I hope you’ll like them” she said smiling to him.

Scully was a really good cook and she loved cooking for her family, especially at family meeting like on Christmas day and at the Thanksgiving.

“Honey sit well or you’re going to fall” Scully said adjusting Emily to the chair.

“Mommy I’m full” Emily said moving the dish from her.

“Emmy please make mommy happy and eat just a little more” Mulder said trying to feeding her.

She said _no_ with her head, keeping her lips closed to avoid to eat and crossing her arms.

“Ok honey, do you want a little bit of apple?” Scully asked cutting the apple.

“No, I don’t want it!” she said almost crying.

“But sweetie you’ve always loved apple. Why don’t you want to eat it?” Scully asked, she was baffled.

“Because then I’ll be like Snowhite then” Emily answered.

“Honey it’s just a cartoon, it’s not a real story” and she proved it eating a slice of apple.

“No mommy don’t eat it or you’ll die” she shouted crying.

“Honey I think you’re a little bit tired, let’s have a nap” Scully said taking the little girl in her arms.

“I’m not tired” she said even louder.

“Shhh everything’s alright” she said caressing her hair.

Scully put her in her queen size bed and cuddled her until she was completely fallen asleep.

When she went back in the livingroom she found Mulder half-asleep on the couch under a soft blanket and she went at his level.

“Mulder”- she said giving a kiss on his forehead-”go to bed, it’s more comfortable”. Listening her words, he tried to stand up but the room started to spin.

“Mulder are you ok?” she asked holding him tight, she’s never seen him like this.

“Scully I need to throw up” Mulder said with a hand on his mouth, they run to the bathroom and he threw up.

“Do you feel better honey?” she asked trying to support his weight and Mulder nodded. Meanwhile Emily woke up because of the noise.

“Mommy...” she said worried.

“Honey everything’s alright. Daddy is sick and needs total darkness”- she said putting Mulder to bed-”Mulder do you need anything else?” she asked.

“No thanks” he said coughing.

“Just relax, I’m in the livingroom. Call me whenever you need me” and she took Emily in her arms.

“Let’s finish your nap on the couch with mommy” she said. Scully used to talk of herself in 3rd person with Emily, she thought it made everything even cuter.

They laid down on the couch, a soft blanket covering their bodies and _Toy Story_ playing. Scully thought that Emily was really relaxed because she was drooling all over her chest.

Three hours passed and they were still sleeping, the house was calm until someone rang the bell. It was Margaret with the kids. Nobody answered so she called on her phone and Scully got scared by the intense noise.

“Hi mom, sorry but we all fell asleep and I lost the track of time” Scully said with an husky voice. Scully stood up trying not to wake up Emily and to open the door.

“Hi aunt Dana!”- they said stepping in the house-”where’s Emily?” they asked.

“She’s sleeping on the couch, wake her up but please be careful or then she’ll be a little pest” Scully said.

“Emmy girl wake up” and they shoved just a little bit her shoulder, Emily was really happy to be woken up by her cousins and she hugged them.

“Dana where is Fox?” Margaret asked.

“Oh he’s sleeping because he wasn’t feeling well. I’ve never seen him like this, I think he caught chickenpox from Emily” Scully said.

“Poor him. And how’s Emily?” she asked.

“I thought it would be harder but she’s good, she still has blisters and fever but she’s good though” she answered.

“Aunt Dana where is uncle Fox?” John asked.

John and Mulder shared a great bond because they had similars hobbies, like watching the sky or know something more of our universe.

“Uncle Fox is sleeping because he has fever” Scully answered.

In that moment Mulder got up and he went to the kitchen to take something to drink. Even Margaret never saw him like this; his hair was uncombed, he had dark bags under his eyes, he wore a New York Knicks t-shirt and just his black Armani underwear.  
He didn’t notice that there were guests and gave a kiss on Scully’s head.

“Hi love of my life” he said, even his voice was different.

“Hey do you feel better?” she asked.

“My head is about to explode but luckily I don’t have to throw up anymore” he said taking a glass of orange juice.

“Hi Fox” Margaret said smiling.

Hearing his mother-in-law’s voice he tried to cover with his hands his well-delineated parts.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Scully”-if his skin was pale, now was red and he had a warm feeling pressing on his chest-”I put on my pants” and he went straight to their bedroom.

“Mommy can I show them the coloring book you got me, please?” she asked, she was a very little educated girl.

“Of course honey” and the kids run in Emily’s bedroom.

When Mulder went back in the kitchen he was welcomed by the two women.

“Dana if you need to go back to work, I’m staying with them and if you want I’ll clean the house too” Margaret said, she really loved being there for her girl, although it was her only female child.

“Thank you mom, I think I’ll go back to the Bureau to check if there are some new cases” she said back.

It was 6:30 p.m. and Mulder went straight to bed to finish his nap, the kids were playing calmly in Emily’s bedroom and Margaret and Scully talked about everything, from Bill to her relationship with Mulder.

7:29 p.m.

“Emmy if you eat the soup your tummy will be happy” Scully said, Emily was sitting on her lap.

“Mommy it’s too hot” she said, she burned her tongue.

“So you have to blow a little . Try” and obviously she blew too much and all the soup went all over the place and they laughed a lot.

“Mommy now I feed you, if it’s too hot, blow”. Emily’s love was endless.

Scully noticed that Mulder was on another planet, he didn’t speak as he usually did, probably the fever really brought him down.

“Sweetheart go to bed” Scully said.

“I can’t, tonight the Knicks are playing” he said with his husky voice.

“You can barely keep your eyes open” she said laughing and he stood up.

“Mommy can I go with daddy?” Emily asked.

“Yes but first we have to brush our teeth” she added.

All of them were in the bathroom, Emily in Scully’s arms with her mouth full of toothpaste and Mulder near them, with his mouth like Emily’s too. They didn’t try physically for this daughter but each day passing she became similar to her parents. She loved stayig outside like Mulder and loved that someone read to her, like Scully was her age. Also she started loving basket and baseball and rooted for her dad’s favourite teams, New York Knicks and New York Yankees.  
Mulder and Emily went to sleep and Emily clung to Mulder’s body, she was in her favourite position, with her head in his armpit. This made him proud, knowing that his daughter felt completely safe and sound clung to him.

“Daddy I love you” she said in her sleeping. 

“Me too honey” and he kissed her.

Meanwhile Scully was in the livingroom reading a book, she read it all and she didn’t notice that it was almost midnight, she really loved that book. So she went to take a shower and then she went to bed.

“I’m here honey” she said whispering in Mulder’s ear.

“Scully”- he said worried-”how’s Emily?”. Even when he was sick he was thinking of his daughter.

“She's fine, don’t worry” and she gave a kiss on his forehead.

“Where is she?” Mulder asked, still worried.

“It’s here between us”- and Mulder reached for Emily in the dark and give her a kiss-”Now go to sleep, it’s late and you have to rest” and he fell asleep again.

“Scully” he said again.

“Yes love of my life?” she said back.

“Can you bring me a glass of water?” he asked.

“Of course” and she went to the kitchen, came back and handend him the glass.

“You’re the best, I love you” he said.

7:29 a.m.

“Honey I have to go but you’re not alone because there are daddy and granny. Be good for them” she whispered even if Emily was still sleeping. She gave her a kiss and placed her t-shirt near her face, lately the only things able to calm her were her parents’ arms and her mom’s t-shirt. Emily started crying in her sleep and Scully took her in her arms.

“Emmy why are you crying?” Scully asked moving away the hair from her eyes.

“I don’t want you to go away” she said hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

“Honey I’ll be back before you know it, also at the Bureau they need me but don’t worry there are daddy and granny” she said cuddling her. She then went to Mulder and whispered sweet words to him too but he couldn’t hear her. She found him adorable when he was sleeping, the only time in his day where he didn’t think of national conspiracies and aliens stuff.

With Emily in her arms she went in the kitchen where she found Margaret making breakfast.

“Hi sweet girl! Did you sleep well?” Margaret asked giving her a kiss on those puffy cheeks.

“Mom call me if something might happen, ok?” Scully said drinking some coffee.

“Sure honey” Margaret said back. Scully left the house and Emily said to go to the window. At first Margaret couldn’t understand why Emily said that but only when she saw her daughter waving her hand at Emily and Emily waving back, she found it utterly adorable.

“Sweetie do you always do that when mommy leaves?” she asked caressing her cheek.

“Yes, also when daddy leaves” she said back.

“Are you hungry baby?” Margaret asked and Emily nodded.

“Granny I want cereals, the ones that daddy eats” Emily said.

“Good morning” Mulder said stepping in the kitchen, he gave a kiss on Emily’s head and hugged Margaret.

“Good morning Fox, do you feel better?” she asked smiling.

“Yes, thank you but I think that now some blisters are coming out” he answered passing his hand through the hair.

“What do you want for breakfast?” she asked.

“If it’s not too much, I’d like milk and Lucky Charms” he answered smiling, meanwhile Emily run on his lap for the usual morning cuddles.

“Honey did you sleep well?” he asked, Emily was playing with his hair.

“Yes” and she placed her head on his chest.

“You know Fox, I’m really happy to have a son-in-law like you and Dana and Emily are really lucky to have a man like you in their lives. Of all the boyfriends Dana had, you are my favorite and I bet also William would have liked you” Margaret said.

“Thanks for your kind words” Mulder said back.

“I didn’t like anyone of my daughter’s boyfriends. She dated Marcus at high school, she loved him so badly but she couldn’t see that he was a vandal. I know she had others but she didn’t dare bringing them home knowing what could have been mine and my husband’s reaction. Since you’re in my daughter’s life I sleep better at night, knowing that there’s someone that watches her back and especially that there’s someone that loves her” she said, tears of emotions were in her eyes.

“Mrs. Scully I really love your daughter and I’ll always do my best to protect her. By the way, I was thinking that maybe it has arrived the right moment to take the next step in our relationship. If you agree I’d like to ask your daughter’s hand in marriage, she’s so important to me” Mulder said, his hands were shaking, he has never said something so deep and true.

“Oh God yes! I completely agree with that. Congratulations, I’m so happy with that!” she said hugging him.

Scully left a little note where was written when it was time to give Emily a bath and what to do after the bath.

“Honey it’s time to have a bath” Margaret said taking her in her arms.

“I love taking baths” she said smiling.

11:19 a.m.

Emily now was lying on the couch with her mom’s t-shirt, _Toy Story_ on and pacifier in her mouth meanwhile Margaret was cleaning the house.

“Mrs. Scully I’m going to have a shower, cook anything you want for lunch, it’ll be good as well” Mulder said, he then went in the bathroom of his bedroom. He undressed himself and flexed his muscles.

“So Scully is in love with this body?” and he started laughing.

12:19 p.m.

They were having lunch when Emily went on Mulder’s lap.

“Daddy can we call mommy later?” Emily asked.

“Yeah honey, let’s call her now. I think she’s eating too” and he dialed her phone number.

“Hi mommy, when are you coming home?” Emily asked through the phone.

“Hi my love, I’m coming home at 4 p.m.” and Emily was so happy that she couldn’t hold it anymore and started jumping.

“Honey can I talk to granny?” Scully asked and Emily handed the phone to Margaret.

“Hi mom, how is it going with my honeys?” she asked.

“Hi Dana. It’s like they weren’t here. Emily and Mulder slept all the morning, I cleaned the house, I did the laundry and I ironed. When you’ll come home, you just have to think about your family” Margaret said back.

“Thank you so much mom, you’re the best and I don’t know what I’d do without you” she said and Margaret passed her Mulder.

“Hi love of my life. How are you?” Scully asked.

“I still feel bad and later I’m taking a nap” Mulder said back.

“Have a good rest. I love you” Scully said.

“Love you more” Mulder said back with tears of joy in his eyes. He’s never loved someone so much.

4:03 p.m.

“I’m back” Scully said stepping in the house.

“Hi Dana! How was work?” Margaret asked hugging her.

“Good but I couldn’t stop thinking about them” she said back.

“Oh by the way, they’re in your room taking a nap. Emily ate everything and she took two baths” Margaret said back.

“Mom, I’ll never get tired of saying that you’re the best" and she gave a kiss on her mother’s cheek. 

Scully stepped in the room and saw them; Emily’s head on her dad’s chest, his arms around her little body, as he wanted to protect her from the world.

“Honey I’m home” she whispered and she gave him a kiss on his damp forehead, he was slowly waking up.

“Hey finally you’re home”- he said taking her arm and pushing her to his level gave her a kiss-“I missed you so much”.

“I missed you too honey. How it went with my mother?” she asked.

“She’s the best” he said and slowly he fell asleep again.

An hour later Emily woke up and went in the livingroom, where she found her mom typing something at the computer. Probably she was writing an article for a Science magazine. It was the cutest image ever; Emily rubbing her eyes while with ther other she was holding her teddy bear and Scully’s t-shirt and the pacifier in her mouth.

“Hi baby” and she sit astride on her lap and she rested her head on her mom’s chest, inhaling her mom’s smell.

“Mommy I missed you so much” and she started crying.

“Honey I’m here...shhhh don’t cry” and she gave her some kisses on her wetted cheeks and then they went on the couch.

“Sweetie tomorrow I’m staying home and we’re doing anything you want, ok?”- she said but Emily kept on crying-”Honey why are you crying? Did something happened?” Scully asked caressing her head.

“I had a nightmare” she said crying harder.

“Now is over honey, I’m here” and she closed her in a sweet embrace. 

6:49 p.m.

“Hey love of my life, are you feeling better?” she said seeing that he was coming in the livingroom.

“Yeah, look at this” he said showing his abdomen to her, he was covered with red blisters.

“Well now everything is easier, you don’t have to worry” she said back. 

“Thank you so much love of my life”- and he gave her a kiss on the tample-”Hey girls aren’t you hungry?” he asked smiling.

“What do you want for dinner?” Scully asked, adjusting herself on the couch.

“Emily would you like to eat pizza tonight?” Mulder asked with a challenging look. Emily was quiet on her mom’s chest sucking peacefully her pacifier and when she heard the word _pizza_ bursted into joy.

“Yeah daddy please” and she went on Mulder’s lap for some cuddles.

“Ok but just because you’re sick. Remember that Saturday is pizza day” she said back taking the phone to call the restaurant.

“Daddy do you know that tomorrow mommy is staying with us?” Emily said playing with his neck.

“Oh really? And is this making you happy?” he asked smiling.

“Yep daddy” she said back placing her head on his shoulder.

An half an hour later the delivery guy arrived and Scully payed for the pizzas while Mulder and Emily were still cuddling on the couch. As every dinner, Emily was on Mulder’s lap feeding each others.

“Mommy when we feel better can we go to the park?” Emily asked giving a slice of pizza to Mulder.

“Yeah of course! And you know what? If you and daddy will feel better we can go to the zoo with John and Dani!” Scully said taking a sip of her Coca-Cola.

“Yeah mommy!” and she went on Scull’s lap.

“Are you happy honey?” caressing her forehead.

“Mommy you know that today daddy and I have colored, we cuddled a little and then we had a nap” Emily said with her innocence.

“Oh yeah you always have good time with daddy, don’t you?” Scully asked looking in Mulder’s eyes, she could see that he was touched.

“So much” and she returned on Mulder’s lap. He closed her on a sweet embrace and whispered her sweet nothings.

“You and mommy are the best things that happened in my life”- and he gave a lot of kisses on his daughter’s neck-”You don’t know how much I love you”.

Now was Scully the one that was touched, the only thing that wanted was her daughter being happy and Emily turned in that precise moment.

“Mommy why are you crying?” she asked worried.

“You know honey when you see something that it touches you, it’s hard to keep back tears. But don’t worry, these are tears of joy”.

After dinner Emily was half-asleep on the couch with the TV on cartoons, she was clinging to her dad’s body, who himself was half-asleep, he started running a cold.

“Scully” he shouted.

“Yes honey?” she asked cleaning a glass.

“I love you so much”. “I love you too” she said back.

When Scully finished cleaning the kitchen and had a relaxing shower, she tucked Emily in their bed and then also Mulder.

“Mulder pay attention because also Emily is in our bed” she said him tucking him.

“Uh where is our baby?” he said amused.

“She’s already sleeping and now we’re going to sleep too” and she kissed him goodnight.

“Scully” he said after a moment of silence.

“Mmh” she said back.

“I love you baby” he said and then fell asleep.

After two weeks Mulder and Emily recovered perfectly. It was Sunday and they were preparing themselves to go to Mass.

“Mommy I want my blue dress” Emily said crossing her arms.

“Honey the blue dress is not ready to be dressed but here I have the pink dress grandma bought you” Scully said taking it from the closet.

“Mommy I don’t want to come to Mass” Emily said.

“Why honey? There is going to be granny, uncle Charlie and Aunt Abby and your cousins too” she asked rubbing her cheeck.

“Is there uncle Bill too?” she asked worried.

“No, he’s not coming but you have to know that one day we’ll have to meet him” Scully said back.

For the entire journey Emily didn’t speak and usually she loved telling what she saw on the street, if she saw some animals or some flowers.

“Honey can you tell me a story?” Mulder asked looking in the driving mirror but she was motionless.

When they arrived at the Church Mulder took Emily in his arms but she was still motionless. 

“Hey you want to say daddy why you don’t speak?” Mulder said giving a kiss on her puffy cheek.

“Mommy said that one day we’ll have to meet uncle Bill” Emily said back.

“Honey don’t worry. I’ll come too”- he said and Emily started to relax a little-”do you feel better now?” and she nodded.

“Emily look who came” Scully said and Emily tried to free her to go to Margaret.

“Grannyyy” and she jumped in her arms.

“Good morning my love” and she kissed him.

4:19 p.m.

It was a wonderfull scene to see: John, Daniel and Emily hand in hand while walking in the park.

“Look at the kids” Scully said hugging Charlie.

“Say cheese” Mulder said and the kids striked a pose.

“Grandma come here” Daniel said. So she took Emily in her arms and they all smiled.

While coming back home they stopped in a fast food, they ate together and then everybody went home.

Emily fell asleep sucking her pacifier, Mulder held Scully’s hand while driving and that day the world was a better place.

When they arrived at home, Mulder took a sleeping Emily in his arms while Scully took their backpacks.

“Daddy where are we?” Emily asked.

“We’re home and we’re going to sleep” he said giving a kiss.

It was the first night that Emily was able to sleep in her own bed so it was also the first time that they had their bed for themselves.

“Is she sleeping?” Scully asked him.

“Yes” he said back smiling. He started kissing her, caressing her soft skin.

“You don’t know how much I love you” he said.

“Oh Mulder you’re all I need” she said caressing his hair.

“You’re my best friend, the best father and the best lover” she said taking off his t-shirt.

And they only knew what happened that night.


	8. Bad experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS SOME SMUT.

Scully’s apartment  
9:37 a.m.

“Emmy do you want to go to the park today?” Scully asked.

“Yes, is daddy coming too?” Emily asked back.

“Mmm no. Daddy has to go to Greenwich, at grandma’s house” 

“But he promised it!” Emily shouted throwing her arms in the air.

“I know baby but we’re going there tomorrow with daddy. Ok? Now eat your breakfast honey”.

11:25 a.m.

“Mommy I want to go on the seesaw” she said running, trying to pull Scully with her.

It was her favourite attraction at the playground, she really loved it but she preferred to be pushed by her dad just because he had more strenght in his arms.

“Higher mommy, higher!” Emily said laughing.

“So then you’re going to touch the sky with your fingertips”- Scully said back, and then stopped the seesaw-”honey this afternoon grandma is coming over, are you happy?” Scully asked.

“Yay mommy” and she jumped down the seesaw. “Mommy what’s that?” she said pointing an insect on the ground.

“It’s an insect and it’s called _praying mantis_. You know that daddy fears that?” she said back.

“Why?” asked the little girl.

“Because the first time he saw that, he was just a little boy and he got scared by that”.

They stayed at the park a little more to pick flowers and to lay on the soft grass, an hour later they went home because it was lunch time.

“Emmy now we have to go to wash our hands because lunch is almost ready” Scully said tickling Emily’s tummy and the little girl started to laugh.

Then they went again in the kitchen and Scully placed Emily on her seat.

“Mommy why I don’t have the knife?” Emily asked watching her mom cutting the meat"

“Because you’re little and you don’t need it. Plus daddy and I cut your food. When you’ll be older you will use it” Scully said back.

“Do John and Dani use it?” Emily asked.

“Yes because they’re bigger than you” Scully answered.

“Mommy you know that you cook better than daddy?” Emily said with her innocence and at her child’s confession Scully bursted into laugh.

“Oh thank you baby girl but remember to say it to daddy too” 

After a good meal they were laying on the couch, Emily was half-asleep and she was playing with her mom’s soft hair.

“Honey now I have to go to the hospital to work, be good for granny. Ok? I’ll come back home in 2 hours” and she placed a kiss on Emily’s forehead.

Emily still didn’t understand what was her parents’ job, she just knew that sometimes they had to go out of town and they had guns. 

“Granny do you like it?” she said to Margaret showing her the drawing. It was just a sheet full of colored lines.

“It’s wonderful! Can I keep it?” Margaret said back and Emily nodded smiling.

Margaret noticed that Emily started to rub her eyes and suck her thumb, clear signs that she wanted to be cuddled and that she was in need of sleep.

“Emmy can we cuddle a bit? Granny needs so many cuddles” Margaret said opening her arms for her.

They cuddled and shared some kisses and in less than five minutes Emily fell asleep. Margaret brought her in her bedroom, put the pacifier in her mouth and placed Scully’s t-shirt near her face.

While Emily’s was sleeping, Margaret did the laundry, ironed some clothes and also cleaned the house. She just loved helping her daughter and sometimes she offered herself to iron some clothes for Scully. But her activities had been interrupted by a phonecall.

“Mom, it Dana. I have to stay at the hospital a little more” Scully said.

“Uhm ok. Did something happen?” Margaret asked, she didn’t show it through her voice but she was worried. 

“Yes. I had a little incident but don’t worry, I’m ok and I just have some bruises on my face because of the broken glass. Just don’t worry” Scully said caressing her forehead. 

“Do I have to drive you home?” Margaret asked. 

“If you want mom”.

“I’m arriving honey”.

She went to take Emily in her bedroom, she tried to not wake Emily up but she woke up anyway.

“Granny where are we going?” Emily asked rubbing her eyes.

“We’re going at the hospital to bring mommy home” and she didn’t say more than this because Margaret wanted Scully to explain Emily some things.

“Thank you mom”- and Scully gave a kiss on Margaret’s cheeks-”hey baby girl, I’m sorry to have ruined your nap” and she took Emily in her arms and gave her some kisses all over her face.

Emily still had the pacifier and the t-shirt with her. 

“Mommy does it hurt?” and Emily touched a bruise. 

“Just a little bit”

So the baby gave her a kiss on that bruise on the forehead. Mulder and Scully were raising a kind and lovely human.

While coming back home Emily fell asleep on her baby seat and Margaret and Scully were talking about the incident.

“Dana how that happened?” Margaret asked.

“A car on the left didn’t respect a stop and just came over me” Scully answered.

“Does Fox know it?” Margaret asked.

“Not yet, I don’t want to worry him, now he’s in Greenwich with his mother. If tonight he’ll notice something, I’ll tell him, if not, we’ll keep this little secret” Scully said back.

“Why do you want him to not know it?” Margaret asked confused. 

“Because I’m sure that he’d worry too much, he’d be paranoic and this causes him a lot of stress. When I was in coma, he didn’t sleep for days. When I had cancer he risked his life to come to the hospital just to see me, he also stayed by my side at the hospital day and night. I don’t want to worry him with such a thing” Scully said.

“Fox it’s a lovely man and he loves you so much” Margaret said.

“I know, I know and I feel like the luckiest woman on Earth” Scully said back.

6:49 p.m.

“I’m home my beautiful girls” Mulder said stepping in the house.

Obviously Emily ran in his direction and jumped in his arms.

“Hi honey” and he kissed her on her puffy cheeks and together they went in the kitchen where Scully was preparing the dinner.

“Hi love of my lif- what have you done?” Mulder asked worried.

“I just had a little accident with the car but I’m ok” and she tried to give him a kiss.

“Why haven’t you called me? I would have liked to know it” he asked, he was a little annoyed.

“I didn’t want to worry you with something so insignificant” Scully said back.

“I understand that but we’re a team and we have to help each other. I don’t want you to hide something from me, you know that you can trust me” and he kissed her bruise.

“I know, sorry” and she kissed him back.

“Daddy why did you have to go to granny’s house?” Emily asked playing with the skin of his neck.

“I had to help her cleaning the house and look what I got from you. It was auntie Samantha’s favorite toy” and he gave her a stuffed bunny. Maybe it was for his sister’s favorite stuffed animal and he called Emily _snuggle-bunny_.

“Daddy it’s beautiful” she said hugging the stuffed bunny.

“Honey we have to wash that toy before you can play with” Scully said.

“Scully I’ve already washed that and it’s ready to be used” he said back.

“You’re just a caring daddy. I love you” she said and she gave a chaste kiss on his full lips.

“Me too”.

8:19 p.m.

“Mommy I want ice-cream too!” Emily said.

“Honey it’s late for ice-cream and you’ve already eaten two plates of pasta” Scully said back.

“Emmy what if we eat it together? I feed you and you feed me. Do you feel like snuggle-bunny?” Mulder asked and she nodded.

Reverse Psychology worked and she just ate two spoons of ice-cream, instead Mulder eat the rest of the box.

“Now we have to brush our teeth and then everybody’s going to sleep” Mulder said taking Emily on his back.

“Emmy open you mouth as much as you can” he said.

“Daddy I have to use the potty”- she said-“daddy why I don’t have a brother? I can't pee daddy" she said, she was a little sad about it.

“Because we’re happy like this and if you had a little brother you should share mommy and me and we couldn’t cuddle all day. Honey don't worry about the potty. Ok?” he said back. He then took her in his arms and placed some kisses on her forehead.

“Now we’re going to sleep, ok?” 

“But I’m not tired” she said yawning and Mulder tucked her in her comfy bed.

“Daddy can you hold my hand?” and in less than five minutes, Mulder gave her a kiss on her forehead and wished her a good night. He then went to their bedroom.

“Hey the baby girl is asleep” and he laid himself near her.

“Perfect” and she started kissing him.

“Dana...” he said while caressing the soft skin of her breast.

“You’re everything” she said back while removing his t-shirt.

“I can’t wait anymore”- and he positioned himself between her legs-”My God, Dana you’re perfect” he said while entering.

“Fox harder please” she said back.

The only moments when they were able to call themselves by first name were when they were really close, physically and psychologically.

“You’re the best, just go on like this” she was about to come, until someone broke their special moment.

“Mommy what is daddy doing?” Emily asked.

Mulder’s reproducer apparatus turned off in a second.

“Mulder keep calm, nothing bad happened” she whispered in his hear.

“Honey let’s go to the kitchen to take a glass of water for daddy” and she put her robe on, meanwhile Mulder put his underwear on.

“Here you are, drink honey” Scully said, coming back with the glass of water and Emily on her hip.

“Daddy are you alright?” Emily asked, she was really worried.

“Yeah, daddy feels good now let’s go to sleep honey” Scully said and Emily nodded rubbing her eyes.

“Mommy can you stay here until I fell asleep?” Emily asked and Scully started to sing the same song she sang to Mulder when they were in Florida. Emily then fell asleep and Scully tucked her in her bed.

“Hey is everything alright?” Scully asked sitting on their bed. Mulder fell in state of shock, he took his head in his hands and was sobbing.

“Hey nothing happened, also I think we should skate over this thing. Emily is just 3 and kids at her age don’t remember much” Scully tried to comfort him with her words and she put her arm around his shoulders.

“You really don’t get it? She could have a trauma. She’ll think that I’m perverted and probably she won’t hug me anymore” he said crying.

“It’s impossible that she thinks you’re a perverted because she doesn’t even know that world, she’s too young to understand what we were doing plus she didn’t ask anything else” Scully said back caressing him.

“I feel like I did a damage to our daughter. She’s so young and I put her in a situation bigger than her. I’m a monster” he said crying even louder.

“Fox you’re not a monster and these kind of things can happen when you have a baby. I’ve read a lot about it and the only thing we can do is to explain her that when the door is closed she has to knock first. Now let’s go to sleep honey” and he clung to her chest.

They slept like this all night long and Scully caressed his head, to let him relax.

As always, the morning after Emily woke Mulder up to get some cuddles. She woke him with some kisses on the cheeks, Emily’s love for her dad was endless.

“Hi daddy” she said, it seemed that she remembered nothing.

“Hi baby girl”- and he held her a little bit-”Did you have a good sleep?” Mulder asked giving her a kiss on those puffy cheeks.

“Yeah, can we have breakfast now?” Emily asked, so Mulder took her in his arms and went to the kitchen.

“Good morning love of my life. Do you feel better?” Scully asked kissing him.

“Yeah, a lot better” he said smiling.

“Mommy can I have pancakes for breakfast?” Emily asked while Mulder was putting her on her chair.

“Honey it’s too late for pancakes but there are these cookies” Scully said back.

“I don’t want cookies!” Emily stated crossing her arms.

Even if Emily was 3 and a half, sometimes she still threw some tantrums.

“I know honey but do you know these are Santa’s favorites cookies?” Mulder said, he knew he had pushed a special button. Santa was one of Emily’s favorite people.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah. Once when I was little I saw him eating those cookies” so Emily started to eat.

8:19 a.m.

“Mommy do I really have to go to nursery school?” Emily asked trying to stop Scully’s hands, Scully was trying to buckle her to the baby seat.

“Yeah honey, your teacher said to me that you’ll spend a day in the garden of the school” Scully said.

“Really mommy?” Emily asked.

“Yes so you have to behave well” and she smiled her.

Once arrived at the nursery school, Mulder brought Emily in the building and he almost forgot to give her the kiss good-bye but Emily called him from the room of toys.

“Daddy kiss” she shouted and he came back to kiss her.

When they arrived at the Bureau, Mulder started looking at some folders and Scully started to massage his shoulders.

“You know Mulder I was thinking that my mother could pick up Emily from nursery school and we could go home to finish what we started last night. You feel like?” Scully asked.

“It seems a fantastic idea” he answered kissing her. So she called her mother.

“Hi mom, it’s Dana. Can you pick up Emily from nursery school, please?” Scully asked sipping her coffee.

“Of course. Did something happened?” Margaret asked back.

“You know, Mulder and I would like to have an hour for ourselves. In the last weeks she has always slept in our bed...” Scully said. She had never talked about her sexual life with her mom, but now that she was in a relationship with Mulder everything seemed different.

“I understand. I pick her up at 4 this afternoon. Bye bye Dana, give a kiss to Fox from me” she said smiling.

“Bye mom, you’re the best” and she closed the phonecall.

Everyone seemed to be happy unless a person. At first she didn’t love this surprise, she just wanted her mom to pick her up in these days.

4:06 p.m.

“Hi, I’m Emily’s grandmother and I should pick her up” Margaret said.

“Emily, grandma’s arrived” Miss Johnson said taking Emily in her arms.

“Granny where is mommy?” she asked rubbing her eyes and the teacher transferred in her arms.

“Honey, mommy and daddy had to stay little more at the Bureau but they’re coming home for dinner. Don’t worry” Margaret said kissing her cheek.

“Emmy would you like something to eat?” Margaret asked.

“I want a sandwich with jam as mommy always does” Emily said while watching cartoons.

Emily didn’t know but the first person that started to prepare “Sandwich with jam” for afternoon snack was her grandmother, Scully was trying to be the mother her mother was with her.

Emily then broke the silence.

“Granny can we bring some flowers on aunt Melissa’s grave?” she asked.

“Yeah honey. Which flowers would like to bring her?” Margaret asked.

“Mmm some daisies” she answered.

“Uh Melissa loved them” Margaret. 

The had a good walk, they brought flowers on Melissa’s grave and Emily who was in the stroller, fell asleep sucking her thumb and Samantha’s stuffed bunny in the crock of her neck.

While coming back home, Margaret met her friends on her street and they had a little talk.

“Oh Maggie is that your niece?” Betty asked smiling.

“Yes, she’s my daughter’s daughter” she said proud.

“She’s sleeping like an angel” Sandra said, bringing a hand on her mouth.

“Well to us she’s a gift from God” Margaret said stroking her niece’s forehead.

Then they went home and while Margaret was tucking Emily in bed she woke up for a brief moment.

Since she was passing a lot of time at Margaret’s house, she turned Dana and Melissa’s bedroom in Emily’s bedroom. As well she did that for the Daniel and John, she turned Bill and Charlie’s bedroom into theirs.

“Granny where are we?” Emily asked.

“We’re at granny’s house, now try to sleep a little more honey” she whispered in a calm voice.

“I want mommy” Emily said almost crying.

“Honey, mommy and daddy are coming in a half an hour” Margaret said back placing some kisses on her forehead.

“Granny can I hold your hand?” Emily asked.

“Of course” she said.

A half and hour later of nap and cuddles (even Margaret needed a long nap), Mulder and Scully arrived and they were pretty surprised to find silence in the house, because when Emily was around silence didn’t exist.

“Mom are you here?” Scully asked, Margaret heard her voice and went downstairs.

“Yes, you know we went to the cemetery and while coming back home she fell asleep. She had an hour and a half of sleeping so if you want to wake her up there’s no problem” Margaret said.

“I go” Mulder said and went upstairs.

“Where is my beautiful lady? Mulder said stepping in her bedroom, Emily was still sleeping peacefully with the pacifier in her mouth.

Mulder went closer, caressed her forehead and whispered sweet nothings to her.

“Sleepyhead it’s time to wake up” Mulder said and Emily woke up slowly.

“Are you my little woman that still needs to take a nap in the afternoon?” he said as she opened her eyes, he took her in his arms and gave her some kisses.

“Daddy cuddles please” and she buried her nose in the crock of his neck.

Mulder was really grateful, sometimes when he was alone he cried of joy because of Scully and Emily, they were just the best part of him.

“Oh I love you so much snuggle-bunny” he whispered smelling her neck, his baby’s scent was his favorite in the world.

“Me too daddy” answered a cute voice and together they went downstairs, obviously in her dad’s arms.

“Hi baby girl” Scully said placing a kiss on Emily’s forehead and Emily opened her arms in her mom’s direction.

“Mommy today I had a great time at nursery school” she said, still half-asleep.

“Oh I’m so happy to hear that” Scully said kissing her nape.

They stayed there for dinner and when they were driving home, Emily talked with herself and of course her parents were amused.

9:06 p.m.

“Emily c’mon it’s time to go to bed” Scully said trying to take her from her baby seat.

“No mommy, I want to stay here” she said trying to free herself from Scully’s hands.

“Ok but daddy and I are going inside. Bye bye Emily” she said back and they pretended to go away.

“No mommy” and she started to cry.

“Emily do you feel like taking a walk?” Mulder asked.

“Mulder it’s late and we’ve already skipped bedtime” Scully said.

“Scully trust me, we’ll come home in less than ten minutes” he whispered.

“Yeah daddy let’s go” she said smiling.

He took her in his arms and they stared at the sky for a bit. Emily was fascinated by stars, to the point that she had phosphorescent stars on the walls of her bedroom and a pajama full of stars. Mulder was raising her very well.

“Daddy what’s that?” she asked.

“It’s the moon and many years ago a man, Neil Armstrong, walked on the moon” he said.

It was the cutest image, Mulder and Emily were cheek to cheek staring at the sky.

“Daddy have you ever been on the moon?” she asked.

“No but when I was a child I wanted too” he answered. Then they went upstairs.

“Daddy can I sleep in your bed?” she asked.

“Ok honey, I think that mommy will love to wake up with you by her side. But first we have to put the pajama on” Mulder said.

“Daddy mommy is already sleeping” she said pointing Scully.

“Shh Emily. Let’s give her the kiss good night” and Emily kissed her.

“How much you love mommy?” Mulder asked.

“As much as this” and she opened her arms.

“Daddy do you love mommy?” Emily asked.

“Oh yes, from the first time I’ve seen her. Now let’s go to sleep honey” and he gave a kiss on her cheeks.

“Mommy” she whispered tickling on her mom’s shoulder.

“Yes honey” Scully said, not completely conscious.

“Do you love daddy?” she asked.

“Yes, so so much” and she fell asleep again.

The next day they toured a little the city and Mulder showed Emily where mommy and daddy work and mommy and daddy’s favorites places.

4:29 p.m.

“I’m tired of walking” Emily said and Mulder put her on his shoulders.

“Is it better now?” Mulder asked while he was leaping around to amuse her.

“Mulder be careful” Scully said.

“Don’t worry boss” Mulder said smiling.

“Mommy I’m taller than you” Emily said laughing.

“Honey it’s not that difficult to be taller than mommy” Mulder said laughing.

“Ha ha ha. I’m sorry Mr. _I’m 1,84 cm tall_ ” Scully said back and then she kissed him.

“Mommy can we take an ice-cream?” Emily asked.

“Mhm of course honey” Scully said back.

“Daddy what happened to your finger? Why is it purple?” Emily asked with her innocence.

“Some bad kids thought it was funny to play with my fingers” Mulder said back.

“Why daddy? You shouldn’t play with bad kids” Emily said back.

Obviously Emily didn’t know all the things that happened in those weeks, about Mulder in a psychiatric hospital and that was almost killed. She stayed at Margaret’s house and her perfect world hadn’t been ruined.

“Because we argued a lot” Mulder said.

“Daddy when is aunt Samantha coming back? I want to meet her!” she stated.

Before he gave an answer he swallowed a big lump in his throat.

“Honey I don’t know” Mulder said back with a trembling voice and rubbing his eyes with a hand.

“Daddy can we go to granny Teena’s house someday?” .

“Of course honey. This summer I want to bring you and mommy to a special place” and he kissed her puffy cheeks.

“Mommy have you heard?” Emily said, she was so excited.

“Yes and are you happy about that?” Scully asked.

“Yes mommy” she said back.

“Honey your ice-cream is ready” Mulder said taking her in his arms. She took the ice-cream and started to eat.

“How do we say honey?” Mulder asked smiling.

“Thank you” Emily said and she blushed a little.

They were sitting on the bench, happy with their ice-cream and without thoughts. When they were with Emily they weren’t FBI agents, just _mommy_ and _daddy_.

“Mommy when we get to see John and Dani?” Emily asked.

“Tomorrow afternoon we’re going to Dani’s birthday party” Scully said.

“How old is he?” Emily asked.

“12. He’s 8 years older than you” Scully answered kissing her forehead.

“There will be uncle Bill too?” she asked again.

She was in that particular moment of her life where she had just questions to ask, she was able to ask fifty and more questions per day and sometimes her parents didn’t have all the answers.

“I think yes honey but I’m not sure” Scully answered.

“Ugh” she said.

6:02 p.m.

When they arrived home, Mulder gave Emily a bath, put her pajama on and they had a delicious dinner. This time was Mulder the one cleaning the kitchen while Scully and Emily were cuddling on the couch.

Two hours later was time to go to bed for the little girl but he found it a little more difficult than the others times.

“Honey it’s time to go to bed” Mulder said taking her in his arms.

“I don’t want to” she said crossing her arms and kicking the air.

“But honey if we go now we can read a story from the book grandma Teena gave you” Mulder said rubbing her back, he knew that when she was a little sleep deprived she was restless.

“Mommy I want my pacifier” Emily said and Scully gave her the little plastic object.

“Do you like the pacifier honey?” Scully said smiling. Even though she was three and a half she was still in a desperate need of a pacifier at night.

It didn’t occur to read the bedtime story because she fell asleep while Mulder was carrying her in her bedroom.

“You’re everything I’ve always wanted” Mulder whispered while he was tucking her under the sheets.

Two hours later

Mulder and Scully were watching a movie on the TV when they heard a noise followed by an intense crying. It was Emily, of course, she fell off her bed and they ran to her immediately. Emily fell off because of a bad dream and every time she had a bad dream she went to her parents, they didn’t put any kind of barriers on her bed.

“Shh Emily, nothing happened, we’re here. Does it hurt something?” Scully asked caressing her head.

“My head” she said, she was still crying hard and sobbing in her mom’s neck.

“Honey did you have a bad dream?” Mulder asked.

“Yes! And there were a lot of monsters!” she said crying louder.

“Mulder we have to bring her to the hospital” Scully said desperately. When Emily was involved she just couldn’t be objective.

“Scully don’t worry. It’s just the shock” Mulder said getting closer to them and gave a lot of kisses on Emily’s nape.

“I’m taking her anyway” she said putting Emily her flip flop on.

“Daddy are you coming too?” Emily asked sobbing.

“Of course. I’ll drive, you’ll stay in the backseat with her” Mulder said.

“And you want to go out like this?” Scully asked.

“Why?” Mulder asked back.

“Put your trousers at least” Scully answered smiling.

Mulder was used to wear just underwear at his house, now this habit had to disappear because he didn’t want to get questions from Emily.

When they got to the hospital, medical doctors brought her to the x-ray CT room. She was scared because of the loud noise but her parents were comforting her through the microphone.

“Honey you’re doing just well” Mulder said.

“Snuggle-bunny just go on like this. You are so good” Scully said smiling.

When they finished they had the result.

“Emily you really scared us but I can state that she’s out of danger, it was just the shock and a little pain but that’s normal. There are no bleeding and this is very good. I would suggest to control her this night and if possible let her sleep in your bed because she seems in need of cuddles” the doctor said looking how much Emily was clinging to Mulder.

When they arrived home Scully tucked Emily in their bed. She slept peacefully and when they woke her up to do some questions as the doctor said, it was like if nothing happened. 

At one point Emily started crying in her sleep and she extended her right arm.

“Honey I’m here” Scully said.

“Mommy pacifier” she said and Emily gave it to her.

“Mulder can you come with me in the bathroom?” Scully asked whispering.

“Is everything alright?” Mulder asked, he was a little bit worried.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have panicked” Scully said crying and clinging to his chest.

“Dana it’s absolutely normal, you love her and you have the right to worry, you’re her mom” Mulder said caressing her nape.

“Yes but I lost the control of the situation. What if it was more critical?” Scully said crying.

“It couldn’t happen because you’re a great mom and a great doctor” Mulder said back kissing her forehead.

“And you’re the best daddy in the world” she said kissing him.

“Mommy” Emily shouted, now she was wide awake and she was crying, she was a little scared.

“Honey what’s happening?” Scully asked running in her bedroom.

“Can we cuddle?” she asked with the sweetest voice ever and Scully breathed a sigh of relief.

“Of course honey” Scully said kissing her damp forehead.

Mulder was kissing Emily’s nape, Scully was caressing Emily’s cheeks and Emily had the t-shirt in a hand and with the other she was playing with her mom’s soft hair.

The next morning they found a violet bump on Emily’s forehead and when they drove her at nursery school in didn’t go unnoticed, obviously.

“Good morning Emily, what happened to your forehead?” Miss Johnson asked and she hid her face in Mulder’s neck.

“She’s had a bad dream the last night and she fell off the bed, hurting her head but now everything’s alright. Isn’t that true honey?” and Mulder looked for Emily’s eyes, she showed the cutest smile on Earth.

“Honey this afternoon mommy’s picking you up and then we’ll go to Dani’s birthday, ok?” and she nodded.

“Emily who’s Dani?” Miss Johnson asked.

“It’s my cousin” she answered and blushed a little.

“Are you in the mood for making him a present?” the teacher asked and she nodded. Mulder transferred Emily in her teacher’s arms.

“Kiss daddy” and Mulder went to her, again, and kissed her.

“We have the most lovely girl in the world” he said stepping in the car.

“Why?” Scully asked.

“She’s making her own present for Dani. Isn’t that cute?” Mulder said back.

While they were going to work they had an interesting coversation.

“You know Scully I’ve never imagined to have a baby after what happened to Samantha but once again you saved me. I’d give my life for you two” Mulder said, some tears were in his eyes.

“Emily has arrived in the perfect moment of our lives” and she put her hand on Mulder’s one.

4:38 p.m.

“Emily look who’s arrived!” Miss Johnson said.

“Mommy!” and she jumped in Scully’s arms.

“Did you have fun?” Scully asked and Emily nodded.

“Look mommy” and she showed her the present she made for Daniel.

It was just a simple sheet where there was written _I love you_ with pasta.

“He’s going to love it for sure!” Scully stated.

“Has she slept today?” Scully asked to the teacher.

“A lot, I think she really needed this nap” the teacher answered laughing and caressing Emily’s head.

“I bet. Honey say _goodbye_ to you teacher” and Emily waved goodbye.

When they arrived at Charlie’s house she was a little shy because now there were also Daniel’s friends, not just her family.

“Hi Emily” Daniel said running in her direction, he then took her in his arms and kissed her on her puffy cheeks.

“And I thought that they would have ignored each others because of the age difference” Charlie said.

“Yeah, I love how they get along” Scully said hugging him.

“Me too”.

“Aunt Dana where is uncle Fox?” John asked.

“He had to stay at work a little longer but he’s on his way” she answered.

“Grannyyyy” Emily said when she saw Margaret stepping in the house.

“Hi, granny’s love. What happened to your forehead?” Margaret asked caressing it.

“I fell off the bed” Emily said back.

“Is it here the party?” Mulder asked laughing.

“Uncle Fox! Can we read the book of the universe?” John asked praying him with his hands.

“Of course! Take your book” Mulder answered.

“Daddyyy” and Emily jumped in his arms. Emily really loved to stay in her parents or relatives arms.

“Hi little princess” and he kissed her bump.

“C’mon now that everybody’s arrived Dani you can blow on your candles!” Abby said.

“Mommy I want to blow too!” Emily said trying to reach for the cake.

“Emmy you can’t because it’s Dani’s birthday”

“But I want to” she said back, she was on the verge of the tears and when Daniel blew on them she started crying hard.

“Abby can you give me a candle?” Mulder asked and she gave it to him.

“Look Emily, this candle is all yours” Mulder said lighting up the candle.

“Yay” and she blew on it.

“Mulder if she’ll blow too much maybe she won’t feel good then” Scully said.

“Don’t worry, she’ll blow once more and then she will focus on something else” Mulder said back.

And Mulder was right, she blew three times and then she didn’t want blow anymore, too tiring.

“Daddy I want the t-shirt” Emily said.

“I’m sorry honey but we left it at home” and Emily started crying again, so Scully went to them.

“What is happening?” Scully asked.

“She’s just tired and in a desperate need of mommy’s cuddles” and she took Emily in her arms.

“Dana why Emily’s crying?” Margaret asked seeing that Emily was crying desperately in Scully’s arms.

“She needs to sleep” Scully said back.

“Aunt Dana can Emily come with us to play?” Daniel asked.

“Honey can you wait a little more? Emily needs some cuddles” Scully said and Daniel gave a kiss on Emily’s forehead.

“When you’ll feel like, John and I are in the livingroom. Ok?” and she nodded.

“Uncle wich kind of planet is it?” John asked.

“This is Uranus and that is Jupiter” Mulder answered.

“Have you ever seen a shooting star?”

“Actually no but it’s fantastic to watch them, right?” and John nodded.

While Mulder and John were reading the book and the adults were talking at the table, Emily and Daniel were watching a cartoon on TV. Emily was on his lap and he was rubbing her back.

“Dana I swear that I’ve never seen him like that” Charlie said.

“Emily changed all of us” she suspired.

Then also John joined them and they fell asleep while the adults were talking in the kitchen.

“Honey it’s time to go home” Mulder said taking her in his arms. She didn’t even stir, she really needed to sleep.

When they arrived home Scully tucked Emily in her bed, and now they added barriers to prevent her from falling down again.

Mulder and Scully went in their bedroom and kissed good night.

“I love you” Mulder said kissing her forehead.

“Me too” Scully said.

Mulder fell asleep with his nose in her hair, smelling her sweet scent and Scully fell asleep caressing his hands.

“Mommy I have to pee” Emily said stepping in their bedroom.

Scully walked her to the bathroom and helped her with the potty.

“Well done honey!” she said seeing that Emily succeeded in using the potty.

“Mulder come here!” Scully shouted from the bathroom.

“What’s happening?” Mulder said half-asleep.

“Emily used well the potty!” Scully said.

“Oh my God! Good job Emmy!” Mulder screamed taking her in her arms and kissing her.

When they went back in their bedroom Emily went in theirs too and positioned herself between their bodies.

“Are you in a comforting position?” Scully asked. She was in her usual position, keeping a lock of her mom’s hair but hiding her face in her dad’s neck. They couldn’t sleep like this in the Summer, it would be too hot.

“Mommy pacifier” she said and Scully handed her the plastic object.

7:32 a.m.

“Honey it’s time to wake up” Scully said caressing her head.

“Mommy I’m tired” she murmured.

She didn’t know if she was telling the truth or not, her pathology made her feel really tired. Anyway she decided to let her stay at home and she called her mother to babysit her just for a couple of hours. 

10:21 a.m.

“Emmy let’s wear the clothes mommy prepared for you” Margaret said.

“No! Granny can I have a little brother?” Emily asked.

“Honey you have to ask this to your parents”- Margaret said caressing her face-”honey would you like to watch cartoons while I clean the house?”.

Emily nodded so she gave her the t-shirt and the pacifier.

Two hours later Emily was sleeping peacefully on the couch until by mistake Margaret bumped into the couch with the vacuum. Emily got scared and started to cry.

“Honey shhh come back to sleep” Margaret said.

“I want mommy” she said crying clinging to Margaret’s body, so she cuddled her a little bit.

After they had lunch, they went in the city center to have some shopping and to walk a little, they also fed little birds. Emily fell asleep in the stroller, she really loved being pushed in the stroller, it relaxed her a lot.

6:29 p.m.

“Hi mom” Scully said stepping in the house.

“Hi sweetheart, hi Fox.” she said hugging them. 

“Where is the baby?” Mulder asked.

“Oh yes, right! She’s sleeping on the couch, she really slept a lot today” she said smiling.

“Thank you mom, you’re the best” and she hugged her mother.

“Daddy’s pearl we’re home”- Mulder whispered brushing her hair away from her eyes and slowly she woke up-”good evening” he said and he went to his level to kiss her a little.

“Daddy” she said and she clung to his neck.

“Hi my love” he said rubbing her back, that moment stopped when Emily saw Scully.

“Mommyyy” she shouted.

“Hi baby girl. Mom you want to stay here for dinner?” she said taking Emily in her arms.

“Yeah sure” Margaret answered.

“Emmy let’s wear pajama” and Mulder took her in his arms.

Meanwhile Margaret and Scully prepared dinner.

“Daddy I want the one with dogs on it” Emily said.

“Honey, that one we left it at granny’s house, you remember?” Mulder said.

“Ok...” she said and she crossed her arms.

“Are you holding me a grudge?” Mulder asked with a challenging look and he pretended to jump on her and Emily started laughing.

“Do you want to wear the one with little stars?” and she nodded.

“Emmy do you like gnocchi?” Margare asked and she nodded. She really liked them because her mouth was covered with tomato sauce.

“Emmy you feel like having a little walk with daddy, granny and me later?” Scully asked and Emily’s face brightened.

“Yeah mommy! Can I have my pacifier?” she asked.

“First you have to finish dinner” Scully said.

 

They were at the park, the sun was going down and there was a pleasant wind, it was a fantastic night of Spring.

While Mulder was pushing Emily on the swing, Margaret and Scully were talking on the bench.

“Dana, Emily today asked me about one thing; she would like to have a sibling. If she’ll ask that to you, what are you going to say?” she asked, she was a bit worried because it was a delicate topic, both for her daughter and her niece.

“Mulder would like to have another baby but maybe in some years because now he wants to dedicate himself on Emily because he thinks that with her situation, she would feel bad and jealous, he just doesn’t want to push her. You don’t know how I feel bad knowing that I can’t give him another baby, he’s so good with babies and he wants to try anyway even if he knows my situation” Scully said with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

“Dana don’t lose hope” Margaret whispered caressing her head.

“Mommy look at me, I’m flying like a bird”- she shouted-“daddy can I play with the trampoline?” she said then.

“Of course” and he took her in his strong arms.

Her favorite part of the day was when they went to the park because she didn’t have those kind of _toys_ at home.

“She doesn’t seem to feel the consequences of the adoption” Margaret said.

“Yeah and it’s because of this fantastic woman” Mulder said hugging Scully from behind. 

“It’s also yours” and she kissed him.

“Come here” Emily shouted and they obeyed.

“Daddy if I jump are you taking me in your arms?” Emily asked, she was utterly adorable.

“Ok honey but after this we’re going home” Mulder said and she nodded.

“3, 2, 1. Jump honey!”

“Mommy are you sure that you want to go home alone?” Scully asked.

“Yes, don’t worry. It’s just ten minutes away”

“Are you sure Mrs. Scully?” Mulder asked.

“Yes, I am. Now go upstairs and enjoy the time with your baby girl. I love you” and she hugged them.

“Honey now we’re brushing our teeth and then we’re going to sleep. Ok?” Scully said to an half-asleep Emily.

“Wow honey, you’re really good at brushing your teeth!” Mulder said with his mouth full of toothpaste. 

“Emmy give daddy a kiss good night” and she gave him a noisy kiss.

She then brought her to her bedroom and tucked her in.

“Mommy can you stay here until I fall asleep?” she asked and Scully started rocking her a little in her arms. In less than five minutes she was sound asleep. 

For Scully that was the best part of day.


	9. An old friend

Federal Bureau of Investigation  
20th April 

"I've really appreciated meeting you again Mulder!" Phil Calieri said.

Phil Calieri was an old friend from Quantico, one of the fews, and when Quantico's days were over everyone was on its own. Sometimes they met in the corridors but they were always too busy to stop and chat a little.

"Hey Cal why don't you come to my house to have dinner one night?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, why not? This is my new phone number and I'd prefer if you could come with your family, you know my wife is still breastfeeding and she doesn't feel at ease in other people's houses" Phil said back.

"I'll talk to Scully about this and then I'll call you" and they did a hand code just like at Quantico's days.

1:39 p.m.

"Scully shall we go out for dinner one evening of this week" Mulder proposed.

"Yeah, of course! Are we celebrating something?" Scully asked.

“Actually no but I’ve met an old friend from Quantico and he invited us to eat something at his place” he said answered.

“Do I know him?” Scully asked with a challenging look.

“I don’t know. It’s Philip Calieri” he answered.

“Oh yes! I know him! He told me your funny nickname” and she bursted into laugh.

“Yes, we used to tease each other. Emily can come too since he has offspring as well” he said.

“Seems perfect” she said kissing his soft lips.

6:11 p.m.

"Scully I want you to be a sexy bomb tonight" Mulder said stepping out of the shower and wearing a towel on his waist.

"Why?" Scully asked doing her hair.

"You know, we competed on everything. Women, Quantico and other things. When Quantico was over, he got married, he owns a fantastic house and he has kids. It seems that the one who won is him" Mulder said staring at the ceiling.

"Hey that's not true! You have a fantastic daughter and you have me, I'll always be there for you" she said hugging him. She really loved to hug him when he was shirtless.

"Truth to be told I could still win on something" he said caressing her bottom and pushing her towards him.

"Seriously Mulder? You did that? Just adolescent would do that" she said laughing.

"You've been lucky to meet the right one" he said laughing in her neck.

"I wake up Emily, please don't wear strange ties" Scully said laughing and praying with her hands.

"Honey it's time to wake up" Scully said shoving a little her shoulder.

"Mommy I'm still tired" Emily said back yawing.

"Honey let's have a bath full of bubbles!" and Emily's face brightened.

"Girls how do I look?" Mulder asked. 

He was a very good looking man, he wore a light blue shirt and tight jeans, just as she loved.

"Daddy is really handsome tonight!" Scully said smiling.

"But mommy is always beautiful" he said back kissing her.

She was really beautiful, she wore a black dress, that kind of dress that outlined her pretty shapes. She could wore those tight dress because she didn't have any fat and Mulder loved when she wore like this. 

"Emmy are you at ease with that dress?" Scully asked and she nodded.

"Mommy I want red lipstick too!" Emily stated crossing her arms.

"Honey just big girls put red lipstick on" Scully said back.

"Please mommy, I'm a big girl!" she shouted praying her with her hands.

"Sweetie let's watch TV while mommy prepares herself" Mulder said taking her in his arms.

While they were watching TV Emily asked some questions and he wished that Scully let her use her red lipstick.

"Daddy why you and mommy sleep together?" she asked playing with his Adam's apple.

"Because mommies and daddies do like this" he answered caressing her nape.

Meanwhile Mulder was zapping through the channels and for 5 seconds he stopped on a TV progamme where a woman was giving birth. Emily didn't remember much of her previous life before the hospital, she immediately fell in love with Mulder and of course with Mr. Potato, too. It was the only thing that could cheer her up a little in those days.

"Daddy why that baby is so small?" Emily asked.

"Because he's a newborn baby" Mulder answered.

"Was I so small?" she asked again.

"You were the most precious baby in the world” he said kissing her forehead.

“Daddy do you have a photo of me when I was that small?” she asked.

So he stood up and went to take an album full of photos, he stole that from her house in San Diego but he modified it a little. He separated some photos, he just kept the ones with just Emily. The ones with her parents he kept them in a drawer in his bedroom.

“In this photo you were 2 and you had a passion for strawberries” Mulder said while laughing.

“Look mommy is beautiful!” Mulder said keeping Emily on his lap.

“Too sweet! Are you ready to go?” Scully asked and Mulder and Emily stood up.

“Mommy pacifier!” Emily shouted when Scully was placing her on the baby seat.

 

"Where are we going daddy?" Emily asked swinging her legs.

"We're going to my friend's house for dinner" Mulder answered looking at her through the driving mirror.

"Here you are!" Phil said opening the door and hugging him.

"Hi Cal!"- Mulder said laughing-"You've already met Scully and she's our daughter, Emily" and Phil took her in his arms.

"How old are you baby girl?" Phil asked tickiling her belly and Emily blushed a little.

"3 and a half" she said back looking at her mom.

"Welcome, I'm Kate and they're Joey, Terry and Tony, he's only two months" she said pointing her kids. Mulder took Tony in his arms.

"Scully how do I look with a newborn in my arms?" he said laughing and caressing his belly. Scully smiled to him but Emily felt a little jealous.

"He's my daddy!" Emily shouted slamming her feet on the ground and adults laughed.

7:49 p.m.

"Mommy can you help me with pesghetti please?" Emily asked trying to eat it with her hands.

"Emmy don't eat with your hands"- she said cutting it-"Eat it slow. They're all yours, ok?".

"This spaghetti is just too good" Mulder said taking a sip of his wine. 

"Thanks Mulder" Kate said back.

"Daddy what are you drinking?" Emily asked.

"It's wine" he asnwered.

"We drink that too at nursery school" Emily said.

"No no, you drink blueberry juice, which has the same color" Mulder said back laughing.

"Mom can I show my dolls to Emily later?" Terry asked.

"Yes, of course" Kate answered smiling.

"Mommy I have to use the potty" Emily said standing up so Phil showed them the way to the bathroom.

When they finished eating, the kids were playing in the livingroom and the adults were talking in the kitchen. Mulder had little Tony in his arms.

"He's too cute. Congrats" Mulder said playing with the baby's nose.

"Hey! I don't reconignize you anymore. Where is the Quantico boy?” Phil asked laughing.

"You know having a baby, especially a girl, changed me a lot. Just now I realize how much is dangerous our work, we never know what could happen" Mulder said.

"Yeah right, kids change you a lot" Phil said looking at his kids.

"Daddy look at my tower!" Emily said but Mulder was completely concentrated on the newborn, and Scully saw how Emily was sad after this.

"You're so lovely" Mulder said kissing Tony's soft skin.

"Kids come here! There's ice-cream!" Kate said and kids run to the kitchen.

"Emmy it's time to take the pill" Scully said.

"Can I take it after the ice-cream?" Emily asked doing the puppy face.

"No honey, now it's better" Scully said back.

"Why does she have to take a pill?" Terry asked.

"Terry you can't ask that!" Kate said slamming Terry's hands.

"No, don't worry! Emily has autoimmune haemolytic anaemia and it's a blood illness but everything's alright" Scully said giving her the pill.

"Mommy am I good?" Emily asked swallowing the pill.

"Of course honey"- Scully said kissing her temple and placed the little girl on her lap-"now you can eat ice-cream".

"The doctor said she’s improving” Mulder said caressing her head and she nodded shyly.

“Doctor gave me a lollipop” she said smiling.

“And next time I’ll take it too!” Mulder said back laughing.

“Mommy I’m tired” Emily said playing with her mom’s hair.

“Rest on mommy’s lap” Scully said back and Emily placed her head on Scully’s chest. She just loved staying in this position.

9:29 p.m.

While Phil’s kids were playing with some cards, Emily was still relaxing, Kate and Scully were talking, Mulder and Phil were sipping scotch on the couch.

“Mulder I didn’t know you had a daughter”

"You know better than me how kids are, they're really tiring. When Emily arrived in our lives, for me there were just them, nobody else" Mulder said.

Mulder and Scully decided that no one should know how Emily came to the world and that they adopted her, neither family friends. Just the Gunmen knew about it, but just because they helped them.

"Also I didn't know that you and Scully were together" Phil said.

"We're not even married, we didn't said it to anyone because she feared they could separate us at the Bureau" Mulder said back.

"Really?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to go slow on some things but fate decided for us and Emily came into our lives" Mulder said laughing.

"Welcome back Mulder!" Phil said back laughing as well.

"What if we remained the same, I mean we dated different girls every night and even if we had parties everyday you still were the best" Phil said.

"I think that the only thing we need is just a good girl. Scully is everything I need in my life right now. You know she's the only one able to save me when I'm flying too close to the sun" Mulder said looking at her. In that moment she was laughing and Mulder thought she was the most beautiful woman on Earth when she was laughing, her laughing was beautiful itself.

"That's right Spooky Mulder" he said laughing. Phil remained the same.

"Daddy can you play with me?" Emily asked yanking at his shirt.

"I'll arrive in a minute honey" he answered smiling to his baby.

"I hope you'll prove me wrong but someone told me that Scully had cancer" Phil said lowering his voice.

"Yes, and it was the worst moment in our lives. We just didn't see the end of the road" Mulder said staring the ground.

"Oh my God, I hope Emily doesn't remember it" Phil said back rubbing his eyes.

"Well she was mostly with my mother-in-law and she was just 2" Mulder answered biting his lips. He always did that when he was nervous.

 

"Daddy put that here" Emily said, they were building a tower with Legos.

"Wow Emmy, yo're going to be an architect when you grow up" Scully said caressing her head.

"Would you like to have any others kids?" Kate asked to Scully.

"Mulder would like to have another one but for now he wants to enjoy Emily at full time and also Emily isn't ready to share Mulder and me" Scully answered breathing heavily.

"Mommy can I watch TV?" Emily asked looking for the remote control.

"Honey you have to ask that to the landlords" Scully answered grinning, but Emily was a little shy so she sit on the couch quietly. As nothing happened.

"Of course honey" Kate said and gave her the remote control.

"Daddy can you watch them with me?" Emily asked, seeing that Mulder was cuddling little Tony.

"Ok honey" Mulder answered.

"You know Mulder, parenthood suits you very well" Phil stated.

"Thanks, to you too" and they shared a smile.

Meanwhile Emily was drifting off and Mulder whispered sweet nothings.

11:38 p.m.

"It's been nice to have you here! Please come back" Kate said smiling and hugging them.

"I would really like to bring you home" Mulder said caressing Tony's cheeks.

"No!" Emily stated and adults laughed a lot.

Scully's place

"Emmy let's brush your teeth and then we're going to sleep" Scully said while she was carrying her daughter in her arms.

She then tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Scully I want another baby" Mulder said when he saw she was coming in their bedroom.

"My love, you know that I can't" she said back with a sad look.

"We'll found a way, I'm sure of this" Mulder said palcing his head on her belly.

"Mulder you know how would like to have another baby and watching you holding that newborn really excited me but I don't know if you're aware of this but sometimes you ignored Emily" Scully said playing with his head.

"That's not true!" Mulder shouted.

"Yes, you did!" Scully shouted back.

"Did I do that? I can't believe that" Mulder asked baffled 

"Yes, also I think she's not ready too because she can't share you with other kids. Let's not ruin her perfect world. We took her from a situation when she was always ignored, please don't do that to her. We still have to learn a lot about babies. Mulder we can wait" Scully said rubbing his chest.

"Scully I'm 37 and you're 34. We have good earnings and we have already waited too much" Mulder said back.

"Mulder we can do this, it's not just the right time" Scully said, she was a little sad. How on Earth she wished she could give Mulder a kid.

"You know when you were preparing yourself, Emily asked me how she was when she was born, so I said her that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, you don't know how would have liked to hug her when she was just a little bundle" Mulder said and Scully was about to say something but someone crying stopped their conversation.

Mulder stood up and went to Emily's bedroom, she was having a bad dream.

"Shh Emily, daddy's here" he said taking her in his strong arms and kissing her forehead.

"Daddy cuddles" Emily said still crying.

"Honey you have to know that you're the most beautiful thing happened in my life. Mommy and I will always be there for you. I love you so much" while he was saying those words he was crying a little boy, thinking how bad she could have felt after his behaviour.

"Now we're joining mommy" he said walking to their bedroom and caressing her nape.

"Without little Tony" she said sobbing.

"I thought you wantend to end the night in a different way" Scully said.

"Another time, we have a little girl to cuddle" Mulder whispered laying Emily near Scully.

"You're the best daddy in the world" Scully said kissing his soft lips.

"Thank you for this little girl"- and he put his arm on her shoulders-"I think you're right, we have to wait and give her what she missed in the last years" he added.

It was an utterly adorable image: Mulder and Scully clung to each others while Emily was sleeping peacefully between them, resting her head on her dad's chest.


	10. Something new

Scully’s apartment  
20th June  
9:39 a.m.

“Honey today it’s Saturday and you know what that means? Mommy and I don’t have to go to work and we can go to the park!” Mulder said caressing her cheek, with the intent to wake her up.

“Cuddles daddy” and he took her in his arms.

“Let’s go to mommy honey” he said kissing her temple. Emily really wasn’t a morning person and she didn’t talk much. To start the day in a good way she had to get the dose of morning cuddles from one of her parents, usually it was Mulder while Scully was busy preparing breakfast.

“Good morning my love” Mulder said kissing Scully’s forehead.

“Mulder I think you’ll have to go without me, I’m sick” Scully said placing her right hand on her forehead.

“Have you already taken something?” Mulder asked, touching her cheeks.

“Yes and nothing is working. I’m getting all dizzy and I have nausea and vomit” Scully said back resting her head on the table.

“Honey do you want us to stay here with you?” Mulder asked placing his hand on her nape, he was caressing her head.

“No, it’s Emmy’s day, I don’t want to ruin it” she said, her voice was muffled because she was covering her mouth with her hand.

“Well now I’ll tuck you in”- and he took her in his strong arms-“I’ll prepare coffee and some toasts” Mulder said kissing her red cheek.

“Daddy is mommy sick?” Emily asked, she sat on her high chair.

“Yes, but now we’ll have breakfast and then we’ll go to the park. Ok honey?” and the baby nodded smiling.

“Here you are Scully. There is orange juice and some painkillers. Just rest and if things get serious call me. I love you” and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Have fun. I love you” she said back trying to eat the breakfast Mulder prepared for her.

“So Emily do you feel like going to the park and play together, eat something and then have a walk?” he asked while putting her bib on.

“Isn’t mommy coming too?” Emily asked, her face was puzzled.

“No, mommy doesn’t feel very well. Honey look what daddy prepared for breakfast: Lucky Charms and milk. Are they good?” he asked smiling and she nodded, he was feeding her. It was their little secret: when Mulder and Emily were alone he always fed her, to catch up some moments he hadn’t experienced with her.

“Can daddy eat them too?” Mulder asked grinning and Emily started feeding him, not always she found the way to his mouth and he laughed a lot.

“Mmmm daddy is a good cook, isn’t him?” Mulder said and Emily started laughing. Hearing her daughter laughing, Scully couldn’t suppress a tear of joy.

 

11:49 a.m.

“Daddy catch me” Emily screamed swinging with the seesaw.

“Of course honey. 3, 2, 1 jump!”- Mulder said taking her in his arms-”if mommy knew our activities wouldn’t approve” and he laughed.

 

“Daddy on your back!” Emily stated.

“What do you want to do now honey?” Mulder asked adjusting her on his back.

“I want to play with that” and she pointed an attraction but she was too young for that, if fact it was for 6 years old and more. While she was playing with that she fell on the ground and started to cry, so Mulder went to her.

“Honey what happened?” Mulder asked taking her in his arms and cleaning her trousers from the dust.

“I fell down” she said crying louder.

“Shh nothing happened. Daddy’s here”- Mulder said back kissing her forehead-“Emmy it’s almost lunch time, are you hungry?” and the little girl nodded.

“What would you like to put in your tummy?” Mulder asked tickling her belly.

“Pizza! Can I daddy?” she asked doing the puppy face and praying him with her hands.

“Of course!”

 

“Honey blow a little because mozzarella is really hot” Mulder said trying to feed her.

“Daddy can we call mommy later?” Emily asked with her mouth full of pizza.

“Yeah right” and he gave her another slice of pizza.

Emily was on Mulder’s lap eating pizza and Mulder loved everything about that, Emily was the missing piece of the puzzle in Mulder and Scully’s relationship. When she arrived, they were already a couple since 11 months and even if they wanted to go slow with this relationship, it meant a lot to both, sometimes they tried for a baby but without success so when Emily arrived, they felt it like a true blessing. Also Mulder prayed for this. At first he wanted a boy but when he met Emily, he just wanted to cuddle her and to protect her.

 

1:29 p.m.  
“Daddy can we go to that park?” Emily asked pointing to a park where there was a birthday party.

“Honey there’s a birthday party there, we can’t” Mulder answered.

“But daddy there is the cake” Emily said doing the puppy face.

“Ok honey” and she smiled to him.

Mulder and Emily arrived at the park and they met new people, especially an old lady that was deeply impressed by Mulder’s sweetness with Emily.

“Baby eat the cake” Mulder said, of course she was still on his lap.

“Daddy I can’t” she said back, in fact it was too hard to cut.

“Ok honey, I’ll help you” Mulder said cutting the cake and feeding her.

“Is this seat free?” an old lady asked.

“Yeah of course” Mulder said taking his rucksack and placing it on the ground.

“You are a lovely girl, what’s your name?” Mrs. Harrison asked and Emily hid her face in Mulder’s t-shirt.

“Honey she won’t bite you, tell her what’s your name” Mulder said caressing her cheek.

“My name is Emily” and she extended her little hand towards the old lady.

“My name is Mary. How old are you?” Mrs. Harrison asked.

“Three and a half” Emily answered opening her mouth for a spoon full of cake.

“Is that good honey?” Mulder asked and the baby nodded.

“Daddy can I go to play with other kids?” Emily asked.

“Yeah right. Just stay where I can see you”- and Emily run away-“are you grandma’s birthday boy?” Mulder asked.

“No, I’m a family friend. I would like to have nephews and nieces but my sons are just too busy with work” Mrs. Harrison answered.

Mulder felt like that woman was talking about him because if it wasn’t for Emily, probably his mom should have waited a little more.

“I understand them, before Emily arrived I was like them, only job existed and one day the Fate decided that my fiancée and me should have had a daughter. Even if wasn’t planned we were really happy and it was the right thing we needed at that point of our relationship.

“Aren’t you married?” Mrs. Harrison asked taking a sip out of her wine.

“Not yet, but I want to, she’s my dream girl” Mulder answered smiling, whenever he was talking about Scully, he was always smiling.

“Do you have any others children?” the woman asked.

“No, just her at the moment. I would like to have others but at the moment I’m happy with her and she’s only three, plus she’s super jealous of me and her mom” he said laughing.

“Anyway she’s adorable” Mrs. Harrison said.

They spent a fantastic afternoon, Emily had a good time playing with others kids, she had her plastic balloon and at the end she was tired, so she went to Mulder for some cuddles.

“Did you have a good time honey?” Mulder asked while Emily was sitting on his lap.

“Daddy can we go home to mommy?” Emily asked placing her head on his shoulder.

“Are you tired?” Mulder asked and she made clear the situation with a yawn, he gave her the pacifier and she fell asleep in a blink of an eye.

“You take her wherever she wants, try to let her have the best time of her life and she’ll always want the same arms” Mulder said laughing giving her a kiss on her temple, he was referring to Scully.

“It’s been a good day. Thanks” Mrs. Harrison said caressing the little’s girl head.

“You’re right and one day I would like you could meet my partner. This is my business card, call me whenever you want” Mulder said.

 

6:29 p.m.

“Honey we’re home” Mulder said stepping in their bedroom.

“Hi” Scully said, her voice was husky and low.

“Are you feeling better?” Mulder asked 

“No, I feel worst” Scully said throwing up in a basin.

“Ok, we’re not making cakes anymore there” Mulder said back trying to cheer her up a little.

“Where is the baby?” Scully asked trying to clean her mouth.

“She’s resting in her bedroom, I’m going to make dinner, what would you like to eat?” Mulder asked cuddling her a little bit.

“Mulder please, don’t talk about food, also I’m not hungry” she said back placing a hand on her forehead.

“Honey you have to put something in your tummy honey” he said back kissing her hairline.

“Ok, but I let you win only because you’re cute”- and she got closer to him-“what have you done today?” she asked smelling his scent.

“Went to the park and we went to a birthday party, we met some nice people. What about you?” 

“I’ve been staying here, suffering and throwing up” Scully said yawning.

“Thanks for the details honey”- Mulder said and Scully got up-“where are you going honey?” Mulder asked seeing her struggling with the sheets and the dizziness.

“To brush my teeth, I want to cuddle with my little girl” Scully answered taking deep breaths.

“I’ll get her, just stay here” Mulder said laying her on the bed again.

He went to take Emily, who was sleeping peacefully, sucking her pacifier and playing with her hair. When Mulder brought her to Scully, Emily’s face literally glowed and Mulder transferred her in Scully’s arms.

“Hi baby girl, I missed you so much” Scully said while cuddling her daughter and savoiring her baby scent.

“Mommy you knew that daddy and I went to a birthday party today?” Emily asked playing with Scully’s necklace.

“Oh really?” Scully asked tickling her belly and kissing her.

“I’m making dinner” Mulder said going to the kitchen.

“Mommy why are you still wearing pajama?” Emily asked pouting her lips.

“Because today I haven’t felt very well and I preferred wearing pajama. Let’s go to daddy” Scully said, Emily nodded and extended her arms in Scully’s direction.

“Honey I can’t, I’m sorry” Scully said with a sad smile so she took Emily’s little hand in hers.

 

“Do you like soup?” Mulder asked looking at Scully.

“Yeah, a lot. Thank you, you’re the best at this” she answered smiling to him.

“Are you feeling better hun?” Mulder asked caressing her back.

“Yeah thank you” she answered smiling.

Without they knew it, Emily went to her bedroom to take something to show.

“Mommy look what I took at the party” she said running back in the kitchen with her plastic balloon.

“Wow! It’s wonderful honey!” Scully said, she was really happy seeing her daughter smiling for such a little thing like a plastic balloon but for Emily mattered, she loved seeing her daughter that happy.

“Baby girl you know that you have to take a bath later?” Mulder asked to Emily while he was washing the dishes

“No! I want to stay here with mommy!” she shouted going closer to her mom, she started to cry.

“I think you’re tired honey” Mulder said.

“I’m not tired!” she said still shouting and crying louder.

“Honey would you like cuddling with me on the couch?” Scully asked caressing her cheek.

“Yes mommy” she said sobbing and Scully gave her the pacifier.

As Scully sat on the couch with Emily on her lap, Emily fell asleep smelling her mom’s scent in the crock of her neck.

“How much is important the afternoon nap for our daughter from 1 to 10?” Scully asked laughing and caressing her daughter’s temple.

“20”- Mulder answered laughing too-“next time I’m taking the stroller so she can sleep there”.

Mulder took the baby in his arms, which didn’t notice anything, and he brought her in her bedroom.

“It’s time to take this” Mulder said coming back in the living room with a little vial in his hands.

“Mulder I’m fine” Scully said. 

How many times did she say it? Even when she was in the hospital because of her cancer she kept on saying it, she was close to death and anything she could say to Mulder was _I’m fine._

“No, take them, I don’t want you to throw up in our sacred bed” he said laughing and gaving her two pills. 

“Ops”- she said back laughing too-“Mulder I’m late” Scully added. 

“For what?” Mulder asked with a puzzled face. 

“Silly, my period is late” she answered slapping his arm. 

“And do you think it’s because of that?” Mulder asked again. 

“I don’t know but it would be great, wouldn’t it?” Scully answered. 

“Yeah”- and he kissed her with passion-“listen, I’m going to pharmacy down here and I buy some tests” and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

“How many minutes have passed?” Mulder asked walking impatiently in the bathroom. 

“Just one” Scully answered, she was calmer. 

“I’m going in the livingroom, I can’t take it anymore” Mulder said throwing his arms in the air. 

Some minutes later Scully walked in the livingroom caressing her belly with one hand and with the other she was keeping the little plastic object. 

"We did it!” Scully said with tears of joy in her eyes. 

“What?”- and he took her in his arms-“it’s fantastic!” and he kissed her. 

“I know and we wanted it so bad!”- she said crying of joy-“Mulder can you bring me to bed? I’m a little tired”. 

“I love you” he said while he was spooning her in their bed. 

“Mulder I still can’t believe it!”- she said smiling-“would you like to come with me at the doctor on Monday?” 

“Of course!”- he said kissing her neck and then he turned around to kiss her belly-“we’ve been waiting for you for a long time”. 

“Our moms will be super happy. You’re the best” Scully said placing her head in the crock of his neck. 

“Yeah, now honey let’s go to sleep, you have to rest. I love you” Mulder said kissing her forehead. 

“Mommy I had a bad dream” Emily said rubbing her eyes and stepping in their bedroom. 

“Come here between us” and Emily jumped on their bed, when she fell asleep they kept on talking. 

“Mulder how will we say that to Emily?” Scully asked caressing her daughter’s head. 

“Let’s see how she’ll behave when we’ll take Matthew in our arms” Mulder answered rubbing his neck, he had to shave, he wasn’t used to have beard. 

8:29 a.m. 

“Honey it’s time to wake up” Mulder said kissing Emily’s red cheeks, she clung to his neck. 

“Daddy where is mommy?” Emily asked. 

“Mommy is taking a shower”- he said putting the baby on her high chair-“are you happy that today we’ll meet the boys and grandma Margaret?”. 

“Yes daddy” she said rubbing her eyes, she was still a little tired. 

“Good morning baby” Scully said kissing Emily’s head. Scully was still wearing her bathrobe. 

“Do you feel better?” Mulder asked to Scully, he then kissed her softly on her full lips. 

“Yes thank you”- she answered hugging him-“Emily finish your breakfast and then we’ll change” Scully added. 

"Honey put the other leg- good job honey! You’ve become so good!” Scully said taking her in her arms. 

“Girls how do I look?” Mulder asked stepping in Emily’s bedroom. 

“Mulder do you really want to wear that tie?!” Scully asked, she was baffled. Hearing her words, he looked at the ground taking off his tie. 

“Mommy I want my pacifier” Emily said and Scully gave it to her. 

“My baby is here!”- Margaret shouted seeing Emily coming into her house-“C’mon guys let’s go to eat” she added. 

“Uncle Fox can you hand me mashed potatoes?” and Mulder gave it to him. 

“I want that too!” Emily stated and Daniel put that in her plate too. 

“Look! He became a young man” Scully said smiling and taking a sip of her water, she couldn’t drink any alcoholics. 

“This Summer he’s going to Summer Camp with his friends and he has to be more responsible” Abby said grinning. 

“Mommy I want to go to Summer Camp too!” she said. 

“Honey you’re too young to go but when you’ll get older you will go there” Scully said back, Emily still wasn’t convinced and still have a puzzled face. 

“What are you and Fox hiding?” Margaret asked while she was washing the dished and Scully dried them. 

“Mmm nothing, why?” Scully answered with a question, she always did that when she was nervous. 

“You’re weird, I’ve never seen you like this. You haven’t drunk wine too and you love wine. What’s the matter?” Margaret said placing her hand on her hip. Once again she gave up at her mother’s words. 

“Ok but please don’t tell it to anyone. In the last moths Mulder and me had unprotected sex, we couldn’t conceive as I’m sterile and now my period is late. Yesterday night we did a pregnancy test and it was positive” Scully said smiling. 

“Oh my God! Lord listened to me, I knew you could do that! It’s fantastic” Margaret said hugging her daughter, she had tears of joy in her eyes. 

“We don’t know how to tell Emily, if I’m expecting a baby for real” Scully said still hugging her mother. 

“She’ll love having a little brother or sister to play with” Margaret said back caressing the small of her back. 

“Mom she’s super jealous of me and Mulder. Later I’ll show you”. 

They finished cleaning the kitchen and went in the livingroom with the others. 

“Come to me Matt” Scully said opening her arms for him, he was learning how to walk. 

“Mommy cuddles” she said pulling on Scully’s blouse. Scully turned her head in her mother’s direction and she mimed _See?_. 

“Emily come with me and let’s look at some photos” Margaret said going to her. 

“If mommy is coming too, without Matthew” Emily said, Margaret was surprised. 

“Mommy in your arms” and Scully took her in her arms. 

“Emily, can Matt come with you at home tonight?” Bill asked knowing the little girl’s reaction. 

At first she nodded because she feared a little Bill, then she bursted into tears. 

“I don’t want him to come with us” she said sobbing. 

“Emmy uncle Bill was just joking” Mulder said laughing and taking her in his arms and she hid her pretty face in his neck. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, she was wetting his shirt. 

“Of course honey” and he kissed her forehead. 

“Daddy I want my pacifier” she said still sobbing. 

“Here you are, do yo want to cuddle a little on the couch?” and Emily nodded. 

“Daddy can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?” Emily asked playing with the skin of his neck. 

“Of course" and he closed her in a sweet embrace. 

Then she went with her cousins in the garden to play a little. 

“Dana you’ve been smiling the entire day, what’s going on?” Charlie asked laughing. 

“Nothing is going on” Scully said back laughing and looking at Mulder. 

“You’re pregnant!” Charlie said pointing his index finger. 

“Mom!” Scully shouted. 

“Honey I haven’t said anything” Margaret said back. 

“Oh my God, mine was just a joke! Dana are you pregnant?” Charlie asked covering his mouth with his hand. 

“We still don’t know precisely, we did a test yesterday night and it was positive. Tomorrow we’re going to my gynecologist to do some other tests” she said taking Mulder’s hand in hers. 

“Dana it’s fantastic!” Bill shouted and he hugged her. 

“Congrats” Abby said hugging Mulder. 

"Good luck guys” Tara said. 

“Let’s go out with the kids” Margaret proposed. 

“You know Mulder, I’ve never liked you but you make my sister happy, and that’s enough for me. Congratulations” Bill said shaking Mulder’s hand. 

“Life’s weird; Dana and I just found she couldn’t conceive and then Emily came into our lives and now she’s probably pregnant. At the moment I’m the happiest man on Earth” Mulder said smiling. 

“Good job Mulder!” Charlie said shaking Mulder’s shoulders. 

“Hey nothing is official but if it was real it would be a miracle” Mulder said back. 

“Mommy take me!” Emily shouted while she was jumping on the trampoline. 

“Mulder I can’t, go” Scully whispered and Mulder run to his daughter. 

“Jump baby girl”- and she jumped in his arms-“Mrs. Scully do you need a bag of potatoes?” Mulder joked while Emily was on his shoulder, upside down. 

“Oh yes please! I need it for tonight’s dinner” and she took the baby in her arms. 

“But this is not a bag of potatoes, it’s my beautiful niece!” Margaret said kissing her cheeks. 

Emily started playing with Margaret’s hair and rubbing her eyes. 

“Granny I want my pacifier” she said yawning and Margaret gave her the plastic object. 

“Are you tired honey?” Margaret asked caressing her head. 

“I’m tucking her in” she said to Scully while going into her house. 

6:39 p.m. 

“Mom thanks. it’s been a fantastic day!” Scully said hugging her mom. 

“Mrs. Scully you’re the best” and also Mulder hugged her. 

“Let me know how the tests go, ok?” Margaret said back kissing her daughter’s cheek. 

7:18 a.m. 

“Are you ready? The big day has come” Mulder said trying to wake her up and Scully clung to him in her sleep, meanwhile Emily stepped in their bedroom for her usual dose of morning cuddles. 

“Good morning daddy’s pearl” Mulder said opening his arms for her. 

“Daddy do I have to go to nursery school?” Emily asked. 

“Yep, honey resist, these are the last days though” he answered kissing her forehead. 

“Is mommy still sleeping?” Emily asked. 

“Yes, wake her up honey” Mulder whispered. 

“Mommy it’s time to wake up” Emily whispered kissing Scully on her forehead and Scully woke up slowly. 

“Good morning mommy’s love” Scully said hugging her. 

9:39 a.m. 

“Mulder just think about when we’ll be like that too” Scully said pointing a couple, she was pregnant. 

"I can’t wait” Mulder said back kissing her temple. 

"Doctor my period is late, we took a test and it was positive” Scully said, her voice was shaking a little, she’s never been in a situation like that. 

“So now we’re taking some tests and probably tomorrow we’ll have the results” the doctor said. 

“Mmm doc recently I’ve had chickenpox and I know what it can do to adults, so I wanted to ask if it was possible to check if everything was ok down there” Mulder said, he never found himself talking about it. 

“Yeah of course, down the aisle there’s is a special room” the doctor said giving him a little can. 

10 minutes later Mulder stepped out of the room with the little plastic can in his hands. 

“Usually people take less time” the doctor said. 

“I enjoyed it” Mulder said back grinning. 

“By 3 o’clock of tomorrow afternoon you’ll have the results”. 

“Hi Dana, how it went?” Margaret asked. 

“Uh today we’ve run some tests and we’ll get the results tomorrow afternoon” Scully said back smiling. 

“Are you going to work today?” Margaret asked, again. 

“No, just Mulder because I still don’t feel very well” Scully answered. 

“Dana it’s just the beginning”- Margaret said laughing-“do you want me to pick up Emily from nursery school”. 

“Just if you want mom” she said lowering her voice. 

“Dana you know that I love staying with Emily” Margaret said back smiling. 

“Thanks mom” 

The next day everybody was anxious because of the tests results and at 3 o’clock they were called by Scully’s doctor, he had a good news and a bad one. 

"Good afternoon doctor” they said stepping in the lab. 

“I have a good news and a bad one, what do you want first?” the doctor asked. 

“Good one” Scully said, they were really close, they were holding hands like teenagers. 

“Your sperm is perfect, I think you’ve recovered well from chickenpox” the doctor said. 

"Yeah”- Mulder said throwing his arms in the air-“oh no” he realized then, he put his arm around Scully’s shoulder. 

“And the bad one is...”. 

“We’ve understood” Scully said watching the ground. 

“I’m sorry, I think it was a false positive but you can always try” the doctor said shaking his hand with theirs. 

“Thank you so much for your time” Scully said with a sad smile. 

When they stepped out of the lab Mulder hugged Scully and he showered her with kisses. 

"Let’s not give up, we could go to a specialist” Mulder said but Scully seemed not to listen. 

“Mulder” Scully whispered, she didn’t have the strength to speak. She was on cloud nine since the previous day and now it was like the truth slapped her around. 

“Yes love of my life?” he said back. 

“Can we go to maternity ward? Scully asked. 

“Are you sure?” Mulder asked. 

"They're cute, aren't they?" Scully asked looking at those newborn babies. 

"Yes they are" he said back rubbing the small of her back. 

Meanwhile a young couple was looking at its daughter in one of the cribbs. 

"She's as beautiful as you" the young man said. 

"You did that too" the young woman said back laughing. 

"Which one is yours?" the man asked. 

"Oh no one, we were just taking a look. We just have a little girl, she's three. You?" Mulder said back, his arm was still on Scully's shoulder. 

"We reached number three with her" the young woman answered. 

"What's her name?" Scully asked, her voice was shaky. 

"Sofia" the young man said and Scully started to cry. 

"Mulder why is it so difficult for us to have a baby? Why...why..." Scully was crying in the crock of his arm. 

"C'mon Scully you're strong, one day we'll have a baby because we deserve it" Mulder said kissing her temple. 

While coming back home Scully was really quiet and Mulder was trying in every way to cheer her up a little. 

"Honey tonight we'll go out for dinner and then we'll have a walk. What do you think?" Mulder proposed. 

"Ok" she said back with her low voice. 

"So? How did it go?" Margaret asked seeing them stepping in the house. 

"I'm not pregnant" Scully said back rubbing her eyes. 

"Oh no honey, I'm so sorry" Margaret said hugging her. 

Meanwhile Mulder went to Emily in her bedroom. 

"Why is mommy crying?" Emily asked resting her head on Mulder's chest. 

"Mommy just had a bad day" Mulder said back caressing her head. 

"I don't want mommy to cry" Emily said with a trembling voice. 

"Let's go to her honey" he said going to the kitchen and Emily nodded without saying anything. Emily then sit on Scully's lap. 

"Hi baby girl" Scully said wiping away the tears, Mrs. Scully watched this scene with sad eyes. Emily felt that something was wrong so she started kissing and caressing her mom's face. 

"Daddy told me that we can have a walk later" Emily said smiling. 

"Daddy is really good, isn't him?" she said kissing her cheek and smelling her lovely baby scent. She had to swallow the big lump in her throat, meanwhile the phone rang and Mulder answered. 

"Honey it's Charlie" Mulder said handing the phone to Scully. 

" _Hey Dana! Am I becoming uncle soon?_ " Charlie asked, he was really happy knowing that his sister could give him some nephews and nieces. 

"Uhm no, you'll have to wait a little more" Scully said, she couldn't hold tears anymore. 

" _I really hoped on this Dana_ " Charlie said with a trembling voice. 

"Us too" she said back crying. 

"Mommy why are you crying?" Emily asked caressing her cheek. 

"I had a bad day but now that you are here I feel a little better"- Scully said holding her tight and smelling her baby scent-"you are my life honey". 

6:21 p.m. 

While Mulder was giving Emily a bath and Scully was having a shower, Emily started to ask some questions. 

"Why didn't I live with you before? Didn't you love me?" Emily asked making that puppy face Mulder couldn't resist. 

"Honey close your eyes and your mouth because I have to wash your face" he said taking the sponge and trying to avoid that conversation. 

"They weren't my parents" Emily said. 

“Honey we’re done here” Mulder said taking the baby in his arms, wrapped her in her pink bathrobe and carried her in her bedroom. 

He then went to Scully again to talk about what Emily stated previously. 

"So she believes that we’re her biological parents? Well I am but...” Scully said. 

"Just let her believe that, it would be worst to tell her how she came to the world” Mulder said back caressing Scully’s head. 

Then they went to Emily’s bedroom, trying to sort that thing out but without hurting her. 

"Snuggle-bunny there was a moment in our lives where mommy and I couldn’t keep you with us, so we asked to some people to take care of you. But now you are here and this is the most important thing” Mulder said, she was on his lap playing with his neck. 

“I prefer staying with you” Emily said hugging him and Scully joined them. 

They were in their favorite restaurant and while they were eating, Emily asked some questions, again. 

"Was I pretty when I was born?” Emily asked eating her steak. 

“You were the most beautiful baby in the entire building” Mulder answered kissing her forehead. 

“Mommy can I go to see the fishes?” the little girl asked. 

“Of course, be careful. Ok?” Scully said while taking her from her high chair, Emily then run away. 

"Mulder go with her” Scully said eating her Caesar salad. 

“Honey relax, I can see her from here and I can see that she fell in trying to catch a golden fish” Mulder said and then he run to her. 

“Sweetheart you can’t take those fishes” he said while dressing her with his warm blazer jacket. 

“But I wanted to play with them” she said crying. 

As they came back to the table, Emily threw herself in Scully’s arms to get some cuddles. 

“I’m going to pay, just go to the car” Mulder said taking his wallet. 

“Are you cold honey?” Scully asked and Emily nodded without saying a word, so Scully held her tighter. 

When they came back home, they gave Emily a hot bubble bath but she kept on crying. 

“Honey is the water too hot?”- Mulder asked, maybe she was crying for that but Emily shook her head _no_ -“does something hurt?” Scully added. 

“I got scared” she said sobbing and playing with a plastic duck. 

“Honey it’s over now, don’t worry” Scully said caressing her head. 

Then Mulder took her out of the bathtub and hugged her. 

“Do you want to sleep with daddy and me tonight?” Scully asked brushing away her hair from her blue eyes. Emily, obviously, nodded. 

“Mommy can I wear my pajamas with the little bears on it?” Emily asked and Scully took her in her arms. 

“Of course honey" Scully answered kissing her temple. 

Emily let’s say a little prayer before going to bed” Scully said and she nodded. 

Meanwhile Mulder was in the livingroom taking a look at some old photos of Emily. When she was 1 year old she was put in an orphanage, at 2 years old she was given to Marshall and Roberta Sim and finally at 3 years old she was adopted by Mulder and Scully. He thought how much she suffered, it was too much to take for a 3-years-old little girl and he didn’t blame her if sometimes she bursted into tears for no reason. He then took a photo, maybe taken at her third birthday, and put it in his wallet. 

“Mommy your t-shirt” Emily said rubbing her eyes, she wanted to be tucked in. Scully went in Emily’s bedroom and took it. 

“Aren’t you already sleeping?” Mulder asked stepping in their bedroom, he was pretending to be angry, he then smiled and jumped on the bed near Emily, she bursted into a noisy laugh. 

“Under the sheets young lady!” he said and Emily obliged, still laughing. Meanwhile Scully came back in the bedroom with the t-shirt and the pacifier in her hands. 

“Look what I’ve got honey” Scully said and Emily was hypnotized by the little plastic object. As she put that in her mouth she fell asleep, she was allowed. 

“Good night my sweet girl” and he gave a kiss on the baby’s forehead. 

“Honey why are you still awake?”- Mulder asked going in the livingroom, then he look at the watch in the kitchen-“it’s 3:39”. 

“I couldn’t sleep, too many thoughts in my mind” Scully said, she skept on watching outside of the window. 

“Are you still thinking about what happened today?” Mulder asked rubbing his eyes. 

“Yes” and she started crying quietly. 

“Honey don’t cry, please” he then hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. 

“For a moment I thought that we finally did it, that I was able to give you another child” Scully said sobbing. 

“Dana, the baby will come when we least expect it. We just have to be patient” he said touching her forehead with his. 

Meanwhile Emily woke up and not finding her parents near her, she started to cry. They run to their bedroom. 

__

“Honey I’m here, did you have a bad dream?” Scully asked and Emily clung to her mom’s body. 

__

“I feared you went away” she said hiding her face in the crock of Scully’s neck. 

__

“We could never, ever leave you” Mulder said hugging them. 

__

__

7:29 a.m. 

__

“Honey wake up! It’s your last day of nursery school!” Mulder said opening the windows in the bedroom. Hearing her dad’s words, she woke up happy. 

__

“Can we go to mommy?” Emily asked sucking her pacifier, he took her in his arms and gave her the good morning kiss. 

__

“Good morning baby girl!”- Scully said taking Emily in her arms-“look what daddy prepared” Scully added placing Emily on her high chair. 

__

“Pancakes!” the little girl shouted and started to eat. 

__

“Slow down young lady” Scully said while drinking her coffee. 

__

“Mommy do you know that today is my last day of nursery school?” Emily said smiling. They loved Emily’s ingenuity. 

__

“Oh really?” Scully answered pretending to not know. 

__

“Can we go to the park tomorrow?” Emily then asked. 

__

“Honey I’m sorry, until the end of the month daddy and I have to work but you’ll stay with granny” she answered. 

__

__

“Daddy I want mommy’s t-shirt” Emily said and Mulder gave it to her, they then stepped into the building. 

__

“Good morning Emily! Are you ready for your last day of nursery school?” Miss Johnson asked and Emily nodded smiling. 

__

“Teacher can I keep the t-shirt?” Emily asked holding it tighter. 

__

“Of course Emily”. 

__

It was the first time she didn’t cry, maybe because she knew it was the last day before a long Summer. 

__

“Oh! Tomorrow night there will be a little concert to celebrate the end of the school year, also we’ll give them little prize for attending nursery school” Emily’s teacher said. 

__

“Perfect! We will come” Mulder said back. 

__

__

The day passed really quickly and Margaret around 4 p.m. went to pick Emily up from nursery school. 

__

“Grannyyyy”- Emily said seeing her stepping in the building-“I did this for you” Emily added handing her the little present she did with her own hands. 

__

They then went to take an ice-cream and then they headed home. Emily fell asleep on the couch while watching cartoons on TV. Meanwhile Margaret was ironing. 

__

__

6:39 p.m. “Mom we’re home” Scully said. 

__

“Hi honey, hi Fox”- she said hugging them-“the baby is sleeping on the couch” she added. 

__

“Would you like to stay here for dinner?” Margaret asked then. 

__

“Yeah, of course” Mulder answered, he loved staying at his mother-in-law’s house. 

__

__

“Honey would you like to stay at home tomorrow morning or coming at granny’s house?” Scully asked while they were having dinner. 

__

“I’ll come to your house so she can sleep a little more” Margaret said. 

__

“Thanks mom” Scully said back smiling. 

__

“Daddy I’m not hungry anymore, can I watch TV?” Emily asked praying him with his hands. 

__

“Yeah honey” and he gave him the t-shirt and the pacifier. 

__

While the adults were talking, Emily fell asleep on the couch again. 

__

“Dana how are you?” Margaret asked. 

__

“I’m fine, don’t worry” Scully answered. Meanwhile Mulder was hugging her from behind and he showered her with kisses. 

__

“I’ve always known that you were perfect for each other” Margaret stated smiling. 

__

“How did you know?” Mulder asked smiling back. 

__

“Your eyes said more than what you said. Eyes never lie” Margaret answered. 

__

__

They were ready to go home, they were in the car when Emily noticed that the t-shirt wasn’t with her. So Mulder went again into Margaret’s house and looked for the t-shirt. 

__

“You know, without this we’re going nowhere” he said laughing. 

__

“Where are we?” she said worried, Mulder wasn’t driving very well. 

__

“We’re going home honey” Scully said trying to reassure her. 

__

__

When they got home, Emily went straight in her parents’ bedroom, she went under the sheets and fell asleep on her mom’s side, she was really tired. 

__

Mulder and Scully observed her from the door, seeing her that relaxed and happy meant the world to them. Mulder hugged Scully from behind, gave her some kisses on her temple and whispered _thank you_. 

__

__

The next day 

__

Emily was really nervous thinking that she had to sing in front of so many people but it worked out fine. Then her teacher gave her the little prize. 

__

“Emily Christine Mulder” Miss Johnson said smiling and Emily went to her, she smiled and took a photo. Mulder and Charlie filmed and took photos of this precious moment, Mulder had tears in his eyes. Scully, Margaret and Abby were really touched too. John and Daniel were screaming for her, they were really proud of their little cousin. 

__

“Good job Emily! She’s our cousin” they screamed throwing their arms in the air. 

__

Later they had a little walk in the city eating ice-cream, it was the perfect way to end such an important day for the little girl. 

__


	11. A bicycle ride

It was finally Friday and that meant that the day after everybody was at home from work. It was Emily's favorite day, she loved staying with Margaret the entire day but cuddling with her parents was an whole different thing. When they were together she became like a little monkey.

Mulder picked Emily up from Margaret's house, Scully couldn't because she had to do an autopsy and she felt a little guilty because of that

"Daddyyyy" Emily shouted seeing him.

"Hi snuggle-bunny"- and he kissed her puffy cheeks-"did you fun today?".

"Yes, daddy can we have a snack later?" Emily asked playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Of course, give grandma a kiss" he said back and Emily obeyed.

 

"Look who's at home" he said stepping in the apartment with the baby in his arms. As she saw Scully she jumped off his arms to jump in her mom's arms.

"Mommyyy" Emily shouted.

"Hi mommy's girl"- and Scully showered her with kisses-"I prepared strawberries with whiped cream as you love!"- meanwhile Emily started eating-"tonight Dani and John are coming. Are you happy?" and Emily smiled with her mouth full of strawberries.

"Emily do you know that we have to take a bath before dinner, don't you?" Mulder asked caressing her head.

"Ok daddy" she said snorting a little.

 

6:29 p.m.

"Daddy can you sing me a song?" Emily asked while Mulder was covering her with soap.

"Which one honey?" he asked back.

"The one about ducks" and Mulder started singing.

When they finished, Mulder dressed her with her bathrobe and with the baby in his arms they went in the kitchen.

"Mommy what are we having for dinner?” she asked.

“Mmm let me think about it”- and in that precise moment the bell rang-“guess who came!” 

"Mommy open the door!" Emily said impatiently.

“Oh! Who are these young men?” Mulder asked looking into his daughter’s eyes, she then jumped off his arms and run to them.

“Do you know we’re sleeping here tonight?” Daniel asked hugging her.

“Really?” she asked looking at Mulder and Scully. 

“Yes and we’re going out for dinner!” Mulder said taking their bags.

 

“Table for?” the waitress said.

“Five” Mulder answered.

“Do you need a high chair?” the waitress asked seeing the little girl.

“Yes please”.

“You've come here the right day and there’s a discount for families” the waitress said giving them the menus.

“Is everybody taking pizza?” Scully asked, she already knew the answer.

“Yeahhh” the three kids said.

 

“Emmy eat slower, no one is taking it away from you” Mulder said.

“Mommy can I drink a little bit of Coca-Cola?” Emily asked praying her with her chubby and greasy hands.

“Mmm okay but promise me that you won’t complain when it’s time to go to bed” Scully said pouring her a little bit of cola.

“I promise mommy” she said back drinking it.

“Boys would you like to watch a movie tonight?” Mulder asked and the little brothers were surprised.

“Which movie uncle Fox?” John asked smiling.

“The one you prefer. We’ve got some VHS at home” 

"Guys would you like to eat ice-cream later?" Scully asked and the kids were super happy hearing that.

"Aunt Dana where are mom and dad?" John asked. 

"Baby they went to New York because your mom's aunt doesn't feel very well but they're coming back tomorrow. Don't worry" she said caressing his cheek.

"Aunt do you know that in two weeks we're going on a Summer Camp?" Daniel asked.

"Oh my God! Really?" Scully said.

"Yes, we're super happy".

 

"Emily take your ice-cream" Scully said handing her the chocolate ice-cream.

"Uncle Fox you know that I can climb on trees?" John asked smiling to him.  
"So then you're showing me" Mulder answered.

"This ice-cream is so good" Daniel said.

While they were walkig and eating ice-cream, Emily fell asleep in the stroller, of course with pacifier in her mouth.

"Catch me" John said while he was jumping off of the branch.

"Uncle Dana why isn't Emily playing with us?" Daniel asked.

"Because she fell asleep" Scully said and Daniel gave her a kiss.

"Sleep well little cousin" he whispered.

A half an hour later it was time to go home and Scully collected her boys.

"While I'm tucking her in her bed, choose a film but not too much violent. Did I make myself clear?" and the three boys nodded.

"Honey do you need a help?" Mulder asked and Scully shook her head no.

"So guys would you like to watch _Mrs. Dubtfire_?" Mulder asked taking the VHS from the box.

"Yeahh" the boys said.

20 minutes later Emily woke up, because of their loud laughs, and went in the livingroom.

"Mommy I can't sleep" she said clinging to her.

"Honey it's time to take the pill" Scully said standing up and taking the little plastic can. Emily took the medicine without complaining.

"Mommy cuddles" and Scully wrapped her in her arms, she caressed her head and in less than five minutes she fell asleep again sucking her thumb and caressing her mom's soft hair.

"Aunt Dana is Emily alright?" John asked whispering.

"Yes, why?" she said back.

"Why did she had to take a pill?" she asked gain.

"To prevent her blood from getting sick" Scully answered.

"Is her blood sick?" John asked, his face was buffled.

"She has this disease but she's doing great" Scully said back, when she said those words she was looking at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"But she's alright, isn't she?" John asked.

"Yeah, doctor says since she's here with us, she has gotten better and now can play a little more without getting tired so easily" and hearing those words, John went to Emily to cuddled her a little more.

 

10:28 p.m.

"C'mon the movie has finished, let's go to sleep" Scully said seeing that the boys were falling asleep. 

John and Emily were really close and Daniel was sleeping in Mulder's arms, it was really heartbreaking for Scully to wake them up.

 

"Good night" Mulder and Scully said while kissing them good night.

"Sleep tight daddy's little girl" Mulder said while giving her the pacifier.

"Daddy where are Dani and Joe?" she asked in her sleep.

"They're here too, now sleep honey" and he switched off the light.

"If only we knew before that we loved each other maybe now we'd have a family like this, who knows" Scully said.

"Well people at the restaurant thought that the boys were ours"- Mulder said-"I'd like to have a son but with Emily is different, she's clingy and she loves cuddles. I remember that I stopped asking for cuddles when I went to elementary school, my sister asked for them until the day she went away" Mulder said with a hint of nostalgia.

"I'm very grateful for Emily" Scully said smiling.

"Me too, what if she was in another family, who knows how they treated her. I would have liked to protect her when she was with the Sims, my heart breaks everytime I think about it" Mulder said rubbing his forehead.

During the night Emily woke up because of a bad dream and started crying. Hearing her crying, John run to Mulder.

"Uncle Fox, Emily is crying" he said tickling his shoulder.

"Ok" he said, he then went to her bedroom and took her in his arms.

"Honey I'm here, nothing bad happened" Mulder said showering her with sweet kisses.

"Daddy I want to sleep with you and mommy".

 

The morning after John got a little worried because he didn't find Emily in her bed so he went to Scully.

"Aunt Dana, Emily is not in her bedroom" John said.

"Yep I know, she's between me and uncle Fox" she said back still in her sleep.

"Aunt Dana can we cuddle a little?" he asked. He really loved being in Scully's company, they shared a strong bond. Before Scully was in a relationship with Mulder, they used to spend Saturdays together watching movies, playing outside and passing the night at her house. Even if he was 10 he still wanted those moments.

"Yeah of course" and they cuddled for a little bit. 

Emily woke up around 10:30 a.m. and she didn't find her parents in the bed but her cousins, both. As she saw them, she hugged them and woke them up.

"Emily I love you too but I would like to sleep a little more. Can I?" Daniel asked kissing her on the forehead.

"No, I want to have breakfast" Emily said.

"Ok little princess" and he took her on his back. The boys and Emily went to the kitchen and found a table full of food.

"Good morning kids" Scully said kissing their heads.

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Daniel said laughing.

"You're right, sorry"- and she hugged him-"it seems like yesterday you came to the world and now you're already 12!".

"Would you like to have a ride with the bike today?" Mulder proposed.

"We left our bikes at home" John said throwing his arms in the air.

"No problem, we'll take them from your house" Mulder said back.

"Daddy I don't have a bike" Emily said eating her breakfast.

"When you'll finish eating your breakfast, we'll go to the store and buy it" Mulder said drinking his orange juice.

"Yeah daddy!"

 

They were in the bike store and Emily had just bought her first bicycle; it was pink with pink and white ribbons, training wheels and a pink safety helmet.

"Are you happy honey?" Scully asked, Emily was in her arms.

"Yes mommy" Emily answered placing her head on Scully's shoulder.

 

"Let's try these fantastic bikes!" Mulder said when they arrived at the park.

"Yeahh" the brothers said in unison and they run away with their bikes 

"Stay where I can keep an eye on you" Scully said.

"Ok aunt Dana" Daniel said.

"So Emily now you have to move your little feet like Daniel and John do" Mulder said.

"Daddy why I have those little wheels?" Emily asked.

"Because you're still too young and this bike is too heavy for you to balance" Scully answered.

"What if I fall?" Emily asked worried 

"Honey you can't fall. C'mon baby girl, I know you can do this" Mulder said kissing her forehead and Emily started to pedal.

"Yeah just like this Emmy!" Scully said seeing her little daughter in one of her first achievement and she tried to reach her cousins.

“Look how she’s growing up” Mulder said placing his arm on her shoulders.

“We’re good parents” Scully said smiling.

“I love you” he said and he kissed her.

“Aunt Dana I fell off my bike” Daniel said on the verge of the tears but he didn’t want to cry because as he heard once _Men don’t cry_.

“Oh it’s nothing serious, don’t worry. When we’ll go home I will treat this” 

 

3:29 p.m.

"Kids would you like to take an icecream?" Mulder asked. Even if he knew that the boys liked him a lot, he felt that he still had to conquer them completely.

“Yes yes!” the three kids said jumping on their place.

“Daddy can you take my bike? I’m tired of pedaling” Emily said.

“Ok baby girl, sit with your cousins on the bench” Mulder said back.

 

When they were done eating their ice-cream cones it was time to go back home because the boys had to take a shower before going to their own house.

"C'mon kids it's time to go now" Scully said.

"Mommy I don't wanna walk, I'm tired" Emily said with a trembling voice, she pedaled a lot.

“Scully I take her, you take her bike” he said placing her on his shoulder.

 

When they arrived home, John took a shower and Daniel a bath while Emily was having a little pre-dinner nap on the couch.  
Around 7 p.m. Charlie and Abby came back at Washington but the boys didn't want to go home.

"Can we stay here a little more?" Daniel asked.

"Buddy, Fox and Dana are already busy with Emmy, maybe another time" Charlie said brushing his hair.

"Actually they've been very good and I love to see them with Emily, so kids anytime you want to come here for Uncle Fox and me it's ok" Scully said. 

"They behaved good with Emily, right?" Abby asked.

"Yes, true gentlemen" Mulder answered.

"Dad you know that we pretended to be their sons for a night, to have a discount at the restaurant" John said laughing.

"I bet you had the best time of your life here" Charlie said laughing.

 

11:49 p.m.

Mulder and Scully were lying on their bed, in each other's arms smelling their personal scent.

"What are you thinking of?" Mulder asked feeling that Scully was on another planet.

"I'm thinking of Dani and John, how our lives would have been if they were our kids, like yesterday night at the restaurant. They've been sharing a strong bond since I've introduced her to them and that's fantastic, they accepted her just the way she is" Scully answered, her tone was low and slow.

"Let's see that as a step forward, the boys and I cuddled a lot yesterday night and she didn't say anything. Our baby girl is growing up"- he said caressing Emily's head. Yes, she was still passing the night between them-"she's the most precious thing I have in this world, I would die to save her. Could you believe some years ago that a baby girl could stole my heart?" he said.

"I've never seen you like this and you being so cute with her fills my heart with pure joy" Scully said kissing his temple.

"You're the best mother in the world, you work the entire day and you try your best to be always there for her" Mulder said kissing her.

"How could I live all those years without kissing you?" she said smiling.

"Everything has its time and this is the sweetest of the waits. I love you more than my life" he said kissing her forehead and whishing her a good night.


	12. A weight off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IT CONTAINS SOME SMUT.

7:49 p.m.

“Emmy let’s go having a bath so later we can watch some cartoons” Scully said taking Emily from her high chair.

“I want daddy” Emily said trying to free herself from her mom.

“Ok, Mulder she’s all yours” Scully said back.

When they finished the bath, he dressed her with her light blue pajama and carried her on his back to the livingroom. All three went on the couch, Emily was between them and had the remote control in her hands. Mulder was about to kiss Scully when two little chubby hands stopped him.

“Snuggle-bunny why don’t you want daddy to kiss me?” Scully asked caressing her nape.

“I don’t like it” she said.

“What if I kiss mommy anyway?” Mulder asked challenging her. He kissed Scully and Emily bursted into a loud cry.

“Emmy is a good thing that daddy and I kiss each others, it means that we love each others” Scully said but Emily kept on crying so Mulder placed Emily on his lap and started kissing her, she calmed a little.

“You see sweetie? Kissing is not that bad” Mulder said looking into her wet blue eyes.

“C’mon Emmy let’s go to sleep” Scully said trying to take Emily in her arms.

“Mommy go away” Emily said and by mistake she kicked her mom’s chest.

“Emily that’s not how it goes”- Mulder said slapping at the foot, meanwhile Scully was coughing-“you hurt mommy” hearing those words, Emily’s lower lip trembled and she started crying again.

“Sweetie don’t worry”- she said still coughing-“you see? I’m already feeling better”.

“Emily you can’t kick at mommy” Mulder said, he was worried because Scully had a small frame and after the cancer he was overprotective towards her.

“Mommy I’m sorry” Emily said crying and clinging at Scully’s body.

“Emmy everything’s ok” Scully said cuddling her.

“Mommy your hair is so soft” she said almost fallen asleep.

“It’s really good having her in my arms” Scully said smelling her daughter’s sweet scent.

“She’s what our relationship needed. You know when you told me that you couldn’t conceive I felt powerless, useless and then she came in our lives” Mulder said while he was caressing her head.

“Mulder it’s not your fault if I’m sterile” Scully said back.

“In a way yes and it’s important for a man knowing that he can gives kids to someone” Mulder said.

“I know but you have to know that you make me happy anyway” she said and she kissed him.

“You two are kissing” Emily said still sleepy.

“Can I kiss mommy?” Mulder asked playing with her little nose. The baby nodded sucking her thumb.

“Thank you sweetie” Mulder said back and Emily fell asleep again so Scully tucked in her bed.

 

11:39 p.m.

They were in their bedroom preparing themselves to go to bed.

“Scully are you okay? Lately I’ve been seeing you a little sad...” Mulder asked taking her hand and kissing it.

“Actually no, I don’t feel well” Scully answered trying to not looking into his eyes.

“Have I done something that made you feel bad? Have I hurt you? If yes, it wasn’t in my intention” Mulder said worried.

“No, in a way it’s not your fault” Scully said back.

“So? Is your nose still bleeding?” Mulder asked with a shaking voice, he still hoped her answer was _no_.

“No, don’t worry. Lately I’ve been feeling ignored by Emily and this hurts a lot” Scully answered, she was on the verge of tears.

“Why are saying that?” Mulder asked, sadness was also in his eyes now.

“Because I feel like the baby-sitter and then when you come home from work, I completely disappear” Scully said back crying and sobbing.

“C’mon Dana, don’t say that. If I can say my psychological point of view, she’s entering a phase where she sees you as a rival, she’s developing Electra Complex. I think that if we had to kiss in front of her, she’d explode” Mulder said laughing and hugging her, just to minimize a little.

“I don’t like it anyway” she said back.

“C’mon let’s go to sleep, it’s late” Mulder said kissing her forehead.

Scully had been crying all night long and Mulder cuddled her to make her feel better.

The day after Mulder wanted to do an experiment: Scully had to stay away for the entire day, just to prove her that she was still important for Emily, so Scully went at her mother’s house before Emily woke up. Obviously Mulder didn’t have to nominate Scully for the entire day. When Emily woke up she went, as always, to wake her dad up to get the morning cuddles. For the first couple of hours she didn’t look for her mom, just after lunch it was hell on Earth, especially because she used to have the afternoon nap in her mom’s arms. Mulder and Emily were on the couch watching cartoons when Emily finally asked that question: _Daddy where is mommy?_ She was really tired and wanted to take a nap.

“I don’t know, she wasn’t here when we got up” Mulder said back.

“When is she coming home?” Emily asked with a trembling voice.

“I don’t know, also her purse is not here” Mulder said and she started to cry, loudly.

“I want mommy” Emily said.

“Sweetie would you like to go to the park?” Mulder asked.

“No, I want mommy” Emily said crying so hard to the point that she had some difficulties at breathing, Mulder got worried a little.

“Emmy breath with me”- and Emily started breathing at his rhythm-“good job baby girl” and he kissed her on the forehead.

When Scully went at her mother’s house she explained the situation and her mother’s words were really comforting.

“Dana when you were Emily’s age you behaved the same. You had eyes just for your father and I felt left out but don’t worry, things change” Margaret said drinking her hot coffee.

“The last days were hard, she always wanted Mulder to do everything” Scully said.

In that precise moment the phone rang and Mulder gave her the great news.

 _“Scully it’s me, please come home, the baby is desperate._ ”

“Mom I’ve loved staying here but now I have to go home, my baby needs me” Scully said smiling.

“I told you! Be careful driving back home” Margaret said back kissing her cheek.

Emily now was on the couch crying quietly, neither _Toy Story_ in tv could cheer her up, she also didn’t hear the ringing bell. Mulder heard it and went to open the door.

“Emmy look who’s at home!” Mulder said with the video camera in his hands, he wanted to record this moment, he would have showed it to Emily some years later.

“Mommy you’re home” and she run in Scully’s direction. Scully took her in her arms and wiped away the tears.

“Where were you mommy?” Emily asked placing her head on her mom’s shoulder.

“I was at granny’s house. Were you worried?” Scully asked.

“A lot mommy. Don’t do that another time”- Emily said-“mommy I feared you wouldn’t have come back anymore” Emily said sobbing.

“Ok honey, don’t worry because everything is over now, I’m here and I could never leave you and daddy behind” Scully said giving her a kiss on her red cheeks.

She became a little koala and she never left Scully’s arms, until the phone rang again.

“I have to go, I have to run an autopsy” Scully said.

“Now? Don’t they know it’s Friday night and that it’s 9 in the night?” Mulder said, he was pissed off

“FBI doesn’t waste time” she said standing up.

“Mommy where are you going?” Emily asked.

“I have to go to work for a while” so Emily started to cry and didn’t lose the grip on Scully’st-shirt. Mulder took her in his arms but she kept on moving her legs.

“Mommy don’t go away please”- Emily said desperately-“mommy stay here with daddy and me” she said crying louder. 

“Honey don’t cry, mommy is coming back later” Mulder said trying to reassure her.

For a half an hour she cried on the couch, her face in the pillow while Mulder was cleaning the kitchen. Then he took her in his arms, gave her the pacifier, tried to rock her in his arms but it only worsened. A busybody neighbor rang their bell, Mulder opened the door with the crying baby in his arms and the neighbor started to make questions.

“Is everything alright?” Mrs. Smith asked.

“Yes, it is” Mulder said annoyed.

“Then why has she's been crying all day?” the woman asked again.

“Because her mom hasn’t been at home a lot today. If you mind, now I’m a little busy” he said pointing Emily and closed the door.

“Honey I’m here, don’t cry” he said kissing her and holding her tight.

An hour later she was still crying, Mulder’s t-shirt was all wet. At one point she also started to breath irregularly and Mulder got worried.

“My little girl drink some water, it will help you” he said, he couldn’t take it anymore. Not because he couldn’t take a crying Emily but because he didn’t like seeing her like this. 

Two hours later Scully wasn’t still at home and Emily kept on crying.

“Scully when are you coming home?” Mulder asked, he was nervous and he was biting his fingernails and a crying Emily was still in his arms.

“I’m almost done writing at the computer, in 10 minutes I’ll be home. Is Emily still crying?” Scully asked hearing some noises in the background.

“Yes” Mulder said back.

 

11:29 p.m.

“Snuggle-bunny mommy’s at home” Scully said and finally hearing her mom’s voice, Emily lifted her head from Mulder’s shoulder.

“Scully you can’t imagine what happened in the last hours” Mulder said showing her his fingernails and the wet pillow and t-shirt.

“Has she cried a lot?” Scully asked taking Emily in her arms. Emily was holding Scully tight.

“Little girl I’m sorry for having left while we were cuddling” Scully said while rubbing her back.

“Why do you always have to work?” Emily asked sobbing.

“Because I like working and I’ve met daddy there” Scully answered.

“Don’t you like staying with me?” Emily asked playing with Scully’s soft hair.

“More than anything in the world, in the next weeks I’ll stay home from work and I’ve decided to take a part-time schedule” Scully said kissing her on the forehead.

“Really Scully?” Mulder asked, his face was a little puzzled.

“Yes, I want to spend more time with her and I’ve realized that in the last year I haven’t taken and picked Emily a lot from nursery school and this is hurting me” she said.

“I understand that and the only thing I want is your happiness, yours and hers. She visibly needs you” he said.

“Mommy can you read me a bedtime story?” Emily asked yawning.

“Of course, let’s brush your teeth and then I’ll tuck you in” Scully said back.

As always, as Scully tucked her in and went to the shelf to pick a book, Emily fell asleep playing with her own hair and sucking her pacifier. Scully stared at her for a while. In the last days she felt invisible for her daughter and one day was enough to change everything, Mulder was right. She couldn't imagine her life without them, she didn’t give birth to her but she felt Emily as hers and also Mulder felt Emily as his biological daughter, she was his daughter to all intents and purposes: they had same habits and even in the way they slept they looked alike. She was theirs and they only thing they hoped was that she kept on feeling physically well, even without Dr. Calderon’s cure. 

“Is she already sleeping?” Mulder asked stepping in her daughter’s cozy bedroom. There were toys and stuffed animals everywhere, there was a big pouf in an angle where she and her parents cuddled a lot. There was a table with plastic tea set, she loved “taking” a tea cup with her dad and other stuffed animals or cooking something for her mom with her plastic kitchen, she took the game seriously and she had a lot of fantasy, for her it wasn’t just a game but she saw that like spending some quality time with her two favorites people in the world. The ground was covered with carpet so she could walk with naked feet without catching a cold. It took them a lot to make a bedroom like this but it was worth, it was their only daughter and they wanted everything to be perfect, the wanted her to feel at home.

“Yes, it’s incredible that she could stay awake for so long without taking a nap in the afternoon. Poor my little baby” Scully said taking a long and deep breath 

“You had to see her, she was desperate, she didn’t know what to do anymore”- Mulder said hugging Scully from behind-“I’ve missed you too a lot today” he then took her in his arms and kissed her fiercely. He walked her to their bedroom.

“How much you missed me?” Scully said smiling.

“I let you judge” Mulder said intensifying the kiss and lying her on the bed. 

"Is that a pistol in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?" she said smiling and rubbing his crotch.

They passed one of the hottest and passionate night of their lives, the weather outside was hot itself and when they finished they were so soaked that they had to take a shower and change the sheets.


	13. The first 4th July together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT, SMUT, SMUT.

7:57 a.m.

“Daddy’s pearl it’s time to wake up” Mulder said caressing Emily’s cheek.

“Daddy I want to sleep a little more” she replied yawning.

“Young lady today it’s the 4th of July! There’s no time to sleep!”- he said taking her in his arms-“c’mon mommy and I did pancakes as you like, with banana and strawberries” and her face literally glowed.

“Where is mommy?” she asked placing her head on Mulder’s shoulder.

“In the livingroom” he said back.

“Good morning and happy 4th of July!” Scully said taking her in her arms and kissing her warm cheek.

“Good morning love of my life” Mulder said kissing Scully’s soft lips.

“C’mon Emmy let’s have breakfast, later we’re going at granny’s house” Scully said placing her on her high chair.

“Why are we going at granny’s house?” Emily asked with a puzzled face. She wasn’t used to celebrate Independence Day.

“Because today is Independence Day and we celebrate it with our family” Scully replied.

Meanwhile Mulder was preparing Emily’s bag with her clothes, pajamas, two pacifiers and her comfort objects, Scully’s t-shirt and her teddy bear. She would have passed the night at Margaret’s house with her cousins as well.

“Emmy would you like to wear this beautiful denim dress?” Scully asked smiling and the little girl nodded.

 

8:48 a.m.

“Here you are! Finally you’ve arrived” Margaret said greeting them and taking Emily in her arms.

“I’m sorry mom but there was a little traffic, you know” Scully said back.

“It’s good to hug you again” Margaret said kissing her granddaughter’s temple.

“Good morning Mrs. Scully”- Mulder said, he couldn’t hug her because he had groceries bags in his hands-“I go in the backyard” he said kissing Scully on the cheek.

“Emilyyy” Daniel and John said in unison realizing that she arrived.

“Let’s go out playing” Emily said and Daniel took her on his back.

“There will be Bill and Tara too?” Scully asked.

“Yes, at the moment they’re at Charlie’s house”- Margaret said-“is Fox’s mother coming too?” Margaret asked laying the table.

“Yes, in a while he’s picking her up from his old apartment. It’s been nice from you inviting her here today” Scully said smiling.

“I’d do anything to see my family happy” Margaret said smiling back.

“Can we come in?” Bill asked stepping in the house.

“Hi Bill” Margaret said running to him.

“Hi mom” he said back.

“Look how he’s grown up!” Margaret stated taking Matthew in her arms.

“Yes, and now he’s a little pest” Tara said laughing.

Emily noticed that someone and went in the livingroom.

“Hi little Matt” Emily said caressing his soft cheek.

“Hi uncle’s favorite girl”- Bill said taking her in his arms-“look what I brought here, just for you” and he showed her a bag full of candies.

“Thanks uncle Bill” Emily said grinning.

“Do I deserve a kiss?” he asked and the little girl kissed him on the cheek.

“Emmy you can eat just a few of them because you have to eat what daddy is cooking”- Scully said taking the little plastic bag-“here you are, just these”.

“Hi Tara, hi Bill”- Mulder said shaking their hands-“I’m driving here my mom, see you later” and he kissed her on the forehead.

 

1: 29 p.m.

“Delicious! Fox you’re a fantastic cook” Margaret said.

“Thanks a lot”- he replied smiling-“does someone want something else?” he added.

“Daddy I want french fries again” Emily said giving him her dish.

“Sweetie I’m sorry but we’ve finished them all” Mulder said and Emily, who wasn’t able yet to hand disappointment, bursted out in a loud cry.

“C’mon Emmy it’s not the end of the world” Mulder said placing her on his lap and showering her with kisses.

“Kids have you brought swimsuits? So we can play in the swimming pool” Scully said and the boys run to wear their swimsuits.

“What do you think if we wear our swimsuits too?” Mulder said and the little girl nodded.

“Daddy I don’t like your swimsuit!” Emily stated pointing it.

“Don’t you like my red speedo?” Mulder said laughing and taking her in his arms.

 

“Daddy’s girl dive in!” Mulder said opening his arms for her. At first she was a little skeptical but then, seeing how much her cousins were having fun, run in her dad’s strong and safe arms.

Mulder took her in his arms and put her underwater for a couple of seconds, when Emily came out again she was pretty amused, Mulder’s mother not at all.

“Fox be careful” she said taking a deep breath.

“Mom don’t worry” Mulder said placing Emily on his shoulders.

“Daddy I want to go there” she said pointing a pool air mattress. He placed her on it and carried her around the pool. They found out that it was an easy way to make Emily fall asleep because it was like someone was rocking her. Teena took the little girl in her arms and laid her down on the pool daybed.

“Dana, Emily fell asleep” Teena said.

“Good, could you keep an eye on her while I swim a little, please?” she asked blushing a little, it was weird for her.

“Of course, have fun” Teena said back.

“Finally you join me in the pool” Mulder said kissing her and hugging her.

“Yes” she said with a challenging look.

“Ok, we can’t play these kind of games in your mother’s pool” he said laughing against her soft and wet skin.

Seeing them like this, Bill got a little jealous of her younger sister.

“Hey you there” Bill shouted and Charlie joined them in the pool with a plastic ball. Mulder took Scully on his back and they walked together in the pool.

“Uncle Fox and aunt Dana I’m taking a photo” John said and the two lovers showed the best smile.

Meanwhile the grandmas were chatting a little, they shared a lot of things, one of those was that they prayed each time they knew their kids were in danger.

“I’ve invited the kids to come with me in Quonochontaug and you can come too, if you’d like. The house is very big and you’re very welcomed” Teena said smiling.

“I would really like to, thanks a lot. It’s a chance to spend some time with our kids” Margaret replied.

“Look at our moms, look how they get along” Mulder said smiling and kissing her.

“Look at our daughter, look how she’s sleeping peacefully”- Scully said kissing his temple-“we have a beautiful family” she added then.

“And it’s just because of you. If I lived alone with Emily I wouldn’t know how to manage things. Probably I would buy her new clothes, you know I can’t do the laundry” Mulder said grinning.

“I love you anyway” she said, there was pride in her eyes.

“Love you more” he said biting her bottom lip.

Bill thought it was the right time to have a snack, especially because he didn’t like the Mulder & Scully Show.  
“We better obey, you know I wouldn’t like if he punched my beautiful face” Mulder said laughing. To hide his excitement Mulder wore his blue pool towel around his waist.

“Aunt Dana can I wake Emily up for the snack?” Daniel asked.

“Yes but be careful or she’ll be a little pest” and Daniel went to Emily.

“Hey princess, it’s time to wake up” and he gave a kiss on her forehead, Emily slowly woke up and Daniel took her in his arms.

“Are you still tired?” he asked looking into her blue eyes and the baby nodded.

“I want mommy” she said.

“Hey mommy’s little girl did you have a good sleep?” she asked caressing the small of her back.

“No!” she stated crossing her arms and pouting, everybody laughed seeing the girl like this.

“Would you like to eat a sandwich?” Scully asked trying to feed her.

“I’m not hungry” she replied pushing away Scully’s hand.

“Emily look what I’ve got in my hands” Mulder said holding the pacifier, her face brighted and tried to reach for it.

“So first you eat something, give mommy a kiss and then come to me to cuddle a little” Mulder said and Emily obeyed.

“You see, it wasn’t that bad” he said placing her on his lap and kissing her temple.

“Daddy do I deserve the pacifier now?” Emily asked.

“Yes, you do” he replied giving her the little plastic object.

Emily placed her head on his warm chest and fell asleep again.

“She’s a true blessing” Teena said smiling, she was proud of her son.

“Especially when she’s sleeping” Mulder added laughing.

 

5:58 p.m.

“Is she staying here too?” John asked praying Scully with his hands.

“Yes, it’s a tradition” Scully replied smiling to him.

“C’mon honey, let’s have a bath” Scully said taking Emily in her arms.

Meanwhile Mulder drove her mom at his old apartment, they talked a lot, especially about one thing.

“Mom I think has arrived the moment to take the next step in my relationship with Scully. Next week I’ll propose to her” Mulder said with a shaky voice.

“It’s fantastic! Your father would be proud of you. I thank God every day because you have her in your life now” Mrs. Mulder said back hugging him.

“Yes, I’m a lucky man” he replied.

“I wish you the best”.

 

Mulder went at Margaret’s house to wish to Emily a good night and to pick up Scully.

When they got home they took a bath together, with champagne to celebrate their love.

“You’re the love of my life” she said kissing him.

“You’re the right one, never had a doubt on this” Mulder said and he kissed her fiercely.

“Let’s go to bed” Scully said covering them with a towel and he smiled naughtily.

“Has someone ever told that you’re the most beautiful woman in the entire universe?” Mulder asked laying her down.

“Yes, a man keeps on saying this, I think you know him...his name is Fox Mulder, he’s an FBI Special Agent” Scully said grinning.

“I think I’ve met him once, he’s brilliant and handsome” he said back laughing on her lips.

“I’ve been thinking of doing this the entire day” she said turning them around, so now she was on top. She started kissing his chest and she left some love bites.

“I wonder what Bill would say if he saw you like this” Mulder said looking at the white ceiling.

“I don’t care”- Scully said caressing his member-“and I know for sure that he wouldn’t be happy if I did this” she said taking him in her mouth.

“Scully I really love what you’re doing right now but slow down” he said, he hardly could speak. She kept on, he gripped the sheets and then he took her head in his wet hands.

“Scully I love this and you’re the best at this but I would like to finish in a different way. It’s my turn now” he said.

“You don’t know how much I love giving you pleasure” Scully said.

“And I love it too” and he started licking her tights.

“Mu-ulder closer- right there!”- she said all turned on-“oh God you’re the best” she said almost coming-“Thank you Mulder” she said coming.

“Are you ready?” he asked positioning his member between her legs.

“I’ve been waiting for this since I’ve seen you with the red speedo” she answered gasping.

“You’re so fucking perfect” Mulder said pushing.

“Harder” she shouted.

“Scully I love you” he said placing his head in the crock of her neck and smelled her sweet scent and left a big love bite.

“Me too” she said pushing his bottom with her feet.

“You’re everything a man could want” he said painting.

“Mulder I’m almost there” she said scratching the skin of his back.

“Wait for me please” he said and five seconds later both reached the maximum pleasure.

“Scully you don’t know how much I love you” he said kissing her damp forehead.

“You’re the right one” she said back kissing him fiercely.

They’ve kept on doing it all night long, they almost woke up their neighbors but they didn’t care because they wanted to enjoy this. Around the dawn they fell asleep, naked and when Mulder woke up in the morning he went downstairs to take the newspaper and he found a nice note on their door. 

_The next time could you be less noisy, people here use to sleep through the night. Thanks – The Smiths._

He couldn’t stop laughing and he went to Scully and, gently, he woke her up.

“Good morning” he said smiling and kissing her.

“Good morning to you too” she said back

“Have you enjoyed the way we passed the night?” he asked.

“A lot, we should do that more often but I’m afraid we would disturb Emily” she said wearing her bra on.

“Well someone didn’t like our performance” he said still laughing and when he gave her the paper she bursted out laughing.

 

After a needed shower, a big breakfast and some cuddles again, the two went to Margaret’s house to pick up Emily.

 

11:29 a.m.

“Dana has something happened?” Bill asked.

“Ehm no, why?” she asked back.

“You seem different” he replied, he wasn’t used to see her _morning after face._

Well she was more relaxed, in the last months they haven’t had the chance to make love very often, due to the fact that Emily was always sleeping in their bed.

“What has happened to your neck?” Bill asked.

“I thing I have a kind of...” she said, she was unsure how she could continue what she was saying, she wasn’t used to lie to her brother.

“Food allergy” Margaret added and Scully said a silent _thank you._

“Mommyyyy” Emily shouted running in her direction.

“Hi baby girl” she said taking her in her eyes.

“Mommy you smell nice” she said placing her head in the crock of her mom’s neck, it was her dad and her favorite place. 

“Thank you sweetheart” she said kissing her temple.

“Mommy what’s that?” she asked touching a love bite and Scully bursted out laughing.

“Now we’re going to pick up grandma Teena and we’re driving her at the airport and then I think I’ll cuddle you a little bit” she said smelling her daughter’s sweet scent.

 

“Mom it’s been a pleasure having you here, come here whenever you want” Mulder said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

“I’ve enjoyed too, yours is a great family. Bye baby girl, I love you so much”- Teena said kissing Emily’s soft cheek and hugging her-“bye Dana, thank you for everything you’re doing for my son” she added.

“Bye bye Mrs. Mulder” the young woman said.

The three then headed home, had a light lunch, watched some cartoons with Emily and, of course, fell asleep in her mom’s safe arms. Scully followed her and Mulder carried them, once per time, in their bedroom. He looked at them for a while, they seemed like angels and took a photo with his Polaroid, he then wrote down something.

 _My girls sleeping peacefully, God only knows how I love them._

He reached for his wallet and put the photo inside. He then joined them in the bed and kissed them on their foreheads.


	14. Break-up

8:49 p.m.

They were on the couch watching a movie, _Donnie Brasco_ , when Scully thought it was the right time to clear up some doubts.

“Mulder who’s that woman?” Scully asked stopping the movie.

“Do we have to talk about it now?” Mulder asked trying to take the remote control.

“Yes because since she’s here you haven’t stopped talking about her” Scully said back, she was pretty pissed off.

“That’s not true” Mulder replied trying to not to look into her eyes.

“Mulder it’s like that. C’mon tell me which role had or have in your life” Scully said.

“Ok, so she’s been my girlfriend for three years, she was my first important girlfriend. We’ve been a couple for three years and then she went to work in Morocco. Are you happy now?” he asked touching her nose.

“I feel relieved” she said back smiling, like she took off a weight from her chest.

“You’re the only girl in my mind right now” Mulder said kissing her and taking her in his arms.

“I love you so much” she said.

They stepped in the bedroom, Mulder close the door with his foot and laid Scully on the bed.

“I don’t care about the future if you’re in my present” Mulder said kissing her hard.

Twenty minutes later they were in each other’s arms.

“Go ahead like this, Diana I’m almost there” Mulder said panting.

“How have you just called me?” Scully said freeing herself from his arms and sitting on her side of her bed.

"Dana it was just an error, you know I don’t think in that moment. Those were just words I swear” Mulder said rubbing his forehead.

“And why have you said her name?” Scully asked with tears in her eyes.

“Because they’re similar, that’s why I got confused” Mulder replied wearing his underpants on.

“It’s never happened, why now?” Scully said wearing her bra. Now they were screaming and they were waking up Emily.

“I can’t sleep” Emily said rubbing her eyes.

“Did mommy and I wake you?” he asked taking her in his arms and she nodded.

“I’m sorry baby” he said kissing her temple and then she rocked her a little. She immediately drift off to sleep. He tucked her in again and then he went again in their bedroom, he found Scully crying.

“Honey why are you crying?” Mulder asked worried.

“Mulder say the truth now, are you cheating on me?” Scully asked with her pillow in her hands. 

“How could you think something like that?” Mulder answered with a question, he was laughing.

“Answer to my question” Scully said, she wasn’t amused at all.

“I could never cheat on you!” Mulder said back, he now was serious as well.

“So why you said that fucking name?!” Scully asked throwing her pillow to him.

“Because I got confused, Scully the only woman I love is you” he said back punching the wall.

“Now I know why you were always late those night” she said.

They’ve argued all night long, early in the morning something changed.

“That’s enough! I’m not staying here being insulted for something I could never do to you for fuck’s sake!” and he slammed the door behind him, he then went to the living room searching for his car keys.

“No Mulder! Where are you going?” Scully asked crying and trying to stop him.

“I’m going away, it was too good to last forever. Give Emily a kiss from me” Mulder said slamming the door.

Scully went to their bedroom, thrown herself on the bed and started to cry desperately, she was holding his pillow in her hands and smelling his scent only worsened the situation. In that moment Emily went to her, it was impossible to sleep with that kind of noise.

“Mommy why are you crying?” Emily asked with a trembling voice, she was really emphatic, if she saw her mother crying by consequence she started to cry too.

“Sweetie mommy is a little sad” she replied while Emily was climbing her mom’s bed. They cuddled and Scully was still crying silently until she drift off to sleep because she was exhausted.

When they woke up it was even worse, Emily started doing questions.

“Mommy where is daddy?” Emily asked eating her breakfast.

“He’s working in another city these days” Scully said trying to not look at her, if she looked into her daughter’s beautiful innocent eyes she would have bursted into tears.

“Later I’m driving you to granny’s house because mommy is pretty busy” Scully said.

 

9:59 a.m.

“Dana it’s a pleasure to see you” Margaret said opening the door.

“Mom could you baby-sit Emily today? I’m busy” Scully said trying to stay as calm as possible.

“Why are you wearing those big sunglasses?” Margaret asked, she knew so well her daughter.

“Because the sun is shining” Scully said.

“C’mon tell me what happened” Margaret said caressing her face.

While Emily played in her bedroom, Margaret and Scully were talking in the livingroom.

“Dana I think Fox made a mistake but he’s not cheating on you. He’s so in love with you” Margaret said.

“Mom he said his ex-girlfriend’s name while we were making love!” Scully replied.

“I know and it’s not nice but please give him the benefit of the doubt” Margaret said back caressing her head.

When Mulder stepped out of their apartment he then went to a pub, he got drunk and talked with other heartbroken men.

“I love her and I will never forgive myself for ruining the most beautiful relationship I’ve ever had, in some days I would have asked her to marry me and now who knows when I’ll see my daughter again” Mulder said crying and placing his head on the counter.

“Do you have a daughter?” a drunk man asked.

“Yes, Emily, three and a half and we were trying for another one” Mulder said showing him a photo.

“What a beautiful family”.

In the middle of the morning he found himself in his bed, he didn’t know how he got there and how he could menage to go under the sheets. The phone woke him up, it was his mother.

“Hey Fox, it’s mom speaking. How are you?” Mrs. Mulder said.

“Mom can I call you this afternoon? I don’t feel very well at the moment” Mulder said throwing up in a plastic bag.

“Have you caught the flu again?”” Mrs. Mulder asked again.

“No, I drank too much” Mulder answered.

“Oh my God, is Dana alright?” his mom asked.

“Mom it didn’t work” he said and he started crying.

“What do you mean?” she asked again.

“We broke up” he answered sobbing.

“I’m taking the next flight” she said and closed the phone call.

Meanwhile Scully came back to her apartment, alone, she went to her bedroom and everything remembered him to her. She was taking a look to all the photos they took during the years and she realized that she acted stupid, Mulder could never cheat on her, she was the only person he could trust and she knew that.

 

3:29 p.m.

“Fox I’m home” Mrs. Mulder said entering his apartment, Mulder didn’t reply because he was deep in his dreams. “C’mon baby it’s time to wake up” his mom whispered opening the windows.

“Mom go away” Mulder said covering his damp head with his pillow.

“I’m your mother and a mom takes care of her kid when he doesn’t feel good” Mrs. Mulder said sitting on his bed.

“Mom I can’t live without her, she is my life” he said back crying like a little child.

“So tell me how it happened” she said caressing his damp forehead.

“So Diana came back into my life and yesterday night while we were making love I said _Diana_ instead of _Dana_ and she thinks that I cheat on her. I told her that I’m not cheating on her with Diana but she doesn’t believe me” he said hiding his face in the pillow.

“How many times have I told to not talk to that Diana again?! She has a bad influence on you” she said standing up.

“But do you believe me, right?” Mulder asked making the puppy face.

“Of course” she answered kissing his forehead.

“Mom I’m having a shower” he said standing up.

 

“Honey how are you?” Margaret asked through the phone.

“I feel so bad” Scully said crying.

“So what do you think of staying at my house for some days?” Margaret asked.

“What about Emily?” Scully asked back.

“She’s staying here too” Margaret said looking at Emily who was playing with some Melissa’s old toys.

“Mom I don’t want her to see me like that” Scully said back.

“Don’t worry, your mom is a pro” Margaret said laughing.

So Scully prepared her bag and when she went to her mom’s house she found Emily holding a paper where there was written something for her mom: _Mom I love you so much_. Hardly she could suppress the tears of joy and she took her little girl in her arms and showered her with kisses.

“God only knows how I love you” Scully said.

When Mulder finished taking the shower he wore his underpants and went back to his bed. He didn’t care wearing only his underpants, even if his mom was around, he didn’t care about anything in that moment.

“Fox I prepared you Lucky Charms as you love, eat a little” Mrs. Mulder said.

“Mom I’m not hungry” Mulder said back, he buried his face in the pillow.

“Fox you have to eat something” she said back.

“My life now is without sense. In some days I would have asked her to be my wife and we were trying for another child” Mulder said crying.

“Really sweetheart? For another kid?” Mrs. Mulder asked trying not to cry.

“Yes, but it will never happen” he answered crying louder.

“Let’s have a walk today” Mrs. Mulder said taking off sheets.

“No! I want to stay in bed” Mulder said back covering his body again.

Meanwhile at the Scullys, Margaret was preparing a pie for her girls and Scully ad Emily were taking a nap on the couch in each others arms.

 

Mulder’s apartment

Meanwhile they were still arguing on food.

“Can you eat a little?” Mrs. Mulder said trying to feed him.

“Mom I don’t want” Mulder said back.

“Yes you have to! You also became skinnier. Just eat and make me happy” Mrs. Mulder shouted.

“In this moment I would be rocking Emily for making her fall asleep” Mulder said looking out of the window and his eyes teared.

“Sweetie I know it’s a bad moment for you and the only advice I can give you is trying to call her in some days and trying to clear up the situation” she said caressing his forehead.

“Mom nothing has sense now” Mulder said crying in her hand.

Days passed and both just felt worst, Mulder ate nothing, he was always in bed and the thing that hit him the most was that he couldn’t see his daughter. Mulder and Scully thought that Emily didn’t understand what was happening around her but she was smarter than what they thought and she started making questions about her dad, like _where is daddy?_ or _why are we staying at granny’s house?_ Emily just wanted to go back at home and cuddle with her dad again.

Some nights later Mulder was brave enough to call her mom, somehow he felt that she was at her mom’s house.

“Hi Mrs. Scully, it’s Fox. Is Dana there?” he asked with a shaky voice, he felt like a teenager again.

“She just went to her apartment again, you can call her there” Margaret said back.

So Mulder took a shower, took a little box with him and went at Scully’s apartment.

“Where are you going sweetie?” Mrs. Mulder said.

“I have to win back my lover’s heart” he said back smiling.

While he was driving to Georgetown it started to rain incredibly hard but he didn’t care and sped up, when he steppe out of the car he got wet because of the rain but he didn’t care. He rang the bell but no one answered so he went down the street and called her name, as he did other times.

“Scullyyyyy, Sculyyyyy” he shouted, meanwhile she was helping Emily wearing her pajama and when they heard that voice, both faces brightened.

“It’s daddy!” Emily said and they went to the window in the livingroom.

“It’s the FBI’s most unwanted here. Listen I went wrong and you have the right to be angry but please baby forgive me, I've tried to imagine my life without you and I understood that it’s impossible living without you because you and Emily are my life. Dana Katherine Scully would you marry me?” he said, there were tears in his eyes, she was touched as well.

“Yes, now and forever” Scully said crying, she felt all the tensions leaving her body.

Mulder run on the stairs and entered in the apartment, Emily jumped in his arms.

“Daddy you’re home” Emily said.

“Yes, finally. God only knows how much I missed you and mommy” Mulder said smelling the sweet scent.

“Daddy where were you?” Emily asked.

“I was working in another city, but I promise you that I’ll never leave you again” he said doing an imaginary cross on his heart.

“Mulder I love you” Scully said hugging them, she still couldn’t suppress the tears.

“I love you too, now everything is ok don’t worry” Mulder said kissing her forehead. He then placed Emily on her feet and kneelt down.

“Emmy can I marry mommy?” Mulder asked, he wanted to play on the safe side because of her temper tantrums and Emily, of course, nodded.

“Dana Katherine Scully, aka the most beautiful woman on Earth, would you marry me?” Mulder asked.

“I could never change my mind on this” Scully said kissing him.

“I love you” he said against her lips.

“Me too” she said kissing him deeper.

“Yaaaaaay” and Emily started to jump around, she was really happy because somehow she felt that something happened between her parents. Emily was smarter than the others little girls and nothing was unnoticed for her, she heard the slam of the door and her mom crying and sometimes she was afraid to ask questions to her mom because she feared she could make her cry, thanks God there was Margaret to cheer her up.

“I don’t want to pass another second far from you, as you went away I got that it wasn’t your fault and, once again I got angry for nothing” she said hugging him closer.

“I missed you more than the air that I breathe” Mulder said back, also in that moment stopped to rain.

“Can we eat ice-cream?” Emily asked 

“Ok, just because it’s a special night”- Scully said taking her in her arms-“but when we’re coming home we go straight to bed, ok?” and Emily nodded.

“Scully shall we take the stroller?” Mulder asked.

“Yes, definitely” she said back laughing.

While they were walking, Emily was fighting with her eyes to stay awake but she fell asleep anyway. She woke up when Mulder and Scully were already eating their ice-creams.

“I want the ice-cream too” Emily said with her trembling lower lip.

“Ok honey” and Mulder took her in his arms.

“Tell him how you want your ice-cream” he said.

“I want it full of chocolate” she said and the man prepared her the ice-cream with her favorite flavor. The man gave it to her and Mulder remembered her a little world he and Scully taught her.

“What do we say in situations like this?” Mulder asked.

“Thank you” Emily said blushing a little. Mulder placed her again in the stroller and she started to eat it. She ate it quickly and started to cough.

“Emmy you have to eat it slower” Mulder said tapping her back.

When they were walking back home Emily fell asleep again and when they stepped in the apartment Mulder brought her to her bedroom but she woke up for a few seconds.

“Daddy mommy bed” she said holding his shirt tight.

“Ok daddy’s little princess, mom will like it for sure” Mulder said kissing her temple.

He tucked her in their bed and when Scully stepped in their bedroom and found a little bundle in the middle of their bed, Emily was curled up on herself with her thumb in the mouth so Scully put the pacifier in Emily’s mouth instead of her thumb.

“Look how she’s sleeping peacefully” Mulder said.

“Yeah, in the last days she hasn’t slept very well, she had a lot of nightmares and kept on asking of you. Luckily there was my mom, what have you done in these days?” 

“I’ve stayed in bed and when I stepped out of here I went to a pub and got drunk. By consequence my mom called me the morning after and when she knew I had a hangover, she took the first flight for Washington. She took care of me” Mulder said back.

“It was just my fault, I shouldn’t have treated you like that” Scully said.

“And I shouldn’t have said that name”- Mulder said kissing her cheek-“you and Emily are the most precious thing in this world” he added.

“I still can’t believe we took the next step in our relationship” Scully said looking at the diamond on her new ring.

“Who imagined it?” Mulder said laughing.

“Well my mother felt that we were meant to be” Scully said back.

“Now let’s go to sleep, from tomorrow we’ll organize our wedding” Mulder said kissing her.

They went to bed together and clung to Emily, they showered her with sweet kisses and, secretly, they felt guilty for making her live in hell in the last days.


	15. Wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE 15TH CHAPTER CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!  
> GIVE ME A FEEDBACK IF YOU WANT!

Two weeks before.

“Dana you’re beautiful” Margaret said looking at her daughter with her wedding dress on.

“Thank you, mom” Scully said smiling to her mom.

“Mommy, daddy is arriving!” Emily said while watching outside the window, the tradition said that the bridegroom shouldn’t have seen the bride’s dress before the wedding day.

“I’ll go to my bedroom, just keep him occupied” Scully said running to her bedroom.

“Honeys I’m home” Mulder said opening the door.

“Daddyyyy” Emily shouted jumping in his arms.

“Where’s mommy?” he asked looking around.

“She’s in the bathroom” Margaret said.

“Is she ok?” Mulder asked, he was a bit worried.

“Yeah, don’t worry” Margaret said.

“Here I am” Scully said entering the livingroom.

“Mommy I’m hungry” Emily said playing with Mulder’s hairs.

“Honey would you feel like eating some potatoes with peas and carrots?” Scully asked caressing Emily’s back and Emily nodded.

“I’m going home now” Margaret said.

“Mrs. Scully why don’t you stay here?” Mulder asked.

“No, thanks but I really have to go home. Charlie and the kids are coming over” Margaret replied.

“So, while mommy cooks we wash our hands, ok snuggle-bunny?” Mulder asked stroking some hair away from her eyes. They then went to the bathroom.

“Daddy can we go to the playground this afternoon?” Emily asked playing with the soap.

“Of course, sweetie” he said washing her hands.

“Lunch is ready” Scully shouted from the kitchen.

“Emmy who is the best cook in the world?” Mulder asked.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Emily shouted.

“And how much you love mommy?” Mulder asked again.

“As much as this”- Emily said trying to open her arms as much she could-“mommy do you know that daddy and I are going to the playground” she added.

“Daddy’s good, right?” Scully asked grinning and Emily grinned back and nodded.

“Scully would you like to come too?” Mulder asked eating the potatoes.

“I’d love to but I have to run some errands” she said smiling to him.

 

While Mulder and Emily were at the park, Scully fell asleep on the couch while she was talking with her mom. The day at the park was good until Mulder called the 911 because Emily fainted because of the high temperatures.

“C’mon Scully answer” Mulder said, meanwhile the doctor arrived.

“Your daughter feels better, we reduced the fever and that’s a good thing. There is a bigger problem though, she’s been asking for her mom” Dr. Vickers said.

“Yeah, I’ve tried to call her. Thanks a lot doc!”- he said shaking his hand and in that moment the phone rang-“excuse me” Mulder said.

“Let’s go out for dinner tonight” Scully said.

“Come to the hospital” Mulder said.

“What happened?” Scully asked shocked.

“Emily, she had a sunstroke but now she feels better, she just needs her mommy now” Mulder answered rubbing his forehead.

“I’m coming”.

 

Scully arrived in the Pediatrics Area and she saw Mulder resting beside Emily, he was cuddling her and Scully knocked at the door.

“I’m here” Scully whispered. Emily tried to open her eyes and when she saw her, her face brightened.

“Mommy” she said, her voice was low and she extended her arms in Scully’s direction.

“Hi baby girl” Scully said kissing her warm forehead.

“They run the ice therapy, blood and urine exams. The fever has reduced and that’s great” Mulder said.

“Poor baby” Scully said back.

“Scully I’m really sorry, I had to keep an eye on her and I sent her to the hospital. I feel like a monster” Mulder said crying and resting his head on her shoulder.

“Hey it’s not your fault! This could have happened other times” Scully said back caressing his nape and kissing his forehead.

“Mommy” Emily said.

“Yes honey?” Scully replied.

“Cuddles” the baby said back.

Scully showered her daughter with soft kisses and hold her tight. Dr. Vickers arrived in the bedroom to give some information.

“Your daughter has to stay here until tomorrow afternoon, just for precaution” he said.

Scully told to her family what happened and everybody went to the hospital.

“You scared us baby girl” Daniel said kissing her cheek.

“Daniiii” Emily said and she hugged him.

Scully’s phone rang, it was Bill, he knew it from Margaret.

“Dana I knew it, how does Emily feel?” he asked.

“How did you know it?” she asked back.

“Mom” he answered.

“Oh, anyway she feels better, now she’s resting a little” Scully said.

“He can’t even keep her daughter safe and sound” Bill said.

“Bill, it could have happened to me. Keep calm, she feels better now. And of course, you’re always the same” she was a little pissed off.

“Dana I’m just worried for her, you know how I love her” Bill said back.

“Bill I know it but I also know that Mulder is the right dad for Emily” she replied. She then closed the phone call and went to the bedroom again.

“Honey, uncle Bill told me to give you a kiss” and she kissed her.

“Mommy I’m thirsty” Emily said trying to take the plastic bottle, Scully gave it to her. Emily’s eyes became heavier and heavier and she fell asleep.

“Aunt Dana, Emily fainted again!” John said pointing her and standing up.

“Don’t worry buddy, she just fell to sleep because she’s really tired” Scully replied smiling to him.

 

In the late afternoon everyone went back home and the only people that remained there were Mulder and Scully.

“Good evening, as I mentioned before Emily has to stay here tonight and we’d prefer that a parent stayed here, you know the baby feels better with parents” Dr. Vickers said.

“Can we stay here both?” Mulder asked.

“Of course, there aren’t problems” the doctor answered.

Emily woke up in that moment because she was a little hungry and Scully fed her because she was still too tired.

“I’m going to the vending machines” Mulder said kissing their foreheads and went out of the room.

Mulder found only junk food and since he’s lived with Scully he couldn’t eat it anymore, living with Scully brought only good things.

“I’ve found just this” Mulder said handing her the crisps package and the water bottle.

“Tonight we gain fats” she said laughing.

The night was quiet, Emily slept all night through and Mulder and Scully, as others sleepless nights, talked a lot.

“Scully I’m really sorry” he said.

They were on the couch; his arm was around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest.

“For what?” Scully asked.

“For Emily, I couldn’t take care of her. I wonder what your family will have said” Mulder answered.

“Don’t worry, they haven’t said anything” she said kissing him.

“I love you” he said looking her straight in the eyes.

“I love you more” she said back.

“Mommy water” Emily said in her sleep. Scully went to her, gave her the straw for drinking from the bottle and then she cuddled her a little, Emily fell asleep with the thumb in her mouth and Scully took it out and put the pacifier in her mouth.

“She’s my greatest achievement” he said hugging her from behind.

“Do you remember when we couldn’t have kids? Now we finally have one”- Scully said-“what could I ask more?” 

The next day they went back home, Emily was still a little tired but she felt better. In the week Scully wore her dress again and Mulder did the same with his, Emily was really happy to be the flower girl near her cousins. The entire family was thrilled. Even Bill.

 

A week before

“Mulder are you coming with us?” the Gunman said.

“Where?” he asked.

“To your bachelor party!” they said taking him with them.

“But it’s only 2 in the afternoon” Mulder said back.

“C’mon Mulder it will be the last night as an unmarried man!” Langly said.

First they went to a pub, they drank a lot and they made Mulder drink a lot, then they went to a strip club.

“Hey do him everything you want” Frohike said laughing.

She literally did everything, Mulder was completely drunk but still had a little part of lucidity.

“You’re really good at this but I’m engaged to a fantastic woman who trusts me. If I broke her heart I’d feel really bad” he said trying to free himself from her legs.

They came back home by feet and singing. Mulder sang for Scully and when she heard him singing, she couldn’t suppress her laugh.

Scully’s bachelorette party was calmer, there were Abby, Tara and other friends. They ate, drank and they saw Scully’s dress and then they went home. Scully drank a little but not as much as Mulder. That night Emily stayed at home with Mulder and they had fun playing with mommy’s make up. Emily put him on Scully’s red lipstick, nail polish, she did his hair and covered his head with hairpins. They took a photo, then they watched _Toy Story_ for the millionth time and then they drifted off to sleep. When Scully came back home and saw Mulder like that, she burst out laughing, till waking them up.

“Don’t I look good?” Mulder asked laughing and Scully kissed his red and full lips.

“Mommy you’re home!” Emily said clinging to her neck.

“Yes and now we’re going to bed” Scully said kissing her warm cheek.

“Mommy can you read me a book?” the little girl asked resting her head on Scully’s shoulder.

They went in her cozy bedroom and Scully read her _Snowhite_ and in less than five minutes she fell asleep again.

“Scully where is your make up remover?” Mulder asked whispering.

“It’s in the bathroom, in the left cabinets, near to the painkillers”

“Thanks” he said showing the best smile.

Scully stared at Emily for a while, she was sleeping so peacefully and took a photo with Polaroid.

“Good night sweet baby” and kissed her forehead.

Also Mulder went in Emily’s and kissed her.

 

26th July 1998

“You’re beautiful little sister” Bill said hugging her.

“Thank you Bill” Scully said back.

“This is your day, enjoy it and I hope you and Mulder will spend your lives together. Are you ready?” he said offering his arm to her she nodded and the Wedding March started. When Mulder turned around and saw her, he couldn’t suppress tears of joy and Bill smiled to him.

“Congratulations” Bill said to him shaking his hand.

“You’re beautiful” Mulder said with a trembling voice.

“Thanks” Scully whispered.

They also cried of joy when they saw Emily walking down the aisle with flower petals in her hands and two young boys holding the rings.

They were both excited when they said their wedding vows.

“I, Fox, take you Dana, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part” Mulder said with his shaking voice and his eyes were full of tears of joy, he seemed like a little child. 

“I, Dana, take you Fox, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part” she said taking a deep breath.

“You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen” Father McCue said smiling.

“I stand before this couple this day to united them in the bonds of matrimony. If there be anyone present that may present just and lawful cause why these two individuals may not be lawfully wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace” Father McCue then said, Tara and Charlie looked at Bill, who smiled to them.

“I can’t” he said then.

“Do you take Dana as your wedded wife?” Father McCue said to him, he took a deep breath.

“I do” he answered and put the ring on Scully’s finger.

“Do you take Fox as your wedded husband?” Father McCue asked.

“I do” she said back and put the ring on Mulder’s wetted finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride” Father McCue said smiling. They kissed and the anxiety and all the tensions just left their bodies.

They walked down the aisle through the applauses and the smiles of friends and relatives.

At the wedding party they ate, drank and danced, they had so much fun, there were good music and good company. Emily never rested once and while she was dancing with Teena she fell asleep in her arms, so se rocked her a little still swinging to the music.

“Would you like to dance with your husband?” Mulder said extending his arm to Scully.

“Of course” she said and took his hand.

They danced to _Fly me to the moon_ , Scully had her head on his shoulder and he had his hand on the small of her back.

“I love you” he whispered kissing her forehead.

“I’ve always dreamt of a day like this, I just had to find the right person” she said back kissing him on his lips.

“Look at our kids” Margaret said.

“I’m so thankful for your daughter” Teena said smiling.

The night ended with everybody at its own house, beside Emily because she was sleeping at Margaret’s house. Mulder and Scully passed the night at the Four Season, they had fun, they drank champagne, they relaxed in the Jacuzzi, they made tender love under the soft sheets and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, naked.


	16. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a feedback if you want, even if it's a bad comment!  
> WARNING: IT CONTAINS SMUT.

“Are you ready?” Mulder asked while they were filling their suitcases.

Only three days passed for their wedding, the day after they passed it in their hotel room, in their bed, naked. They passed the other two cuddling Emily, they wouldn’t have seen her for ten days.

“Why are you doing your suitcases?” Emily asked, she was still in their bed with Scully’s t-shirt and her favorite stuffed animal.

“My sweet little girl, mommy and I are staying in Italy for ten days, you’re staying with granny Margaret” Mulder.

“Can I come too?” Emily asked praying him with her chubby little hands and doing the puppy eyes.

“I would really like but this is a vacation just for mommy and me and…” and Emily started to cry and hid her face in her mom’s pillow. Mulder took her in his arms and rocked her a little.

“I don’t want you to go away” Emily said crying louder.

“Sweetie we’re coming back in ten days and we’ll call you every day. I promise” he said kissing her forehead.

Meanwhile Scully entered the room, she had just finished ironing some t-shirts.

“Mommy’s love, why are you crying?” Scully asked while she was placing them in the suitcase.

“Because you and daddy go a-a-away” she said sobbing and placing her head in the crock of his neck, she took her in her arms and cuddle her a little.

“Shhh honey, mommy’s here”- she whispered calmly caressing her warm nape-“baby I know that for you ten days sound like an eternity but they’re just a few, plus you’re staying with grandma and John and Dani”. She rocked her until she fell asleep, and they finished preparing the suitcases. Mulder did Emily’s too.

Emily woke up while Scully was fastening the seatbelt.

“Mommy no!” Emily said trying to free herself from Scully’s hands.

“Everything’s ok Emily” she said caressing her cheek but she kept crying and kicking the passenger’s seat.

When they arrived at Margaret’s house, Emily didn’t lose the grip on Scully’s blouse.

“Mrs. Scully this is Emily’s bag and if clothes aren’t enough, go to our house and take others” Mulder said handing the pink bag.

“Sweetie I promise you that we’ll bring you some presents from Italy but now we must go” Scully said kissing her daughter’s forehead and passing her in Margaret’s arms. Emily then calmed but she was just sad for the rest of the day, Margaret couldn’t blame her, her favorite people were on the other side of the world.

When Mulder and Scully arrived at the airport they were super excited, they had ten days just for themselves, they could do anything they wanted. They were sorry for leaving Emily like this but they needed a vacation, the last year’s been an emotional roller-coaster.

“Scully wake up” Mulder said caressing her cheek.

“Where are we?” she asked opening slowly her beautiful eyes.

“In Sicily” Mulder said smiling and giving her a quick peck on her cheekbone.

“You could have woken me up a little earlier” she said.

“Why? You were sleeping so peacefully” he said back hugging her.

“You know why” she replied giving him a challenging look. She then looked at her ring finger again. “Can you believe we’re married now?” she said smiling.

“The best decision I’ve ever taken in my life” he said back kissing her soft lips.

When they arrived at the hotel they went straight to bed and…they fell asleep, they were really tired. They didn’t care if outside was 40°C, they clung to each other anyway. Scully had her head on his chest and he had his arms around her.

“I love you” he whispered kissing her and she clung closer to his chest.

They passed the first day like this, they had to regain energies and hours from the jet-lag. On the first night they went to a typical Sicilian restaurant, they ate a lot and they were on cloud nine. It was ten in the night, the night was still young but they were so tired, too tired to party.

“Hey baby, why don’t we go to the hotel?” he asked and Scully nodded.

They had other plans for their first honeymoon night and as they laid on the bed to cuddle a little, they fell asleep immediately. On the other side of the world there was a little baby, who wasn’t having fun at all, she was on the couch with crossed arms and crossed legs, she was still sad.

“Sweetie would you like to have a snack?” Margaret asked.

“I’m not hungry” Emily said with her sweet voice, it was really low

“What can I do to make you happy again?” she asked sitting close to her.

“I want mommy and daddy” Emily said crying, so Margaret took her in her arms and cuddled her.

“Tomorrow are coming John an Dani to take a dip in the pool. Are you happy?” but Emily didn’t say anything and fell asleep, she was exhausted. Margaret brought her to her bedroom and cuddled her again.

The days passed quickly, they passed them at the beach, under the hot sun and, especially, they relaxed a lot. While Scully was resting, Mulder went swimming in the clear waters of the Mediterranean Sea and he found some fans of him.

“Hey _americano_ ” two beautiful girls said and he turned around.

“Yes, we’re talking to you. Stay with us today” one said.

“I’m sorry but I’m happily married to a fantastic woman” he said showing the ring.

“You’ll experience something new, trust me, come with us” said the other one.

“Girls, I’m serious. I can’t do this to her” Mulder said back and the girls went away.

Mulder came back to her, some drops of water fell on her warm belly and she woke up. She looked at his for a moment through the glasses.

“Are you coming with me in the Mediterranean. The water is fantastic!” he said smiling and fixing his hair.

“Mmm I’m staying here a little more” she said back.

He took her in his strong arms and started to run.

“Muldeeeeeer!” she shouted. And then he threw Scully in the water.

“Mulder you played dirty” she said clinging to his chest and biting his neck leaving some love marks.

“I just did that because I love you” he said kissing her and lifting her, her legs were around his waist and she could feel something hard in his swimsuit.

“You’re the perfect hubby” she said hugging him closer.

They went at their beach umbrella like this and they prepared to go to lunch in the hotel.

 

12:30 p.m.

“Scully you have to try this pasta. It’s fantastic” Mulder said trying to feed her so she opened her mouth.

“Mmm really good try this fish” she said feeding him.

They passed the afternoon sunbathing and swimming in the sea again, they also took some photos. They went to the hotel to take a shower, they took it together and they made sweet love in the shower.

When they stepped out of the shower, they wore their robe on and went on the balcony for a while.

“What are you doing?” Mulder asked.

“I’m calling my mother, I want to know something about our little girl” Scully said taking her phone.

“Hello” Margaret said.

“Hi mom” Scully said back.

“Oh my God! How is going the honeymoon? Someone here is impatient to see you again” Margaret replied.

“Us too. Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Yes, the first two days were very hard though” and Scully heard her mother saying _mommy’s on the phone honey._

"Hey snuggle bunny! How are you?" Scully asked playing with her hair.

"I miss you. Where is daddy?" She asked sucking her thumb and Scully gave the phone to Mulder.

"Hey daddy's little girl! Mommy and I can't wait to see you" Mulder said with a smile on her lips, Mulder closed the phonecall and he saw Scully crying.

"Honey, what's happening?" Mulder asked.

"I miss her so much and I feel guilty because we've adopted her to take her away, to make her feel better. And now? She feels worse" Scully said crying.

"Hey Dana, she doesn't feel worse. In two days we'll be home to her and we'll cuddle her so much in our cozy and big bed" Mulder said hugging her.

"I can't wait to have her again in my arms" she said back.

Mulder laid her in the bed and started to kiss every centimeter of her body, they then had a fantastic and dynamic sex, it was like they were in their twenties again. On the other side of the world there was a little girl, who missed her parents terribly, was having a fantastic time with his cousins in the pool.

"Tonight I'm bringing you to see the stars" he said while he was doing his hair.

"Yes? And where?" She said wearing her dress.

"At the beach" he said hugging her from behind" 

"I married Mr. Right. C'mon let's go eating, I'm starving!" Scully said laughing.

"Miss Scully I'm taking you wherever you want" he said opening the door for her.

"This pizza is the end of the world! Mulder next time we must bring the snuggle-bunny!" Scully said.

They drank a little too much but they didn't care, it was. One of the last nights they passed in Italy, without thoughts and worries. They came back in their bedroom and took their beach towels, ready for another great night full of love.

In the hall of the hotel they saw Salvatore, he worked in the hotel and fell in love when he saw Scully for the first time. Mulder did not get jealous, Salvatore was just 16 years old and Mulder could just laugh. 

“Mr. Mulder I hope you’ll pass a fantastic night” the young guy said.

“Hey Sal, could you recommend me a hidden place on the beach where my wife and I could pass some time?” he asked.

“You just can go wherever you want, beaches aren’t populated at night. _Sta’ senza pensieri_ ” he said.

“I haven’t gotten the last part” Mulder said.

“It means that you don’t have to worry” Salvatore replied.

“Thanks buddy!” and Mulder high-fived him.

“Mulder c’mon!” Scully shouted from the outside.

“I’m arriving honey” he said back.

 

They walked a little on the shore, they talked about everything, their first time when they were teenagers, first crush and stuff like that. They also talked about when they made love for the first time together and how everything changed then.

They then found a hidden place, far from anyone. They fixed the beach towels down and they laid down. He head was on his chest, as always, and his arms on her shoulder.

“Look how beautiful are the stars. We also have a full moon tonight” Scully said.

“They will never be as beautiful as you” he said kissing her.

“Mulder I can’t wait” she said unzipping his pants. He was already hard as rock, so he positioned himself between her legs.

“This is fantastic”- he said entering her-“I missed it” and he laughed.

“You are fantastic” she said panting.

He sped up a little, harder and deeper and with each thrust he grow harder. He touched parts she didn’t even know she had.

“Fox I’m so close” she said.

“I’m not, still have some shots in the gun” he said penetrating her deeper.

20 minutes later they were still enjoying from Mulder’s performance and they were really happy with that.

“Dana I’m clo-o-ose” he said emptying himself into her and he kissed her hard, their tongues were dancing in their mouths and they liked having times like this.

“You’re so good Mulder” she said hugging him.

“Can I pull out?” he said laughing.

“No, stay inside of me just a little more” she replayed laughing, too.

“I love you” he said kissing her forehead, her mouth and her chest.

“I love you more” she said and he pulled out.

They fell asleep on the shore and they were woken up from the dawn, they remembered how much they were lucky to have themselves and to have Emily. They then went to the hotel again, they had a bath in the jacuzzi, then they had breakfast and went to the beach again. Mulder threw Scully in the sea again and they cuddled in the Mediterranean.

At night they invited Salvatore out and they talked a little, he was really loved by them and they would have surely missed him. He was really funny and he remembered Dani to Scully. The morning after they took the plane to come back home, they would have missed also Italy and its food and the next time they would have brought Emily too, she deserved a vacation like that. 

Scully challenged Mulder to do one last crazy thing before they would have returned home to their normal lives, she challenged him to have sex on the plane.

“Just follow me when I go to the bathroom, ok?” she whispered and he nodded.

“I didn’t know your innocent mind could think something like this” he said back whispering.

“3, 2, 1 action” she whispered and some minutes later they started to “argue”.

“I can’t believe you did that to me, your wife, the mother of your only child. How could you?!” she shouted, but she couldn’t suppress a grin and walked to the bathroom.

“Oh please c’mon! Where are you going now?” he shouted back and followed her.

They went together to the bathroom and those was the craziest half an hour of their lives.

“That was so good” she said to him before going back to their seats.

“I know” he said kissing her.

 

First they went to Margaret to pick up Emily, they were so happy to see her again and she jumped in their arms when she saw them.

"Ciao famiglia" Scully said entering her mother's house

“Mommy! Daddy!” in her eyes there were tears of joy.

“We missed you so much snuggle-bunny” Mulder said inhaling the sweet scent of his daughter.

“We’re so happy to see you again” Scully said kissing her forehead.

They went home, in their undone bed and cuddled all day long, everything they really needed was between them, everything else was just superficial.


	17. Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but I hope you will like it anyway!

It was an usual Sunday morning, in the afternoon they would have gone at the park and at night they would have taken a little walk but a phone call changed everything.

“Scully” he said trying to wake her but she hid her pretty face in the pillow, it was 6 in the morning and she just wanted to sleep. They didn’t sleep a lot in the night.

“Scully we have to go at the Bureau and then we’ll go to Dallas” Mulder said, she turned her face and gave him a strange look.

“What the fuck are you saying?” she said back.

“Some terrorists planned an attack in Dallas” he replied looking down.

“And aren’t there any others agents?” she asked.

“They need us, it’s our duty to save people. If we won’t go they will suspend us” Mulder replied.

“I fear we haven’t any other options”- she said snorting-“Mulder, one day they’ll take her away from us” she added.

“Who?” he asked.

“Emily, we work too much and I’ve decided to take a part-time schedule. I feel I’m not spending enough time with her” Scully answered.

“Do you think I’m not feeling guilty?! Scully I need you too!” he asked annoyed. Meanwhile Emily went in their bedroom.

“Why are you screaming?” Emily asked rubbing her eyes.

“Honey I’m sorry if we woke you but don’t worry, mommy and I are just talking” Mulder said taking her in his arms and kissing her temple.

“Daddy you must sleep with a t-shirt or you’ll get sick” she said and her parents burst into laugh.

“Honey go back to your bedroom, I’ll come in a few minutes” Mulder said rubbing her back and she went to her bedroom.

“Mulder what will happen if something goes wrong? What if we die?” she asked worried.

“I’m confident in our abilities and I promise you that nothing will go wrong” he replied caressing her cheek.

“Mulder I’m serious! We’re going to the terrorist, not playing with our daughter!” she said slapping her hand away.

After they prepared their suitcases and explained the situation to Emily, she cried a little but then she calmed, they hugged her and they watched Emily’s favorite cartoon, just one more time before they flew off for Dallas.

When they were in the car she was calm while they were really nervous.

“You know why she is not crying?” Scully asked sarcastically.

“Because she’s getting older?” Mulder answered grinning.

“No, because she’s getting used to us leaving the house God only knows for how many days” she said back, not amused at all. 

“Scully I promise you that it will be a fast operation” Mulder said caressing her hand.

They asked Margaret to baby-sit Emily, she was shocked, she couldn’t believe that they were going to Dallas to some crazy people threatening people’s lives.

“Be careful” she said kissing them and then she closed the door.

 

“Mulder I’m scared” Scully said on the verge of the tears.

“You don’t have to, I’m here and you know I’d give my life for you” Mulder said kissing her forehead and wiping the tears away.

“Mulder I fear of dying, that we won’t see our little girl again” Scully said hiding her face in his chest. He had the same fears but he didn’t want to tell her, just to not put any others pressions on her shoulders. They managed to thwart the terrorist attack but some people died anyway. In the hotel room they stayed for the entire day and they just cuddled, cried because of the tension and the stress and they turned off their telephones.

Margaret didn’t know how many days they would have stayed in Dallas so she, Emily and Charlie and his family went to San Diego just to spend some time together. The kids were watching tv and the tv news said that in the Dallas attack 4 people died and 2 FBI agents.

“Mom where are Dana and Fox?” Charlie asked hearing the news.

“In Dallas for a terrorist attack” Margaret said back.

“Kids go to play outside”- Charlie said trying to stay calm and they went out-“what if they’re died?” 

“What?” she asked with a puzzled face.

“Yes, they said that the two FBI agents were a man and a woman and they were young and they came up in my mind” Charlie said with a trembling voice.

“Please no” Margaret said hugging him and crying, her voice was really loud.

“Why grandma’s crying?” Daniel asked.

“Don’t worry buddy” Bill said rubbing his hair.

At lunch everybody was quiet unless Emily, she didn’t suspected anything. Margaret went in the kitchen and burst into tears, Charlie and Bill went to her.

“Listen mom, later we’ll call them, maybe now they’re just relaxing, it’s been a hard day for them” Charlie said trying to make his mom smile a little.

“Now I tuck Emily in and then we’ll call them” Bill added and they went back in the livingroom.

“I want mommy” Emily said extending her arms for someone to pick her up.

“Emily it’s time to take a nap” Bill said kissing her cheek and they went upstairs, meanwhile the adults tried to calm a little.

“Mom I’m calling Dana, hoping she’ll answer” Charlie said. Charlie called both, but no one replied. They were nervous and nothing could calm them.

“Mom nobody has picked up the phone. We can just hope and pray” Charlie said rubbing his forehead. Meanwhile Bill came back to them with his hands in his hair.

“Mom I give up, only you can tuck Emily in. She’s tired, she’s crying and she desperately wants mommy and daddy” Bill said grinning.

“Don’t worry Bill, I can handle a crying little girl” she said with a sad smile and patting his arm.

 

“Baby I’m here” she said stepping into the room.

“I want mommy and daddy” she said crying and extending her arms in Margaret’s direction.

“Baby, granny needs some cuddles” Margaret said taking her in her comforting arms.

 

Finally after dinner, a change, the phone rang.

“Hello” Margaret said.

“Mrs. Scully, it’s Fox speaking” and her face brightened.

“Oh my God! You’re alive! Why haven’t you answered today?” she asked.

“We were relaxing and we have dealt with some emotions” he answered.

“Where is Dana now?” she asked again.

“She’s taking a relaxing bath” he answered smiling.

“How many died?” she asked.

“4 people” he said.

“Emily come here, there are mommy and daddy on the phone” and the baby started to jump.

 

The kids then fell asleep on the couch while the adults were chatting happily at the kitchen table. After the little vacation everybody came back to its normal life, unless Mulder and Scully. Scully disappeared and Mulder had to find her and bring her home.

“Mrs. Scully I know where Dana is, I have to go to Antarctica and I’ll bring Dana home” he said hugging her.

“Daddy why do you have to go away?” she asked playing with her head.

“Because mommy needs me too, I promise you that in a week I’ll come back home with mommy” he said kissing her forehead.

 _I’m coming to you baby_ Mulder thought while he was stepping out of his apartment, he had tears in his eyes.

“Why mommy and daddy are always working? Don’t they love me?” Emily asked looking down, she was on the verge of tears.

“Baby they do love you so much” she said hugging her and cuddling her for a while.

“Then why aren’t here with me?” she asked crying.

“Because your parents have an important job, they save people’s lives. But you’ve heard daddy, they’re coming back in a week.

Well, Emily hadn’t slept for two days even if they stayed at her house, just to be a little more comfortable. She cried a lot, always in need of the pacifier and always wanted to stay in mommy-daddy’s bed. 

“When are mommy and daddy coming back home? I miss them” she asked. It was three in the morning and she couldn’t sleep.

“Soon. Now try to get some sleep sweetie” Margaret said back.

“Granny I can’t find my pacifier” Emily said.

“Here there’s another one, don’t worry” she said handing her the pacifier and kissing her forehead. 

“Granny do you love me?” she asked with her lovely voice.

“Of course, everybody loves you so much. We could never live without you, you’re very important to us” Margaret said tickling her belly.

“Granny can you hug me?” Emily asked playing with Margaret’s hair.

“Of course honey” Margaret said taking the baby in her arms and placing her on her lap and cuddled her a little bit.

“Do you feel better honey?” Margaret asked caressing her temple, she didn’t answer because she fell asleep.

Three days later Mulder came back home, with Scully and the happiest person on the planet was Emily.

“Daddy’s love look who I’ve brought home” he said holding Scully’s hand. 

“Mommyyyy”- Emily run in Scully’s direction and jumped in her arms-“I missed you so much” she added hiding her pretty face in Scully’s neck.

“I missed you too baby, I’ve never stopped thinking of you” and Scully showered her with sweet kisses.

“Baby I promise we’ll never disappear again” Mulder said hugging them.

In the afternoon they took a nap, just to gain some energies, obviously all in their bed and Emily was really clingy to her mom, with her head on her chest. 

“Scully I think it’s a great idea to take a part-time schedule, she needs you and I don’t want to see her cry, it breaks my heart every time. You’re such a good mama and I love you” he said kissing her forehead.

 

In the night they went to take a walk outside, first time without the stroller but on Mulder’s shoulders. They saw a rock concert to raise some money for charity.

“Hey let’s listen to some music!” Mulder said smiling.

“Great idea, I’ll buy some popcorns” Scully said back.

“C’mon baby sing with me, _glory days well they'll pass you by, glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye, glory days, glory days_ ” he sang and positioned his daughter in his arms and kissed her puffy cheeks. “I love you baby girl”

“Do you want some popcorns?” Scully asked handing them the plastic bag.

“Mommy what are you drinking?” Emily asked.

“I’m drinking cola, you want some baby?” she asked and gave her the cup.

“Is there something to drink for me, too?” Mulder asked smiling.

“Yes, iced tea” Scully replied smiling to him.

“You know me so well” he said taking the cup and kissing her.

“Daddy it’s the song you always sing at mommy!” she said and _I want to know what love is_ was on, they kissed under their daughter’s happy eyes.

Then they went at home, Emily was sound asleep in Mulder arms and it was a perfect way to end some bad days.

“Daddy can I sleep in your bed?” Emily said in her sleep.

“Yes honey, you need it, don’t worry. I think also mommy will like sleeping with you in our bed” Mulder said hugging her.

Scully went straight to bed and Mulder tucked Emily in their bed. He looked at them for a while, he loved to do it, and wrote a letter to Scully.

_Dear Dana,_  
_Right now we’re in our bedroom, you’re sleeping with Emily in your arms and seeing you so relaxed, brings joy to my heart. You’re so lovely when you sleep. I’m proud of you Scully, of the woman you became and especially that you’re the best mom in the world. When you first told me that you couldn’t conceive I felt sad for both because I wanted to have a family with you. You know, you deserve to be a mother because you’re such a good woman and when that little bundle you have in your arms, came into our lives I was the happiest man on Earth. “I owe you everything”, I told you these words some days ago and I will say it to my last day. I’m nothing without you and our precious baby._

_I deeply love you Dana,_  
_Yours faithfully_

 

_Fox_


	18. The F word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas present for my readers! Hope you'll like it and Merry Christmas to you all!

It had been an intense day at the Bureau, Scully ran two autopsies and she had never had a break because _FBI doesn’t waste time_ as she said many times and when she arrived at home she just wanted to have a relaxing bath and have a glass of wine.

When she stepped in her apartment she found it suspiciously quiet, she went to her bedroom and saw them sleeping, well one of them was sleeping- Emily was combing Mulder’s hair.

“Emmy would you like to come with me to the supermarket?” Scully asked caressing her head, Emily turned around, smiled to her and nodded.

“Mommy can we buy crisps?” Emily asked doing the puppy face.

“Mommy’s thinking about it” Scully said kissing her forehead.

“Mulder we’re going to the supermarket” Scully whispered, Mulder was still deep in his dreams and he grunted in the sleep.

 

Walmart

“Mommy can you buy me _Baby all gone_?” Emily said pointing to a doll she saw on T.V.

“Baby, daddy and I bought you a new doll two weeks ago, can’t you play with that doll? Plus your birthday is around the corner…” Scully said and tried to convince her daughter but the baby took her mom’s face in her chubby little hands.

“But mommy I can’t feed the doll I have at home” and she started crying.

“Baby calm down now, I’m buying you this one” and she put the doll in the cart.

When they were in the line, she remembered that she forgot something.

“Fuck! The wine” and when she realized what she had just said she covered her words with both hands.

“Mommy you said a bad word” Emily said pointing Scully’s mouth.

“Yeah, mommy said it and you mustn’t say it” Scully replied.

Before going home, Scully placed Emily in her baby seat and then she smoked a cigarette, just to relax a little bit.

When they arrived at home Scully prepared the dinner, Emily was playing with her new doll and Mulder was still sleeping.

“Baby go and wake daddy, dinner’s ready” Scully said.

Emily went to her parents’ bedroom and started to jump on the bed.

“Hey baby girl, what’s happening?” Mulder asked stroking his eyes.

“Mommy cooked dinner” she said breathlessly. So Mulder took her in his arms and went to the kitchen.

While they were having dinner Emily’s fork fell down and what she said left her parents without words.

“Ohh fuck” she said.

“Baby you shouldn’t say those words” Scully said but Emily burst out laughing.

“Mulder did she hear it from you?” Scully asked.

“No, I pay attention to not use some kind of words”- he said-“baby from who you heard this word?” 

“From mommy today at the supermarket” she answered.

“Well, well, well” Mulder said taking a sip out of his glass and looking at her.

“I can explain” Scully said back.

“And you tried to blame me” Mulder said.

“I was stressed and I didn’t think about it. Emily it’s a bad word and you mustn’t say it, you get it?” Scully asked.

“Ok mommy” Emily replied looking down the pavement.

“Emily eat your pasta now, after dinner I’m giving you a bath” Mulder said.

“I don’t want to take a bath!” Emily shouted back crossing her arms.

“Emily we have to be clean for bed” he said taking her in his arms and Emily started to kick in the air. Mulder brought her to the bathroom, undressed her and started the faucet.

“Now baby you have to close your eyes otherwise some soap will hurt your eyes” Mulder said placing his hand on her eyes, as to protect them but Emily started playing with water and the water went all over the place.

“We’re done here” Mulder said dressing her with her pink bathrobe and brought her to her bedroom, he dried her and then dressed her with her favorite pajamas, the one with little stars on it.

“Snuggle-bunny would you like to watch a movie with me and mommy?” he asked and the little girl smiled and nodded. They went to livingroom and Mulder took out the box with all the VHS.

“Mommy we’re watching a movie!” Emily said, those little things made her excited.

“Which movie would you like to watch?” Scully asked while she was loading the dishwasher.

“ _Toy Story!_ ” Emily said jumping.

“Scully why do you even ask?” Mulder said laughing.

“You know Mulder maybe she wanted to change movie” she said back going to the livingroom with them.

“Emmy we left it in the other house but we have _The Aristocats_ here” Mulder said.

“No daddy please I want to watch Woody and his friends” she said doing the puppy face.

"You like Mr. Potato head, don't you?" Mulder asked sarcastically and Emily grinned.

“We could go to your apartment Mulder, tomorrow’s Saturday and we don’t have to go to the Bureau” Scully added smiling to him. 

 

When they arrived at Mulder’s apartment Emily went straight to the leather sofa and Scully was positively surprised about something.

“Mulder since when your apartment smells good and it’s clean?” Scully asked laughing.

“I swear I don’t know, plus there’s a waterbed in my bedroom” Mulder said and both went to take a look.

“We should try it sometimes” Scully said kissing him.

“Daddy come here and start the VHS!” Emily shouted from the livingroom.

“The real boss in this house it’s not you and me neither, it’s the three and a half years old girl in the livingroom” he said laughing.

“Definitely” Scully said back.

“Emily watched the first half of hour of the movie and then drifted off to sleep with her head on her dad’s chest and he was caressing her back. Also Scully fell asleep, it had been a tiring day for her. Mulder brought Emily to his bed and then brought Scully too. Emily started to speak in her sleep.

“I don’t want to go on the ship” and Mulder grinned.

“Mulder are you sure it’s not going to explode?” Scully asked, even on a waterbed she was skeptic.

“Don’t worry, it can support my 80 kilos, your 55 kilos and her 14 kilos are nothing for this bed. Don’t worry” he said and gave her a kiss on the temple.

“Yeah but together they’re 150 kilos, you genius” she said.

 

In the night Scully heard Emily crying and she felt that the sheets were wet so she woke Mulder.

“Mulder the bed it’s broken! I told you” Scully said slapping his arms so he turned on the light and checked on the bed.

“The bed it’s not broken, Emily just had to pee and she peed” Mulder said caressing her back.

“Oh, Emily everything’s ok and now I’m changing you” she took the little girl in her arms, took a clean pajamas and a clear pair of panties from the closet. Meanwhile Mulder changed the sheets.

“Baby why are you crying?” Scully asked.

“Because I peed in the bed” and she clung to Scully’s body.

“Snuggle-bunny these things happen to each child in America so don’t worry, everything is fine”- she said giving a kiss on her wetted cheek and went back to bed-“you see? Everything is perfect again” she added.

“And daddy also changed the sheets” Mulder said smiling and kissed his daughter.

The next morning the ringing of the phone woke Mulder.

“Agent Mulder, Skinner here” Skinner said.

“Has something happened? Do we have to come at the Bureau?” Mulder asked, he prayed that they didn’t have to go to work.

“No, my wife and I would be happy if you guys could come to have dinner at my house and also Emily can come” Skinner said.

“Ehm ok, 6:30 is ok?” Mulder asked.

“Yeah of course” Skinner said and then closed the phonecall.

“Honey Skinner has called” Mulder whispered caressing her cheek.

“Please tell me we don’t have to go to work” Scully said still with her eyes closed.

“Not even close, Skinner invited us to have a dinner at his house tonight” Mulder said back.

“And what about Emily? My mom is out of town” Scully said standing up.

“Don’t worry, he said that the baby can come too” Mulder replied and in that precise moment Emily started to stir in the bed and Scully cuddled her a little.

“Mommy’s here” she whispered at her ear and smelled her lovely baby scent.

“Now I’m going to the café down the street to buy breakfast since I don’t have anything here” Mulder said kissing his girls’ foreheads.

Mulder bought croissants and juice for them and then he set the table for them.

“Daddy’s home” Emily said and pulling at her mom’s t-shirt trying to wake her. She knew that when they didn’t wake up when Emily wanted she started to jump and scream.

“I’m awake” Scully said taking her chubby hands in her bigger ones.

“Girls I’m home” Mulder shouted from the kitchen, Scully took Emily in her arms and went to the kitchen.

“Mommy I’m hungry” Emily said and Scully placed her on the high chair.

“Emily would you like to have a walk today and then tonight you’ll meet a friend of ours” Mulder asked pouring orange juice in her glass.

“Yeah yeah” Emily said with her mouth completely covered with powdered sugar.

In the afternoon they went to the park and then they went back home to get prepared for the night.

“Mommy I want my rubber duckie” Emily said pointing at it and Scully gave it to her.

“Mommy what’s your friend’s name?” Emily asked playing with her toy.

“Walter Skinner, but daddy and I just call him Skinner” Scully said back.

“Why?” 

“Because at our work place we call each other by surname” Scully answered rubbing her back.

“Why you and daddy work together?” she asked again.

“Daddy and I met there years before you came to the world” Scully replied.

“And I’m not going to another family right?” Emily asked.

“You are right, we’re not letting you go anywhere” Scully said kissing her head and in that moment Mulder arrived.

“Girls are you done here? Daddy should take a shower” Mulder said.

“Since when you talk in third person?” Scully asked grinning.

“I’ve started a few days ago and it makes me feel like a cool dad” Mulder said smiling.

“Not really but you are handsome so it doesn’t matter” Scully said back kissing him.

“C’mon it’s time to step out of the bath” Mulder said taking the baby in his arms and she hug him.

“Oh my love” Mulder said kissing her.

“Daddy I love you” Emily said.

“Me too baby” Mulder replied hugging her tighter.

“Emmy how do you want to dress tonight?” Scully asked bringing her to her bedroom.

“I want my blue dress” Emily said pointing the closet.

“Ok” and she took it.

“Mommy can Gina come with us tonight?” Emily asked praying her with her chubby hands.

“Who is Gina?” Scully asked.

“It’s my daughter” and she pointed at her new doll.

“Of course you can, so now daddy and I are grandparents?” Scully asked laughing.

“Mmm yes” the baby said.

 

When everybody was ready they went down and Mulder was about to put Emily in the baby seat.

“Emily, Gina can’t stay there, you’re the one sitting on the baby seat” Mulder said taking the baby in her arms and placing her on the baby seat.

“What if she gets hurt?” Emily asked.

“Don’t worry baby, Gina will be fine” Mulder answered smiling to her.

 

Skinner’s house  
6:27 p.m.

“Good evening Skinner” Scully said stepping in the house.

“Good evening guys! She’s Sharon, you remember her? Hi baby” Skinner said lowering himself to Emily’s level, but she hid herself behind her mom’s legs.

“Emmy he’s not going to bite you” Mulder said taking her in his safe arms.

“My name is Walter Skinner but you can call me uncle Walter. It’s a pleasure to meet you. What’s your name?” he then asked taking her hand in his.

“My name is Emily” she said blushing and hiding her pretty face in her dad’s neck.

“Let’s go to eat” Sharon proposed.

There was one more chair and Emily placed Gina on it. In the middle of the dinner Emily’s fork fell down and Scully knew so well her daughter and she exactly knew what she was going to say.

“Emily no!”- Scully said trying to intimidate her with her index- “Emily if you’re going to say that word, you and Gina won’t play together for a long time” but Emily didn’t care and pronounced it anyway.

“Fuck” Emily said looking Scully in her eyes. 

“Emily this is not a good word and you mustn’t say it” Mulder said taking a sip of his wine.

“Emily you have to apologize” Scully said.

“You and daddy always say it but you never apologize!” and she was right, they couldn’t blame her.

“Emily how old are you?” Skinner asked.

“Three and a half” Emily answered.

“You know that kids that say swear words go to jail?” Skinner said.

“Really?” Emily asked, she was completely jaw dropped.

“Yes and you always have to listen to mom and dad” Skinner answered.

“I’m sorry” Emily said positioning herself on Scully’s lap.

“It’s everything ok” Scully said hugging her.

“Mommy this steak is really good” she said.

“Can Gina eat it too?” Scully asked.

“She can’t mommy, she doesn’t have any teeth!” Emily said like it was obvious.

“And what does she eat?” Mulder asked.

“Later I’m feeding her with her baby bottle” Emily said and the adults grinned.

“Adorable” Sharon said.

“Uncle Walter she’s my daughter Gina” Emily said showing the doll to him.

“Oh really? Congratulations Mulder and Scully for being grandparents” Skinner said laughing.

“Mommy I should pee” Emily said.

“Come with me, I’ll get you” Mulder said taking her hand.

“Daddy why mommy can say bad words but I can’t?” Emily asked.

“Honey, mommy can’t say them and I can’t either. By mistake the other day she said it but just because she was tired because she had worked all day long and this can happen but a lovely girl like you can’t say swear words. Can you promise me that you won’t say it again?” Mulder asked offering her his pinky finger.

“I promise it” Emily said hugging him.

The night went on very well, while the adults were talking at the table, Emily was playing with Gina on the couch and once in a while went to her parents’ lap just to cuddle a little bit. She then fell asleep on the couch hugging Gina.

“Honey it’s time to go home now” Mulder said taking her in his arms but Emily didn’t stir, too tired.

When they got home, Mulder tucked her in with Gina and her favorite stuffed animals and the adults went in their bedroom.

“Scully is everything alright?” Mulder asked.

“Yes, why?” Scully answered with a question.

“Why? Because it’s been 20 minutes we’re at home and usually as you come home you change yourself into more comfy clothes and now you’re on the bed watching the ceiling” Mulder said laying close to her.

“It’s this bad words thing that it’s driving me crazy” Scully answered.

“Seriously? Try not to think about it Scully, we just have to ignore it because if it’s prohibited Emily will love it” Mulder said back.

“No, it’s not for that. Think about it- what if Emily said _fuck_ while we were at my mother’s house. I’m sure that Bill would have said that you’re not a good father and that we’re not raising her with good methods. We still have so much to demonstrate” Scully said, she was on the verge of the tears.

“Scully you have nothing to demonstrate. You’re a working mom and not a normal one, everyday your life is put at risk because you want to make America a better place to live for that little human that is sleeping in the other room. You’re a cancer survivor and you married a man like me and this means that in this house there are two kids and one adult. Scully you’re the strongest woman I’ve ever known” Mulder said and then kissed her temple.

“Mulder I’m a little hungry, let’s eat something” Scully said.

“Beer and crisps?” Mulder asked.

“Yeah, bring me to kitchen Fox William Mulder” Scully said extending her arms.

He took her in her arms and brought her to the kitchen, they were only wearing their underwear.

“I think you are the only woman I’ve really loved and the only one I haven’t analyzed yet” Mulder said eating some crisps.

“You used to analyze girls?” Scully asked.

“Unintentionally, I’m a profiler deep inside” Mulder said.

“I wish I met you when we were at high school” Scully said teasing him touching the tip of his nose with her index finger.

“I saw a photo of you when you were 18 and your little frame wouldn’t have handled this beast” Mulder said referring to his body.

“You think so?” Scully said back laughing.

“Of course. You’re a doctor, I thought you knew human body and what usually thinks a 18 years old boy. I thought about it non-stop” Mulder said laughing.

“Oh yeah don’t worry, I know it very well” Scully said back.

“What do you mean?” 

“You know you aren’t my first, right?” she asked drinking her beer.

“I hope to be your last”- he said kissing her passionately-“would you like to go under the sheets to cuddle a little?” he asked then.

“Yes, please” she answered.

They went to bed, they didn’t just cuddle for sure and they ended a hot Summer night in each other’s safe arms.


	19. End of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IT CONTAINS SMUT AND ADULT LANGUAGE

Scully’s apartment  
21th August 1998

“Scully would you like to spend a few days in Quonocontaug?” Mulder said coming back home from his usual running.

“It would be fantastic, can I ask to my mom too? You know I’m sad thinking about her being alone” Scully said back.

“Of course! You know what? It’s better, so Emily could have her grandmas together for once” - Mulder said, he looked around for Emily but he couldn’t see her - “where is the baby?” he added.

“She’s in her bedroom taking a nap” Scully answered.

“I’m taking a shower now” Mulder said hugging her and kissing her.

“Mulder you stink” she said back laughing and trying to free herself from his arms.

“You know, Charlie was right when he said that after getting married everything changes, once you loved my natural smell” Mulder said giving her a last kiss on her temple, he then went to take a shower and Scully dialed her mother’s phone number.

“Hi mom, it’s me. I was wondering if you’d like to come with us and Mulder’s mother to Quonocontaug” Scully asked through the phone.

“Yeah, I’d love it. Thanks for asking” Margaret said back.

In that precise moment Emily entered in the kitchen and went on her mom’s lap.

“Mommy I’m hungry” Emily said placing her head on Scully’s shoulder.

“I know and now I’m preparing dinner. When daddy will finish taking the shower, we’ll eat” and Emily went off her mom’s lap and ran to the bathroom, she opened the door of the shower and slapped her dad’s buttocks.

“Daddy have you finished? I’m starving!” Emily said and Mulder laughed.

After the dinner they told Emily the morning after they would have left for Quonocontaug and she was really happy, she knew she could have passed more time with both her grandmas. So they went to their bedroom and prepared the suitcases.

“Mommy I want my pink swimsuit” Emily said while she was lying on her back and while she was kicking the air, she did that just for fun and because she liked the noise it made.

“Mommy why do you have a top too?” Emily asked with her innocence.

“Because big girls are allowed to wear tops, you’re still young for it” Scully said smiling.

“The day she’s wearing her first bikini, I’ll cry for sure” Mulder said placing his t-shirts in the suitcases and Emily went to him.

“Daddy I don’t want you to cry” Emily said hugging him and he closed her in a sweet embrace.

“You’ll always be my sweet baby, right?” Mulder asked smiling to her and she nodded.

“Daddy can we get married one day?” Emily asked smiling to him.

“Of course baby girl” Mulder replied kissing her on her puppy cheeks.

When they were done, they tucked Emily in her bed but however early in the morning she went in their bed for some morning cuddles.

Around 9 in the morning they left the house, they picked up Margaret from her house, then it was Teena’s turn when they arrived in Greenwich. Emily fell asleep in her babyseat and Mulder fell in love a little more with her daughter.

“Scully next time when Emily can’t sleep, we’ll have a ride with the car” Mulder said laughing and looking Emily through the rearview mirror.

“Fox you did that too” Teena said smiling.

“She rarely falls asleep in her bed; she falls asleep in the car, in our arms, watching TV and, I swear, once she fell asleep when we were having dinner” Scully said laughing and turned around looking at her daughter.

“Someone there is waking up” Mulder said but his daughter’s face wasn’t happy at all.

“Good morning princess” Mulder said and Emily started to cry. Both grandmas cuddled her a little to reassure her.

“Emmy look what I’ve got in my hands” Scully said showing her the pacifier and Emily extended her arms in Scully’s direction.

“Give it to me mommy” she said and put the pacifier in her mouth.

When they arrived at the destination they went to a fast food to eat something because they had nothing to eat in their Summer house.

“Emmy would you like to sit in the stroller?” Mulder said unbuckling her seat belt.

“No, mommy’s arms” Emily said back. It was really hot but the only place she wanted to stay was in her mom’s arms.

“Mommy you smell good” Emily said playing with her mom’s hair.

“Thanks mommy’s love” Scully said back kissing her temple.

When Emily didn’t have a good sleep, at her awakening she was grumpy and restless.

“Baby would you like to sleep a little with mommy this afternoon?” Scully asked but Emily shook her head no. 

“Emmy what would you like to eat today?” Mulder asked.

“Daddy can I have French fries and cola?” Emily asked back.

“No, Emily cola makes you hyperactive” Scully said.

“Please mommy, I’ll be good” Emily said back praying her with her chubby little hands.

So Mulder took her in his hands and showed her the playground and brought her there. When they came back in the fast food they found their table full of food and they started to eat.

“Daddy please, walrus with fries” Emily said and Mulder obeyed and, of course, Emily laughed a lot.

When they finished they went home and in the journey Emily fell asleep. While Mulder and Teena went to the grocery store, Margaret and Scully were at home with Emily.

“Fox I’m proud of the family you’ve created, the family your father and I didn’t give you” and hearing his mom’s words, Mulder put aside the apple he had in his hands and hugged her.

“It’s not your fault” Mulder said and kissed her on her cheek.

“Samantha would have gone crazy for Emily, do you remember how much she loved babies?” Teena said with a sad smile on her lips.

“Yeah, sometimes I wonder how our lives would have been if they didn’t take her away” Mulder said trying not to look into his mom’s watered eyes.

Meanwhile at home Margaret and Scully were putting the clothes in the closets while Emily was sleeping in her bedroom, until she burst out crying. She was disoriented, when she fell asleep she had her mom close to her and now she was alone in the dark.

“Honey I’m here, everything’s alright” Scully said taking her in her arms but Emily kept on crying. “Mommy’s here” Scully said kissing her wetted cheeks and she started to calm.

They went downstairs and went out to sunbathe a little.

“Emmy come here, I have to put you on sunscreen” Scully said. She was fantastic, sunglasses on, a good frame and black bikini - Mulder’s favorite by the way.

“Mommy I want sunglasses too” Emily said and Scully gave her a pair, maybe too big for her little face.

“We’re home” Mulder said stepping in the house with the bags full of fresh food.

Emily ran to them, Scully wore her pareo and then she went to them too.

“Dana you’re beautiful” Mulder said and she blushed a little.

“Daddy do you like my new pair of sunglasses?” Emily asked smiling.

“Yes, and they’re familiar to me” he said back laughing and taking her in his arms, those were his sunglasses.

“I’m changing my clothes and then I’ll go to the beach, would you like to come with me baby girl?” Mulder asked looking at Emily.

“Yes, mommy are you coming too?” Emily asked praying her.

“Yeah” Scully said back.

When they were in the ocean, Emily was wearing water wings on her arms, even if she didn’t want because big kids don’t wear water wings, especially her older cousins.

Mulder took Scully on his shoulders and then he threw her in the water.

“Mulder, you’re going to pay for this” Scully said with a mischievous look.

“Yeah and how?” Mulder said back laughing.

“I know many ways” Scully said kissing him.

 

Margaret and Teena cooked the dinner and it was delicious. They cooked fish and they passed a fantastic night.

“Would you like to have a walk in the city later?” Mulder asked and everybody nodded.

“But with the stroller” Scully said laughing.

They went in the city, they ate ice-cream and Emily, as usual, fell asleep with the pacifier in her mouth.

“She looks like an angel” Teena said smiling.

“Only when she sleep” Scully said back laughing and looking at Mulder.

“Shall we drink something in a café?” Mulder asked.

“For me it’s ok” Margaret said.

“Are you still hungry?” Scully asked and Mulder laughed out loud.

So they went to the café and had a little talk.

“Dana have you lost weight?” Teena asked and Mulder replied instead of Scully.

“Yes, I think around 5 kilos” Mulder said.

“That’s not true Mrs. Mulder” Scully said back.

“Mom it’s like that. Scully, you eat just at dinner, for breakfast you have just coffee and you rarely eat at lunch” Mulder said back.

“Well excuse me if you eat whenever you want and you don’t gain fat. Women’s body works in a different way” Scully said back.

“But love of my life you’re not fat, you’re beautiful just the way you are and you know that I love you” Mulder said caressing her cheek.

“Thanks” Scully said back.

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked.

“Yeah, I’d like a cold beer and a hamburger and for my lovely wife could you bring her a piece of cheesecake and a glass of red wine?” Mulder said and the waitress wrote down their order.

“For us just iced tea” Teena said.

“Thanks” the waitress said and went inside again.

“Mulder you didn’t have to” Scully said.

“As your husband it’s my duty to take care of you” Mulder said kissing her.

“Fox you can’t keep on eating as you were still 20” Teena said laughing.

“Don’t worry mom, I jog everyday” Mulder said back grinning.

“Yeah that’s true. Every day he runs for an hour and a half and he doesn’t care about the weather” Scully said looking at him.

 

When they went back home, Mulder tucked Emily in her bed and then he followed Scully in theirs.

“Mulder I love you” Scully said placing her head on his chest and he put his arms around her.

“I love each centimeter of you” - Mulder said kissing her on her forehead – “you knew that this was my bed when I was 14? I wasn’t lucky with girls and I wonder what that teenager would say right now, seeing a beautiful woman wrapped around my body” Mulder said caressing Scully’s shoulder.

“Why did you have a bed this big if you were alone?” Scully asked.

“Because this bed was cheaper than two singulars and until my sister’s last summer we slept together” Mulder said and Scully clung to him.

 

The morning after they walked around the city again and then they went at the beach.

“Honey come here, you have to wear your swimsuit” Scully said.

“Mommy can you buy me that ball?” Emily asked pointing to a barrow boy.

“The pink one or the yellow one?” Scully asked.

“Pink” Emily said and Scully bought her a new toy, again.

“Daddy look what mommy bought me!” Emily said showing him the pink ball.

“Give me the ball baby” Mulder said and Emily threw him the ball so he started to dribble with with his feet l but he wasn’t really good.

“Ugh I’m better at basketball” and he laughed. “C’mon honey let’s have a dip in the sea” Mulder said taking her in his arms.

“Hold on everybody! Emily sunscreen now” Scully said.

“Sorry boss” Mulder said back and grinned.

“Emmy drink a little” Mulder said giving her the bottle with her straw.

“Daddy I’m not thirsty” Emily said back and pushed away the bottle.

“If you drink just a little I promise you that we’ll stay in the ocean as much as you want” Mulder said and Emily gave up.

“Good girl” Mulder said and he took her in his arms.

“Are you coming Scully?” Mulder asked.

“No, I’m relaxing a bit and I want the sun to warm me” Scully said putting sunscreen on.

“Mom? Mrs. Scully?” Mulder asked.

“Margaret and I are going for a walk” Teena said back and they started to walk.

“Just us two baby” Mulder said taking Emily’s duckie lifebelt.

While they were in the water Emily saw something that caught her attention.

“Daddy why is that man naked?” Emily asked pointing to a man that was lying on his back.

“Now daddy is talking to him. Let’s play a game, let’s see how much you can take your eyes closed” Mulder said and Emily liked the challenge. 

“Excuse me Sir but this is not nudist beach and I don’t want my daughter to see you naked” Mulder said with an angry expression.

“Who the fuck are you?” the man saying standing up.

“Federal Agent” Mulder said back.

“I can’t believe it” the man replied so Mulder went to his beach umbrella to take his badge.

“Special Agent Fox Mulder. Wear your swimsuit or I’m arresting you. You decide” Mulder said.

When he went back to Scully, Emily told everything about her heroic dad.

“Mommy you know that daddy showed his gun?” Emily said smiling but Scully was shocked at her daughter’s words because only Mulder and she knew what _gun_ meant to them.

“Could you repeat please?” Scully asked again.

“Scully this gun” and he showed the real gun and he put the object in Scully’s bag again.

“Ohh and why daddy used his gun?” Scully asked.

“Because there was a naked man” Emily said.

“Ah. Baby let’s go to take a dip in the ocean again” Scully said.

“Yeah mommy. Daddy are you coming too?” Emily asked.

“Of course” and Mulder and Scully took Emily’s little chubby hands in theirs, she loved it because the made swing her. When they arrived at the shore she ran in the water.

“She’s growing up too fast” Scully said hugging Mulder.

“Don’t make me think of that, I want to think she’ll be my little girl forever” Mulder said back.

“You are the best daddy in the world” Scully replied kissing him in his cheek and in that moment Teena and Margaret arrived from their morning walk.

“Hi kids” Margaret said and they turned around.

“Where is Emily?” Teena asked.

“She’s there playing with the water, exploring it” Mulder answered smiling, like a proud dad.

“Daddy come here right now!” Emily said slamming her feet at the ground.

“May I correct myself – little dictator explorer” Mulder said going to his daughter.

He then took her hands in his and made her jump in the water, after a little jumping she clung to him.

“Daddy you’re the best” she said giving him a kiss.

“And you are daddy’s girl” he said back kissing her forehead.

“Daddy can I have a little brother?” she asked then.

“You have to ask it to mommy too” he said back, even if he already knew the real answer.

“But can I have it?” she asked again.

“But if there will be another baby we won’t cuddle all day long anymore” Mulder said with a forced smile because he wanted another baby too.

“Daddy I love you” Emily said and she clung to his neck.

“C’mon let’s go home, it’s almost lunch time” Scully said wearing her black pareo.

 

So they arrived home, had a light lunch, both grandmas went again to walk a little and Scully gave Emily a fast bath to to wash away the saltiness from her body.

“Emmy it’s nap time” Scully said but she just didn’t want to stop playing with her dad.

“No, I want to play with daddy” Emily screamed back.

“Emmy I’m taking a nap too, you know” Mulder said while he was throwing the ball in the basket.

“Daddy another game” Emily said with a trembling voice.

So Mulder took her on his shoulder and she threw the ball in the basket.

“Nooo I lost” - Mulder said pretending to cry – “c’mon it’s nap time now” Mulder added pretending you yawn.

“Ok” and she placed her head on his.

“Daddy I want to sleep with you” Emily said.

“Let’s go on the couch” Mulder said. So they laid down on the couch and Emily placed her head on Mulder’s chest. Meanwhile Mulder was caressing her back and hummed a soft lullaby, Scully took the chance to take a sweet photo.

When Emily was deep in her dreams, Mulder tucked her in and then went back in the living room.

“Scully come with me” Mulder said taking her hand.

“Where are you taking me?” she replied grinning.

“In my bedroom” Mulder said back.

“What?” she asked, her face was a little puzzled.

“Listen, no one is in beside us and the baby sleeping in her bedroom. Do you feel like?” Mulder asked.

“Yeah of course” she replied.

“Ok, my fantasy was just about me making love to a girl in this bed” he said kissing her softly.

“When we’ll be home, we’ll do my fantasy” she said back.

“Why not here?” he asked.

“I’d be too noisy” she said with a mischievous look.

So they went to bed, started with some soft kisses and then their bodies started to dance.

“It’s been fantastic, you are fantastic, I love you” Mulder said giving a kiss on her damp forehead.

“I wonder what the 14 years old in me would say” he said smiling and took a long deep breath.

“Think of what he’d say about this” she said sitting on his lap and kissing him with passion. In that moment Mulder felt energetic again and turned her around, so Scully now was laying on her back.

“Are you already ok?” Scully asked knowing well his refractory period.

“Just five minutes of kissing and cuddling and my gun is ready” Mulder said kissing her neck and when they were finally ready, someone opened the door.

“Oh my God, sorry” Margaret said.

“What’s hap- oh my God” and Teena closed the door.

Everything they saw was Mulder’s moving above Scully and then him going back to his side of the bed.

Meanwhile Margaret and Teena were on the porch sipping a good fresh lemonade.

“Mulder we have to apologize” Scully said wearing her bra.

“Excuse me but I thought you wanted to play with my gun and now? Are you telling him that you’re not playing with him ? When we’re at home, you’ll be punished” Mulder said laughing and giving her a mischievous look.

So Scully said a word that she knew would have turned him off in a second.

“Praying mantis” she said.

“Thank you baby” Mulder said back grinning.

“Now I’m cleaning myself and you should do that too” Scully ordered.

“I’m perfect” Mulder said back.

“Have you seen your hair? In the last half an hour I've played a lot with them” Scully replied smiling.

 

“We’re so sorry” Scully said holding Mulder’s hand.

“Don’t worry kids, this kind of things can happen and the door was closed, I should have knocked first” Margaret replied smiling to them.

“Has this happened other times?” Teena asked.

“Yes, one night Emily couldn’t sleep so she came in our bedroom. She wanted to know what I was doing” Mulder replied laughing and caressing Scully’s hand.

“Mom I’m sorry” Mulder said looking at the ground.

“Don’t worry” Teena said back smiling at him.

“What’s happening here?” Emily asked, she had just gotten up from her nap.

“We’re drinking a lemonade with grandmas” Mulder said taking her on his lap and giving her a kiss.

“Have you slept well?” Scully asked caressing her daughter’s cheek.

“Cuddles mommy” Emily said extending her arms in Scully’s direction.

“Ohh come here mommy’s love” Scully said kissing her pretty face.

Late in the afternoon they went to the beach again for a last dip in the ocean and Mulder and Emily built a lot of sandcastles.

“Daddy you know that princesses live here?” Emily said with her innocence.

“Oh really?” he said playing Emily’s game.

“Emmy take a last dip in the ocean because we’re going home tonight” Scully said and Emily ran in the water.

 

Around 7 p.m. they left Quonocontaug, when they arrived in Greenwich, Mulder help his mother with her suitcase and kissed her, he knew he wouldn’t have seen her for a long time. Once arrived in Georgetown, they brought Margaret at home and then they went at theirs.

“Now Emily I’m tucking you in your bed” Mulder said kissing her warm cheek.

“No, your bed” Emily said without letting the grip on Mulder’s t-shirt.

“Ok baby” and as he laid down on the bed, she fell asleep again and Mulder and Scully joined her too.

“Mulder thanks for this little holiday and thanks for thanking care of me. I love you” Scully said.

“I love you more than anything in the world” he said kissing her goodnight.


	20. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

31th August 1998  
Scully’s apartment

“Baby now we’re driving you to granny’s house because mommy and I are going to the doctor” Mulder said putting her on the baby seat.

“Why do you have to go there? Can’t I come with you?” Emily asked praying him with her hands. She loved being in Margaret’s company but she also loved staying with her parents.

“Because we have to check that mommy feels alright but don’t worry, we’re coming home in an hour” Mulder said and gave a kiss on her forehead.

“Mulder is everything alright?” Scully asked looking into his wetted eyes.

“Yeah why?” he said clearing his voice.

“Because you’re quiet and you love listening to music while driving, what’s the matter?” she asked again.

“I’m worried” he replied not looking in her eyes.

“About what?” Scully asked.

“About your health and these exams” Mulder finally said.

“I’m fine Mulder, don’t worry” she replied caressing his cheek.

While Scully was running the exams Mulder never left her side once, he held her hand and caressed her head, maybe to reassure her or maybe to reassure himself.

“In some days you’ll know the result, I’ll call you Dana” her doctor said.

“Thanks a lot” Mulder said shaking his hand.

In those nights Mulder had never slept, he was too worried to sleep but he became a perfect housewife. He cleaned the house, he did the laundry, he washed the dishes, he even ironed and he brought her to bed even if she was awake.

“Sweetie what’s happening to you?” Scully asked again to him, his eyes were red.

“I think it’s an allergy” he said trying to change the subject.

“I’m your doctor and you don’t have allergies, just tell me which thoughts are crossing your mind” Scully said caressing his sad face.

“Ok, I’m afraid that you might get cancer again. I wouldn’t make it without you” Mulder replied crying and hugging her.

“Fox I’m fine, you really don’t have to worry” Scully said kissing his neck.

“Do you feel like going to bed just to cuddle a little, I need to feel you close” Mulder said savoring her scent.

As they started to cuddle the phone rang, it was her doctor and he had the result of the exams. Meanwhile Mulder checked on Emily, she was napping in her bedroom with her favorite stuffed animals.

“Mulder I have to go to the hospital, see you later” Scully said kissing him.

Mulder feel asleep, he was so tired and while he was sleeping peacefully, Emily woke up from her nap and went in her parents’ bedroom but she didn’t wake him. She started to look in the drawers and she found sunflowers seeds, rubbers – even if they didn’t need them – and a diary. She opened it but she couldn’t read but when she saw empty pages she started to draw, she drew a big and colorful sun, a clear sky and her parents and herself. In other pages she drew hearts and flowers, she also tried to write her name. When Mulder woke up he saw Emily’s masterpiece.

“Baby that is mommy’s diary you know?” Mulder said rubbing his eyes.

“Daddy what’s written?” Emily asked looking through the pages.

“Mommy wrote her thoughts when she wasn’t feeling very well” Mulder said caressing her daughter’s head.

“Why she wasn’t feeling well?” Emily asked with her usual curiosity.

“When mommy comes back home we’ll talk about it, ok?” he asked and she nodded, then they cuddled until Scully wasn’t home.

“Mommyyy” Emily said hearing the door opening, she ran in her direction with the diary in her hands. Emily gave it to her and when Scully saw her draws she burst out crying, tears of joy of course.

“It’s wonderful honey” she said wiping her own tears away, she then took Emily in her arms.

“Mulder come here, I have the results” she screamed, and he got up but with weak legs. They opened the envelope and Mulder started to cry, just like a little baby.

“Daddy why are you crying?” Emily asked with a trembling voice.

“Daddy is just happy, don’t worry” Scully said smiling to him.

“I love you, you’re the love of my life” Mulder said kissing Scully on her temple.

“Mommy is true that you were ill?” Emily asked playing with her soft hair.

“Yes” she said taking a deep breath and then she told what happened.

 

9 January 1997  
9:47 p.m.

“Mulder could you come to my apartment?” Scully asked though the phone.

“Of course, has something happened?” Mulder asked.

“We have to talk” Scully said back and Mulder started to think what he could have done.

When he arrived at her apartment, he found it dark and silent.

“Sweetie? Are you here?” he asked but no one replied to him. He checked in the bathroom but she wasn’t there, he checked in the guest room but she wasn’t there either.

“Baby is everything alright?” Mulder asked seeing her in the middle of the bed hugging a pillow.

“To be honest no, I’m not” she replied trying to avoid eye contact.

“Is because of that you haven’t come to work in these days?” Mulder asked caressing her wetted cheeks.

“Mulder I keep on throwing up and for some strange reasons my nose bleeds. I’m always tired and I wake up every morning with nausea” Scully said crying and hugging him, she was so tense those days and telling those things to Mulder pushed the button.

“Well symptoms are clear” Mulder replied smiling to her.

“What do you mean?” Scully said back.

“What do you think?” Mulder told her with a challenging look.

“Do you think I’m pregnant?” Scully asked with a puzzled face.

“Well last time we made love I didn’t wear the condom and you don’t take the pill plus I didn’t pull out” Mulder said taking her hands in his.

“And do you think that a baby Mulder is growing in my belly?” Scully asked laughing, a pure laugh after a long time.

“Well I hope” Mulder said laughing too and hugging her.

The day after she went to work again and they took another case, Leonard Bett’s one. Scully was shocked at Leonard Bett’s confession and she kept them hidden from Mulder. Her bleeding nose at night made her think, so she called Mulder even if it was the middle of the night.

“Hello” Mulder said with a husky voice.

“Mulder, it’s me” Scully said.

“Baby is everything alright?” Mulder asked standing up immediately.

“I’m not pregnant” she said crying.

“Have we lost the baby?” Mulder said with sadness in his voice.

“I think I’ve never gotten pregnant” Scully said, still crying.

“So then why have you been sick in the last weeks?!” Mulder asked, maybe raising his voice a little too much.

“Mulder just come here please” Scully said crying harder.

“I’m coming in a blink of an eye” he said back. Mulder wore his coat and he didn’t care if he wasn’t wearing any t-shirt, he was wearing only the trousers.

2:24 a.m.

“Baby I’m here” he said stepping in the bedroom.

“Mulder I think I have cancer” Scully said crying.

“What?” Mulder asked, he was shocked, he didn’t expect such a thing.

“You’ve understood” Scully said.

“How?” Mulder asked with tears in his eyes.

“Leonard Betts told me that I have something that he needs” Scully said with trembling voice.

“Scully…” he said sobbing and hugging her.

“Mulder you don’t have to worry, I’m fine” she said back caressing his nape.

1 month later

“Are you ready?” Mulder asked taking a sip of water before going out.

“Yes, I’m brushing my teeth and I’m coming” Scully replied.

Mulder offered himself to drive her and support her when she had to go to the hospital. In the last months he had always lived with her, brought her breakfast in bed, gave her baths and he made her feel loved. They always fell asleep with him whispering to her the words _I love you_ , he cried in the shower and tried to hide his feelings in front of her because he didn’t want to make her feel worse but one day he couldn’t take it anymore.

Months later

They were all round her hospital bed, there were Margaret, Bill, Charlie, Father McCue and Mulder. Mulder was crying, holding her hand and caressing her head.

“Mom, Bill and Charlie I love you, just give the kids a kiss from me. Dad and I will protect you from above” – she said looking at them, they were crying too – “Mulder I want you to go on with your life and I want you to have a family and fall in love again” she added and he cried harder.

“I just can’t because the only one that I love is you” he said kissing her head.

“Mulder inevitably you’ll have to go on” she said back caressing his hand.

“I can’t live without you” he said kneeling to her level, he was crying so hard that the entire hospital could hear him.

“Fox come with me” Charlie said.

“Mulder” Scully said smiling, reminding him that Mulder hated being called _Fox_.

“Charlie I can’t live without your sister” Mulder said stepping out of her hospital room.

“Listen Fox, she hasn’t died yet, maybe they’ll found a cure…” Charlie said back trying to believe his own words.

“Mom when I won’t be here anymore, please, take care of him or he’ll be with me in less than a month” Scully said trying to make her mother smile. Margaret smiled but it was a sad smile.

“Of course honey” Margaret said trying to stay as calm as possible, if she could she would have cried all her tears.

A week later

“Fox come here right now” Margaret said through the phone.

“Ok” Mulder didn’t know what was happening. In the last days he had always stayed at the hospital by her side, day and night. He fed her, he cuddled her, he sang her favorite songs, probably to make her feel better but also to feel better himself. So he went home just to sleep a couple of hours.

While he was driving to the hospital he heard on the radio _Without you_ by Mariah Carey and of course he couldn’t fight his feelings anymore and stopped the car and cried, he knew what was waiting for him at the hospital. Before he stepped in her room he took a deep breath and tried to stop tears from falling.

When he stepped in the room he saw all of them smiling around her bed, and now also her doctor was here.

“What happened?” he asked rubbing his eyes.

“Cancer’s gone into remission” Scully said smiling to him.

“What? That’s fantastic” – Mulder said walking closer to her and then kissed her temple – “I love you more than my life” added still kissing her.

 

Today

Meanwhile Emily fell asleep in Mulder’s arms.

“Mulder do you remember when we decided to adopt her?” Scully asked smiling and caressing her daughter’s head.

“It was worth it” Mulder said back kissing his daughter’s head.

 

27th December 1997

“Mulder I’ve decided to adopt that little girl, we have to take her out of here” Scully said, she was on the verge of the tears.

“Honey you know I am your biggest supporter but are you completely sure that she will be safe with us?” Mulder asked.

“At least I know where she is and how she feels” Scully said firmly.

“Let’s go and bring that child at home” Mulder said hugging her.

 

“Why would you be the perfect parents for Emily?” the judge asked.

“Because our salary as an FBI Special Agent is good so we could afford to pay Emily’s medical treatment plus I’m her biological mother” Scully said, her voice was trembling because she was a little nervous.

“I see you are not married” the judge said.

“Yes, it’s true but we really love each other and we’d like to marry in the future. Also, I personally think that if you put Emily in an orphanage this will affect her physical and mental health” Mulder replied.

“We’ll consider your demand” the judge finally said and Mulder and Scully couldn’t believe it, they were crying, their tears were a mix of tension and happiness.

29th December 1997  
10:28 a.m.

“Emily now you’ll meet two people, you’ll spend the afternoon together but I’ll be with you, too. Do you feel like Emily?” the social worker said and Emily nodded smiling, she really needed to spend some time out in those days.

“Hi Emily, my name is Dana and he’s Fox, my fiancé” Scully said smiling to her.

“Emily what would you like to do this afternoon?” Mulder asked smiling to her.

“I want to go to the park and then eat an ice-cream” Emily said still coloring.

“And this is what we’re going to do” Scully said back.

“2:30 in the afternoon is ok for you? Here?” the social worker asked.

“It’s perfect” Mulder said smiling.

When they went to Bill’s house they gave the good news, they were so thrilled but also anxious about the afternoon.

“Dana how’s been?” Margaret asked hearing them stepping in the house, she was in the kitchen.

“Good, this afternoon we’ll meet again with Emily and the social worker” Scully said, her smile went from ear to ear.

“It’s fantastic” Margaret said hugging them.

“Congratulations” Bill said shaking his hand with Mulder.

“Thanks” he said back.

“Are you sure adopting Emily is the right thing to do?” Bill asked.

“Yes because she’s my daughter. Case closed” Scully said.

They passed a fantastic afternoon, finally Emily was happy after a long time and when it was over she didn’t want them to leave.

“Baby I promise you that we’ll see each other soon, can you show me your best smile?” Mulder said wiping her tears but then she smiled and hugged him.

“Thanks a lot, we’ll see at the Hall of Justice” the social worker said.

“Thanks to you too” Scully said back.

When Mulder and Scully stepped out of Emily’s room they were euphoric and she jumped in his arms.

“Scully we have to bring the baby home with us, absolutely” Mulder said smiling. 

“I really hope on this, that little girl loves us” Scully said.

“Who doesn’t?” Mulder asked sarcastically.

“Bill – I mean he loves me but not you” Scully replied laughing.

“For me is enough that his sister loves me” Mulder said kissing her.

30th December 1997

“Your Honour, my opinions about the afternoon spent together are really positive. Emily felt at ease with them around and so do they. In my opinion they are suitable” the social worker said.

“Do you work for the FBI, right? A risky job, which occupies most part of the day. How do you manage to take care of a demanding little girl?” the judge Davis asked.

“I’ve already decided to take a part-time schedule and a family leave to take care of her, also we can count on our family, my mother and my brother live in Washington, too” Scully said replied.

“May I add that my partner and I work at The X-Files so we aren’t in danger, we just work with unresolved cases” Mulder said standing up.

“The last thing to test is the place where you live, one of you is going with a social worker in Washington tomorrow. 10 in the morning here and then you’ll go to the airport” the judge said.

“Perfect” the social worker said.

“Thanks a lot” Mulder and Scully said shaking hands with judge Davis.

“Scully we are so close now!” Mulder said taking Scully in his arms and then he kissed her deep and hard.

“I still can’t believe it” she said hiding her pretty face in his neck.

“I’m sorry to interrupt such a moment but Emily wants to see you, would you like to come to Children's Centre this afternoon? Maybe around 3?” the social worker asked.

“Sure” Mulder said smiling and Scully was on her feet again.

“Perfect” she said back and then left.

“Does the social worker only say _perfect_?” Mulder said ironically.

“Mulder don’t say that or karma will punish us” Scully said back laughing and slapping at his shoulder.

“Since when you believe in karma?” Mulder asked laughing.

“I don’t know, my brain isn’t working these days, also I can’t sleep. That’s because I’m in bed alone and you on the couch and I miss you caressing my hair before going to sleep” Scully replied.

“I know and I miss you too, I miss your soft hair” – Mulder said hugging her and caressing her nape – “a few days more and then we’ll be home with our little girl” Mulder then added kissing her.

“I’m already used to you in daddy version” Scully said kissing him back.

“You’ve already seen me in daddy version” Mulder replied with a naughty look.

 

3:05 p.m.

“Good afternoon, I’m so sorry but Emily is still sleeping. Would you mind waking her? So maybe she gets used to your faces” the young lady said.

“That’s great” Scully said back.

“Baby it’s time to wake up” Scully whispered caressing her cheek. 

 

When Emily opened her eyes the first thing she saw was their smiling faces and she started to jump on her bed.

“We’re happy to see you too” Mulder said hugging her.

“Can we color a little today?” Emily asked.

“Are you reading my mind young lady?” Mulder asked back smiling to her, he’d do anything for her.

“Can you draw me a house?” Emily asked and Mulder started to draw.

“But then you draw something nice for me, ok?” Mulder said and Emily nodded smiling.

“Mulder is really good with kids” the social worker said.

“He has a good feeling for it, maybe because he didn’t have a good childhood” Scully said looking at them.

“Do you know that you’re really good at coloring?” Mulder said smiling to her.

“In this drawing there are me and you and Dana” Emily said blushing a little.

“Thanks honey” Mulder replied hugging her and she tried to free herself but then extended the drawing in his direction.

“And is it for me?” Mulder asked and Emily nodded silently.

“Thanks a lot baby” he said hugging her closer.

The next day was the most important one, their apartment was ok and now nothing could separate them from bringing Emily at home.

Emily had found a new family, one that really loved her, two parents that would have done anything for her and two grandmas that now had their first niece. The next step was to tell Emily.

“Baby in some days we'll have to go home, in Washington D.C., but if you want we’ll meet again someday here in California” Scully said smiling, she just couldn’t lie to her.

“Will you come tomorrow?” she said stopping her activity with a toy.

“Tomorrow honey Dana and I can't, maybe in some months. Is it ok for you?” Mulder asked, he couldn’t lie too.

“Ok” she said but she also started to cry.

“Emily it was a joke! You’re coming home with us!” Scully said taking her in her arms.

“What?” Emily asked rubbing her eyes.

“Emily, Dana and Fox are your new parents” the social worker said.

“And will I live with you forever?” Emily asked, just to be sure.

“Yes” Mulder replied kissing her forehead.

“And can I call you _mommy_ and _daddy_?” Emily asked, again.

“Of course baby” Scully answered and Emily positioned her head on Scully’s shoulder.

“Now that you feel better we’ll do so many things” Mulder said.

Finally Emily had a good New Year's Eve.

 

Today

“Ah baby what a life would be without you?” Mulder said kissing Emily’s forehead, but she didn’t notice because she was still deep in her dreams.

“We’re so lucky” Scully said.

“You’re right” Mulder said kissing her.

“What are we doing tonight?” Mulder asked.

“What do you think if we stay home and just relax? In some days Emily is going back to nursery school and we’ll see her just a few hours after work, I want to make the last days count” Scully said back.

“It seems perfect” – Mulder said back – “what do you think if now I give her a bath while you cook dinner? You know I can’t cook and I would like to see my daughter turning four” he then added.

“Of course” Scully replied laughing.

“Daddy’s love it’s bath time” Mulder said whispering in Emily’s ear.

“With rubber ducks and you sing me Jeremiah’s song” Emily said firmly.

“Mommy is pampering you a lot” Mulder said back laughing.

“So now I am the one who’s pampering our daughter” Scully asked placing her hands on her hips.

“Scully she’s my only daughter, I’d do anything for her” Mulder said looking Emily into her eyes and then he hugged her.

While she was cooking, something on the counter caught her attention. It was Emily’s present for her birthday.

23rd February 1998

“Emily today’s is mommy's birthday, take your present and then we’re going to mommy and daddy’s bedroom” Mulder said waking Emily.

“Daddy I can’t find it” Emily said looking around in her bedroom.

“Maybe it is in your schoolbag” he said checking if it was there, and it was there.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear mommy, happy birthday to you” they sang stepping in their bedroom.

“Oh my God” she said bringing her hands to her mouth, she was touched.

“Happy birthday mommy!” Emily said showing her present to her.

“Is that for me?” Scully asked wiping the tears away.

“Mommy why are you crying, don’t you like my present?” Emily asked a little worried, she put her soul making the present. It was their photo with a pasta frame.

“I love it, it’s adorable and you are a great artist” she said cuddling with her daughter.

“I have a little something for you too” Mulder said.

“Mulder you didn’t have to, your love is enough for me” Scully said.

“I know, but I also know that you were longing for new earrings” Mulder said giving her the little bag and she opened the little box.

“Mulder they’re beautiful” she said. And they were for real, they were made with real pearls and gold.

“And this is not the only thing, tonight I want to bring my girls in the best restaurant of Washington D.C.” Mulder said smiling.

“You are the loves of my life” Scully said hugging them both and now the three were lying on the bed.

“Mommy we love you” Emily said kissing her.

 

Today

The evening, as planned, was calm. They did puzzles, colored, played with Lego and they also ate ice-cream. Until Emily decided that they had to watch _Toy Story_ for the millionth time and, of course, she fell asleep as everything began: she was lying between her parents, her head on Scully’s legs and Scully caressing her head, pacifier in her mouth too. She fell asleep happy and that was everything she needed.


	21. Hair

6th September 1998  
Scully’s apartment

 

“Mommy you’re hurting me” Emily said while Scully was combing and drying her hair.

“Honey you’re hair is too long now, we have to cut it” Scully said back turning off the hairdryer.

“But daddy loves my long hair” Emily replied, she was a little anxious thinking she could disappoint her dad.

“Well daddy has to accept it. Tomorrow after nursery school I’m taking you to the hairdresser” Scully said but she lowered her voice immediately when she heard someone stepping in the house.

“I’m home” Mulder said closing the door.

“Daddyyy” and she ran to him still with her hair wet.

“Your hair smells good” Mulder said taking his daughter in his arms.

“Hi baby” – Scully said kissing him – “how was jogging?” she added.

“Relaxing” Mulder said hugging her.

“I will never ever understand your love for running” – she said laughing in his chest – “Mulder while I’m preparing dinner, can you finish drying Emmy’s hair?”.

“Of course” he answered looking into Emily’s deep blue eyes.

Mulder was really good with hairs, he was able to do a lot of hairstyles and if fact he did a perfect French braid. His passion for hair came out when he was just a little boy, when he couldn’t sleep he played with his mother’s hair and he had fun combing his sister Samantha. Even with Scully he has thing for her hair and each night he fell asleep with his hand in Scully’s hair, he passed this thing to Emily too maybe because he used to caress Emily’s hair too while watching TV or simply when they relax. Besides Emily had blonde hair and for him it was a shame cutting her hair.

7:29 p.m.

“Are you happy that tomorrow you’re seeing your classmates again?” Mulder asked and after a little hesitation Emily gave a reply to him.

“No”

“Why?” he asked.

“Can I stay at home playing with you and mommy?” Emily asked eating a smashed potato.

“Sweetie daddy and I won’t have time to play, we’re going at the grocery store, we’ll clean the house” Scully answered.

“Please mommy” Emily said praying her parents with her little hands.

“We’ll see tomorrow morning” Scully said back but Emily was too young to understand that when Scully said _we’ll see_ it meant _no_.

“Emily would you like to go to the park after I pick you up from nursery school and after you’ve come home from your mother?” Mulder proposed.

“No, tomorrow I’m picking her up and then we’re going to my mom for a while” Scully said.

“Oh ok” he said back.

“What are we doing after nursery school?” Mulder asked.

Emily was about to say the truth but Scully stopped her.

“Maybe we’ll have a snack and watch some cartoons or simply we’ll cuddle on the couch” Scully said, she was a little nervous.

“It seems good” he said with a warm smile looking at his girls.

“Daddy tomorrow morning can you do my hair?” Emily asked.

“What do you want baby?” he asked back.

“French braids” she answered.

“Of course baby” Mulder said caressing her head.

After dinner Mulder and Scully were on the couch watching the news while Emily was playing on the carpet with her new set of Lego.

“Isn’t she adorable?” Mulder said.

“She’s so precious” Scully said back taking a deep breath.

“Emmy what are you building?” Mulder asked.

“Houses for happy families like ours” Emily answered smiling to them.

“Come here I want to cuddle with you” Mulder said and then she threw herself in his arms.

“Daddy you’re hurting me with your scratchy beard” Emily said pushing away Mulder’s face.

“Emily’s right, it’s time to shave” Scully added and he stood up and he went to the bathroom. Mulder put shaving cream on his face, took off the t-shirt and came back to them.

“Girls, how do I look?” he asked laughing.

“Daddy why do you have hair on your chest and mommy doesn’t?” Emily asked.

“Because she’s a woman and women don’t have chest hair” Mulder replied.

“Daddy can I come with you in the bathroom?” he then asked.

“Of course baby” he replied and they went in the bathroom.

“Daddy you look like Santa” Emily said grinning, she was sitting on the counter.

“Really? Have you ever seen him?” Mulder asked smiling to her.

“Yes and that day he gave me a present too” Emily answered.

“What a lucky little girl” he said playing with the tip of her little nose and he covered it with shaving cream.

“Can I taste it?” she asked taking it with her index.

“No Emmy, it’s forbidden” Mulder said cleaning her face with his towel.

“Baby while daddy shaves, we’re brushing our teeth” Scully said stepping in the bathroom.

“Yes mommy” Emily said.

“You’re very good at brushing your teeth Emily” Mulder said and the little girl smiled with her mouth covered with toothpaste.

“You’re growing old baby” she said kissing Emily’s temple and looking at Mulder, smiling to him.

“Baby tomorrow is your first day of nursery school, do you feel like wearing the blouse and the skirt?” Scully asked and Emily nodded.

“And I’m doing your hair” Mulder added.

“You’re going to be the most beautiful girl” Scully said and Emily spitted in the sink.

“Emmy give daddy a kiss goodnight because now it’s time to go to bed” Scully said placing Emily on her right hip and Emily kissed her dad and then they went in Emily’s bedroom.

“Emmy now it’s time to take the pill” Scully said giving it to her and also handing her a glass of water.

“Sweetie next week we’re going to the hospital to run some exams and for a cure” Scully said.

“Mommy why do I have to go to the hospital?” Emily asked.

“Because your blood isn’t working right but don’t worry baby, you’re recovering very well” Scully said back kissing her daughter’s forehead.

“Mommy can you hug me?” Emily asked and Scully took her in her arms and cuddled with her.

“Now we go to daddy too, he loves cuddles” Scully said.

They went in their bedroom and placed Emily in the middle of the bed and when he stepped in the bedroom he was surprised.

“Daddy cuddles” Emily said stretching her arms in his direction.

“Come here baby” he said taking her in his arms and he started walking slowing in his bedroom. He caressed her back and her hair while he placed her head on his shoulder.

“You’re everything” Mulder said whispering and meanwhile Emily fell asleep.

Mulder brought the little child in her bedroom, tucked her under the soft and clean sheets and put close to her the pacifier, Scully’s t-shirt and Samantha’s stuffed bunny also he lighted up a little lamp, Emily feared the dark like other kids.

“I’m back” Mulder said stepping in their bedroom.

“In your opinion is ok that Emily weights just 14 kg at 4 years old?” Scully asked a little worried.

“You are the doctor here” Mulder answered smiling, trying to reassure her.

“I think she’s not eating as much as she should” Scully said.

“For me her weights is right” Mulder said back.

“I must bring her to the pediatrician. I’ve met some moms in this Summer and we’ve talked, their kids weight more than 16 kg. I’m not a good mom Fox” Scully said with tears in her eyes.

Mulder laid beside her and hugged her and as usual he put his hand in her hair.

“Dana our baby is fine. Now she’s able to play and she’s less tired at the end of the day. She’s improved a lot physically and now she’s a completely different baby compared to the little girl she was when we adopted her. She’s better and you’re the best mom in the world” Mulder said kissing her on her temple and hugging her tight.

“Fox please don’t ever leave me, without you I’d be lost. You are my rock” Scully said placing her head in the crock of her neck.

“You and Emily are my life” – he said kissing her forehead – “now baby it’s time to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a demanding day” he added.

 

7th September 1998  
7:10 a.m.

“Baby it’s time to wake up, today is an important day” Scully whispered trying to wake Emily in the sweetest way possible, if she woke up in a bad way she would have been stubborn for the rest of the day.

“Mommy cuddles” Emily said stretching and Scully took her in her arms, she closed her in a sweet embrace and then gave her a kiss.

After that they went in the bathroom and Scully washed Emily’s face while Emily played with water.

“Honey go and wake daddy, he has to do your hair” Scully said smiling to her.

Emily went to him and started to jump on the bed.

“Daddy it’s time to wake up” Emily said smiling.

“I can see it” Mulder said waking up slowly and took Emily in his arms and then they went in the kitchen.

“Good morning baby mama” Mulder said kissing Scully on her soft lips.

“I’ve made pancakes” she said putting them in Emily’s plate.

“Yay” and Emily started eating her breakfast. “Mommy can I have juice too?” she then asked.

When they were done having breakfast, Mulder helped Emily dressing.

“Now baby we have to wear this blouse. One arm first and then the other” – he said helping her – “everyday you get better” and he kissed her cheek, she was so lovely in the morning, with her particular warm scent which Mulder loved. He then did her hair and did two perfect French braids.

“Now we go to mommy” he said taking Emily’s hand in his bigger one.

“Why red blouse?” Scully asked.

“It’s brown Scully” he said back.

“No daddy, it’s not. It’s red” Emily said.

“Ops, I’m sorry. Scully can’t you remember? I’m red-green color blind” Mulder said grinning showing his “light green” singlet.

“Oh right, I keep forgetting it – I’m sorry if I’ve offended you or your outfits in the last six years” Scully said hugging him.

“Did you know that this singlet is pink, right?” Scully asked.

“Good, from now on daddy’s sleeping only with underwear” he said taking the pink singlet off.

The day was good actually, as usual Emily didn’t want to go to nursery school and was reluctant to leave Scully behind and while Scully was struggling with Emily, Mulder went out to jog.

When Scully went to pick Emily up from nursery school then she brought it to the hairdresser.

“Hi Sheila, can you cut my daughter’s hair?” Scully asked smiling.

“I’m always free for this little girl” – Sheila said smiling to her – “hi baby” she then added.

“Cut her hair till her neck and cut out a little her bangs” Scully said.

“My daddy doesn’t want me to cut my hair” Emily added while Sheila was washing her hair.

In a half an hour they were done and Emily earned out of this thing a strawberry lollipop, they then went at Margaret’s house and Margaret loved her new haircut. When they arrived at home there was this surprise for Mulder.

“Daddy look at me” Emily said stepping in the house. Mulder was in the kitchen preparing her a sandwich and when he saw Emily’s new haircut, the knife he had in his hand fell on the floor.

“What has happened to your hair?” Mulder asked.

“Mommy brought me to Sheila” Emily said with her innocence.

“Who’s Sheila?” Mulder asked.

“She’s my hairdresser Mulder, don’t freak out, it’s not the end of the world” Scully said.

“Conspiracies at the FBI, conspiracies in my house. That’s perfect” Mulder said.

“Mulder, Emily’s hair needed to be cut, they were too long” Scully said back, maybe raising her voice a little too much.

“And why have you left me out of this decision?” Mulder asked.

“Because you would have said _no_ ” Scully answered.

“Thanks a lot Scully. In my life I’ve asked you just one thing, not to lie to me, from the dumbest thing to the most important thing on this planet” Mulder said and then he went to his bedroom. When he came back in the livingroom he was in his jogging clothes.

“Where are you going?” Scully asked.

“I’m going out for some running or do you want to cut my legs too?” Mulder said and then he put his wedding ring on the table and went out.

“Mulder you’re being overdramatic” Scully said.

As Mulder stepped out of the apartment, Emily burst out crying and laid on the floor.

“Baby nothing happened” Scully said taking her in her arms.

“Now daddy is angry with me” Emily said crying louder.

“He’s not angry with you, don’t worry. Daddy is angry with me” Scully said covering her wetted cheeks with soft kisses.

“Then why was he screaming?” Emily asked still crying.

“Because daddy doesn’t like secrets, especially if it’s you or me hiding something to him” Scully said cuddling with her.

“I don’t want to lie to daddy” Emily said placing her head on her mom’s shoulder.

“Now let’s eat what daddy has prepared” and they went in the kitchen.

Then Scully went on the emergency stairs to smoke a little but Emily followed her.

“Emmy go back inside, you don’t have to breathe this air” Scully said.

“But I want to stay with you” Emily said.

“Ok” Scully said and put out the cigarette and put it again in the pack. When they stepped in the house again she saw the ring on the table and her heart skipped a bit.

“Honey tell mommy what have you done today at nursery school” Scully said.

“We’ve colored, we’ve slept and we’ve played” Emily said smiling to her mom.

An hour later Mulder went back at home.

“I’m home” Mulder said stepping in the house.

“I’m in the bathroom” Scully said.

“Daddy are you angry with me?” Emily asked.

“No, why should I?” Mulder asked back.

“Because I’ve cut my hair” Emily said trying to clear out things.

“Never in my life I could be angry with you” Mulder said taking Emily in his arms and kissed her cheek.

“Forgive me” Scully said going to him.

“Don’t lie to me anymore, you’re the only person I trust in this world” Mulder said hugging and kissing her.

After a cold shower, they were in the livingroom and Emily wanted to show something she had learnt in the morning, imitation.

“How’s daddy?” Scully asked and Emily went to kiss her and hug her but then she also started running and they all laughed.

“Wow, how’s mommy, Emily?” and Emily took a Science magazine but also started smoking.

“What?!” Mulder said, he was shocked.

“In my defense I’m not an addict” Scully said raising her hands in the air.

“Scully why do you keep lying to me? You’re a doctor and you know it’s bad to smoke, you should know better” Mulder said.

“Emmy come here” – Scully said and she sat on her mom’s lap – “what mommy has done is wrong and she’s not doing it again. I’ve promised it” Scully said kissing her.

“Proud of you” Mulder said kissing her temple.

“I’m going out to buy something, do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here with daddy?” Scully asked.

“I want to stay here to play with daddy” Emily answered.

“Ok, see you later” Scully said kissing them both.

“Daddy can we play with dolls?” Emily asked handing him a doll.

“Of course baby but first of all come here to cuddle with your old man a little” and she went to him and he started to caress her hair.

“Baby you know that your daddy loves you so so so much?” Mulder said hugging her tight.

“Daddy why do you kiss mommy on the lips?” Emily asked.

“Because I love mommy” Mulder answered.

“And why don’t you kiss me on the lips, don’t you love me?” Emily asked with a worried expression.

“I love you too but these are different kinds of love, you’ll understand it better when you’ll be older” Mulder said kissing her forehead.

“Daddy” – she said yawing – “can we watch cartoons?” 

“Of course baby” – he said turning on the TV – “what do you want to watch?” he then asked.

“ _Life with Louie_ ” Emily said.

She then fell asleep in her dad’s arms and she woke up just before dinner.

“Baby it’s dinner time” Scully said taking her in her arms.

“What’s for dinner?” Emily asked.

“Risotto” Scully answered putting her bib on.

“Mommy where was I before I was born?” Emily asked eating.

“You were a God’s angel” Scully answered.

“Do you want to go on like this?” Mulder whispered.

“And then what has happened?” Emily asked again.

“Then you were in my belly and then you came to the world” Scully answered again.

“And why is my name Emily?”

“Because we really loved it” Mulder answered.

“Why don’t I have a brother? This morning Rachel told me her mom has a baby in her belly” Emily said again crossing her arms.

“We’re good like this, aren’t we? Then you love being in mommy and daddy’s bed and with another baby we couldn't sleep together, we’d be too much” Scully said smiling to her.

“But if I behave well, one day can I have a brother?” Emily finally asked.

“Baby you don’t have a brother not because you behave bad, which is incorrect, but because mommy and I can’t right now. Also because we love so much staying just with you. Is it better now?” Mulder asked and Emily nodded.

Scully then gave Emily a bath while Mulder was washing the dishes but it was Mulder’s night to tuck Emily in her bed.

8:42 p.m.

“Emmy it’s time to go to bed, give mommy a kiss” Mulder said taking her in his arms.

“Good night baby, sweet dreams” Scully said hugging her.

“Good night mommy” and she kissed her.

“Daddy can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Emily asked.

“Of course” 

Nobody noticed that the baby monitor was on and Scully listened to them while she was preparing herself to go to bed.

“Daddy how you met mommy?” 

“We met at work. I had never seen a woman as beautiful as her, for me it was love at first sight and I understood how much she was important to me when she was in hospital” Mulder said but he was interrupted.

“What did happen to her?” 

“Someone hurt her really bad but then she felt better. You know Emily your mommy is a strong woman, before you came into our lives she was really ill but I stayed with her everyday and this let me love her even more. I prepared her breakfast, I took her out to let her have a good time and at night I put her to bed, like I’m doing now to you. In the same year we brought home another little soul, the first time I took you in my arms I was so excited, I couldn’t believe it, it was unconditional love. You know, mommy has always wanted a daughter to love and cuddle and now you are here with us” Mulder said but then he noticed Emily fell asleep holding her mom’s t-shirt and sucking her pacifier.

“God only knows how much I’ve wished for a daughter and I’d give my life for you and your mommy. You baby gave me hope that there’s still good in this world, when you want to be cuddled, when you want to be comforted. I would have liked to be with you in the past, when people were hurting you, I would have told you that everything would have been alright. Now you have two parents that protect you and you don’t have to fear anything. Good night my little girl, mommy and I love you so much” he said and kissed his daughter’s temple.

“The baby is sleeping, would you like to – why are you crying?” Mulde asked stepping in their bedroom.

“You are adorable” Scully said taking the baby monitor in her hands.

“Oh honey” – he said hugging her – “would you like to cuddle a little?” Mulder asked then and she nodded.

“Mulder I love you so much” she said sobbing.

“I love you more” Mulder said back kissing her temple.

“You and my mother were the only people I wanted with me when chemo was knocking me down. Nothing else mattered” Scully said.

“One night I stayed by your side, checking you were breathing right and I told you everything I never did” he said closing the space between them.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” she asked looking at him.

“I couldn’t, you needed to rest. I think your mother taught you how to be strong. Next morning I met her in the aisle and I cried in her arms, she reassured me that everything was going to be ok and not to worry too much” Mulder sad kissing her forehead.

“My mom is the strongest person I know” Scully said almost fallen asleep.

“Good night baby” Mulder said.

“Good night” and she placed her head in the crock of his head. 

This was their favorite position to sleep; they were laying on their backs, Mulder's arms around her petite frame, like he wanted to protect her and wanted to make her feel safe, and she curled up on him, like if he was something to lean on, always.


	22. A new member in the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IT CONTAINS SMUT AND ADULT LANGUAGE

13th September 1998

“Scully, I’ll be away for a week for some UFO meetings, I can say I am the dessert” Mulder said smiling.

“And where will you stay?” Scully asked with a puzzled face.

“Washington, Baltimore, Philadelphia and New York” – Mulder answered – “can you help me with the suitcases and outfits?” he then added.

“Of course. But Mulder, is it worth?” 

“Yes, 1000$ per city and plus someone, finally, will believe my theories” he said back with a smile on his face.

“Where are you going?” Emily asked rubbing her eyes, she had just finished her nap.

“Daddy will be away for a week. Emily promise me one thing, kiss mommy everyday as much as I do, ok baby?” Mulder said looking at Emily.

“Why are you going away? Are you coming back?” Emily asked a little worried.

“Of course baby, I’ll be away just for one week for work” Mulder answered.

“Emmy give daddy a kiss and a hug because he's leaving” Scully said and Emily extended her little arms in Mulder’s direction.

“Be good for mommy, I’ll miss you” Mulder said squeezing her and smelling her baby scent.

“I love you Fox” Scully said hugging him and kissing him.

When Mulder left the house, Scully and Emily went to the park but when they came back someone followed them. A cute dog. When they noticed, Scully decided they could keep the dog but at the same time she called the police. 

“Hi, I found a lost dog and I have it at the moment. It’s a German Shepherd, male and adult. If someone is looking for it call me” she said and the police officer thanked her.

“Mommy can we keep him?” Emily asked petting him.

“Baby this dog has already a family but if nobody looks for him, we can keep him, ok?” Scully said back smiling to her.

“How do we name him?” Emily asked still petting the dog.

“We can call him Boomer” Scully.

“What kind of name is it?” Emily asked frowning.

“Boomer is a character of mommy’s favorite book” Scully said smiling to her.

“I already love him” Emily said hugging him.

“Sweetie now we’re bringing Boomer at the vet, then we have to give him a bath and buy him some things” Scully said taking the car keys.

Days passed and no one called, Boomer could stay. Boomer already fell in love with Emily and Scully and he followed Emily wherever she went. She also tried to ride him.

“Emily no! Boomer is not a horse, get off or he won’t be your friend anymore” Scully said while she was washing the dishes.

“Boomer are you still my friend?” Emily said taking his big face in her small chubby hands and he answered in the only way he could, licking her face.

“Mommy can Boomer sleep with us tonight?” Emily asked. Due to Mulder’s absence, it was a must sleeping with mommy.

“Yes but in his bed” Scully said taking her in her arms, she brought her in the bathroom to wash her teeth and then tucked in her big bed.

“Mommy has to pee and then we can watch some cartoons, ok?” Scully said kissing her on her forehead and then went to the bathroom.

“Do you have to follow me wherever I go?” she said laughing and looking at the dog.

They passed a good night between cartoons and warm cuddles, the only one who wasn’t having fun was Mulder. He was in a bar of New York watching a game in tv until a young woman, probably in her 20s, sat next to him.

“Hey what is doing here a handsome man all by himself?” the young woman asked.

“I’m drinking and eating chips like everybody is doing in this pub” he answered smiling to her.

“What do you think if we have some fun tonight?” she asked again.

“I think you are a beautiful girl but I can’t do this to my wife and to my little daughter” Mulder said back.

“I’m not asking you to love me but just to have fun with me” she said laughing.

“I love my wife and I don’t want to fuck this up just because I felt lonely one night” Mulder said sipping at his beer.

“Do you know how many guys would fight to have me just for one night?” she asked.

“But I’m not one of them” he said and went away.

 

2:38 a.m.

“Receptionist? Could you bring two more pillows in my room, 502. Thanks” he said, he was laying in his single bed and he felt lonely without his girls around.

 

Finally Sunday arrived and he could go back home to his girls. When he stepped in the house he found a surprise, a German Shepherd was growling at him.

“Boomer come here!” Emily said and the dog obeyed.

“Who is Boomer?” Mulder asked.

“I’m so happy to see you again” Scully said stepping closer to him and kissing him on his soft lips.

“I missed you baby” Mulder said hugging her placing his head in the crock of her neck smelling her personal scent.

“Daddy do you like our new dog?” Emily asked petting him.

“Yes, where have you found it?”

“He was a stray dog and one day, when Emily and I went at the park, he followed us at home” Scully said petting Boomer.

Boomer felt intimidated by Mulder’s presence, since he had arrived in that family he’d never seen a male and also Mulder didn’t feel at ease with a dog growling at him.

9:39 p.m.

They were on the couch kissing each other with passion, Mulder was above her and this made Boomer angry, he thought Mulder wanted to hit his owner.

“Honey I can’t” Mulder said sitting next to her.

“Just pretend he’s not here” Scully said taking his face in her hands and lowering him again.

“I can’t” he said standing up.

“Do you want to go in the bedroom?” Scully asked.

“Yes, please. But protect me now” Mulder said hiding himself behind Scully and using her as an human shield.

“What a man” Scully said laughing.

When they entered in the bedroom they locked the door, he laid Scully on the bed and lowered himself above her.

“I missed you, each inch of you” Mulder said kissing her neck and leaving a visible love mark.

“I missed you too” she said caressing his nape.

“When I was in New York I’ve passed one night with another woman” he said.

“What?” she asked, she was baffled.

“I’m sorry” he said covering his face with his hands.

“Please tell me you’re kidding me” Scully said with a trembling voice and tears in her eyes. Before he gave an answer, he took a deep breath.

“Yes, of course” he said laughing and trying to hug her but she rejected him.

“You’re an asshole. Fuck you” Scully said punching at his chest.

“Is that on your to-do list?” Mulder asked laughing and now she let him hug her.

“Mulder I’ve almost had an heart-attack, and I’d die at a very young age!” Scully said resting her head on his warm chest.

“I know but when you are angry you are more beautiful” he said kissing her neck.

“Just to be sure, you didn’t fuck another woman, right?”

“I swear” – he said throwing his hand in the air – “no one can compete with you” he said kissing her soft lips. “New lip gloss?” he asked laughing and licking his own lips.

20 minutes later

“Fox I’m coming” Scully said gasping and scratching his back with her nails.

“Jesus Christ. You’re so hot” he said emptying himself into her.

“Yeah come for me Fox” Scully said trying hard to breathe and when Boomer heard his owner screaming and gasping, he started to bark.

“Boomer shhh” Scully said turning on the light and she opened the door.

“We can’t even enjoy our orgasms now” – he said and Scully frown at him – “next morning I’m walking him, so maybe I become his friend” he said smiling to her.

“That’s a great idea” Scully said back.

“I’ll take a shower” Mulder said kissing her on her forehead and going in the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. And Emily woke up in that moment and went to her mom.

“Mommy I can’t sleep” Emily said rubbing her eyes.

“Baby go to bed, I’ll follow you in a couple of minutes” she said covering herself with the soft but wet sheets, the next day someone should have changed them. Scully wore her silk robe, the one Mulder got her for S. Valentine’s Day.

“Baby close your eyes, mommy’s here” Scully said taking her in her arms.

“Mommy I love you so much” Emily said tightening the grip on her mom’s robe and hiding her face in the crock of his neck.

“I love you too baby” she said kissing her temple and in less than five minutes Emily fell asleep again.

When Scully went to her bedroom again she found Mulder, almost asleep, under the sheets.

“Big boy, I’m here” she said spooning him under the sheets.

“Scully I love you and if I ever cheat on you please kick me out of the house. I must become a horrible person if I cheat on a lovely person like you” he said.

“Ok” she said grinning and hugging him from behind and they drifted off to sleep.

6:28 a.m.

“Boomer come with me, I’m walking you down the street” Mulder said.

Both enjoyed each other’s company and Boomer let himself be petted by Mulder.

“You like cuddles, don’t you?” Mulder said smiling and caressing Boomer’s belly.

“Boomer it’s time to talk about something. Both of us love Dana, I respect the way you protect her but you have to know just a little thing. I’ve arrived long before you have and you have to accept my presence in the house” he said caressing his face and then he gave him a little biscuit.

When they came home again, Scully was already awake and greet her boys in the apartment.

“Hi Boomer” Scully said petting him.

“You’ve never greeted me like that” Mulder said laughing and she kissed him with passion. “Better” he added.

“Can you go with Emily at the hospital today?” Scully asked.

“Of course” Mulder answered smiling to her.

“Ok. 10:30 at the hospital, third floor, her doctor is De Angelis” Scully said preparing the breakfast.

“Scully I know these things and I also know that she loves when you hold her hand during the exams. Everything’s going to be alright” he said kissing her forehead.

“I’m really sorry for not coming but Kersh wants to see me” Scully said.

“I hate him” Mulder replied.

“I’m getting dressed. What about you?” Scully asked.

“Scully it’s only 7:00, I bring the baby in our bed and sleep a little more” Mulder said. He then went to Emily’s bedroom and took her in his arms, he noticed nothing and kept on sleeping.

“Have a nice day, see you at lunch” Scully said kissing Mulder on his warm forehead.

“Mommy’s love everything is going to be alright, I love you so much” Scully said covering her better with the blanket.

 

9:40 a.m.

“Baby it’s time to wake up” Mulder said stroking Emily’s upper arm.

“Daddy cuddles” Emily said extending her arms in Mulder’s direction and, obviously, he took her in his strong and comforting arms.

“Daddy I want pancakes” Emily said placing her head on his shoulder.

“Emily look what mommy has prepared, cookies and juice!” Mulder said trying to cheer her up, Emily couldn’t eat a lot due to blood exams.

“Daddy I want pancakes!” Emily said kicking the air.

“I promise you that tomorrow we’ll eat as many pancakes as you want” – Mulder said kissing her – “but today we can’t”

 

Washington Memorial Hospital – Pediatrics Area

“Daddy why do I have to run blood exams?” Emily asked, she looked disappointed.

“Because doctors have to check that your blood is getting better” Mulder said holding her little wetted hand and in that moment Emily’s doctor arrived.

“Do you know that you are the bravest little girl I know?” doctor De Angelis said.

“Good morning doc” Mulder said standing up.

“Hi Fox, our patient is doing great and she’s gotten better in the last months” the doctor said.

“That’s good to hear” Mulder said back.

“Say _hi_ to Dana for me” the doctor said smiling to him and stepped out of the room.

“Daddy how long do we have to stay here?” Emily asked.

“Just a little more” Emily asked.

“Daddy why is your name Fox?” Emily asked again.

“Because grandma likes this name” Mulder said back smiling to her.

“Daddy why uncle Bill doesn’t like you?” Emily asked playing with her stuffed bunny.

“Because I love mommy and uncle Bill doesn’t accept it” Mulder replied.

“Ok, we’re done here” the nurse said entering the room and called the doctor.

“You’ll get the results in a few days” the doctor said.

“Thanks a lot” Mulder said taking Emily in his arms.

“Daddy I want mommy” Emily said placing her head on his chest.

“Of course baby, say _hi_ and _thanks_ ” and she waved her little hand, too tired to speak.

They went at home and waited for Scully to come home, meanwhile they played with Emily’s new dollhouse.  
12:25 p.m.

“I’m home” – she said entering in her apartment – “hi mommy’s love, how’s been?” she asked taking Emily in her arms.

“Good, our daughter is recovering well” Mulder said showing his best smile.

“Mommy cuddles” Emily said hugging Scully.

“I prepare the lunch” Mulder said standing up and wearing his apron.

“Mulder you can’t cook” Scully said laughing.

“I’ve attended cooking lessons, the teacher is an Italian cook” Mulder said heating the oven.

“I’m speechless” Scully said.

“I know” he said back smiling to her.

An hour later they were on the couch, with their pants unzipped and caressing their bellies.

“Honey in a half an hour I’m going to work. If I fall asleep, please wake me up” he said hugging her and placing his head in the crock of her warm neck.

“I can’t if I fall asleep before you do” Scully said kissing him.

Mulder succeed in not falling asleep, but Scully didn’t and when he noticed it, he brought her in their bedroom and dressed her with her satin pajamas. It seemed like Scully hadn’t slept since decades.

“Daddy why have you brought mommy to bed?” Emily asked.

“Because mommy needs to sleep” Mulder replied.

“Daddy I want to wear my pajamas too, the one with the stars” Emily said and Mulder dressed her with the pajamas.

“Baby see you tonight” Mulder said kissing Scully on her forehead and she smiled in her sleep.

Meanwhile Boomer entered in his owner’s bedroom and laid himself at Scully’s feet.

“Buddy take care of them” he said patting him.

 

5:29 p.m.

“Mommy I’m hungry” Emily said waking Scully.

“Of what baby?” Scully asked.

“I want a sandwich” Emily answered.

“Ok, but before that cuddle a little with mommy” and Emily threw herself in her mom’s arms.

“Mommy can I eat it here?” Emily asked.

“Ok baby” Scully answered.

After this snack, they watched others cartoons and cuddle a little more in mommy-daddy’s bed, and she loved staying in their bed.

 

“Honeys I’m home” Mulder said entering in the apartment.

“Daddyyyy” Emily said running in his direction.

“Hi my baby” Mulder said kissing her.

“Hey” Scully said kissing him on his soft lips.

“I thought that we could have a light dinner tonight, would you like to eat some vegetables?” Scully asked, in that moment Emily agreed but when it was time to eat veggies it was hell on Earth.

They tried everything to make Emily eat veggies but she just refused.

“Emmy do you know that Santa is making his list?” Mulder said looking at her.

“Really?” Emily asked wiping away her tears.

“Yes” he answered.

“But I don’t want to eat carrots and peas” Emily said and she started to cry again.

“Baby you have to put something in your belly” Mulder said caressing her cheek.

“Honey would you like to eat a sandwich with Philadelphia?” Scully asked.

“Yes mommy” Emily said sobbing and looking at the ground.

As usual, after dinner they went on the couch and while Emily was playing with her dolls, Mulder and Scully were watching the news.

“Gina this is Boomer and he’s my dog” Emily said.

“She’s so lovely” Mulder said smiling and looking at her.

“Emmy let’s go to brush your teeth, tomorrow you go back to nursery school” Scully said taking Emily in her arms.

“Bye bye Boomer and daddy” Emily said waving goodbye with her chubby little hand.

Scully then tucked Emily in her bed and read her a bedtime story, Emily fell asleep so easily and Scully went back in the livingroom to Mulder.

“I call my mother” Scully said taking her phone and going to their bedroom.

“Ok, I’m watching the Yankees” Mulder said back.

“Hi mom, it’s Dana. Have I disturbed you?” Scully asked.

“ _No, has something happened?_ ” Margaret asked through the phone.

“No, Emily hasn’t eaten a lot at dinner and I’m a little worried” Scully answered.

“ _You don’t have to. She’s just a little girl and her stomach is smaller than ours_ ” Margaret replied.

“What am I doing if she wakes up at night because she’s hugry?” Scully asked.

“ _Give her some milk and then take her in your arms, she’ll fall asleep immediately_ ” Margaret answered, she had a lot of experience under her belt.

“Thanks mom, you’re the best” Scully said.

“ _You’re welcome and kiss everybody for me_ ” Margaret said back and closed the phone call.

“I’m back my love” Scully said.

“Hey come here, I want to cuddle with you a little bit” Mulder said taking her hand.

“You know Mulder, you surprise me every day” Scully said.

“Why?” he asked laughing.

“Because you are the sweetest man I’ve ever met” Scully said kissing him.

“Awww” he said and hugged her.

“I love you” she said.

And while he was watching the match, she was reading a book but she was constantly interrupted by Mulder’s celebrations.

“Have we won?” Scully asked.

“Yes and against Boston Red Sox. Scully it was like we won against Cigarette Smoking Man, our number one enemy” Mulder said back laughing.

“Interesting” she said sitting on his lap.

“Let’s go to bed” he said taking her in his arms, in the princess’s style.

“I want you to wear this” Mulder said and handed her his Yankees shirt.

“You are so sexy” he said seeing her with his shirt on.

When they were enjoying themselves, the phone rang.

“Mulder” he said taking the phone call.

“Are you kidding me?!” she whispered.

“Frohike I’m sorry but this is not a good moment” he said trying to stay calm but Frohike could hear they were having fun.

“ _Say hi to Scully for me_ ” Frohike said and closed the phone call.

“Scully, Frohike says hi” he said caressing her forehead.

“Next time you’re not taking the phone call. It could have been anyone, it could have been your mom. How embarrassing” she said.

“Baby, my mother has Bingo, she doesn’t waste time calling her son and anyway it wouldn't be the first time that she caught us in the act” he said laughing and taking her hips and turned them so now he was laying on his back.

“You are fantastic” he said panting.

“I could say the same thing about you” she said back.

“Mulder I’m close” she said and a few minutes later they were both gasping.

“I love you” he said kissing her neck and leaving a visible love mark.

“If Yankees win the Worlds Series, there might be a surprise in store for you” she said kissing him.

“I can’t wait” he said back and hugging her and kissing her all over.

That night Emily woke up because of a bad dream and went in their bedroom.

“Mommy I had a bad dream again” Emily said crying and she took her daughter on her lap and turned on the light. They cuddled a little more until Emily noticed something.

“Is it better now?” Scully asked kissing her forehead and Emily nodded.

“Mommy why is daddy sleeping without any underwear?” and Scully just didn’t know what to say but laughed.

“He just forgot” was everything she could say.

"Daddy should wear his underwear or he's catching a cold" she said whispering and Scully laughed again.

“Mommy can you check if there are some monsters under my bed?” Emily asked.

“Of course baby” and she wore her robe and went to Emily’s bedroom.

“Mommy I want my stuffed bunny” and she gave it to Emily.

“Mommy where is Boomer?” Emily asked.

“He’s here sleeping on your carpet” Scully answered.

“I love him so much” she said.

“I bet he loves you too” she said back and they went to sleep again.


	23. Happy birthday daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IT CONTAINS SMUT AND ADULT LANGUAGE

13th October 1998  
6:45 a.m.

 

“Emily be quiet” Scully whispered helping her to hold the tray with Mulder’s breakfast on it.

“Happy birthday daddy!” Emily yelled when she stepped in the bedroom and let completely Scully hold the tray and placed herself under the sheets with her dad.

“It’s the best way to start the day. What have I done in my life to get all of this? I’m a lucky man” he said grinning and cuddling with his daughter.

“You protect us from the monsters out there. Happy birthday daddy” – Scully said kissing him passionately – “here there are milk with Lucky Charms and the sport magazine. We’ve done all this with the love we feel for you, haven’t you heard us? We were a little noisy, I hope we haven’t woken you” Scully said smiling to him.

“No, because someone last night kept me awake” Mulder said smiling back.

“Daddy eat and tell us if you like it” Emily said handing him a spoon.

“It’s so good. Have you cooked it Emily?” Mulder asked grinning.

“Yep and also mommy” and placed her head on Mulder’s chest.

“Who’s my favorite snuggle-bunny?” Scully asked tickling Emily’s armpits.

“It’s me! It’s me!” she said back laughing.

Mulder watched this special moment between his wife and their daughter with love in his eyes, he was grateful every day for this.

“Let’s go out tonight” Mulder said eating his breakfast.

“Where daddy?” Emily asked playing with his hair.

“To the best restaurant in Washington D.C.” he said taking Emily on his lap.

“For me it’s ok” Scully said kissing him.

“Daddy I love you, you’re the best in the world” she said kissing him too and resting her head on his chest.

“I love you too baby” he said back kissing her forehead.

“And mommy?” 

“I love her too” he replied looking at Scully.

“Emily it’s time to get dressed for nursery school” Scully said standing up.

“I want to stay with daddy today!” she said crossing her arms.

“Honey, daddy and I have to work today. We’ll pick you up at 4, I promise” she said offering her pinky finger to Emily. Then they went to Emily’s bedroom to get ready and in that moment Mulder’s phone rang.

“ _Happy birthday Fox! I love you so much. How’s everybody doing there?_ ” Teena said through the phone.

“Thanks a lot mom. Everybody’s fine and Emily can’t wait to meet you again, and also Dana and I want to see you again” he said.

 

7:28 p.m.

“Emmy what do you want to eat tonight?” Scully asked seeing the waitress walking closer to their table.

“I want steak like daddy! And French fries and cola, too!” Emily pointed out.

“That’s ok but cut out the cola or then you are hyperactive” Scully said back.

“Ugh ok mommy” - she said placing her head on the table and then she saw the waitress – “today is my daddy’s birthday” and Emily’s ingenuity made the adults laugh.

“So you’ll get a free birthday cake” the waitress said smiling to him.

After dinner Mulder opened his gift.

“Daddy these are my gifts for you, I made it” Emily said giving him a drawing she did in the morning and a photo with the usual pasta frame.

“That’s lovely! Thanks baby” he said hugging her and taking her in his lap. Scully bought him a new perfume and a new watch, so maybe now he was on time.

“Thank my love” he said kissing her.

“You’re not done with gifts, there’s one that is still waiting for you” and she held his hand.

“I love you” and they both laughed.

Even that night Emily had in store some questions for their parents.

“Daddy how old are you?” 

“37” he said smiling.

“Are you old?” 

“No, don’t worry” 

“Mommy how old are you?” Emily asked turning her head in her mother’s direction.

“34” she answered smiling.

“Daddy can I blow the candles with you?” 

“Of course baby” and Emily started to sing and when they were done, she turned around and kissed him.

When they were coming back home, Emily fell asleep with her stuffed animal under her arm. Mulder tucked her in her comfy bed but Emily started to complain.

“Honey I’m here” – he said kissing her cheeks – “now we’re home, here there’s your stuffed bunny and if you have a bad dream, mommy and I are in our bedroom. I love you so much baby” he said kissing her forehead.

“I love you too daddy” Emily said and then she fell asleep. Mulder hoped that Emily didn’t have nightmares as much as he did. He then went to their bedroom and made sweet and tender love under the sheets.

14th October 1998  
11:58 p.m.

“Mulder wake up” Scully whispered waking Mulder.

“Where have you been Scully? I thought you feel asleep with me” he said with a raspy voice.

“Since Yankees are going to the World Series, you can open your gift now” she said handing him an envelope.

“What do you mean?” he asked with a puzzled face.

“I’ve bought the World Series tickets for all of us” she answered.

“How? The semi-finals finished just an half an hour ago” he replied.

“I know some people who know some people who could give us the tickets” she said laughing and Mulder was about to ask another question.

“Mulder don’t ask about my business” she said back placing her index finger on his full lips.

“I love you” he said kissing her but stopped immediately.

“Why have you stopped?” she said kissing his neck.

“The first two matches are in New York City and the other two in San Diego…” he said.

“So then” she said still kissing his neck.

“Have you already booked the hotels?” he asked taking her head in his hands.

“In New York yes, in San Diego no” Scully said giving him an apologetic smile.

“Why?” he asked standing up.

“Because in San Diego we already have someone who could host us” she said throwing her arms in the air.

“Was this the big surprise? Us going to your brother” he asked ironically.

“No, don’t worry. Mine is another” she said giving him a naughty look and kissing him.

“Are you sure that your brother is ok with this?” Mulder asked.

“Yes, he wants to see us – well he wants to see Emily and me, I don’t know if he wants to see you” she said laughing and kissing him.

“Would you like to cuddle a little?” Mulder asked.

“Of course” she said back.

“I love you and you are the perfect wife and mother. I’m the luckiest man on Earth” he said spooning her and they fell asleep like this.

 

New York City  
17th October 1998

“Could you take us a photo?” Mulder asked to a lady while they were in Times Square.

“Why are we here?” Emily asked.

“Because tonight and tomorrow we’re going to the Stadium to watch Yankee games” Mulder answered.

They passed two fantastic days in New York and they had fun also watching baseball, Mulder bought Emily her first New York Yankees shirt with her name printed on it and also her first #1 glove.

“She had fun” - he said while carrying a sleepy Emily in his arms – “she’s so lovely with this shirt on” Mulder said kissing her temple.

“I can’t wait to go to bed, I’m so tired” Scully said yawning.

“Are you ok?” Mulder asked, he was a bit worried.

“Yes, I’m just a little sleepy” Scully replied kissing him.

“Next morning, if you want, we could go to the zoo” Mulder said.

“That’s a great idea, she’s going to be so happy” Scully said rubbing Emily’s back.

When they arrived in their bedroom, they tucked Emily in their bed and cuddled with her a little bit, even if she was sleeping.

“Good night loves of my life” Scully said and then she fell asleep.

They passed another great day in New York and Emily loved the atmosphere at the Stadium.

“Daddy we won!” she said jumping and smiling.

“You can say that out loud!” he said taking her on his shoulders.

 

“Emily tomorrow morning we’re going to uncle Bill! Are you happy that you’re going to see Matthew again?” Scully asked.

“Yay, how old is Matthew right now?”

“10 months, in December he’s turning 1!” 

“Scully what time is our flight tomorrow?” Mulder asked.

“At 6 a.m.” Scully replied.

“And Charlie isn’t coming, right?” Mulder asked, his eyes were lowering, he was a little bit tired too.

“No, why?” she asked back.

“Because he’s one of the few Scullys that loves me” Mulder said back.

“But I love you too” she said kissing him.

“I want the kiss too” Emily said.

“You want to be kissed, don’t you?” Mulder said and kissed Emily all over and she started to laugh.

 

San Diego International Airport

“Bill!” Scully shouted while waving her hand for him.

“Hey little sister” he said while hugging Scully and then moved his attention on Emily.

“Hi baby, look what I’ve got for you” Bill said giving her a candy.

“Bill don’t give her these kinds of habits” Scully said.

“Dana she’s my only niece” Bill said smiling and taking Emily in his arms.

 

“Tara we’re home” he said while entering his house.

“Dana, Fox, Emily!” she said opening her arms for them.

“Aunt Tara where is Matthew?” Emily said.

“He’s taking a nap” – she said taking her in her arms – “let me kiss you” she then said covering her with soft kisses.

“Come with me, I’ll show you your bedroom” Bill said doing the stairs.

The Yankees won also the third match and Mulder was on cloud nine, nothing could bring him down but Bill did his best to make him angry.

“Dana what’s that thing on your neck?” Bill asked.

“It’s nothing” she said back eating her pasta.

“Dad wouldn’t be proud. Behave well for once” he said back taking a sip out of his wine.

“You don’t talk this way to my wife” Mulder said.

“This is none of your business” Bill replied.

“Actually it is because I am the responsible for the big love mark on your sister’s neck” Mulder said maybe raising his voice a little too much.

“Stop this!” Scully said seeing that Emily covered her ears with her hands.

“Emily, daddy is really sorry for raising his voice” Mulder said caressing her cheek.

“Why do you always argue?” Emily asked crying.

“Emily, I’m really sorry” Bill said lowering his gaze to the pavement but she kept on crying.

“Baby girl are you tired?” Scully asked.

“No” she said crying.

“Do you want to cuddle with mommy a little bit?” and Emily nodded sobbing.

“Come here” she said taking Emily in her arms and then they went on the sofa, Emily fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

“Scully around 4 we’re heading to the stadium because match starts at 5:20” Mulder said wearing his Yankees shirt.

“Mulder we have to let her sleep a little more or she’ll be stubborn, you know that” Scully said grinning and caressing Emily’s head.

 

“Baby it’s time to wake up” Scully said.

“Mommy where is daddy?” Emily asked looking around.

“I’m here sweetie” Mulder shouted from the kitchen, he was preparing sandwich for everyone.

 

“And the Yankees are World Series champions!” the speaker said.

“Daddy we are the champions” Emily said jumping on her seat.

“Yes baby” he said placing her on his shoulders.

“Can you shoot us a photo?” Scully asked to girl near her.

“Of course” she girl replied.

They were so happy, Emily was on his shoulders and was waving her #1 glove.

“Daddy look at the confetti on the pitch!” Emily said while the players were raising the trophy at the sky.

“You see baby” he said back smiling to her.

After the match they went to a fast-food, that night junk food was allowed.

“Mommy can I eat fries?” Emily asked.

“Of course and take a bite out of this burger” Scully said feeding her.

“I’m taking another one” Mulder said standing up and taking his wallet from his pocket.

“Mulder you’ve already eaten two of them” Scully said.

“It means that I’ll jog more” he said smiling.

“Mommy I want chicken McNuggest” Emily said.

“Ok, but when we’ll be at home again we won’t eat like this young lady” Scully said.

“Mommy don’t be a party pooper” Mulder said with a mischievous look.

In that moment a boy was suffocating with a burger and Scully did the Heimlich procedure on him and saved his life.

“Thanks a lot” the boy said.

“You’re welcome, next time pay more attention” Scully said caressing his head.

“Snuggle-bunny, mommy is an hero” Mulder said feeding her with a piece of burger.

“Are you, mommy?” Emily asked but Mulder answered to the question.

“Yes, as someone once said: not all heroes wear capes” Mulder said.

“Mulder I only did what I’ve studied for” Scully pointed.

“Anyway you’ve been great” he said kissing her on her forehead.

Once they arrived at home, Mulder tucked Emily in while Scully prepared herself for a big night.

“Emily’s asleep – Scully why are you just with your underwear on?” he asked.

“Because you have to open your last gift” Scully said doing the doggie position.

“What?” he asked with a puzzled face.

“Tonight I want to give you something for the first time” she said moving her ass.

“Right here?” Mulder asked.

“C’mon! It will be more exciting” she said rubbing her ass on his crotch.

“Ok, but let me lock the door” Mulder said, the keys made a lot of noise and when Bill heard it, he brought a hand to his forehead.

Scully took the lube bottle from her suitcase and took condoms too, it was the first time for both.

“Scully you’re such a perverted” Mulder said caressing the soft skin of her naked buttocks.

“I hope I won’t hurt you” Mulder said entering and caressing her hips.

“Fox, relax and take a deep breath. You’re going to make it” Scully said and he started to push, at the beginning he was slow but then increased the speed as both were becoming confident with this.

“Fuck, it’s so good” he whispered moaning.

“I love giving you pleasure” – she said and then turned her head in his direction – “you know this was my bedroom?” and Mulder pushed harder.

“Dana you really know how to make a man happy” he said gasping and 10 thrusts later he came hard.

“Dana I love doing this in your brother’s house” he said still coming.

“I know and this turns me on too. Fox now it’s my turn” she said laying on the bed and spreading her legs for him and he took the condom off.

He started to kiss her feet till he arrived to her folds.

“You’re all wet” he said rubbing his big nose through her silky folds.

“Just for you” she said taking his head and pushing it to her vagina and he started to lick and suck.

“Fox more” she said moaning.

“Shhh quieter or you’re waking Bill. You know I’d love him to see us like that, but we can’t!” he said.

“More, more” she said trying to be quiet.

“I love when you came this much” he said laughing and kissing her damp tights.

“You know what women want” she said gasping.

“I just pay attention” he said back.

They made love all night and in the early hours of the day they were woken by someone hitting at the door. It was Bill, thanks God the door was locked.

“Dana and Fox, breakfast is ready” he shouted from the other side of the door.

“Give us 10 minutes and we’re coming” she said rubbing the only part of Mulder that was completely awake.

“Good morning stallion” Scully said kissing his hairy chest.

“Good morning my queen” he said kissing her forehead.

“I’ve got a last present for you” she said positioning her mouth on his erected member.

“Ohh Dana” he said moaning.

 

15 minutes later they were having breakfast with the others. As each morning, they cuddled with Emily. Bill was frowning at them, he knew what they did last night but he didn’t say a word, his youngest sister was a woman now and he had to accept it. In their afternoon they took the flight to go back to Washington, they stopped at Margaret’s place to pick Boomer.

 

11:29 p.m.

“Dana let me say that every day is my birthday since we’ve been together” Mulder said kissing her forehead.

“You’re everything I’ve always dreamt of” she said back kissing him and then both fell asleep in their favorite position.


	24. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway

“Good morning Mrs. Scully, tomorrow afternoon we’re having a Halloween party here and also parents are invited. We’d love to see you and your husband” Miss Johnson said.

“That’s great, I’ll talk about it to my husband because he’s not good at parties” Scully replied laughing.

“Emily are you ready to draw and to nap?” the teacher said taking Emily in her arms.

“Yes” Emily said back showing her best smile, she then went on her feet again and ran away.

“I don’t want to seem unkind but are you expecting a baby?” Miss Johnson asked.

“No, but I believe Emily tells everyday that she wants a little sibling. The fact is that my husband and I are really busy with our job and you know how much challenging kids are” Scully said back.

“Yeah I understand. Anyway good luck” Miss Johnson said smiling to her.

Scully then went back to the car where Mulder was waiting for her and they started to talk.

“Why has it taken so long?” Mulder asked caressing her knee.

“I was talking with Emily’s teacher and she said that Emily keeps saying that she wants a little sibling. Mulder what do we do? I mean, I’m sterile and I won’t get pregnant from one day to another…even if we have sex everyday. You know, it breaks my heart every time she asks for it, looking at me with her big blue eyes and I know I can’t give her a little sibling” Scully replied with a trembling voice and tears in her eyes.

“Honey we’ll sort this thing out, if you feel like one day we can go to a fertility clinic, just to have a talk. You know, I would like to have another child too because I love you and I want to have a big family with you and you know that I will always support you” he said kissing his cheek.

“Why everything always has to be difficult for us?” Scully said looking deep in his eyes.

“See it this way, God puts us at the test because he thinks we can pass it, we are strong enough and you are the strongest” Mulder said back.

“Since when you’ve started talking about God? Anyway tomorrow afternoon we’re invited to Emily’s nursery school Halloween party and I think that Emily would love to go to the party, it’s the first Halloween together though” she said smiling.

“Scully you know I don’t like parties, do we really have to go? Can’t we do ‘Trick or Treat’ in our neighborhood? Then we go home, we curl up on the couch, we eat candies and watch a scary movie. You know how much Emily likes cuddling on the couch” he said back trying to convince her.

“Mulder please, do it for our little girl, think of her smile when we’ll tell her we’re going to a Halloween party. Plus tomorrow is Saturday and we have nothing to do” she replied.

“If you want to go you can but without me” Mulder insisted.

“What if while I’m at the party I meet a handsome single father?” she said back.

“Ok, I’ll think about it” he said smiling to her.

 

4:29 p.m.

“Daddyyyyy” Emily said running to him.

“Hi baby” – he said taking her in his arms and kissing her –“did you have fun?”

“Yes, I did this for you” Emily said handing him a drawing.

“It’s fantastic” he sai back.

“Daddy can we go to mommy?” Emily asked.

“Of course” he replie.

 

When they went at home, Mulder went out for a run and Emily asked some questions to her mother.

“Mommy tomorrow there’s the Halloween party at the nursery school, can we go? Pleaseeee” she asked praying Scully with her chubby hands.

“Baby you have to ask to daddy too” Scully said back.

“But if daddy doesn’t want to come, can we go anyway?” Emily asked, Christmas and Halloween were her favorites days.

When Mulder came back home, Emily asked the same questions.

“Daddy can we go to the Halloween party at my nursery school? Please daddy” and showed the bottom lip, she knew her dad couldn’t resist.

“How do you want to dress?” Mulder asked.

“Native American and also you and mommy have to dress” Emily said firmly.

“Ok, I’ll talk to mommy about this but now come here, I want to squeeze you in my arms” and he closed her in a sweet embrace.

“Daddy you stink” Emily said laughing, Mulder was tickling at her armpits.

 

At dinner the topic was, obviously, the Halloween party.

“Emily the party starts at the 3 p.m. and at night e can go to do ‘Trick or Treat” around the neighborhood with Dani and John, are you ok with that?” Scully said taking a sip out of her wine.

“How will you dress?” Emily asked biting her slice of pizza.

“Cowboy and cowgirl” Mulder said smiling.

“Yayyy” and she went to hug her parents.

At the nursery school they didn’t know much about their family, they didn’t know that they adopted Emily and her provenance. Also they weren’t that active in the nursery school, mostly because they were a lot busy with the FBI. That night they met other parents.

“Hi, I’m Caroline and he’s Vincent, we are Rachel’s parents, we know our daughters really get along. If you’re ok with this, Rachel would like to invite Emily to play at our house, maybe I can pick them up from nursery school, then bring them home and when you want I will drive Emily home” Rachel’s mother asked.

“Hi, my name is Dana and he’s my husband Fox. We are really sorry but due to our job, most of the time Emily is at my grandmother’s but if she’s at your house for me it’s ok” Scully said back.

“Where do you work?” Rachel’s father asked.

“FBI” Mulder said back smiling.

“Oh it will easy for you to make her respect the rules” Vincent said laughing.

“She behaves well but, as all children, she still throws tantrums sometimes and it breaks my heart when I have to say no” Mulder said smiling.

“Mulder could you go and take me a glass of wine please?” Scully asked and he obeyed.

“Why do you call him by surname?” Caroline asked.

“Because we met at the Bureau as colleagues and then we fell in love, just in rare cases we call each other by name” Scully answered.

“That’s lovely” Caroline said.

“Emily told me you’re pregnant, congratulations” Scully said smiling.

“Yes, five months and this is the third for us” Rachel’s mom said.

“That’s fantastic” Mulder said coming back with the glass of red wine for his wife.

“Do you have only Emily?” Vincent asked.

“Yes, even if Emily would like a little sibling” Scully answered.

“What is stopping you?” Caroline asked.

“She’s so jealous of us and Dana recovered just one year ago from a terrible illness and we’d like to wait a little more, also because she took some medicines and the doctor said to wait, her body has to be completely free from them” Mulder said placing his arm on Scully’s shoulder.

“ _And last but not the least, I’m sterile_ ” Scully thought.

“I’m sorry, which was the illness?” Vincent asked.

“Cancer, but now I feel better, I’m cancer-free” Scully responded.

“How Emily acted knowing that you had cancer?” Stephen asked.

“Most of the time she was with my mother and she was so calm to the point that it was like she didn’t even exist. We didn’t want her to see me like this” Scully answered with a smile on her face and Mulder placed his long arm on the small of her back.

A few hours later the party came to an end and the kids went to their parents.

“Daddy I’m tired” Emily said sitting on Mulder’s lap.

“We’re about to go home baby” Mulder said back kissing her red cheeks, too much playing for Emily today.

“Thanks so much! It’s been a pleasure and we’ll fix a meeting with the girls, maybe next week” Scully said and then everybody went to their houses.

 

7:30 p.m.

“Wow Dani you’ve scared me!” Scully said opening the door.

“I’m a vampire” he said showing the teeth.

“And I’m a gangster” John said showing the fake gun.

“You guys are terrific” Mulder said smiling.

“Emily!” the boys said in unison.

“Do you like my costume?” Emily asked turning around.

“Of course” they said back.

“C’mon now we’re eating something and then we’re going out” Scully said.

“What’s for dinner?” Daniel asked.

“Pizza” Mulder said grinning.

“You are the best uncles in the world” John said hugging Scully and Mulder’s waists.

 

“Are we ready?” Scully asked.

“Can we go to grandma’s house to ‘Trick or Treat’ her too?” John asked.

“Of course” Mulder said and they stepped out of the apartment.

 

“Trick or Treat?” they said as an old woman opened them the door.

“You are so beautiful kids!” Mrs. White said putting some sweets in their bags.

“She said we are beautiful!” Emily said turning her head towards Mulder and Scully.

“Thank you so much Mrs. White, you’ve made our daughter’s day” Scully said caressing the woman’s upper arm.

“You’re the one who made my day!” she said back smiling to her and maybe tearing a little too.

 

“Trick or Treat?” Daniel and John said.

“Grandma it’s us” Emily added then.

“Emily you don’t have to say that” John said.

“I don’t want to give granny a scare” she said looking down.

“Kids you are so beautiful” she said opening the door.

“Grannyyy” Emily said hugging her.

“Grandma give us the candies” John said.

“Come in boys – hi Dana and Fox” she said hugging her.

While they were eating candies and Margaret’s famous Halloween cookies, Emily’s attention focused on a big photograph on the wall of the livingroom. 

“Granny who’s the man near to you in that photo?” Emily said pointing the photo.

“That was your grandfather, your mommy’s dad” Margaret said with a shaky voice.

“Would he have liked me?” she asked eating a candy.

“He would have loved you” Margaret said taking her in her arms and she showed others photos, with Melissa too.

“I miss aunt Missy” John said.

“Did you meet her?” Emily asked with her eyes wide open.

“Yes, she was fantastic” Daniel asked.

“You know baby, you look so alike to Melissa” Margaret said.

“Kids slow down with the candies” Scully said.

While the kids where playing in the livingroom, the adults were having a talk in the kitchen until someone interrupted him.

“Daddy I think I’ve eaten too many sweets” Emily said extending her arms in Mulder’s direction.

“Does your tummy hurt?” Mulder asked kissing her forehead.

“Yes” she said whimpering.

“Can we go home?” Emily asked.

“Yes, c’mon kids it’s time to go” Scully said standing up.

“Ok aunt Dana” the boys said.

“Granny I love you so much” she said kissing Margaret’s cheeks.

“I love you too granny’s love” she said kissing her back.

 

When they went back home, they wore they pajamas and went in the livingroom to watch a movie and the kids ate they candies too. The kids then fell asleep on the couch but Mulder and Scully, eventually, woke them to brush their teeth, carried them in Emily’s bedroom and wished them a good night.

 

1:28 a.m.

“Mommy I have to throw up” Emily said covering her mouth.

“Mulder the baby” Scully said waking Mulder too and then they went to the bathroom with Emily.

After throwing up she was crying, noisily, hiding her face in her dad’s crock of the neck.

“Emily would you like a cup of tea?” – Scully asked rubbing her back – “do you feel better?” she added kissing her.

“Baby don’t worry, tomorrow morning you’ll feel better” Mulder said caressing her nape.

“I won’t celebrate my birthday party” Emily said, she kept on crying.

“Why is Emily crying?” Daniel asked stepping in the kitchen, he was really concerned.

“She has eaten too many candies” Scully said and without saying a word, Daniel stepped closer to her and hugged her. He then went to bed again.

“Snuggle-bunny, you threw up because you ate too many candies. Don’t worry about the party” Scully said hugging Mulder and their daughter.

“Let’s go back to bed” Mulder said kissing his daughter’s tip of the nose and she nodded. 

Once they went to bed again, she snuggled up to Mulder’s body and even if they were trying to reduce the use of the pacifier, they gave it to her anyway.

“Mommy can I have my pacifier?” Emily asked sobbing.

“Of course baby” Scully responded caressing her belly.

“Mommy why I don’t have any brothers or sisters? I’d like to have big brothers like Daniel and John” she asked in the calm of the night.

“You’re an only child because when we saw you, we thought that we were perfect like this” Scully said caressing her head.

“Can I pretend they are my brothers?” Emily asked playing with her mom’s hair.

“You have to ask them” Scully said back.

“Aunt Dana I can’t sleep” John said stepping in his uncles’ bedroom.

“Why baby?” Scully asked standing up a little.

“I had a nightmare. I dreamt that you and uncle Fox were dead and Emily had to go in another family” John said sobbing.

“Buddy nothing happened. I am alive, uncle Fox is here and he’s alive too and Emily is not moving from here” Scully said caressing his forehead.

“Can I sleep with you?” John asked.

“Of course” and he lay himself close to his favorite.

“Now close your eyes and relax” Scully said caressing his nose, that was a fast way to make him fall asleep.

“Aunt Dana, I can’t find Emily and John” Daniel said rubbing his forehead.

“They’re here” Scully said.

“Can I stay here with you? I don’t want to stay alone in that dark room” Daniel said back.

“Yes, come here buddy” Scully responded and he lay between Mulder and Emily.

The morning after Mulder found himself disoriented, a 12 years old boy was drooling on his t-shirt and when he realized what happening around him, he took a photo with the polaroid and then went to bed again with them.

“Aunt Dana I have to go to the bathroom, can you come with me?” John asked.

“Yes” and in that moment also Emily woke up.

“Mommy where are you going?” Emily asked.

“I’m going with John to the bathroom” Scully answered.

“I’m coming too” so Scully took the baby in her arms.

“John sit on the toilet seat” Scully said as she saw John standing up in front of it.

“But dad says that only girls pee like that” John said back.

“But we’re at aunt’s house so it goes like this” Scully finally said.

In the afternoon, while Scully and Emily were at home cuddling, Mulder brought his nephews to the park to play a little bit of baseball.

“Uncle Fox, has Emily recovered fully?” Daniel asked, he was curious to know it but at the same time he was concerned for his little cousin.

“Almost, she’s getting better each day though. Don’t worry” he said back throwing him the ball.

When they went home, Emily welcomed her with an hug and then she invited them to play with Barbies with her on the carpet in the livingroom.

“Dani and John can you be my big brothers, I don’t like not having any siblings” Emily asked.

“Yes, we’d like to have a little sister too” Daniel said and then they cuddled on the floor. They were having a great time, finally Daniel and John had a little cousin, they loved spending time with Emily, after all it was their only cousin they could play with, Matthew was on the other side of the country.

“Fox, I want another baby” Scully said seeing the kids having fun like that.

“That’s great, I love you and whatever happens, happens for the best” he said kissing her temple.

“I love you too” she said kissing him and clinging to his body and they enjoyed the view: three kids playing and cuddling on the floor.


	25. Happy birthday Emily!

2nd November 1998

It was 5 in the morning and Emily was so excited, it was the 2nd of November, her birthday.

“It’s my birthday!” she said entering her parents’ bedroom and then she started jumping on their bed.

“The special day has arrived” Scully whispered.

“Wake up!” Emily said caressing their sleepy faces.

“Happy birthday my love” Mulder said taking her in his arms and placed some soft kisses on her warm cheek.

“This day is all yours Emily” Scully said kissing her and Emily lost herself in her mom’s arms.

“Baby let’s go back to sleep now, it’s still dark outside and the birds haven’t sung yet” Mulder said caressing her back.

“But I’m not sleepy” Emily replied pouting.

“Come here baby, I want to cuddle with you a little bit” Scully said and as she started caressing Emily’s tip of the nose, the baby fell asleep.

When Emily woke up again some gifts were waiting for her in her parents’ bedroom.

“I love this doll, it’s the one I wanted” – and in that moment Mulder gave her another one and she opened it – “Mommy look! The color book of Toy Story” she said covering her mouth, she was so happy.

“Emmy now we’re having breakfast and then we’re going to nursery school but this afternoon there’s your birthday party” Scully said taking Emily in her arms and then she brought her in the kitchen and Emily had her favorite breakfast, pancakes with strawberry and bananas.

At nursery school they threw a surprise party for her and Emily was so happy that she cried of joy.

“Happy birthday Emily!” Miss Johnston said taking her in her arms and holding her tight. Teachers shouldn’t have their favorite pupil but Emily was her favorite, she was lovely and sweet and it was impossible not to fall in love with Emily.

“How’s been nursery school today? Have you liked it?” Mulder asked taking her in his strong arms.

“Daddy I had a birthday party here too! There were so many balloons and sweets and they were all for me” Emily said smiling, she never had a day like that.

“Now we’re heading home. Granny, uncles Charlie and Abby and Dani and John are already there” Mulder said dressing her with her pink coat.

“Mommy?” Emily asked.

“She’s home too” he answered.

 

“Mommyyyyyy” Emily said stepping in the apartment.

“Hi baby, look how many people are here for you” Scully said back kissing her cheek. Her voice was husky, her eyes were wet and her nose red. 

“Mommy are you ok?” Emily noticed that her mom wasn’t like the others day.

“I have a cold, don’t worry” Scully said back smiling. She was lying, she had high fever.

“Will you stay here or do you have to lay in bed?” Emily asked playing with her mom’s hair.

“I’ll be here with you” Scully answered kissing her neck.

“Is uncle Bill coming?” Emily asked, she was a little worried.

“No, but he sent his present here for you and tonight he’s calling you. Uncle Bill really loves you” Scully replied caressing her Emily’s cheek.

“Then why isn’t he here?” Emily asked pouting.

“Your uncle has an important job and he couldn’t attend your birthday party but as I said, he’s calling you tonight” Scully answered.

“Hi Rachel, good afternoon Vincent and Caroline. Thanks for coming to Emily’s party” he said welcoming them in the apartment.

Emily’s face became red and when they started to sing the birthday song and she covered her face with her chubby hands and when they finished she blew on her four candles.

“Good job Emmy!” Daniel said kissing her on her cheek.

“Emily this is for you” Rachel said showing her a big box and then she opened it.

“Mommy come here now!” Emily shouted, she was so happy. Rachel got her a new Barbie house.

“That’s terrific Rachel! Where have you found it?” Scully asked smiling to the little girl.

“Daddy bought it” Rachel answered.

“Rachel you’re my best friend” Emily said hugging her. “Now I want you to know my cousins” she then added and they ran away.

“He’s John and he’s Dani” Emily said.

“Let’s play hide-and-seek” John said.

“Ok but if I go to my mommy or my daddy or granny it means that I’m tired and I need a pause” Emily said and Daniel started counting.

“Scully eat the cake” Mulder said placing his arm on her shoulder.

“Mulder if I eat now, I throw up” Scully said back.

“And if you don’t eat you’re going to faint” Mulder added.

“Mulder I’m serious, my head is spinning and I’m sorry not to enjoy Emily’s birthday party as I wanted” she stated, her eyes were wet.

“Don’t worry, Emily is happy anyway” he said kissing her forehead.

But after 20 minutes Emily was running to Margaret, as something happened.

“Granny, John pulled me down” Emily said sitting on Margaret’s lap.

“What? John come here right now” Charlie said and he went to him with his arms in the air.

“What have you done to Emily?” Charlie asked.

“Dad I didn’t do that on purpose” John said whimpering.

“Charlie these kinds of things can happen when playing. Uncle Fox hit on Emily’s head while cuddling, don’t you worry Johnny boy” Scully said smiling and placing John on her lap.

“Emmy I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you” John said hugging her.

“You’re forgiven but I have to rest a little” Emily said back.

“Emmy drink some water” Margaret said handing her a glass of water.

“Granny can I have Coca-Cola?” Emily said praying her with her chubby little hands.

“Ok but just just a little” Margaret said back pouring her a little bit of cola.

 

6:39 p.m.

“Rachel it’s time to go, say hi to Emily” Caroline said handing her the coat.

“Bye bye Emily, see you tomorrow” Rachel said and she gave a kiss on her cheek and they went away.

“Do you want to stay here for dinner?” Scully asked.

“If it’s not a problem for you” Charlie answered.

“C’mon it’s not a big trouble, we’re taking pizza” – Mulder said – “Charlie would you like to come with me?”

“For me it’s ok, for you Abby?” Charlie asked.

“I’d love to stay here” she answered.

“Mulder on your way to the pizza place, could you stop to a pharmacy and buy some Tylenol?” Scully asked.

“Of course, do you need something else?” Mulder asked smiling.

“No, I’m ok with that. I love you” Scully answered.

“Love you more” he said kissing her forehead.

 

“We’re back with pizza” Charlie shouted while entering the apartment.

“Emily how many pizzas we have here?” Mulder asked and she started counting.

“8 pizzas” Emily said, she had just learnt how to count to 10.

“Dana if you’re still sick in the next days, call me and I’ll take care of her” Margaret said smiling and giving Emily a slice of pizza.

“Thank you so much mom but I hope I’ll feel better in the next days” Scully said.

When they finished eating, Scully was about to wash the dishes but Mulder offered to wash them.

“Honey I’ll do that for you” – and he touched her forehead to check if she was still having fever – “you still have high fever, take some Tylenol, you’ll feel better” Mulder said giving her the Tylenol pack.

“Mommy cuddles” Emily said trying to sit on her mom’s lap.

“Emmy you’re 4 now, you’re a big girl for cuddles” Mulder said trying to stay serious but he was just joking, Emily didn’t understand it so her lower lip started to tremble and then burst out crying.

“But…cuddles with mo-o-o-mmy” Emily said crying.

“Baby, daddy was just joking, come here” Mulder said grinning and kissing her tears away but Emily cried more.

“Damn Mulder” Scully said standing up and Emily extended her arms in her mom’s direction.

“Mommy I love you so much” Emily said crying in her neck.

“I love you too” and she kissed her nape.

A few moments later she calmed and felt like playing again with her cousins.

“John and Dani can we play a little with Lego?” Emily asked and they ran away.

“Charlie you never wash dishes, look at him!” Abby said laughing.

“He only does that because I’m a little sick” Scully said drinking her glass of water.

“Scully, tomorrow you’re not coming to work or they’ll think you’re an X-File” Mulder said laughing and hugging her from behind.

“Mulder I’m good and tomorrow I’ll feel better” Scully said back smiling to him.

“No, you have high fever” Mulder replied, he was serious now.

“Mulder should we give now the good news?” Scully asked whispering.

“Yes of course” Mulder said back taking her hand.

“Kids go to play in Emily’s bedroom” Scully said and they obeyed.

“Mulder and I would like to have another baby and since we have some problems having it naturally, we want to try with vitro fertilization. We know it won’t be easy at all because these kinds of things take time” Scully said smiling.

“Dana that’s fantastic” Margaret said standing up and hugging her.

“Good luck” Charlie and Abby said hugging them.

“I can’t wait to have another grandson or granddaughter” Margaret said smiling and crying for joy.

“When will you start the whole process?” Charlie asked.

“Well next week we’ll see the doctor and then we’ll see” Mulder answered caressing his wife’s back.

“Will you say that to Emily?” Abby asked.

“Emily will know it only if I’ll get pregnant, we don’t feel like getting her hopes up and then have to say her that she won’t have a little sibling” Scully said back smiling.

“Let’s hope” Mulder said kissing Scully’s cheek.

“Charlie can we go home?” Abby asked.

“Ok” he said and he went to Emily’s bedroom.

“Boys it’s time to go, give a kiss to Emily and to uncles Fox and Dana” Charlie said.

“Bye bye baby, be good” Scully said hugging Daniel.

“See you soon Emily, we love you” and the boys hugged Emily and they gave her a kiss.

“Granny I love you” Emily said and Margaret took her in her arms.

“I love you too baby, see you soon” and Margaret held her tight and then placed Emily on her feet again.

“Bye Fox, I’m so grateful that Dana has found a person like you, a man that truly loves her. If she doesn’t get pregnant immediately, please do not give up, stay by her side and if you feel like you can call me too” Margaret said hugging him.

“Mrs. Scully I really love Dana and the last thing I want is to see is her feeling bad so I want you to know that if things won’t go as planned, I’ll take a leave from work just to stay with her” Mulder said with a trembling voice.

 

“Baby, uncle Bill’s on the line” Scully said.

“Hi uncle Bill” Emily said.

“ _Hi uncle’s love, have you liked our present?_ ” he asked over the phone.

“Bill we’re opening right now and we love it” Scully said.

“Uncle Bill I love flowers” Emily said smiling, she really loved her new blue dress.

“ _Thank you sweetie, but the present is from aunt Tara too_ ” he specified.

“Give her a kiss from me” Emily said and then closed the phone call.

“Daddy can we watch a movie?” Emily asked.

“Which movie would you like to watch?” Mulder asked back.

“This one” she said taking _Babe_ VHS in her hands.

“Emmy do you know that this is Dani’s favorite movie?” Scully asked smiling.

“Really?” Emily asked.

“Yes” she replied and Mulder started the VHS.

“Mommy are you staying here with us?” Emily asked pouting her lips.

“Of course honey” and Scully sat on the sofa with them.

An half an hour later Scully was sleeping on the couch, probably the fever got higher, and Emily started to kissing and caressing her mom’s face.

“Emmy has mommy fallen asleep?” Mulder asked.

“Yes and I think she loves being kissed” Emily answered smiling and looking at him.

“You’re so sweet Emily, you’re the best daughter in the world” Mulder stated kissing the top of Emily’s head.

“Daddy why is mommy burning?” Emily asked, she was a little worried.

“Because mommy has fever” - Mulder replied – “now we bring mommy to bed” he added then.

“Yes daddy, she’ll feel better” Emily said smiling.

“Daddy, mommy is beautiful” Emily stated caressing her mom’s cheek.

“She’s the most beautiful woman on Earth” Mulder said back.

Emily helped Mulder with the sheets and then gave Scully a good night kiss. When they got back on the couch, Emily laid down with her head on Mulder’s lap and, as usual, she started making questions.

“Daddy, you and mommy will stay together forever?” Emily asked playing with her hair.

“It’s our intention” Mulder answered.

“But if you split, with whom will I be?” she asked again.

“Mommy and I will decide, maybe you’ll stay with mommy some days and some others you’ll stay with me” Mulder replied.

“But I want to stay with you and mommy all the time” Emily said whimpering.

“Emily, mommy and I aren’t separating, why do you ask so many questions about it?” Mulder asked.

“Because Jeremy’s parents have separated and he’s really sad” Emily said.

“Come here” – he said placing her on his lap – “mommy and I won’t divorce because I love her and she loves me, and we could never do such a thing to you” Mulder said kissing her forehead.

“Is it better now?” he asked and she nodded.

They kept on watching the movie until both fell asleep and when Mulder woke up for a brief moment, he tucked Emily in her bed.

“Daddy, will mommy feel better tomorrow?” Emily asked in her sleep.

“Of course snuggle-bunny, mommy has just fever, don’t worry” – Mulder said – “now it’s time to sleep. Good night daddy’s love” and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Daddy I love you” Emily said.

 

“Baby I’m here” Mulder said laying himself near his wife and gave her a kiss on her hot cheek.

“You’re the best husband in the world, making sure your girls are alright” Scully said with her husky voice.

“Honey do you remember when we brought Emily at home for the first time? She was so afraid of the world out there” Mulder said facing Scully.

“She’s growing up too fast, I didn’t give birth to her but she’s our daughter” Scully replied.

And some minutes later Scully made an important question.

“Mulder will you stay with me even if I can’t give you another child?” Scully asked.

“I love you and only thinking about it breaks my heart and even if we won’t have another kid, I know we’ve tried hard” Mulder said kissing her forehead and caressing her hip.

“Now go back to sleep, you have to rest. I love you” Mulder said covering her better.

“Mulder I feel cold, can you take another blanket from the closet?” Scully asked.

“Scully if I cover you with another blanket then you’ll sweat and it 'll get worse” Mulder said.

“Mulder you can hear my teeth chattering, I’m freezing to death, give me that damn blanket” she said.

“Scully believe me or not but you’re burning” - he said touching her forehead – “it’s time to take Tylenol” he said handing her the pill and she took it.

“Mulder can you hold me?” Scully asked.

“Of course my love” and he held her tight, Scully fell asleep with Mulder kissing her neck softly and they stayed like this all night long.


	26. First Thanksgiving together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long wait, hope you'll like it anyway.
> 
> SMUT INSIDE.

8:39 a.m.

“Good morning love of my life” Scully said kissing his warm cheek but he grunted in his sleep.

“Scully please” and he turned around so now he was facing the door, but she hugged him anyway.

“Today, as the other days, I’m grateful for the best husband and daughter in the world. What are you grateful for?” Scully asked kissing his temple.

“I’m grateful because even if I’m 37, I have a throbbing erection as if I were 20 again” Mulder said taking Scully’s little hand and placing it on his crotch.

“Mulder I’d like to but you know we can’t, the door is open and you know that Emily likes to come here for some morning cuddles and this happens everyday” Scully replied but she was caressing his member anyway.

“Ok boss, I’ll try to pee and maybe the erection will go away” – Mulder said standing up – “take a look now because maybe tonight I’ll be too tired for sex” he said showing his best profile.

“You’re really sexy by the way” Scully said so Mulder went to the door and locked it. He then went to her and started to kiss her.

“You don’t have anymore excuses now” he said positioning himself between her legs.

“You’re so lustful, you’re going to hell for sure” she said taking off his black underwear and started to rub his veined member.

“Your Sunday School teacher wouldn’t approve this” he said kissing her neck and then took off her panties too. So she opened her legs wider, allowing him access to what he wanted.

“Man, I regret everything” she said while he penetrated slowly and she wrapped her legs around his waist

“You are so sexy and hot” he said back while pushing deeper.

For about 15 minutes the only sounds in the room were their flesh slapping together and some _oh yes_ from both, especially from Mulder.

“Fox please harder” she panted pushing his ass with her foot and he obeyed.

“You’re so tight” he said gasping and then she came leaving a big wet spot on the mattress.

“Oh right there” she screamed while she was still coming and he was pushing harder and deeper.

“Dana I’m com-” and he emptied himself into her and he completely fell on his wife.

“I love you” she said kissing him.

“Love you more” he said back trying to catch his breath again.

“Your heart is racing so fast” she said.

“That’s because I’m not 20 anymore” he said kissing her damp forehead and pulled out and went in the bathroom.

“Mulder we’ll trash these sheets” Scully said standing up and showing him the wet spot.

“Why? It’s a clear sign of our love” Mulder said placing his arm on her shoulder and kissing her temple.

“I hope my mother doesn’t think that we do these kinds of things” Scully replied looking down.

“Scully do I have to remind you that our mothers have caught us having sex?” he asked ironically.

“Thanks a lot, you’re so helpful” she answered punching at his stomach.

“C’mon I was kidding” he said taking her in his arms, in princess’ style and they laid on the bed again. He was leaving some love-marks on her neck and she was caressing his nape.

“Seriously Mulder, what are you grateful for?” Scully asked.

“For my family, finally I have one and for my beautiful wife and for my daughter that loves me unconditionally” Mulder answered kissing her soft lips.

“Describe me your wife” Scully said.

“She’s the most beautiful woman on Earth, she’s smart, sweet and funny. Every time I kiss her it was like I was kissing heaven” Mulder said kissing her and holding her tight.

“I’m the luckiest woman on Earth” she said with tears of joy in her eyes so he started to sing a song.

“ _When I’m with you it’s paradise_ ” and then placed his head in the crock of her neck.

“Mulder I’m thankful to God every day because I have you by my side, you’re the best husband in the world” she said hugging him.

“You are fantastic and even if I’ll ruin this sweet moment, sometimes I think that you deserved better. Maybe if they didn’t assign you to the X-Files now you’d be celebrating Thanksgiving with Melissa and maybe with another husband and with other kids and not just only one” Mulder said looking deep in her eyes.

“Mulder, you and Emily are my family and I wouldn’t change a thing” Scully said kissing the tip of his nose and in that precise moment Emily tried to open the door but without success.

“Mommy, daddy where are you?” she said knocking at the door and they got dressed in a hurry. When Mulder opened the door, Emily jumped on the bed with Boomer.

“Happy Thanksgiving baby” Scully said kissing her warm cheek.

“Cuddles mommy” she said back and lost herself in her mom’s warm neck.

“Good morning Boomer” Mulder said petting his belly.

“Mulder you know Boomer can’t stay on the bed” Scully said while she was throwing a toy for Boomer and he caught it.

“It’s your first Thanksgiving with us snuggle-bunny” Mulder said caressing Emily’s face, she was resting herself on her mom’s body but was facing her dad.

“What is Thanksgiving?” Emily asked.

“It’s a day where we thank God” Scully answered caressing her head.

“Have you ever celebrated Thanksgiving with your previous family?” Mulder asked.

“No” she replied with a puzzled face.

“Someone has peed in the bed” Emily said pointing at the wet spot.

“Ops, snuggle-bunny don’t tell it to anyone” Mulder said back.

“C’mon baby girl it’s time to have breakfast and then we’re getting dressed” and they went to the kitchen.

“But mommy I want to wear my pajama today” Emily said crossing her arms.

“Honey today we have to dress well because it’s an important day” Scully replied putting Lucky Charms in her milk cup.

“Is granny Teena coming too?” she asked eating her cereals.

“Yes baby” – Mulder said stepping into the kitchen, followed by Boomer, still wearing only his black underwear and when Emily saw him, her face brightened – “are you happy baby girl?”

“Is auntie Samantha coming too?” she asked then.

“I’m sorry baby but she won’t, she doesn’t live here” Mulder answered.

“C’mon Emily let’s get dressed” – Scully said taking her daughter in her arms – “Mulder no ties today” she added then.

When they arrived at Margaret’s house, even with Teena, the food was ready and everybody was waiting for them to arrive.

“Grannyyyy” Emily said jumping in her arms.

“Happy Thanksgiving sweetie” Margaret said back kissing her puffy cheeks.

“Are John and Dani already here?” Emily asked playing with her grandma’s golden necklace.

“Yes, they’re already at the table” Margaret answered and Emily ran away and sat between her cousins.

“Happy Thanksgiving Teena” Margaret said hugging her.

“Thanks for having me” Teena said back.

There was a great atmosphere and the food was good, Margaret just loved cooking for her family.

“Mommy can you cut me the turkey?” Emily asked.

“Emily let me help you” Daniel said smiling to her.

“Daniel is a good boy but he only behaves like that when Emily’s around because he’s not like this with John or my sister’s kids” Abby said smiling to Scully.

“Mom, Emmy for me is like a little sister so...” Daniel said pouring her some water in her princess glass.

“What about me?” John said with a puzzled face.

“C’mon I know that you see Emily like a sister too” Daniel replied.

“Yes, it’s true” he said kissing Emily’s cheek.

“Emmy eat slowly” Mulder said but Emily didn’t listen to him.

“Emmy listen to daddy” Scully said looking deep into her blue eyes.

“Can we play football later?” John asked.

“Of course, it wouldn’t be Thanksgiving without” Charlie answered sipping at his wine.

“Uncle Fox do you like football?” Daniel asked.

“It’s a great game but I prefer baseball and basketball” Mulder answered smiling to him.

“But are you playing anyway, aren’t you?” the young boy asked with his eyes wide open.

“Of course Dani” Mulder answered trying not to disappoint him.

“Mommy what is Boomer eating?” Emily asked looking at Boomer.

“He’s eating his dog food” Scully answered smiling to her.

“Emmy do you like turkey?” Margaret asked.

“Granny it’s delicious” Emily answered with her mouth full of food.

“That’s perfect” Margaret said smiling.

“Uncle Bill can I play with Matthew later?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, you can play together before you both take a nap” Bill answered feeding Matthew.

“Charlie where are you going?” Margaret asked seeing him standing up and he showed the packet of cigarettes.

“Charlie you have to quit that habit!” Margaret shouted.

“Daddy I’m full” Emily said removing the plate.

“Come here then” he said and she sat on his lap and completely relaxed.

After the lunch, they played football in the backyard and Scully, Abby, John and Daniel played against Mulder, Bill, Tara and Charlie. Meanwhile Teena and Margaret held Matthew and Emily in their arms and cheered for both teams. But in a blink of an eye they stopped playing.

“Auntie your nose is bleeding” Daniel said pointing at Scully’s nose and then she touched it.

“Please, not again” she said as she saw blood on her finger and then fainted on the cold grass.

Everybody went to her and Emily was crying in Teena’s arms.

“Granny I don’t want that mommy feels bad” Emily said crying in her grandma’s neck.

“Daddy is taking care of mommy now, don’t worry baby” Teena said kissing her wetted cheek.

Mulder carried Scully inside and laid her on her sofa, he tried to wake her but without success.

“Mom take Emily away” Mulder said and they went in the kitchen. 

“Granny no, I want mommy!” Emily said crying louder and John and Daniel followed them.

“Emmy look what I’ve got here” Daniel said showing her the pacifier and then handed to her.

“Emmy do you feel like playing a little with shape recognition?” John asked taking the box and Emily nodded silently.

“Emily you are so good at this play” Teena said kissing her granddaughter on her wetted cheek.

“You are uncle Fox’s mother, right?” John asked raising his eyebrow.

“Yes, is a good uncle?” Teena asked smiling.

“Yes, he’s the best uncle in the world and I’m happy that he married auntie Dana. One day he brought us to the park to play a little. He’s the best” Daniel answered and meanwhile Emily fell asleep while playing.

 

“Baby wake up” Mulder said caressing Scully’s cheek.

“What happened?” Scully asked with puzzled face.

“You saw blood and then you fainted” Mulder said kissing her forehead.

“I can’t believe it, I never faint when I see blood” Scully replied trying to standing up.

“I think it’s not because of the blood itself but because you are worried about cancer” Mulder stated helping her to stand up.

“Mulder can you come with me in the bathroom? I’d like to wash my face” she said taking his hand.

As they stepped in the bathroom, Scully burst into tears and Mulder could only hold her tight.

“Don’t worry, everything is fine and I’m here” Mulder said caressing the small of her back.

“I’m afraid of cancer” Scully said sobbing in his chest.

“I know but let’s try to stay positive. If your nose will bleed in the next days then we’ll go to your doctor, ok? Do you feel better now?” he said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

“I’d be lost without you” she said back holding him tight. And then someone knocked at the door.

“Dana, Fox, is everything good in there?” Margaret asked and they stepped out.

“Yes” Scully replied smiling to her.

“Are there any leftovers? I’m hungry” Mulder said laughing and caressing his belly.

“Of course, come with me” Margaret said back.

When they went in the kitchen, Scully took Emily in her arms and brought her on the couch near to Bill and Matthew.

“Kids, your uncles are having a snack, do you want to eat something?” Margaret asked.

“Sandwich with jam” John and Daniel said in unison.

“Fox and Dana?” she asked then.

“The same mom” Scully answered.

“Margaret do you want some help?” Teena asked.

“No thanks, you’re a guest here” Margaret answered smiling to her and pouring her a cup of coffee.

“Auntie Dana do you feel good now?” John asked sitting on her lap.

“Yeah don’t worry baby” she answered kissing his temple.

“Aunt Dana can Emily sleep at hour house someday?” Daniel asked.

“Uncle Fox and I would really love this but we have to ask her first because sometimes when she’s sleeping here she cries because she wants me or daddy. You can come over too, we’ll have pizza and then we can watch a movie, do you like this idea?” Scully said smiling to her nephew.

“Yes and it’s better than ours” John said facing his aunt.

In that moment the three on the couch woke up and Emily went to her parents.

“Good afternoon baby” Mulder said placing her on his own lap, he loved her personal scent after the nap.

“Cuddles” Emily said and Mulder closed her in a sweet embrace.

“The best scent in the world” Mulder said placing his nose in the crock of her neck.

“Time to eat” Margaret said giving them the sandwiches.

“Daddy can we eat it together?” Emily asked giving him the puppy face.

“Ok honey” and they started to eat.

“Mom and dad, can we sleep at auntie Dana’s house tonight?” Daniel asked praying them with his hands.

“Dana and Fox, what do you think?” Charlie asked taking a sip out of his coffee.

“Are you kidding me? We’d love to” Mulder answered.

“Fox would you mind driving me home now, tomorrow I have the flight early in the morning” Teena said.

“There’s no problem” Mulder said standing up and transferring Emily on the chair.

“Emily give granny Teena a kiss” Scully said and the baby went to Teena.

“I love you so much, see you soon” Teena said back taking Emily in her arms and kissing her.

“See you later” Mulder said kissing Scully on her head.

“Take care while driving” Scully said back.

 

When they went back home at night, they saw an envelope on the pavement and Mulder took it in his hands.

“Kids go and wear your pajamas, later we’re brushing the teeth” Scully said and kids ran in Emily’s bedroom. They left a pair of their pajamas and their toothbrushes at aunt Dana and uncle Fox’s house, just for special occasions.

“Scully do you know something about it?” Mulder asked showing her the envelope.

“When they’re sleeping, I’ll tell you” Scully said back following the kids in Emily’s bedroom.

15 minutes later they were watching a Disney movie on the couch and eating popcorn but three little souls were already snoring besides them.

“Scully let’s tuck them in” Mulder said whispering and took Daniel in his arms.

“I take John, later you'll take Emily” Scully said keeping her voice low.

“But we were watching a movie” John said in his sleep.

“We’ll watch it tomorrow, now it’s time to sleep. Good night kiddo” Scully said back kissing his forehead, meanwhile Mulder went to take Emily and tucked in her bed.

“Good night daddy’s love” Mulder said kissing her cheek but she was sleeping so peacefully that she didn’t hear him.

 

11:49 p.m.

“So what’s this envelope?” Mulder asked sitting at the table in the kitchen.

“I asked the Gunmen to search some information about Emily before we adopted her and now we’ve got the information, but I didn’t imagine that we’ve gotten them today” Scully said opening the envelope.

“What’s written on that paper?” he asked.

“Oh my God when she was born she weighted only 2 kilos” – Scully said covering her mouth, the eyes were filled with tears – “poor baby”

“I’m really sorry” Mulder said hugging Scully.

“She had health issues when she was born, she had pneumonia and when she was 2 and a half she had autoimmune hemolytic anemia. At 2 she was adopted by the Sims and Marshall let that they did experiments on her” – she said crying – “I mean I ask myself every night what has led me to her, because I think I’ve heard my sister’s voice over the phone but my rationality just can’t believe that and” and Mulder stopped her.

“Baby listen to me, I don’t believe in God and you know that but I think that maybe he spoke to you through your sister. You had to save that little human and He helped you in that mission. My mom has always taught me that God shows himself in different ways, you know a homeless down the street or maybe through a voice over the phone. How was that song? _What if God was one of us?_ ” he said singing and then kissed her temple.

“As I’ve said this afternoon, I’d be lost without you” she said kissing his soft lips.

“C’mon let’s go to bed, we’re both tired and God’s telling me that I should cuddle with you” he said taking her in his strong arms.

“And as I’ve said this morning, you’re going to hell for sure” she said laughing. 

They went in their bedroom and close the door, problems didn’t have to enter in their bedroom.


	27. What doesn't kill you make you stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like it ;)

Emily and Scully went out to have a quiet afternoon at the park and also Boomer was with them so he could run on the grass. Meanwhile Mulder was cleaning his apartment for his mother, she would have spent some weeks in her son’s apartment to stay close to her family.

When Emily and Scully stepped in the house, Scully saw immediately a thief and everything happened so fast. Boomer barked so the thief ran away with something in his hands and hurt Scully’s shoulder. It was strange for her, she did that so many times on a case but now it was more personal and her daughter was involved.

“Mommy who was that person?” Emily asked pulling at her jacket.

“I don’t know, could you close the door for mommy?” Scully asked back and Emily obeyed. Scully was completely motionless while Emily was drawing and coloring on the coffee table in the living room.

“Mommy do you like it?” Emily asked showing her the drawing, actually there were only circles and lines.

“It’s wonderful” Scully said but without showing any emotions at all and in the moment Mulder came back home.

“Daddy’s home” Mulder said stepping in the apartment but only Emily went to him.

“Hi daddy’s girl” Mulder said taking her in his strong arms and kissed her warm cheek but then he noticed that Scully was quiet and motionless on the sofa.

“Scully is everything ok?” Mulder asked sitting next to her.

“Mommy doesn’t talk anymore” Emily said caressing her mom’s cheek.

“Honey can you tell me what’s going on?” Mulder asked.

“Emmy would you like to play with the toys in your room?” Scully asked, not facing them, and Emily nodded and ran in her bedroom.

“Scully speak to me” he said, he was a bit worried.

“Mulder, when Emily and I came back home there was a thief” she said crying in his chest.

“I’m here” he whispered hugging her tight.

“Mulder that thief entered in our house, he touched our things, that’s an invasion of our privacy” 

“I know but now we have to be strong” Mulder said showering her with sweet kisses on her temple.

“I feel useless. I am a fucking FBI Special Agent and when I face a problem I have a breakdown” Scully said sobbing.

“That’s not true, you are the best wife and mommy in the world and I’d give my life to save you” – he said back wiping the tears away – “now relax on the couch, I’m preparing dinner” he added then.

“Mulder I’m going to bed, I just don’t feel like eating” Scully replied trying not to meet his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Mulder asked and she nodded.

“Hope you’ll have a good rest” he said kissing her forehead first and then her soft lips.

Boomer followed Scully and laid himself at the feet of the bed.

“Emmy, dinner’s ready” Mulder said stepping in her bedroom, she ran to him and they went in the kitchen.

“Daddy why mommy wasn’t talking?” Emily asked sitting on his lap.

“Mommy is a little sad but tomorrow she will feel better for sure” Mulder said kissing her nape, he loved her personal baby scent.

“Daddy can you feed me?” she asked and opened her mouth.

“Just if you will answer to some questions later” Mulder answered and Emily nodded.

When they finished eating, they went on the couch for some cuddles.

“Emmy what have you and mommy done today?” Mulder asked caressing her back.

“We’ve been at the park with Boomer, we’ve played a lot and I’ve eaten cotton candy” Emily answered.

“There was a man when you came back home, right?” Mulder asked again.

“Yeah but then Boomer started to bark and he ran away” Emily replied playing with her hair.

“Did he hurt you?” Mulder asked and Emily shook her head no.

“Daddy can we watch _Teletubbies_?” Emily asked praying him with her chubby hands.

An half an hour later, Emily was asleep and drooling on her dad’s chest so he tucked her in her comfy bed and then he went to Scully.

“Scully I’m here” Mulder said snuggling up with her and kissing the back on her neck.

“Where’s the baby?” she asked.

“She’s in her bedroom” Mulder answered.

“Can you bring her here? I feel better with her by my side” Scully said with her drowsy voice.

“Of course” Mulder said back and he went to take Emily, who didn’t notice anything at all.

Scully hadn’t slept that night, it was impossible for her. She kept on thinking what could have happened if the thief hurt them, maybe now they’d be laying in an hospital bed.

The morning after, Margaret called her daughter, as always.

“Hi honey, are you and Emily coming to Mass this morning?” Margaret asked through the phone.

“I’m not coming mom but Emily is” Scully answered.

“Why aren’t you coming?” her mother asked.

“I haven’t slept last night and my head hurts a bit” Scully answered with a shaky voice.

“Hope you’ll have a good rest, I’m picking up Emily in an half an hour” Margaret said and closed the phone call.

“Mulder could you please dress Emily for church?” Scully asked pushing at Mulder’s shoulder.

“Of course” Mulder answered with his sleep-drunk voice and then woke Emily.

“Baby let’s have breakfast” Mulder said and took Emily in his arms.

“Isn’t mommy coming?” even Emily felt that something was different in the house.

“No, honey” Mulder replied giving her Lucky Charms and milk.

“Why?” she asked starting eating.

“Because she doesn’t feel very good” Mulder answered drinking his coffee.

“Is she sad?” she asked again.

“Yeah a little” Mulder replied.

“And is it my fault?” she asked sobbing.

“Of course not baby” he answered kissing her puffy cheek.

 

“Honey, your mom has just picked up Emily, would you like to have a walk with the dog? It’s a sunny day, let’s have a good time in the sun” Mulder proposed.

“Mulder I just want to stay at home” she replied looking at the ceiling.

“Scully I know why you act like this, may I remind you that I have a degree in Psychology and I think you should seeing a psychologist” he said back.

“I’m fine, Mulder” Scully replied.

“Scully you know I’m pretty pissed off about you saying _I’m fine, Mulder_. Your father had just died and you said you were fine, you had cancer and you said you were fine” he said taking her hands, he didn’t want to sound intimidating but just wanted to make feel Scully at ease.

“Mulder I’ve got everything under control” Scully replied, still not looking at him.

“We don’t have to underestimate this thing. Why can’t you be honest with me?” Mulder said.

“I’m not fine Mulder” and she burst out crying, taking her veined face in her hands and he hugged her.

“What doesn’t kill you make you stronger” – he said kissing her forehead – “now I’m bringing you breakfast”.

“Mulder I’m not hungry” Scully replied wiping the tears away.

“Scully you haven’t eaten anything in the last hour, you have to put something in your stomach. Now you eat something and after breakfast I’m cuddling with you” he said and went in the kitchen and she covered herself again with the blanket.

One hour later Emily and Margaret came back home from the church.

“Mommy, daddy where are you?” Emily asked running in their bedroom.

“Hi mom” Scully said looking at a worried Margaret.

“Emmy can you cuddle mommy a bit while I’m talking with granny?” Mulder asked while wearing his shirt and pants.

“Fox has something happened?” Margaret asked.

“I think Dana is developing post traumatic stress disorder after a robbery in our house. I don’t know how she will feel tomorrow in case, could you take care of Emily for some days?” Mulder asked rubbing his neck, he had to do his beard.

“Sure, just let me know how it goes” Margaret replied.

“Mrs. Scully would you like to stay here for lunch? Maybe if you’re here, Dana will eat something” Mulder asked.

“Of course, now I prepare lunch” Margaret answered and went in the kitchen.

“Guess who stays here for lunch?” Mulder asked stepping in their bedroom.

“Uhm Santa?” Emily answered.

“Emmy, Santa is on his way to our home but he’s not coming today. Try another time” Mulder replied.

“Granny?” Emily asked.

“Yes” he replied smiling and Emily started to jump on the bed.

“Now we’re wearing something more comfortable than this dress” Mulder said and took Emily in his arms.

Emily changed her clothes and then they went to Scully.

“Scully are you coming with us in the living room?” Mulder asked smiling to her.

“Mommy come with us” Emily said placing her head on Mulder’s shoulder and giving her the puppy look.

“Ok” Scully said and followed in the living room.

“Hi Dana, it’s nice to see you!” Margaret said hugging her but she showed no emotions.

“Mom before you start to ask questions, I am fine” Scully said back.

“Your mouth says so but not your redded eyes” Margaret replied caressing her cheek, Scully hugged her and started to cry in her mom’s neck.

“Mom’s here” Margaret said caressing her daughter’s back.

“Mommy is crying” Emily said pointing at her mom and her lower lip started to tremble. Mulder was about to say something but Emily started to cry and ran to her mom.

“Mommy why are you crying?” Emily asked.

“Uhm…because I’m tired, you cry too when you’re tired, right?” Scully ask wiping the tears away. Emily nodded and extended her arms in her mom’s direction.

“Lunch is ready” Margaret said and obviously Scully ate just a few things, not much, and it was like she was on another planet.

“Scully is everything alright?” Mulder asked making her come back to reality.

“I was thinking” – Scully said – “do you mind if I go back to bed to rest a little? My head is about to explode” then added.

“Will it explode for real?” Emily asked.

“Honey it’s just a way of saying” Margaret answered. 

In the afternoon, Margaret brought Emily to the park to have some fun and to profit of the good weather while they could still do it, it was November though. Meanwhile Mulder was at home checking on Scully while she was sleeping. Scully started to fidget, she was sweating and said things that didn’t make sense at all, she was having a nightmare.

“Baby I’m here” – Mulder said caressing her damp face – “drink a little” he said handing her a glass of water.

“Mulder where are Emily and my mother?” Scully asked with a worried look.

“They’ve gone to the park, I told them to go. I didn’t want that Emily saw you like this” Mulder said and Scully hugged him and started to cry.

“I’m here” Mulder said hugging her tight.

“Please don’t ever leave me” she said back and she was sobbing in his neck. It was one of the few times that Scully showed her vulnerability to Mulder.

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere” – Mulder said rubbing her back – “baby what do you think if tomorrow we’ll go to see one of my friends, you tell her how you feel and you chat a little” he added then facing her.

“Why can’t you be my psychologist?” she asked sobbing.

“I’m sorry but I can’t, I’m too close to the whole situation but I’ll be here if you want to talk after the appointment” Mulder answered kissing her forehead.

“I’m washing the dishes now, would you like to come with me?” Mulder asked smiling to her.

“Ok” Scully answered.

“Oh and later I’m calling Skinner telling him that tomorrow we’re not going to work” – Mulder said – “and then we’ll have a bath for sure”.

“Do I smell bad?” Scully asked with a trembling voice and Mulder tried to find the good words.

“Have you ever heard about the healing powers of taking a bath with the loved one?” he answered and kissed the tip of her nose.

“You never give up” Scully answered smiling.

“I want to see you smile because you’re beautiful when you smile also because if you’re sad, I’m sad” Mulder replied taking her in his arms. They went in the bathroom, they undressed and Mulder started the water for a good bubble bath.

“Scully I’m your husband, you don’t have to be this rigid” Mulder said massaging her shoulders.

“I know but it’s like I was blocked, in a situation like this we’d be already having sex since hours but I don’t feel anything.

“Don’t worry, these things take time” Mulder said kissing her shoulder.

“And what if this thing ruined our relationship?” she asked with tears in her eyes.

“I won’t let it happen and sex has never been our problem and if it will become, don’t you remember that I have my private collection of x rated movies?” he said trying to make her laugh.

“I thought you gave them to the Gunmen” she said leaning on his chest.

“Why do I have to?” – he answered smiling – “anyway I don’t need those videos anymore, I’ll love you till the end, don’t worry” he said hugging her a little bit and in that moment Margaret and Emily came back home.

“We’re home” Margaret said stepping in the apartment.

“Let’s wear our bathrobe, I don’t want my mom to see us like this” Scully said stepping out of the bathtub.

“Scully we’re not teenagers anymore” Mulder said back.

“I told you to wear your bathrobe” Scully said freezing him with her look.

“Ok boss” Mulder said back.

 

“Hi baby” Scully said entering in the living room.

“Mommy” Emily shouted jumping in her arms.

“Has she behaved well?” Scully asked.

“You don’t need to ask, she’s a good baby” Margaret answered caressing Emily’s nape.

“Hi daddy’s love” Mulder said kissing Emily’s forehead.

“Kids, I’ll go home now, I’m having Charlie, Abby and the kids tonight for dinner” Margaret said.

“Mommy can we go too?” Emily asked taking her mom’s face in her chubby hands.

“Baby you have to ask it to granny” Scully answered.

“Can we granny?” Emily asked.

“Of course. Do you feel like, Dana?” Margaret asked.

“Yeah. Mom can you keep an eye on Emily while Mulder and I get dressed?” Scully asked.

“Yeah. Let’s watch some cartoons baby” Margaret said taking Emily in her arms and sitting on the couch and Mulder and Scully went in their bedroom.

“Scully if you don’t feel like, you just have to say it” Mulder said while he was wearing his grey underwear.

“I’m fine, don’t worry and I know I can do it because you’re with me” Scully said kissing him.

“I’ll always protect you” Mulder said back holding her tight.

 

Margaret Scully’s house  
6:49 p.m.

“Emily is here” Daniel said running towards his cousin.

“Hi Dani” Emily replied while he was taking her in his arms.

“Can we play together later?” John asked and Emily nodded.

“Dana is everything alright?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, why?” Dana asked back sipping her wine.

“You seem on another planet” Charlie answered.

“Don’t worry, everything’s alright” Scully said trying not to cry and Mulder understood it was time to participate in the conversation.

“Christmas is near, what do you want?” Mulder asked.

“I want Darrell Green’s jersey” Daniel answered.

“A book about aliens” John answered.

“I want a new Barbie” Emily answered.

“Scully I think that we’ll have to file for bankruptcy” Mulder said lauging and trying to make her smile.

“Mommy I’m not hungry anymore” Emily said sitting on her mom’s lap.

“Go and play a little in the living room” Scully said back caressing her daughter’s back.

“Mom can we go too?” John asked.

“Yeah” Abby answered.

“Ok, now that the kids are not here anymore could you tell us why are you like this?” Charlie asked.

“Yesterday I found a thief in our house and I did nothing, I was blocked” Scully answered with tears in her eyes.

“Has he robbed something?” Abby asked.

“I saw him taking a photo of us but I don’t know if he actually took something” Scully answered.

“Has he hurt you?” Margaret asked.

“Running away he hurt my shoulder but nothing else” Scully replied and she couldn’t hold back anymore and started to cry.

“Could the thief come back, Mulder?” Charlie asked.

“I’m not completely sure but he could, maybe to try again since the last robbery didn’t go as planned. This time I’ll protect Dana, though” Mulder said caressing Scully’s back, she kept on crying and in that moment the kids entered in the dining room.

“Auntie why are you crying?” Daniel asked putting his arms around her neck and hugging her.

“I’m a little sad” Scully answered.

“Auntie don’t be sad, do you remember that day when Dani made us watch _Babe_ 15 times? We couldn’t do it anymore” John said laughing and caressing Scully’s shoulder.

“True” Scully said back laughing.

“It’s a great movie though” Daniel said.

“Mommy I don’t want to see you sad” Emily said placing her head in the crock of her neck.

“Now that you’re here, I’m not sad anymore” Scully said hugging the three kids.

“Scully tomorrow we’re not going to work” Mulder said.

“Mulder, I’ll be fine tomorrow” Scully said back smiling at him.

“Just for precaution” Mulder replied caressing her nape.

“I let you win just because you’re cute” Scully said kissing him on the lips.

“Stop kissing” Emily said trying to divide them.

“What if I kiss you too?” – Mulder said laughing and took his daughter in his arms and started to kiss her – “you like to be kissed, don’t you?” Mulder asked.

“Yes daddy” Emily replied laughing.

 

11:28 p.m.

“Emmy say hi to your cousins because now we’re heading home” Mulder said so she went to them and hugged them. Scully then tried to make her wear her coat.

“I don’t want to wear this!” Emily shouted slapping at her mom’s hands and she started to cry, bedtime was skipped though and she was so tired - they also forgot the pacifier and the t-shirt at home.

“Emmy I know you’re tired but don’t treat mommy this way” Mulder said.

“But I don’t want to wear my coat” Emily replied sobbing and clinging to Mulder’s leg.

“Emmy it’s really cold outside” Scully said.

“And if you wear your beautiful coat, you’ll sleep in mommy and daddy’s bed tonight” Mulder added so Emily gave up. He took her in his arms and showered her with sweet kisses.

“Now you apologize to mommy and you give her a kiss too” he said and Emily obeyed.

“Mommy I love you so much” Emily said hugging her mom and placing her face in her neck.

“Me too baby” Scully replied rubbing her back.

 

The next day

“Honey, how’s been the appointment with the psychologist?” Margaret asked through the phone.

“It’s been really good, I feel better” Scully answered.

“I’m happy to hear that. Is it a she or a he?” Margaret asked.

“It’s a she and it’s Mulder’s friend, her name is Amy” Scully replied.

“Will you see her again?” Margaret asked again.

“Yes” Scully answered.

“Where’s Fox now?”

“He’s giving Emily a bubble bath because we’re having dinner out tonight” Scully replied.

“I’m very happy for you kids, you’re raising very well Emily” Margaret said.

“Thanks mom and thanks for baby-sitting Emily when we’re working” Scully said back.

“It’s the least I can do” Margaret replied.

 

Some weeks later they were coming back home and they saw someone trying to enter in their house from the window.

“Stay here” Mulder said stepping out of the car, he already knew who it was.

“Be careful” Scully said back following him with her gaze.

“Because of you my wife can’t sleep at night, she has nightmares and doesn’t eat as she should” Mulder yelled hanging him to the wall, he was face to face with the thief.

“It wasn’t my intention” the thief said back, he was scared and his voice was trembling.

“I don’t give a fuck! She doesn’t feel well anyway even if it wasn’t your intention” Mulder shouted and now the thief was crying.

“Please don’t hurt me! I just took a photo from your house, your wife and your dog scared me” the thief said sobbing.

“Are you sure to be a thief?” Mulder asked and his grip loosened.

“It’s the first time I try to steal something, my wife knows nothing about it. Please let me go” the thief replied.

“Why did you choose us?” Mulder asked.

“I know you work at the FBI so I know you live well and I hoped I made lots of money with the things I took from your house but I took nothing. I am desperate, they fired me a month ago and my family still doesn’t know it” the thief replied.

“What about your wife?” Mulder asked.

“She works but she can’t have all the family on her shoulders, we have 3 kids” the thief answered.

“What’s your name?” 

“Richard” 

“Listen, I want to help you. Tomorrow morning come to the FBI and ask for me, I’ll try to find you a work there, ok? And I want my photo back” Mulder said.

“Thanks a lot, your girls are beautiful. Come with me, I’ve got the photo in my car” Richard said. He gave the photo back and then asked to talk with Scully.

“I’m really sorry for making you live hell on Earth these days” Richard said and Scully smiled.

“Go home now, see you tomorrow” Mulder said and Richard went away.

“Mulder what do you mean with this?” Scully asked.

“Later I’ll explain you” – he said opening the car door for his wife – “let’s go home now” and then opened the car door on Emily’s side.

“C’mon baby girl, it’s time to sleep” Scully said unbuckling the seat belt.

“I’m tired” Emily said in her sleep.

“I know my love” Scully said kissing her warm cheek.

They stepped in their apartment, it was the first time in weeks that Scully entered in her house without any fears.

“Everything went back to its place” Scully said taking a sigh of relief.

“You’re the strongest woman I know. I love you” he said kissing her softly on the lips.

“I love you more and thanks for what you do for us everyday” Scully said and kissed him back.

“I want the kiss too” Emily said and her parents overwhelmed her with love.


	28. What happens in Adams Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hope you'll enjoy the reading.

11th December 1998

“Happy birthday Charlie!” Margaret said seeing that he was stepping in her house.

“Thanks mom” he said back hugging her tight.

“It’s my little brother’s birthday today!” Scully said smiling and covering him with some kisses, as she did when they were kids.

“Charlie now you’re Christ’s age” Mulder said laughing.

“C’mon food is ready” Margaret said walking in the kitchen.

On that Friday they celebrated Charlie’s birthday, the younger of the Scullys, only Bill and his family weren’t there, well and Melissa and Mr. Scully too.

“Aunt Dana, is Emily staying here for the night too?” Daniel asked praying her with his hands.

“Of course” Scully answered.

“Why can’t we come with you?” John asked eating his smashed potatoes.

“Because it’s a night only for adults” Abby answered.

“And why isn’t granny coming with you?” Emily asked, she was a bit confused.

“Because if she’s coming with us, who’s staying with you?” Charlie asked back laughing and caressing her nape.

“I am a big boy now, I could watch over them” Daniel said sipping at his coke.

“You’re big just in taking bad grades” Abby said.

“When I’ll be older, I’ll be a soccer star” Daniel said back.

“A what?” Mulder asked perplexed.

“Daniel fell in love with soccer when they hosted the World Cup here in the States” Charlie answered.

“Daniel, school is important too” Margaret stated.

“I know grandma, don’t worry” Daniel said smiling at her and kissing her cheek.

“Grandma later can we watch the album with the photos?” Emily asked.

“Of course” Margaret answered.

“In those photos is there aunt Missy too?” John asked.

“Yes” Margaret replied.

“I miss so much aunt Missy” John said looking down.

“I think everybody misses her” Charlie said with a lump in his throat and some minutes later Margaret took the word.

“I bet that she and grandpa are passing a good time in Heaven and they wouldn’t like seeing us this sad” Margaret said trying to swallow the lump herself.

“That’s right” Scully said back caressing her daughter’s back.

“Grandma can we sleep with you tonight?” Daniel asked.

“Sure, we can watch a movie” Margaret answered.

“Mommy I’m tired, can I wear my pajamas?” Emily asked sitting on her mom’s lap.

“Yeah” Scully said back.

“Can we wear our pajamas too?” John asked.

“Ok” Abby answered.

“Aunt Dana we can dress Emily if you want” Daniel said taking Emily in his arms.

“Thank you, kids” – Scully said smiling at them and then her gaze fell on Mulder, who was lost in his mind – “what are you thinking about?” Scully then asked caressing his shoulder.

“I’m grateful for my family. I have never thought about myself with a daughter and now I can’t get enough. And for John and Daniel too, they are so kind and patient with Emily” Mulder said caressing her hand.

“I’ve always had the feeling that you were good with kids” Scully said kissing his cheek.

“Why you didn’t want any kids?” Charlie asked.

“I feared I could get hurt. After my sister disappeared I didn’t socialize much, I’ve passed days in her bedroom, looking at her things, hoping she would come back home to us, to her big brother and every night I went to sleep hoping to wake up the next day and finding her in her bedroom, sleeping peacefully. But that didn’t happen” Mulder answered, her eyes were moist and his voice was shaky, Scully was caressing his shoulder, trying to give him the strength he needed to tell this sad story.

“Mommy can I have my pacifier?” Emily asked coming back in the dining room and sitting on her mom’s lap.

“Of course baby” and she took it from her purse.

“Are you tired?” Mulder asked smiling to her and she nodded. Then she went to him for some cuddles.

Emily took her dad’s hand in his little one and caressed it, then she put her arms around his neck and drifted off to sleep while he was rubbing her back. This thing made John worry a little, because maybe his grandma changed her mind and didn’t want to watch the movie.

“Emily fell asleep” John said whining.

“Where is the problem then?” Charlie asked eating his steak.

“We won’t watch the movie” John answered.

“Don’t worry baby. If she sleeps now a little, later she will be awake to watch the movie” Scully said.

“Ok” John said eating his potatoes.

The rest of the night at Margaret’s house was quiet, Charlie opened his gifts and the kids, after they woke Emily, played a little in the living room.

“What will you do later?” Margaret asked drinking her glass of wine.

“We’re going to Adams Morgan in some pubs to have fun” Charlie answered smiling.

“Who’s driving?” she asked.

“Don’t worry mom, a taxi is driving us there and at home too” Scully said.

“C’mon it’s time to go” Charlie said looking at his new watch.

“Daddy kiss” Emily said running to him.

“See you tomorrow daddy’s girl. I love you” Mulder said kissing his daughter’s cheek.

They went in a pub and that was one of the best nights of their lives.

11:49 p.m.

They started to drink some pints of beer and then they noticed that there was a karaoke set and after many other beers and shots of hard liquors, Mulder and Scully were brave enough to sing. They started with something easy, _Don’t go breaking my heart_ , then they transformed into Sonny and Cher, so they sang _I got you babe_ and after many other duets Mulder sang a song to his loved one, _I can’t help falling in love with you_ and at the end of the song he burst into tears.

“Scully, I love you so much. People look at my wife, she’s beautiful” he said raising his glass. Then he went to her and placed his head in the crock of her neck.

“I love you too and because of this, I think you don’t have to drink anymore tonight” Scully said kissing his cheek.

“I am not drunk, if you’re thinking this” – Mulder said kissing her neck – “Scully let’s dance a little” Mulder then asked.

“Yeah, sure” and they started dancing slowly.

“I love you” Mulder said.

“I love you more and Mulder, I want you to know that I’m the happiest person in the world when I’m with you” Scully said back and he started to cry, again.

“Mulder, have I said something wrong?” Scully asked kissing his tears away.

“No, I am the lucky one. I’ve loved you since you’ve stepped in our office. I’m nothing without you and Emily” Mulder said kissing her forehead.

“Guys, come to the table! Beer has arrived” Charlie said shoving Mulder’s arm.

“Charlie don’t drink too much” Abby said.

“I’ve got everything under control” Charlie said drinking his glass of beer.

“Mulder you’re not used at this, slow down with alcohol” Scully said.

“Scully you’re beautiful under this light and when we’ll be at home, I want to make love to you and I don’t care if our neighbors hear us” Mulder said kissing her.

“Ok” she said smiling and kissing his salty lips.

Some moments later Mulder and Charlie stepped out of the pub, Charlie wanted to smoke and Mulder went with him.

“Are they still out?” Abby asked.

“I’m checking on them now” Scully said but when stepped out of the building she didn’t find them there. 

Actually, they were in the building on the other side of the street, they were at the tattoo artist’s. 20 minutes later, Scully saw them crossing the street, Mulder had his shirt completely unbuttoned and Charlie lost his one so he was shirtless.

“Charlie, Mulder! What have you done?!” Scully asked.

“From this moment, I’ll always have you and Emily on my skin” Mulder said taking off the gauze the tattoo artist put on. He told to the tattoo artist to write _Emily_ and _Dana_ on the left part of the chest, also where there’s the heart in the human body.

“Mulder are you nuts?” Scully asked shocked.

“No, I’m not” – he said taking her face in his palms – “and I love you” he then added kissing her, so she hugged him.

“Ouch! Be careful honey, it still hurts” he said panting.

“Mulder that’s lovely of you but now you have to button your shirt or you’ll catch a cold” she said.

“Or you’ll catch a cold” he said parroting her and trying to imitate her voice.

“Mulder I’m not kidding” she said in a serious tone.

“Mulder I’m not kidding” he repeated.

“Mulder let’s go home” she said trying to trick him.

“I’m not that stupid honey! Let’s stay here a little more, plus is only 1 a.m. Drink a little” he said giving her a glass of screwdriver. One hour later, both Abby and Scully were a little drunk but with a 10% of lucidity.

“Scully I don’t feel well” Mulder said putting his hand on his mouth.

“Ok, I go taking salt and a bottle of water” Scully said. When he drank what Scully had prepared, he threw up everything he ate that day.

“Scully I’m hungry now” Mulder said painting.

“Ok, I’m buying fries. Stay here and drink only water” she said kissing his forehead.

When they finished eating again, they drank again shots of liquor, Mulder sang again but this time he sang _I Do It For You_ by Brian Adams.

“You’re the best husband in the world” Scully said kissing him, she was really touched.

“Abby let’s go singing” Charlie said taking her hand and they sang _Don’t Stop Believing_ by the Journey.

“You’re fantastic Abby and thanks for giving me our kids” Charlie said kissing her.

“Mulder it’s 5 in the morning, shall we go to your apartment and test the waterbed?” Scully proposed biting at his neck and rubbing his intimate parts.

“You know how to make a man happy” – Mulder said lifting her, kissing her and squeezing her cute little ass – “you’re so sexy” he then added kissing her neck.

“C’mon let’s go to your apartment” Scully said.

 

“Charlie we’re going home” Scully asked.

“So early?!” Charlie asked spitting his beer.

“Charlie it’s 5 a.m.” Scully answered grinning.

“Charlie we should go too” Abby said yawning.

“Boss has spoken, I’ll phone you tomorrow Dana” Charlie said kissing her cheek.

“With what are you going home?” Abby asked.

“We’re taking a taxi” Scully answered.

When they stepped in his apartment, they almost stumbled, maybe they had drunk too much.

“I don’t want to waste any minute” Mulder said taking her in his strong arms and they went in his old bedroom.

“I hope we won’t break it” Scully said while she was taking off his shirt.

“Don’t worry” he said taking off her lace panties.

They warmed up a little and five minutes later they were completely naked. Mulder standing on his knees, in front of his wife and he couldn’t take his gaze off of her.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“You’re breathtaking” Mulder said laying himself above her.

“Someone is happy to see me” – she said rubbing his veined and erected member – “there’s something behind this pillow” she then added and Mulder threw away the pillow and saw something they’d been look for a while those days, Emily’s stuffed bunny.

“We’ve found Snuggle!” Mulder shouted, he was really happy about it because he thought they lost it in the street, and by consequence it was lost forever.

“Thanks God we found it, she won’t cry anymore” she replied putting it on the drawer.

“Can we go on with our naughty stuff?” Mulder asked grinning, kissing her warm neck and penetrating.

“Mulder” she said gasping and rubbing his back, so he started to penetrate deeper and harder.

“You’re mine” Mulder said panting.

“Then make me yours, make me scream your name” she said back and Mulder pushed more and more.

They’d been doing stuff all the night, till the dawn, and in different positions so they could test the waterbed fully.

“Scully where have you learnt these tricks?” Mulder asked kissing his lover’s damp temple.

“Do you remember that I’m a medical doctor?” she said leaving him a visible love-mark on his neck.

“Who has taught you these tricks?” Mulder asked, he looked like a curious little kid.

“Mulder these are exercises that women who have already given birth should do to strengthen the pelvic floor, they’re called Kegel exercises. Actually, they’re done to reduce urinary incontinence after childbirth and reduce premature ejaculation” Scully said, showing her medical doctor side.

“Well we don’t have these kinds of problem, look at my manhood under the sheets” he said lifting them.

“Mulder can we sleep a little? Your mother’s arriving this afternoon” Scully said.

“Silly my mother is arriving on Saturday” Mulder said covering her with the sheets.

“Mulder, it’s today Saturday. It’s 7 a.m. of a Saturday morning” Scully said.

“Is it already Saturday?” Mulder asked, as if he came from another planet.

“Yes. Do we have to pick your mother at the airport?” she asked back and snuggled up to his chest.

“No, she said she’ll take a taxi because she doesn’t want to disturb” Mulder answered and they fell asleep, naked as the day they came to the world.

 

Margaret Scully’s house

“Granny” Emily whispered.

“Yes honey?” Margaret asked in her sleep.

“I want mommy” Emily said and started sobbing.

“Honey, I’m here. Don’t worry” Margaret said taking the baby in her arms and started to walk in the room, as to cradle her. Anyway she cried even louder and woke John and Daniel.

“Granny why is she crying?” John asked.

“She misses her mommy, now go back to sleep, the birds haven’t started to sing yet” Margaret replied.

“Emmy look what I’ve got here, I’ve got your fantastic and colored pacifier” Daniel said standing up and went to her.

“I want mommy” Emily shouted and kept on crying.

“Emmy let’s cuddle a little” Daniel said and she nodded. He took her cousin in his arms and went to bed again, he started with soft kisses on her temple while with a hand he caressed her belly, to let her relaxed.

“Emily everything’s ok, in some hours you’ll see mommy and daddy again” he whispered and Emily was so exhausted from crying that she fell asleep.

“Good job Daniel” Margaret caressing his cheek.

“I wish she was my little sister” the boy replied.

“Well pretend she is” Margaret said and they fell asleep.

 

“Hello?” Scully said.

“ _Hey little sister, are you still sleeping?_ ” Charlie asked while he was sipping at his coffee.

“Charlie it’s 9 in the morning, I’ll accept you calling me at this hour only if someone has died” Scully said yawing.

“ _Dana, it’s 2 p.m._ ” he replied.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Scully asked, she was jaw dropped, the last time she woke up at that hour was at college, after a fun party.

“ _No, we’ve just woken up too. Thanks for the party, the best I’ve had in my life_ ” Charlie answered.

“A fantastic night. Charlie I have to hang up now because Mulder’s mother is coming here, she’ll stay here so I have to change the sheets” she said back grinning.

“ _Thanks for the horny details_ ” – said laughing – “ _I love you, see you soon_ ”.

“Who was at the phone?” Mulder asked in his sleep.

“Charlie” she answered.

“Come back in my arms” he said pulling her to him.

“I can feel you’ve had a good sleep” Scully said back rubbing his member.

“He’s happy too” he said placing her on his lap and pulling her face to him, so she could kiss her.

20 minutes had passed and she came hard soaking the sheets, Mulder had still some shots in his gun though.

“Dana I’m close” he said moaning. And he was about to empty himself into her but the phone started to ring, it was his mother.

“Hey mom” he said trying to stay as calm as possible, but at the same moment he was still pushing.

“ _Sweetie, I’ve just landed. In half an hour I thing I’ll be to you_ ” she said back.

“That’s perfect” he replied and that moment he covered Scully’s mouth with his hand, she was coming again.

“ _Are you feeling well honey? You seem strange_ ” Teena asked.

“Yes, mom you don’t have to worry. I’m sorry but I have to close the phone call, I have to help Scully with some stuff. See you later, I love you” and he threw his phone on the moquette.

“Dana I’m coming” - he said emptying himself into her - “I hate when someone interrupts us and my mother has a radar for these kinds of things. Like that time in Quonochontaug” he added grinning.

“You’re right. C’mon let’s change these sheets” she said kissing him.

His mother arrived at his apartment, they picked up Emily from Margaret’s house and ended the day in a restaurant in the city center.


	29. The first real Christmas day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and even if this chapter is set on Christmas day, I hope you'll like it anyway ;)

“Mulder you didn’t have to” Scully said looking at her gold bracelet.

“This is just the beginning. At home there are others for you” he replied kissing her temple.

“Oh God! It’s already 6:30 in the morning, let’s go home before Emily and your mom wake up. We better go home and wear our matching pajamas. How did we lose track of the time?” Scully asked.

“Uhm try to ask to our neighbors” Mulder answered laughing.

“C’mon let’s go home” Scully said spanking her husband’s butt.

“Anyway, I don’t understand why my mother has to stay at our place. She could stay here” Mulder said opening the car door for Scully.

“She deserves to stay with Emily and I don’t want to make her feel excluded, she’s part of the family too. Moreover, this is Alexandria, it would take a half an hour to get to Georgetown” Scully replied.

When they got home they saw Emily and Teena sleeping together, Emily was holding a lock of Teena’s hair and was sucking her pacifier. Mulder and Scully went to their bedroom and wore their pajamas, they could sleep just for 30 minutes.

“Mommy and daddy, it’s time to wake up!” Emily said jumping on their bed.

“Good morning daddy’s little girl” Mulder said taking her in his arms and kissing her all over.

“Merry Christmas baby” Scully said kissing the top of her head and Emily hugged her.

“Can we open the presents now?” Emily asked with her eyes wide open and praying them with her chubby little hands.

“Of course! Let’s see what Santa has brought us” Scully answered taking her in her arms.

“I’ll wake grandma” Mulder said.

“Emily, we have to wait daddy and grandma” Scully said seeing that Emily started to break the gift paper.

“Good morning Mrs. Mulder” Scully said.

“Good morning Dana, and please call me Teena” Mrs. Mulder said kissing her cheek.

“I take the video camera” Mulder said and went to take it.

“Merry Christmas kids” Mrs. Mulder said.

“Emily show us what Santa has brought to you” Mulder said recording her.

“He brought me a new baby born doll, a beanies baby and a talking Teletubbie” Emily said jumping.

“And those were the toys you wanted, right?” Mulder asked.

“Yes” Emily said showing her best smile.

“Emily who is this beautiful woman?” Mulder said zooming on Scully.

“It’s mommy, but grandma is beautiful too” Emily said back.

“Aww, Emily my heart is yours” Teena said.

“Mulder please don’t film me, I’m not wearing my make-up” Scully said.

“You’re still the most beautiful girl out there” Mulder said back and she blushed a little.

“Daddy there isn’t the star on top of the tree!” Emily said, she was a bit alarmed.

“Oh right. Scully can you take it?” Mulder asked.

“Of course, here you are” Scully said handing him the star.

“C’mon baby, Jesus is born” Mulder said and took Emily in his arms so she placed the golden star on the top of the tree.

“Good job daddy’s little star” Mulder said and kissed her red cheek.

“Mommy cuddles right now” Emily said extending her arms in Scully’s direction.

“Oh God, we haven’t cuddled yet this morning!” and Scully hugged her really tight, Mulder filmed this cute moment, of course.

“C’mon let’s have breakfast, I’m really hungry this morning” Mulder said and everybody followed him.

“Emily today granny Margaret and Charlie and his family are coming. Are you happy?” Scully asked drinking her coffee.

“Yeah a lot” Scully said eating some pancakes.

“It’s a great feeling having all my girls here” Mulder said placing his arm on his mother’s shoulder and Emily sat on his lap.

“Daddy, is auntie Samantha coming home for Christmas?” Emily asked playing with the skin of his neck.

“Ehm baby, it’s a bit complicated” Mulder answered.

“But I want to meet her!” Emily said punching her dad’s chest.

“Snuggle-bunny I want it too but we can’t. Auntie Samantha lives far away and she can’t come here” Mulder replied kissing her forehead.

Scully then brought Emily in her bedroom and dressed her while Mulder and his mother were talking in the kitchen.

“How often do you talk about Samantha to her?” Teena asked.

“Just when she asks, so once a week. She’d love to meet her but we just can’t right now” Mulder answered looking at the pavement.

“My heart is breaking into tiny pieces” Teena said sobbing.

“I’m really sorry mom” Mulder said hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

“Thanks God I’ve got my little boy here” Teena replied holding him tighter.

“Mom would you like to live in Washington for a while?” Mulder asked looking into her blue eyes.

“I don’t know, to be honest I would really like it but I can’t leave my friends behind. They’re too important” Teena replied.

“Just think about it” Mulder said smiling to her and then they got dressed too. Mrs. Mulder wore a light yellow tailleur, Mulder wore a white shirt with a blue tie. Scully wore a tight red and dark green dress – just as Mulder loved – and Emily wore a blue navy dress.

“When are Dani and John coming here?” Emily asked pulling at Scully’s dress.

“They’re coming right now with granny, uncle Charlie and auntie Abby” Scully replied.

“Yay” Emily said jumping.

“You are so beautiful” – Mulder said hugging Scully from behind – “Emmy am I right?” he then said taking Emily in his arms.

“She’s the most beautiful woman in the world” Emily said grinning and in that moment someone rang the bell, so Mulder and Emily went to open the door.

“Merry Christmas” John and Daniel said in unison.

“Who’s arrived baby?” Mulder asked sarcastically kissing Emily’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas family!” Margaret said entering in her daughter’s apartment and placing the bags under the Christmas tree.

And then when everybody arrived and sat at the table, they started to eat.

“Mommy I’m not hungry” Emily said pushing away the plate.

“Please baby, eat something for me” Scully said back.

“Why uncle Bill isn’t here?” Emily asked.

“Because he’s in California with auntie Tara’s family” Scully answered trying to feed her.

“Mommy no” Emily shouted.

“Emmy eat something, mommy has cooked also for you” Mulder said and she started to cry and Scully placed her on her lap.

“Untie, why is Emily crying?” John asked.

“She’s a bit tired because she woke up really early this morning” Scully answered.

“I’m not tired” Emily said, you could tell she was tired because she was playing with her mom’s hair.

“Let’s wear something more comfortable” Scully said and Emily nodded.

“Scully I can do it, just stay here and eat” Mulder said standing up.

“Don’t worry, I’m not really hungry” Scully said back smiling.

“Oh, now I know from who Emily got it” Mulder said grinning.

“Mommy can you give the t-shirt?” Emily asked rubbing his eyes.

“Of course baby” Scully replied kissing her forehead.

In the afternoon the kids played in the living room while the adults were talking in the kitchen.

“Auntie, Emily is falling asleep on the carpet” John said, no doubt he would have been a fantastic big brother to a sister.

“Scully sit down, I go” Mulder said.

“Baby would you like to have a nap with me in mommy-daddy’s bed?” Mulder asked kissing her cheek.

“No!” Emily shouted and stood up but Mulder took her in his arms anyway.

“Daddy no!” Emily said kicking the air.

“So, what do you think if we stay on the couch a little and watch _The Teletubbies_? I recorded them on tape” Mulder said and Emily nodded. She then fell asleep and Mulder carried her in his bed.

“Baby’s sleeping” Mulder said sitting next to Scully, just were Emily was sitting.

“You’re the best daddy” Scully said kissing him on his lips.

“Guys ew” Charlie said and Mulder and Scully looked at him shocked.

“I’m fooling you, I was imitating Bill” Charlie said laughing.

“Dana and Charlie, could you come with me to the cemetery later?” Margaret asked, she was a bit shy asking this in front of the entire family.

“Margaret I can come too, there is no problem” Abby said.

“Yeah, same for me” Mulder added.

So, when Emily woke up they went to the cemetery. A single tear ran down Margaret’s cheek and Mulder taught Emily to kiss her hand first and the placing it on the grave.

“Will my kiss reach auntie Missy in heaven?” Emily asked.

“Of course, honey” Mulder answered and the kissed her cheek.

When they went back home, Mulder and Scully kissed under the mistletoe and Emily and uncle Charlie cuddled for the first time.

“Uncle Charlie do you know that sometimes mommy calls daddy _daddy_? But he’s not her daddy” she said. She was serious but Charlie burst out laughing and, with Emily still in his arms, went to Mulder and Scully.

“Your child is really smart by the way” Charlie said laughing.

“What has she said?” Scully asked smiling to him.

“She said that you call Mulder _daddy_ sometimes” and he laughed again. Thanks God, Margaret and Teena didn’t hear him.

“Are you still fooling us?” Mulder asked.

“Not this time” Charlie answered laughing.

“Next time we’ll do it when she’s not here” Scully said laughing and kissed Mulder’s cheek.

“Do what?” Emily asked sitting on her dad’s lap.

“Ehm…coloring” Mulder answered.

“And why do you want to color without me?” Emily asked, she was a little sad.

“Don’t worry, what do you think if we color now?” Mulder asked and Emily nodded. “C’mon go and take a paper and some colors” Mulder said and she ran in the living room.

“Can you draw me a flower, daddy?” Emily asked.

“Of course, daddy’s love” Mulder replied.

They colored for the rest of the day and every draw she did, she gave it to her mom and to her grandmas.

“Thanks a lot baby, you’re the best daughter in the world” Scully said hugging her and showering her with sweet kisses.

They had dinner together with lunch leftovers and while the kids where watching _The Story of Santa Claus_ on TV in the living room but Emily went to her mom for a while.

“Mommy can you give me the pacifier now? I’ve been good today” Emily asked. She was praying her with her big blue eyes and her chubby little hands. How could Scully say _no_ to a such adorable baby? But Mulder and Scully were trying to limit the time with the pacifier because she was getting older. Scully looked at the clock on the wall and the looked at Mulder.

“What do we do?” Scully asked and Mulder looked at the clock too, it was nine p.m. though.

“For me it’s ok” Mulder said and Emily ran to her parents’ bedroom and took the pacifier from the drawer, she really needed it. Needless to say that she fell asleep 20 minutes later.

“Emily fell asleep” John said.

“I’m coming” Mulder said back and he sat with them on the couch.

“Uncle, when will you and auntie Dana give us another cousin?” John asked.

“I don’t know, but I can say that we’re trying” Mulder answered caressing his head.

“Uncle, why didn’t Emily live with you when she was younger?” Daniel asked.

It was the million-dollar question but Mulder knew how to handle it. He and Scully had decided what to say if someone ever asked this question.

“Buddy let me explain you this. When Emily was younger she couldn’t stay with us, therefore we asked to some people to take care of her” Mulder answered rubbing Emily’s back.

“And why couldn’t you take care of her?” John asked.

“You know what mine and aunt Dana’s job is, right?” 

“Yeah, you both are FBI Special Agents” Daniel answered.

“Right. Well our work is a dangerous one and keeping her with us wasn’t really safe but now everything is alright” Mulder replied.

“Auntie Dana didn’t look like a pregnant woman” Daniel stated.

“This because you saw her rarely when she was pregnant with Emily” Mulder said.

“Uncle can you promise us that if something happened to you, Emily would stay with our parents or grandma Margaret? I don’t want uncle Bill to adopt her because if she lived in California with him then we wouldn’t see her everyday like now!” John said. His voice was shaky, big eyes and much more hope and innocence.

“Of course, sweetie” Mulder replied hugging him and John hugged Emily.

“I really love Emily” John said kissing his cousin’s head.

“I love her more than you” Daniel stated.

“That’s not true!” John said raising his voice a little.

“Hey kids, you both love her the same way” Mulder said placing his arms on their shoulders.

“Uncle Fox, why does your mom live far away?” John asked.

“She lives far away because I had lived in Chilmark before coming here in Washington” Mulder answered.

“And how did you meet auntie Dana?” Daniel asked and Mulder started to tell their love story.

“Uncle Fox, can we see that album full of photos?” John asked pointing at it.

“Of course!” Mulder said. John took it and started to look at it.

“When did you take this photo?” Daniel asked.

“Six years ago, on our first case. She was so beautiful that day” Mulder answered.

“This is my favorite Christmas Day so far!” John stated.

“Why?” Mulder asked.

“Because Emily is here with us” John answered.

“She’s really lucky to have such lovely cousins like you” Mulder said caressing and kissing Emily’s head.

“We’re really happy that you and auntie Dana got married” Daniel said.

“You’re our favorite uncle” John added.

“Really?” Mulder asked.

“Yes. You bring us to the playground, you play baseball with us and together we watch movies” John replied.

“Uncle, who is that little girl?” Daniel asked.

“She’s my younger sister Samantha” Mulder replied and, in that moment, Emily woke up.

“I want mommy” Emily said, actually it wasn’t clear what she said because she had the pacifier in her mouth.

“Now we go to mommy” Mulder said and they stood up.

“Can you come back here later?” John asked.

“Yeah” Mulder replied.

“My baby is here” Scully said and she took Emily in her arms.

“Cuddles” Emily said, placed her head in the crock of her mom’s neck and Scully showered her with soft kisses.

“Guys it’s been a great day, thanks for everything and especially thanks to my big sister Dana, who is a fantastic cook” Charlie said and placed a kiss on his sister’s cheek. Then he got up and collected his things.

“Are you leaving?” Scully asked perplexed.

“Yes, it’s a bit late and tomorrow morning we’re going to our parents’ house and they are morning people” Abby replied.

“Mom do you want to stay here or do you want to come with us?” Charlie asked.

“If it’s not a problem, I’d like to stay here to chat a little more with Teena” Margaret answered.

“The same for me” Teena said.

“No problem for us” Charlie said.

“Neither for us” Scully added.

“Kids it’s time to go home” Abby said collecting their coats.

“Mama can we stay here a little more?” Daniel asked praying her with his hands.

“No, it’s late. We gotta go” Abby replied.

“Please mama” John whined.

“Buddies it’s time to go. We’re seeing uncles and Emily next week for New Year’s Eve, don’t worry” Charlie said.

“Alright” they said and gave up.

“Goodbye little Emily, have a good sleep” Daniel said kissing her goodnight.

“Good night little cousin” John said kissing her.

“Good night kids. Love you to the moon and back” Scully said kissing them goodbye.

When they went away, Scully tucked Emily in her bed while Mulder was washing the dishes.

“Mrs. Scully when you want to go home come to us, we’ll be watching a movie” Mulder said.

“Thank you, Fox” Margaret said and then he went in his bedroom.

“He lets you call him _Fox_?” Teena asked perplexed.

“Actually, he presented himself as _Mulder_ but the first time I saw him I had a cute impression about him. Dana was in coma and he was really sad, so calling him by his surname sounded cold and distant” Margaret answered.

“Yeah I remember, hard times for our kids. It breaks my heart seeing them in pain. When Fox and Dana broke up for that brief week, I didn’t recognize my son anymore. He was so sad, he ate nothing and always cried” Teena said.

“The same for Dana, thanks God they fixed everything and now they are the happiest people on Earth” Margaret replied.

“Right, I’m grateful for their relationship everyday and it comforts me knowing that he has someone at home when he comes back from work” Teena said.

“We’re lucky” Margaret said.

“Merry Christmas Margaret”

“Merry Christmas Teena, cheers” and they drank their last glass of wine.


	30. "Will mommy feel better?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little long but I hope you will like it anyway

31st December 1998/1st January 1999

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy new year!” everybody yelled and _Auld Lang Syne_ could be heard on TV. It was New Year’s Eve and the family reunited at Margaret’s house.

“Happy new year, I love you baby” Mulder said taking Scully’s head in his hands and kissed her with passion.

“Happy new year to you too” she said back.

“I want the kiss too” Emily said so Mulder took her in his arms.

“We love you so much” both parents said showering her with kisses.

2nd January 1999

“Emmy, I have to go away and I’m staying in New York for some days for work. Will you be good for daddy?” Scully said caressing her chubby hands. The three were on the couch, Emily on Mulder’s lap and hearing her mom’s words, she understood that her mother wouldn’t have been at home for just a few days but to her sounded like an eternity.

“Why do you always have to leave?” Emily started to cry leaning on Mulder’s chest.

“Snuggle-bunny don’t react like this, mommy is coming home in some days” Mulder said rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. Emily cried louder and started to punch Mulder’s chest.

“Emmy I just have to find the delinquent and then I’ll come home to you and daddy but please don’t do like this because when you cry I’m really sad” Scully said with shaking voice and kissed her daughter’s temple. Then Emily fell asleep in Mulder’s arms, so they started a deep conversation.

“It breaks my heart seeing her like this because it’s only my fault” Scully said and she started to cry.

“Honey don’t do it like this, everything will be ok. You’re a good and a smart Special Agent, you will make it” Mulder replied placing his arm on Scully’s shoulders and kissed her temple.

“It’s really hard though. What if I die? It would have ruined your life and hers” Scully said.

“Dana you don’t have to worry, and if things get dangerous you call me and I’ll come to New York. You know I’d follow you to the moon” Mulder said back.

“That’s why I married you” - Scully replied kissing him - “can we go to bed? I’m a little tired. And bring Emily too, I need her close to me”

Emily passed the night in her mom’s arms, clinging to her hair and t-shirt. The awakening wasn’t the best, of course.

“Snuggle-bunny you have to eat a little. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day” Scully said pouring her the milk in her cup.

“I’m not hungry” Emily said back, her voice was really low.

“Emily you have to eat for taking your medicine” Scully replied and, in that moment, Mulder entered in the kitchen.

“What’s happening here?” Mulder asked.

“Daddyyy” Emily yelled and she ran on his lap.

“Mulder tell her that she has to eat something for breakfast” Scully said.

“Emily don’t get mommy mad” Mulder said.

“Mommy are you going with someone to New York?” Emily asked.

“Yes, with a good-looking man. Let’s hope she doesn’t fall in love with him” Mulder answered instead of her.

“Silly, the only man I love is you” – Scully said kissing Mulder’s head and then checked her watch – “Emmy now I have to go, be good for daddy” she said kissing her daughter’s forehead.

“Mommy I love you” Emily said sobbing and clinging to her mom’s body.

“I love you too baby” Scully replied with a shaky voice and held her tight.

“Bye love of my life, call me when you get to New York” Mulder said kissing her. When Scully went away, Mulder and Emily got ready for nursery school.

When they got to nursery school, Emily felt lost, one of her favorites people in the world was kilometers away.

“Daddy can you stay here a little bit?” she asked crying.

“Honey, I can’t stay here a lot because I have to go to work. If you want I can pick you up earlier today but we don’t have to tell it to mommy” Mulder answered chuckling.

“Daddy I want mommy” Emily said crying.

“Emmy look what I’ve got here” he said showing her the stuffed bunny and she kept it close to her body.

“I miss mommy a lot” Emily said crying and placing her head on her dad’s shoulder.

“Snuggle-bunny, mommy is coming home in some days” – Mulder said kissing her temple and wiping her tears away – “Emmy would you like going to the zoo this afternoon?” Mulder asked and Emily nodded silently.

 

“Daddy can we go home? I don’t want to stay here” Emily said sobbing and Mulder hesitated for a while.

“Alright” he said then and they went to her teacher to explain the situation.

“Honey would you like to go to the indoor swimming pool this morning? Maybe then we can have pizza for lunch” Mulder proposed placing her in her car seat.

“Yeah daddy” Emily yelled.

“C’mon let’s go home and wear our swimsuits” Mulder said.

 

9:29 a.m.

“C’mon honey, dive in! I’m here and my arms are wide open” Mulder said, he was already in the water.

“Daddy I’m afraid” Emily replied putting her little feet in the warm water.

“Honey, you have nothing to be afraid of. This pool is like grandma’s one. You don’t have to be scared if I’m here with you” he said and she dived in her dad’s strong arms.

“Daddy why aren’t there any children today?” Emily asked playing with her dad’s wet hair.

“Because they’re all at nursery school” Mulder answered chuckling.

They swam a little more and in a blink of an eye it was already lunch time.

“Daddy I’m hungry” Emily said.

“Ok, now we’ll have a shower because we smell of chlorine and then we’ll go to a pizza place” Mulder said. They had a shower, he dried her hair and then they went to eat pizza.

“Daddy why is your hair still wet?” Emily asked eating her slice of pizza.

“Because I had no time to dry it plus you were hungry, also I have my Yankees’ cap” Mulder replied.

“Daddy can we call mommy?” Emily asked.

“Well now mommy is working; would you mind if we call her after 4 p.m.?” Mulder asked. Scully would have become suspicious if Emily called her at midday.

“Alright. Daddy I love you so much” Emily said hugging him.

“You and mommy are my life” Mulder said hugging her so tight and kissed her forehead.

In the afternoon they should have visited the zoo but as they got home from the pizza place, they laid on the couch and fell asleep. Then Mulder woke up for a brief moment, realized they were sleeping on the couch, brought Emily in his bed and then he fell asleep again.

4:28 p.m.

“Emmy it’s time for a snack” Mulder asked and Emily slowly woke up.

“Yes daddy” and she clung to his boody.

“What would you like to eat?” Mulder asked.

“Daddy I want a sandwich with Nutella” Emily said and they went in the kitchen.

“Daddy can I stay here with you?” Emily asked.

“Of course, honey” he said kissing her forehead and then placed her on the counter.

“Boomer is sad because he misses mommy too” – Emily said with her mouth full of chocolate and then she went to him – “don’t worry, mommy is coming back in some days” she added and Mulder was positively shocked by Emily’s words. She was trying to reassure everyone while she was sad, she got it from Scully for sure.

When they finished eating, Mulder put some music on and they started to dance, he was trying to make her think something else and not to her mother.

“Emmy dance with me!” Mulder said dancing Spice Girls’ _Wannabe_ and she started to dance.

An hour later, Mulder gave Emily a hot bubble bath and when they finished, he had a shower.

“Snuggle-bunny, while daddy is having a shower can you tell me a story?” Mulder asked and Emily, sat on her parents’ bed, invented a story.

After dinner they were watching _Teletubbies_ on TV and Emily remembered something.

“Daddy we haven’t been at the zoo today!” Emily said, she was on the verge of the tears, after all she suppressed her tears for the entire day and she was really tired. Perfect combo.

“Don’t worry honey, we’ll go there another day” Mulder replied hugging her.

“Daddy can I sleep you tonight? I’m scared of the dark” Emily said crying.

“I could never leave you alone in a moment like this” Mulder said showering her with soft kisses, he knew it wasn’t just about the dark.

Just a second before falling asleep, Emily remembered about the person who was kilometers away.

“Daddy I miss mommy” Emily confessed crying and leaning to his chest.

“I know honey, I miss her too but she’s coming back in some days. Don’t worry” Mulder said but Emily didn’t stop crying so he took her in his arms and rocked her a little. After one hour and a half Emily fell asleep and in that moment the phone rang.

“Hey home girl” Mulder said.

“I miss you so much, I’m in an empty bed and I’ve just ordered two pillows and a cheeseburger” Scully said back.

“I know that when you eat so much it’s because you want to fill a hole in your heart” Mulder said while rubbing Emily’s back, she was sucking noisily her pacifier and didn’t loose the grip on Mulder’s Knicks’ t-shirt.

“Yes Mulder, it’s hard working without you and it’s even worse waking up without you and the snuggle-bunny close to me” Scully replied sobbing.

“Hang in there honey, just a few days and you’ll come home to me and the little girl close to me” – Mulder said firmly – “but now tell me, how is working with Ritter?”

“Actually it’s good, he brought me to a cool Italian restaurant and now he calls me Dana” Scully said eating her burger.

“Dana?! Italian restaurant?! These are our things” he said shocked.

“Jealous, are you?” Scully replied chuckling.

“No I mean, you are my wif-” Mulder said but Scully interrupted him.

“Hey! I let him call me _Dana_ which, after all, it’s my name. And let me remind you that there’s a sexy mom at Emily’s nursery school and she calls you _Fox_ multiplying the _x_ ” Scully replied.

“Who? Angelique?” Mulder asked sarcastically and he was laughing scratching his belly.

“Yes! Anyway, when I’ll be at home again we’ll have so much sex that you won’t be able to walk again” Scully stated.

“Honey I already love the idea but don’t say these things because our innocent little daughter is here” – he said looking at her – “who is awake right now. Snuggle-bunny mommy is on the line” he then said and Emily’s eyes brightened.

“Mommy I miss you” Emily said sobbing.

“Honey I miss you too but I’m coming home in some days” Scully said back.

“Mommy can’t you come home now?” Emily asked.

“Love of my life, if it were for me I would come home right now but my boss gave me this case” Scully answered but Emily kept on crying so Scully started to sing a song that she knew she would have calmed her daughter.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_ ” – while she was singing Emily calmed down and was sucking her pacifier peacefully – “honey do you know that I’ve already gotten you a present?” 

“Really mommy?” Emily asked wiping her tears away.

“Yes, I hope you’ll like it. Honey what have you done today with daddy?” Scully asked.

“We’ve been at the pool and we’ve danced” Emily answered.

“He’s the best daddy in the world, isn’t him?”

“Yes, he misses you a lot” Emily said.

“Really? Has he said you that?” Scully asked.

“He was a bit sad this morning when you left” Emily replied.

“Tell him that I’ve gotten him a present” Scully said.

“Daddy, mommy has a present for you” Emily said to Mulder.

“Emmy give me the phone” – Mulder stated and Emily gave it him – “what have you gotten me?” Mulder asked chuckling.

“It starts with _b_ and it ends with _b_. Little hint: it’s done with my mouth” she replied chuckling.

“I can’t wait to have you here close to me. Good night love of my life” Mulder said.

“Good night, give the snuggle-bunny a kiss for me” she replied and the phone call ended.

“Daddy my belly hurts” Emily said.

“Why baby?” Mulder asked.

“I don’t know” Emily answered crying.

“I know why it hurts” and he hugged his daughter, rocked her a little in his arms and she fell asleep so fast. Mulder didn’t sleep that night, he couldn’t. Emily slept on top of her dad’s body and he rubbed her back and caressed her head. Emily, in her sleep, asked for Scully and Mulder felt useless.

“Wish I could do something for you baby. You are my life, I’m nothing without you and mommy” Mulder whispered and kissed her head.

Some days later Mulder got a sad phone call.

“Mulder could you come to New York?” Agent Ritter asked.

“Has something happened?” Mulder asked back.

“Scully is in the surgery room” Ritter answered.

“Is it a fucking joke?!” Mulder yelled, the entire city of Washington could hear him. For a moment Agent Ritter was scared to reply.

“Agent Ritter tell me what fucking has happened to my wife” and after hearing this Agent Ritter was even more scared but stuttering he started to explain.

“S-s-she has got a b-b-bullet in her stomach” Ritter replied.

“And how it got there?” Mulder asked kicking the bin in the street.

“B-b-by mistake, I shot to her instead of s-s-shooting to Fenning” Ritter replied.

“I’m coming to New York with our daughter and Dana’s family” Mulder replied and closed the phone call.

Mulder went home prepared a bag for him and Emily and then went to her nursery school to collect her. 

“Miss Johnson, I know it’s the middle of the morning but I should collect Emily, we’re going to New York” he said.

“Of course, what happened?” Emily’s teacher asked.

“My wife, Emily’s mom, has been shot while she was working and now she’s in hospital” Mulder answered trying to keep calm.

“Oh my God, how is she now?” Miss Johnson asked.

“She’s in surgery room, great way to start the new year” Mulder said sarcastically.

“Emily, dad’s here” the teacher said and Mulder went to his daughter’s locker to take her things – her coat and her rucksack.

“Daddyyy” – and she jumped in his arms – “are we going to the pool again?” and Mulder swallowed the lump in his throat.

“We’re going to New York, to mommy” he replied.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because she’s at the hospital but she’ll be ok” and he kissed her cheek. They said goodbye to the teacher and went to the car.

“Grandma can you stay close to me in the car?” Emily asked, she was devastated.

“Of course baby” Margaret answered kissing her and placing her in the car seat. With them there were Charlie and his family but in another car.

 

When they got to New York they found out she was in intensive care. When Mulder saw Scully throw the window, his heart skipped a bit. For a moment he remembered when she was in intensive care when she had cancer. He started to cry and Charlie took him under his arms and tried to distract him. Abby took Emily and the boys and went in the waiting room, Emily started to play with some toys and the boys were just really calm, in the mood for nothing. And Margaret was left alone with a nurse. She didn’t talk, she just got there and prayed. Nights after they took turns, Abby took care of the kids and even Bill flew to New York for her sister. The first thing Scully saw when she woke again, a week later, was her crying mother surrounded by Charlie and Bill.

“Mom…” Scully said with all her strength.

“Baby” Margaret said back crying and hugging her. Finally, all the tension was leaving Margaret’s body.

“’ll call Mulder” Charlie said and went to look for a payphone.

 

“Hi, I’m Dana Scully’s husband. Where is she now?” Mulder asked to a nurse.

“She’s in room 170” the nurse replied and he ran to the room.

“Hi love of my life, how are you feeling?” Mulder asked.

“I’m confused but painkillers are doing their job” she replied trying to stand up to kiss him.

“Stay there” – he said kissing her – “does it hurt a lot?” he asked pointing her stomach.

“Just a little bit” she replied and now they kissed.

Abby entered in the room with Emily in her arms followed by the boys.

“Hey snuggle-bunny” and Scully extended her arms to hug her daughter.

“Mommy why are you here?” Emily asked.

“You see, a man hurt me a lot with his gun but now I’m ok” Scully replied.

“And where has he hurt you?” Emily asked.

“Here” and Scully pointed at her stomach. Emily’s parents, when she got hurt, taught her to kiss the sore part of her body and Emily did the same thing in this situation.

“Does it still hurt mommy?” Emily asked caressing her mom’s arm.

“Not anymore. Thank you, snuggle-bunny” Scully replied and held her tight.

“Thanks God someone watches over you while you’re working” Margaret said looking at Mulder and Scully.

“Aunt Dana are you ok now?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah don’t worry baby boy” Scully replied kissing his cheek.

“Aunt I’m a man now! And a man doesn’t need kisses” Daniel replied.

“I still remember when you were just a little adorable bundle. So adorable” Scully replied chuckling.

“Dani, I think that for today you can let aunt Dana kiss you” Charlie said caressing his son’s shoulder.

“Ok dad” and he hugged his aunt, then also John and Emily joined the hug.

“What about Ritter? Has he already showed up?” Mulder asked.

“Not yet” Scully replied.

“When I’ll see him, I swear that I’ll smash his face” Mulder replied.

“Mulder, I know that now you are very angry but I’m alive and I feel good” Scully replied taking his hand.

One hour later, the nurse arrived to medicate Scully’s stomach and telling that visiting hours were over.

“Scully I’ll call you tonight” – Mulder said kissing her forehead – “now rest, nightmare’s over”

“I love you” – Scully replied kissing him and then hugged Emily – “be good for daddy, snuggle-bunny” and kissed her puffy cheeks.

9:18 p.m.

“Daddy can I sleep with you?” Emily asked with the thumb in her mouth and her bunny under her arm.

“Of course, honey” – he said holding her close – “are you happy that mommy comes home tomorrow?” and Emily nodded. It was the first night that she could fall asleep so easily after Scully went to New York.

The day after they went to the hospital again but this time there was Ritter too. Seeing him in his wife’s room, Mulder stayed in the hall with his daughter in his arms and then Ritter went out the room.

“You’re a lucky man” Mulder said looking into Ritter’s eyes. Ritter could feel that Mulder was angry and then walked away. Mulder didn’t do anything beside talking to him because he didn’t want to scare Emily.

“Why is he a lucky man?” Emily asked playing with her dad’s hair.

“Because if he would have hurt mommy a little more, I would have been even more angrier” Mulder replied.

“Mommy this is my drawing for you, to make you feel better” and Emily handed her the paper.

“I didn’t know we have an artist in our house. It’s beautiful Emily and we’ll put it on the fridge” Scully replied.

“Scully I brought you a dress, I feared that jeans could hurt you” Mulder said and gave her the dress.

“Thanks a lot, you’re adorable” Scully replied kissing him.

“Emmy, how much are you happy that mommy is coming home?” Mulder asked and Emily opened her arms as much as she could.

“Mommy can you seat near to me in the car?” Emily asked playing with Scully’s hair.

“Of course baby” and kissed her forehead.

“Mommy in your arms” Emily said extending her arms in Scully’s direction.

“Emmy, mommy can’t take you in her arms because she has to recover fully but when she’ll be completely recovered then she’ll take you in her arms whenever you want” Mulder replied taking Emily in his arms.

When they left New York, Emily was determinate to stay awake just to listen adult conversations but fell asleep immediately with her mom’s hand in hers and pacifier in her mouth.

“Scully is everything ok there? If you’re not ok, tell me and I’ll stop somewhere” Mulder said looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

“Everything’s alright, don’t worry. I’ll sleep too if you don’t mind, I’m a little tired” Scully replied.

“Of course honey, you deserve some sleep” Mulder said. 

When they got home again, Mulder took the suitcases and Margaret took Emily in her arms.

“Granny, where are we?” Emily asked in her sleep.

“Honey we’re home and now go upstairs to finish our nap” Margaret replied.

“Will John and Dani come here to play with me?” Emily asked.

“Maybe then I’ll call uncle Charlie and I’ll ask him if they want to come or not, but before we have to ask to mommy” Margaret replied kissing her granddaughter’s forehead.

Obviously, Scully couldn’t say _no_. Her mother obliged her to stay on the couch while she was doing the laundry and Mulder was preparing the dinner.

“Snuggle-bunny, it’s dinner time” Mulder said in a sweet way and Emily clung to her dad’s body.

At dinner Emily was particularly clingy and, even though she had her own chair, she wanted to stay on her dad’s lap.

“Open your mouth” Mulder said feeding her.

“Daddy now it’s my turn” – Emily took her fork and forked the fish – “daddy open your mouth”

“Isn’t she adorable?” Margaret said smiling.

“Emmy, Joe and Dani are coming for the dessert, are you happy?” Scully asked but she already knew her daughter’s answer.

“Yay! Mommy can I show them my new Lego set later?” Emily asked.

“Yeah sure” and she passed her hand in her daughter’s hair.

A few moments later the doorbell rang and Emily went at the door, she was so excited.

“Hi Emmy” her cousins said and they hugged her.

They passed a great night with the family and when they were falling asleep, Mulder and Scully had a deep conversation.

“You know Mulder, I’ve seen death right in front of me and in that moment, I couldn’t stop thinking about you and Emily, what I would have left behind. It was the first time that I was afraid to die. I would have ruined yours and Emily’s life forever” Scully said.

“I couldn’t stop thinking of you and I want you to know that we’re raising a strong little girl but at the same time sweet and this it’s just because of you” Mulder said kissing his wife’s temple.

“Mulder, I’ve thought a lot about this and ours is a risky job and if I died, I would like that you married another woman” Scully said.

“Scully don’t start with this, I was close to lose you forever and now the only thing that I want to do is holding you tight and not letting you go” Mulder said, kissed her and then they fell asleep.


	31. St. Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little long - sorry - and happy Ferragosto to my Italian readers! See the end of the chapter for more!

“Good morning and happy Valentine’s day” he said with his raspy morning voice, he gave her a kiss trying to wake her and she grunted in his sleep.

“Mmm I love you” and she kissed him back.

“I want everything to be perfect tonight” Mulder said getting her closed to his body and he made her feel the _presence_.

“You’re just the best hubby in the world” she replied. Mulder started to kiss her with passion, he then kissed her neck and caressed her perfect breast.

“Mulder, I want it too but it’s not safe. The door is open and the baby could come here like now, you know that she wants cuddles in the morning” Scully replied trying to dull his erection and Mulder put his lower lip out, just like Emily did sometimes.

“I swear that tonight I am completely yours. No kid or telephone, just our bodies” Scully said kissing him. In that moment Emily entered in her bedroom and sat between her favorite people.

“Good morning my love, have you slept well?” Mulder asked kissing her daughter’s forehead.

“Yeah daddy, would you like to be my Valentine today?” Emily asked playing with his hair.

“Of course baby but you have to ask it to mommy too, though” Mulder answered.

Scully looked at this cute scene, passed her hand in Emily’s hair and rested her head on Mulder’s chest. Emily then put her thumb in her mouth and Scully started to caress her daughter’s back.

After this cute moment, they went in the living room and Mulder was covering his wife’s eyes and Emily’s, there was a surprise for them.

“These are for you, you deserve them all” – Mulder said kissing her. Scully was visibly touched and cried nosily – “honey, don’t you like them?”

“They’re beautiful. You’re the man I’ve always prayed for” – she replied and kissed him – “Mulder they are so many. Do we still have money in our bank account?” she asked laughing.

“70 red roses, 10 for each year passed together. Nothing is too expensive for you. I thank everyday the men that sent you to spy me, we’ve achieved so much in these years” – and she hugged her – “and then 40 red roses for my little baby, 10 for each year of your life” Mulder said kissing his daughter’s cheek.

“The best daddy and the best husband in the world” Scully said kissing him.

“You, our baby and my mom are the only women in my life” Mulder replied.

“Daddy can we watch cartoons right now?” Emily asked placing her head in the crock of her dad’s neck.

“Sure baby” Mulder said and turned the TV on and they watched _The Teletubbies_. The funny thing that Emily adopted a little bit of British accent on some words because of _The Teletubbies_.

“Breakfast is ready” Scully said bringing them pancakes.

“Mommy they are fantastic” Emily said eating her breakfast.

“Do you like also strawberries and banana?” Scully asked and Emily nodded.

After breakfast, Mulder went out for a quick run, Emily played with her toys in the living room and Scully had an interesting conversation at the phone with a woman.

“Mulder’s phone” Scully said.

“ _Good morning, I’m Agent White, don’t know if you remember me but is Mulder there?_ ” she asked.

“No, why are you looking for him?” Scully asked.

“ _Could you tell him to call me when he’s back?_ ” Agent White asked.

“Yeah sure” Scully replied, she was still annoyed thinking about that night. When Mulder came back, Scully didn’t tell him about the phone call.

6:29 p.m.

“Honey I give Emily a bath, do I have to prepare her overnight bag?” Mulder asked.

“Yes, now I call my mom and I ask her if Emmy can sleep at her house tonight” Scully replied.

As always, while having a bath, dad and daughter had a deep conversation-

“Daddy why your daddy isn’t here anymore?” Emily asked while Mulder washed her hair.

“Because he died when you were really little and you didn’t get the chance to meet him” Mulder replied.

“But did he love me?” Emily asked. Tough question, especially because he didn’t even know about her existence. And Emily’s biggest fear was not being loved.

“Of course baby” – Mulder said hugging her, getting wet – “Emmy, everybody in this family love you. You don’t have to worry” Mulder said kissing her forehead. “You know Emmy, one day I’ll call my cousin, she’s always been like a bigger sister to me”

“When will I meet her?” Emily asked.

“Maybe in some weeks, we have to tell it to mommy too” Mulder replied.

“What’s her name?” the little girl asked.

“Patricia” Mulder replied.

“Does mommy know her?” Emily asked.

“More or less, she saw her at our wedding but-” and Emily interrupted him.

“Daddy can we go to Karen one day?” Emily asked.

“Who’s Karen?” Mulder asked back.

“My babysitter from San Diedo” Emily replied.

“Honey it’s _Diego_ not _Diedo_ ” – he said chuckling – “do you miss her?”

“Yes, she brought me to the beach with her friends” Emily replied.

“And do you remember her surname as well?” Mulder asked.

“Uhm…Williams!” Emily replied smiling.

“I promise you that someday we’ll go there and we’ll look for her” he said kissing her forehead.

“Daddy can we watch _Toy Story_ tonight?” Emily asked.

“By the way honey, tonight you’re staying at grandma’s house because mommy and I are going out” Mulder replied.

“Why?” Emily asked.

“Because today is St. Valentine’s day and mommy and I want to celebrate our love” Mulder replied.

“Wasn’t I your love?” Emily asked pouting and with tears filling her eyes.

“Of course and you’ll always be, but tonight it’s only for adults” Mulder replied taking her in his arms and dressing her with her pink robe. He then placed her on the counter and started the hairdryer.

“You’re better than mommy at this, she always hurts me” Emily said.

“Don’t tell it to mommy” Mulder said back laughing and then noticed that she couldn’t keep her eyes open.

“Honey are you sleepy?” – Mulder asked and Emily nodded – “hold on, we’ve almost finished” Mulder said. He dressed her with her pajamas and then rocked her a little while Scully was preparing herself for a big night.

“Daddy I’m hot” she said. In fact, her chicks were red so Mulder kissed her forehead.

“You know honey, for me you’re running a fever. Now we go to mommy, you know she’s a pro at these things” Mulder said and they went in their bedroom – where Scully was still undressed and with only her underwear on.

“Scully, for me Emily is running a fever. She’s burning” Mulder said handing her the baby and Scully kissed her daughter’s forehead to feel how hot it was.

“Mulder could you take Tylenol from the cabinet in the bathroom, please?” Scully asked while she was rocking her daughter in her arms.

“Later you’ll feel better” Scully whispered kissing her daughter’s head.

After she took the medicine, Scully tucked her in their bed and Emily fell asleep so fast.

“Hot panties what do we do? If you want I can call the restaurant and cancel our reservation” Mulder said.

“I don’t know what to do either, it’s been two months we haven’t passed a night just us two. Now I call my mother, she will know what’s the best thing to do. And don’t call me _hot panties_ ” she said taking her mobile phone.

“Ok” – he replied laughing – “while you’re talking with your mom, I stay here with the baby” Mulder said laying down on the bed and caressed his daughter’s back. Scully went in the living room and took the phone.

“Hi mom, it’s me. Emily is running a fever and I don’t know if Mulder and I should go out tonight. Tell me what to do” Scully said with shaking voice.

“ _Dana tonight I’ll take care of Emily while you and Mulder have fun. What was your plan?_ ” Margaret asked.

“A night at the Four Seasons” Scully replied.

“ _Dana you must go_ ” Margaret said.

“Are you sure? Emily is a Miss Cranky Pants when she’s sick” Scully said back.

“When it comes down to this you keep forgetting that your brothers were a little annoying when they were sick” Margaret replied chuckling.

“Thanks mom, you’re the best. See you in a half an hour” and Scully closed the phone call and went in her bedroom again.

“Mulder go and shave” Scully said.

“No ma’am” he replied.

“Excuse me?”

“I won’t shave” he said.

“Please, do it for your wife” Scully replied kissing him.

“Ok but just because you’re cute, lucky the man that married you. Happy wife, happy life” he said hugging her and scratching her with his beard.

“Mulder please stop” Scully said laughing and he started to tickle her. The noise and the bed moving woke Emily and she started to cry because she didn’t know what was happening. She saw Mulder on top of Scully, his hands on her ribs. Was he hurting her? Or it was all a joke?

“Honey we’re really sorry to have disturbed you” – Mulder said taking Emily in his arm – “we were just joking” and kissed her forehead.

Then Mulder and Scully prepared themselves for the big night and in that moment, Margaret arrived.

“Grandma is here” Margaret said stepping in her daughter’s apartment.

“Thank you mom for helping us” Scully said hugging her mom.

“Where is Fox right now?” she asked.

“He’s shaving” she answered chuckling.

“What about Emily?” Margaret asked.

“She’s resting in our bedroom. Here’s her pacifier and the t-shirt” Scully said and Emily entered in the living room.

“Here’s my baby” Margaret said, took her in her arms and showered with sweet kisses.

“Grandma I missed you” Emily said hiding her pretty face in Margaret’s neck.

“Scully are you ready?” Mulder shouted, he was in their bedroom.

“Yes” and he went in the living room.

“You’re the most beautiful girl in the world” Mulder said hugging her from behind.

“Aww you’re too cute” and she kissed him.

“I love you, I’d die for you” – he said kissing her cheek – “Mrs. Scully thanks for giving birth to this lady” he then added showing the best smile.

That night they talked about everything, from their first crush to the most painful moment of their lives, and for Scully it had arrived the moment of being completely honest with Mulder.

“Mulder do you remember Agent White?” – and he nodded – “well, this morning she has called, she wanted to spend this day with you”

“That woman is psychopathic” he replied eating his cheesecake.

“You weren’t thinking the same thing that night” Scully said drinking his red wine.

“Listen love, she did everything. That night I just wanted to watch TV” Mulder said back smiling to his wife.

“What if Phoebe Green came back from England?” Scully asked.

“Is this trick or something? I wouldn’t give her the chance to come back in my live, the person I want to grow old with is you. Only you” – he answered caressing her hand – “I know that you told me _no gift_ this year but I saw a cute little something in the shop window and I couldn’t resist” he said handing her the box.

“Mulder! These earrings are beautiful. I love you” and she kissed him.

“I will give you mine later in the hotel, we can’t open it now” she said with a naughty look.

“Can’t wait” he replied.

“Mulder have you ever thought how our lives would have been if we never met?” Scully asked.

“Probably now I’d be in prison because I would have tried to enter in the Area 51. What about you?” he replied chuckling.

“If I listened to my parents, now I’d be a doctor. Thanks God I’ve decided to join the FBI, then someone assigned me to assist a brilliant Special Agent and then I fell in love with him” Scully said feeding him with her Red Velvet cake.

 

The Mulders’ apartment

“Grandma I’m hungry” Emily said. When Margaret heard her granddaughter saying those words, her eyes brightened.

“What would you like to eat?” Margaret asked smiling. He also took her in her arms and they went in the kitchen.

“I want a sandwich with jam, like mommy make them” Emily replied placing her head in her grandma’s crock of the neck.

Meanwhile Mulder and Scully were going in their hotel room. When they stepped out of the elevator, Mulder took Scully in his arms and she was kissing him all over his face.

When they stepped in the room, Mulder turned on the radio and they danced slowly on _Fly Me to the Moon_ , the same song they danced at their wedding. Scully placed her head on his chest and he had his hand on her bottom.

“Scully, thanks for everything you do every day. You have the most difficult job, sometimes you stay awake all night but at the same time I think that it’s the best job in the world” Mulder said kissing her forehead.

“Mulder we’ve been working together for the last seven years now…” and she was about to tell him something else but Mulder interrupted her.

“You got me wrong, the best job in the world is being a parent. You know, Emily and I share a strong bond but at the end of the day she always wants yours arms, nothing can beat mommy” he said.

“Mulder we’re a great team, without you it would be more difficult” she replied kissing him. And while they were kissing, the radio passed _Sexual Healing_ and something rose in their bodies.

“Scully you drive me crazy” Mulder said caressing her buttocks. Then they laid down on the bed, they just had to start, music and slow dancing had already done a great part. Mulder took off his tight trousers and then his black Armani underwear.

“Love, can you help me with my dress?” she asked.

“At your service” he replied and unzipped her bordeaux dress. He took off her bra and then her wet panties too.

“Before we make love, I’d like to give you this” Mulder said taking a cd that he had put on the drawer.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“It’s a compilation, I made it for you” he replied. There were only love songs, songs that reminded him of her. He went to the radio and turned the music on.

“Dana you’re fantastic” Mulder said while entering.

“I could say the same thing about you” Scully replied caressing his butt so Mulder pushed harder, deeper and quicker.

“Dana…” he panted.

“Fox please, go on like this” she said with short breath.

A quarter hour later they came when the song said _till now I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you, and now it chills me to the bone_ and they both thought it was the perfect ending of their love making.

“We did 15 minutes!” Scully said looking at the clock on the wall.

“Who doesn’t need Viagra raise his hand” Mulder yelled and high-fived Scully.

“We got stamina” Scully said kissing him.

“Experts say that 13 minutes is the best” Mulder said back.

“I love when you act like if you studied at Oxford” – she replied joking – “Mulder I have to confess you something” she added then.

“What love?” Mulder asked while sucking at her neck.

“I made a reservation for you for prostate exam” Scully replied, knowing that Mulder would have gotten mad.

“Yeah I believe that” he said still sucking at her neck.

“It’s the truth” she replied.

“You what?!” Mulder asked perplexed.

“Mulder you’re almost 40” she replied.

“First of all, I’m still 37 and Scully, I feel good. You don’t have to worry” Mulder said.

“I know but it’s just a check-up” Scully said.

“Do we have to talk about it now? We were having so much fun” Mulder said back.

“It’s right, sorry” she replied kissing him.

“I love you so much and then you don’t have to worry, my wife is a medical doctor” he said chuckling.

“And is she a good doctor?” Scully asked.

“Yes, especially with our daughter” – he answered kissing Scully – “have I told you that next week my mother is coming to Washington? She wants to pay a visit for your birthday”

“Really? Your mother is so caring, now I know whom you got it from” – she said kissing him and chuckling. She then stood up – “do you remember that at the restaurant I talked about a gift? Well it’s time to open it” she said taking it from the overnight bag.

The gift was an album full of photos of them, from the first cases to the domestic photos. There was a cute one that Scully took when Emily was running a fever and, after a sleepless night, she fell asleep in Mulder’s arms early in the morning.

But there was another album, a x rated one.

“I like what I see” Mulder said looking at the photos.

“Yes, and I was wearing the lace lingerie you got me” Scully replied kissing him.

“And then people ask me why I love you so much” he said hugging her.

In the middle of the night, Emily woke Margaret.

“Granny I can’t sleep” she said.

“Why?” Margaret asked.

“Granny do you think I’ll ever have a little brother?” she asked sucking her thumb.

“You know baby, the secret is being patient. One day mommy and daddy will give you a little brother” Margaret replied kissing her temple.

“Granny you smell like cookies” Emily said turning around and hugging her.

“Thanks and is it a good thing?” Margaret asked chuckling.

“Yes, because I like them” – she replied placing her head in Margaret’s crock of the neck – “Granny did you know that in the other house we have a water bed?” she asked chuckling.

“Really?” – and then Margaret took a look at the alarm on the night stand – “honey, it’s 3 in the morning. It’s time to sleep”

“Pacifier and t-shirt” Emily said, Margaret gave them to her and Emily started to play with her grandma’s hair. Needless to say, she fell asleep in less than two minutes.

 

“My mom is calling me. I hope nothing happened” Scully said.

“ _Hi Dana_ ” Margaret said through the phone.

“Mom, it’s 3 in the morning. Why have you called?” she asked, her heart was racing so fast.

“ _Nothing bad happened, just wanted to say that Emily feels better. I called you because I knew you were still awake_ ” Margaret replied chuckling.

“Thanks a lot mom. We love you” Scully said and closed the phone call.

“Scully if we had another baby, would you prefer having a girl or a boy?” Mulder asked.

“Don’t know. I’ve grew up with two brothers and a sister, I’m used to everything. What about you?” Scully said.

“I’d like to have another little girl but at the same time I’d like a little boy. Which name would you pick?” he asked.

“For a girl, I’ve always loved Mia, in Italian and Spanish it means _mine_. For a boy, Christopher. You?” 

“For a girl, Lily and for a boy, Michael” Mulder replied.

“These are all good names” Scully said.

“Fate will decide for us and it doesn’t matter the sex, it’s a miracle itself” Mulder said back.

“True…since when do you believe in miracles?” Scully asked chuckling.

“Scully it’s 3:30 in the morning, I don’t know anymore what I’m saying” Mulder answered laughing. He then closed his eyes placing his head in Scully’s neck.

“Awww my boy is sleepy” Scully said kissing his forehead and caressing his nape.

“I love you so much. Good night my love” he said babbling, he was already drooling on his bare chest.

“Love you too baby” she replied and started to caress her husband’s bare back.

Around 5 in the morning Mulder woke up for a little bit.

“Honey are you still awake?” Mulder asked yawning and then closed his eyes again, that lamp was so annoying for him.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so I flipped through our album” she replied taking a deep breath.

“Why can’t you sleep? Tell me” and he was determinate to stay awake and be there for her but at the same time he was so tired and wanted to close his eyes.

“I don’t know, I go out for a minute” Scully said wearing his suit jacket and secretly she took a cigarette out of her purse. Then Mulder followed her.

“Why are you here? Is that a cigarette?” Mulder asked caressing her bottom and taking the cigarette in his fingers.

“I don’t know” she answered smoking from his fingers.

“We’re a team. Tell me which thoughts are crossing your mind” Mulder said.

“Emmy is growing too fast and we can’t help it” she said back.

“Well it’s a good thing that she grows up but I got what you meant. I swear it was the day before yesterday that we brought her home for the first time” he replied looking at the breathtaking view from their 9th floor hotel room.

“And in a blink of an eye she will go to elementary school and things will change forever. I’m not ready” Scully said and a single tear ran down her cold cheek.

“Don’t think about that. Our baby is still four and I swear that the first thing I’ll do as we go back home will be cuddling with her” Mulder replied.

“True” she said smiling and taking the cigarette from Mulder’s hands, taking a last drag out of the cigarette.

“Can we go in bed again? You know, three _amigos_ down here are getting freezing” he said chuckling pointing down at his underwear.

“C’mon let’s go back to bed. I’ll warm them up” she said hugging him from behind.

“Ok, but just remember that we’ve been on the balcony for 15 minutes and Bob needs his time before getting at his normal size” he replied laughing. He took her in his arms, laid them down again and they made sweet love again, remembering that they should live in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you love fanfictions then you should visit my friend's scully_mulder_stories page. She's one of the best!


	32. Happy Birthday mommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.

24th February 1999  
00:03 a.m.

“Happy birthday my love” Mulder said kissing his wife’s neck.

“C’mon Mulder, I’ve just fallen asleep. When it’s 6 in the morning, then you will wake me” Scully replied with her husky voice, she was really tired.

“No. Come now!” Mulder said taking the blanket in his hands.

“I hate you. Do you know that I wake one hour before you do and I’m pretty tired” Scully replied snuggling over herself.

“C’mon Scully” – he said whining so she gave up – “good girl” he said watching her standing up and they went in the living room.

“Mulder turn the light on” she said.

“Not yet” he replied. Seconds later people started to sing _Happy Birthday to You_ and he lighted the birthday candles.

“Make a wish” Mulder said and Scully blew out the candles.

“Happy birthday my love” Mulder said kissing her head and Charlie turned the light on.

“Happy birthday mommy!” Emily said sitting on her mom’s lap.

“You should be already in bed” – Scully said back chuckling and kissing Emily’s nape. She then raised her head and saw John and Daniel – “and you too” he added.

“Mom said that tomorrow we’re skipping school” John said.

“Mommy can I stay at home too?” Emily asked praying her with her chubby little hands.

“We’ll see” Scully answered smiling.

“Auntie can you open our gift?” John asked giving her the plastic bag.

“It’s wonderful! I already love it” Scully replied taking her new sweater in her hands.

“Dana take mine” Margaret said. Maybe hers was the one with the most sentimental value, it was an old photo of the Scullys that, probably, she forgot about. Scully was around 10 years old, they were on vacation and they were a lot happy.

“Thanks a lot mom, it means so much to me” Scully said.

“I knew you would have loved it” Margaret replied kissing her daughter’s temple.

“Mommy this is my gift for you” Emily said handing her a paper. She drew for her and there were herself, her mom, her dad and Boomer.

“Honey it’s lovely, thank you” Scully replied looking at the drawing and hugging her really tight.

“Do you like it?” Emily asked.

“I love it” Scully answered.

“Last but not the least, my gift for you Scully” Mulder said handing it to her and she opened it.

“Mulder are you serious?” Scully asked, she was jaw-dropped.

“Yes, now a star in the firmament has your name. Future generations will know you, you are immortal. ” Mulder answered kissing her head.

“Mulder, I don’t know what to say. I love you” she said standing up and kissed him.

“Auntie can we eat the cake now? I’m hungry” Daniel asked.

“Of course. Mulder take the dishes and the forks” Scully said.

“Mommy how old are you now?” Emily asked.

“35” Scully answered.

“Are you old?” Emily asked.

“Not yet” Scully answered chuckling.

“Well Scully, in ancient times you should have been grateful for turning 35” Mulder said laughing.

“Auntie, tomorrow morning Emily can come to the park with us?” Daniel asked.

“Alright” Scully answered.

“Emily did you know that we’re sleeping at grandma’s house tonight?” John said teasing her.

“Mommy I want to stay at grandma’s house” Emily replied pouting.

“Honey you have to ask her” Scully said.

“Grandma can I stay at your place tonight?” Emily asked praying her.

“Of course, baby girl. Why not?” Margaret answered taking Emily in her arms and showering her with kisses.

When everybody finished eating the cake, Scully prepared Emily’s overnight bag and then everybody left the house except Mulder and Scully.

“Mulder do you know that I love you so much?” Scully said jumping in his arms.

“I know it and in our bedroom there’s your last gift” Mulder replied.

“Have you bought the moon too, now?” Scully asked sarcastically as they walked in their bedroom.

“Very funny. No, I’ve got you this” and he showed her the box.

“Mulder what’s this?” Scully asked laughing.

“It’s a passion painting kit, we cover ourselves with paint and then we make sweet love on this canvas” Mulder replied smiling to her.

“Turn off each telephone we have in this house, I don’t want to waste time” Scully spanking her husband’s perfect butt.

When both were in their bedroom, Scully started painting Mulder’s body.

“Scully it’s cold” he said stepping back.

“What a brave man we have in the house” she said back grinning.

“Red is a great color” Mulder said.

When she finished, it was her turn to be painted and Mulder covered her with black.

“Let’s get started” – he said laying her down and kissing her – “Scully you taste like paint” Mulder said kissing her.

“You taste like cake instead” she replied and after 20 minutes they could admire what they’d done.

“Wow, I can’t see white anywhere. We did a great job” Mulder said kissing her.

“We’re good at sex” she replied.

“Never had a doubt on this” Mulder said squeezing his wife.

“Thanks God, Emily wasn’t here, she’d have been traumatized” Scully replied laughing.

“I need alcohol” Mulder said, went in the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“What are you looking for?” Scully asked.

“Vodka – and Scully do we still have that energy drink?” Mulder asked.

“Red Bull?” Scully asked.

“Exactly” he replied and he did a perfect mix: vodka and Red Bull.

“Scully drink” he said giving her the glass.

“It’s a little bit strong but it’s good though” she said back.

“True, I prefer screwdriver anyway” he replied.

“When did you drink for the first time?” Scully asked.

“When I was 12, my father used to drink scotch and I was a very curious child and drank it. I think that I burnt my throat that day” – he replied laughing – “what about you, Catholic girl?”

“With some friends of mine, my friend’s parents had a liquor store, one day we robbed a bottle of vodka. Needless to say, that we threw up then” she answered laughing.

“When you were younger, did you imagine your life being like this?” Mulder asked.

“I must be honest with you and no, I wanted to become a doctor. But I prefer reality” Scully replied kissing him.

“Scully this is your day, what would you like to do today?” Mulder asked.

“I’ve always loved ice skating. I’d like to go there with you and the kids” Scully answered.

“Seems perfect” – he said kissing her – “c’mon let’s go having a shower” Mulder said. And of course, even under the shower they consumed their love.

In the morning, at around 9, they woke up at the ringing of the phone.

“Mulder speaking” Mulder said.

“Good morning Mulder, is my sister there?” Bill asked.

“Yes” and he gave her the phone.

“Bill, it’s me” Scully said yawning.

“Happy birthday little sister” Bill said.

“Thanks a lot Bill” she said back.

“What are you doing today?” he asked.

“Mulder, the kids and I are going ice skating” Scully answered.

“Kids?” he asked a little perplexed.

“Emily, Dani and Joe” Scully replied.

“Oh yes, you are their favorite aunt now, I forgot. By the way, we are moving back to the East coast” Bill said, like he dropped a bomb.

“That's great, call mom later” Scully said yawning and closed the phone call.

“What is great?” Mulder asked kissing her neck.

“Bill and his family are coming back to Washington” Scully replied.

“Bye bye erection” he said turning around.

“Ugh” she said back.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Who knows, maybe he wants to be closer to his family” Scully answered.

“I think it’s a wonderful thing, but not if it’s done by him” – Mulder said – “he’ll always be here, for you and Emily of course, he hates me” he added then.

“ _He ain’t heavy, he’s my brother_ ” she said singing and then kissed him.

“He hates me” he said back.

“He doesn’t hate you, he just hoped that I married someone else” Scully replied.

“Why are we even talking about him on your day? We’re passing a day with the kids today!” Mulder asked kissing her neck.

“I can’t wait!” Scully replied.

“I don’t want to go to California tomorrow” Mulder said.

“Mulder, I thought, if we’re still alive at the end of the case, then we could go to the seaside for a walk” Scully said back.

“I like it” Mulder replied giving her a naughty look.

“I hope that someday you and Bill will get along” Scully said.

“Scully it’s him, he’s frustrated because his little sister didn’t marry the man he thought was right for you. You have to talk to him” Mulder said back.

“Ok, I’ll tell him when he moves here” Scully said kissing his chest.

“Go down” – Mulder said taking her head in his big hands – “ah Scully, I forgot to tell you that today my mom is coming here to give you the birthday present” he added.

“What?!” she said raising her head and stopped what she was doing.

“What can I do about it?” he replied laughing.

As planned, Teena came in the afternoon and they went in the park in front of their apartment.

“Granny do you know that today is my mommy’s birthday?” Emily asked with her ingenuity.

“Of course I do and I brought her a present” Teena replied taking her granddaughter in her arms and kissed her.

“Granny how did you get here?” Emily asked.

“I took a plane and then your daddy drove me here from the airport” she replied.

“Aren’t you scared of planes?” Emily answered.

“Not anymore, I’m used to it” Teena replied.

“Mom do you want cotton candy?” Mulder asked.

“Yeah I’d like” Teena answered and even the boys stopped for a snack.

“Happy birthday Dana” Teena said hugging her.

“Thanks a lot Teena, and thanks for the gift, it’s beautiful” Scully replied.

“Are we going ice skating later?” John asked.

“Yeah, kids in the car now” Mulder said and everybody went at the car.

“Mulder, we’re six here, it would be illegal” Scully pointed.

“Ok, but let me remind you that rules are made to be broken” Mulder replied.

“Mulder take Lee Highway, it’s faster” Scully said.

“No way, I’m taking the Fort Myer Drive” Mulder replied.

“Ok, let's see who’s right. Who arrives first will wait for the others at the entry” Scully said.

“Alright, boys come with me. Boys vs girls” Mulder said back.

“Another one bites the dust” she said smiling to him.

“Fox, please, be careful” Teena added.

“Ain’t no rules” Mulder said and they left.

When they arrived at the crossroad, they met and Scully honked the horn.

“It’s auntie Dana!” John said waving at Emily and Emily waved back.

When they arrived at the destination, the boys didn’t see anyone so they won.

“Uncle Fox we have won!” Daniel said.

“You can say that out loud” Mulder said high-fiving the boys and they went in.

“Uncle Fox they had already arrived, they’re ice skating” John said panting.

“Do you like biting the dust?” Scully asked while she was skating and stopped.

“I’ve let you win because you’re the prettiest woman on Earth” Mulder said kissing her.

“This is better than being a winner” she replied intensifying the kiss.

“Eww! Gross!” Daniel shouted.

“Dani if they kiss it means that they love each other” Emily said and meanwhile a man and a woman walked by them.

“Our sons don’t like seeing my husband and I kissing too” the woman said.

“Actually the boys aren’t ours, they’re my brother’s kids, the little girl is ours” Scully replied.

“You really look alike, what’s her name?” the man asked.

“Emily and she’s three” Mulder answered taking Emily in his arms.

“Congrats, you have a wonderful family” the woman said and they skated away.

“Aunt Dana can I buy something to eat?” Daniel asked.

“Dani are you sure? You ate cotton candy before” Scully replied.

“Aunt I’m hungry” Daniel shouted.

“Ok, we’re taking something to eat” Scully replied.

Mulder wore his ice skates and started to skate with John and Emily.

“Daddy no, I’m afraid of falling down” Emily said panting.

“Emily you can do it and you can’t fall down because I’m here with you. Give me your little hands” Mulder said holding her as if he was teaching her how to walk.

“Please daddy don’t leave me” Emily said.

“Don’t worry daddy’s girl” Mulder replied taking Emily in his arms and he went faster.

“Mommy look!” Emily shouted.

“I see you honey” Scully replied while she was waiting nachos with Daniel. Teena meanwhile was ice skating with John.

“Why are you so hungry? Are you nervous?” Scully asked.

“No. I’m a man, I’m always hungry” Daniel replied.

“C’mon you can say everything to your first bestfriend” Scully said.

“I’m sad because Emily will never be my sister” Daniel said leaning his head on the table.

“Is this the problem?” Scully asked.

“Yes, I wish she were my sister” he answered crying.

“And why is this making you so sad?” Scully asked.

“Because I want a little sister” Daniel answered.

“Ah, finally we get to the point” she stated.

“Auntie can you hug me?” Daniel asked.

“Didn’t you say that you were a man?” – Scully asked hugging him and kissing his forehead – “what do you think if every Friday you and Joe come to our house after school? So we can spend some time together” Scully proposed.

“Would you do that for real?” Daniel asked wiping his tears away.

“Of course my boy” she replied hugging him tighter.

“Thanks auntie” he said.

“Is it because of that you’ve eaten so much lately?” Scully asked.

“Can I talk to you about another thing?” he asked shyly.

“Sure” Scully replied dipping a nacho in the sauce.

“Auntie, I don’t know what’s happening to me. Listen to my voice, when I’m alone I cry and, in the morning, my penie is too strange” he said on the verge of the tears.

“Hold on – you still call it _penie_ as I taught as you when you were a baby?” she asked grinning.

“Yes” he replied, he was serious though.

“Anyway, you’re not sick, don’t worry. It’s just puberty. Everybody experiences this” Scully said.

“Does uncle Fox has a strange penie in the morning too?” Daniel asked blushing.

“Of course, and don’t worry about that, it means that your organism is working well” she answered.

“Really?” he asked perplexed.

“Yes. Have you and your parents had _the talk_ yet?” Scully asked air quoting the talk.

“Which _talk_?” Daniel replied doing the same thing.

“I take it as a no. C’mon baby, let’s go with the others” she said and they went to the others.

“Auntie, thank you so much” he said hugging her.

“You’re very welcome, always here for you” she replied kissing his head.

“Where were you?!” Emily asked seeing them coming over.

“We went there to eat something but now we skate” Scully said wearing the skates again.

“Mommy would you like to skate with me?” Emily asked and Scully nodded smiling.

They passed a good afternoon, and while they were going home, the kids fell asleep in the car.

When they arrived home, Teena took Emily, Scully took John and Mulder took Daniel, and tucked them in Mulder and Scully’s bed. 

20 minutes later, Charlie and Abby arrived and Scully talked to them for a moment.

“Have you had _the talk_ with Daniel yet?” Scully asked.

“Not yet, it’s too early” Abby replied chuckling.

“Well, his body is changing and he noticed it” Scully said firmly.

“Dana can’t you have _the talk_ with him? Plus you’re a doctor, you know more stuff than we do” Charlie replied grinning.

“I totally agree with you” Abby said laughing.

“Yeah, after all what can I expect from two people who became parents at the age of 18?” Scully asked sarcastically and laughing.

“True” they answered laughing.

“So I will have _the talk_ with with him, right?” Scully asked.

“Please” they both said praying her with their hands.

11:38 p.m.

“It’s been a fantastic day, thanks Mulder” Scully said resting her head on Mulder’s chest.

“Is Dani alright? He seemed a little worried today” Mulder said back caressing Scully’ butt.

“He’s a little worried because his body is changing, especially one part” Scully rubbing Mulder’s crotch.

“My favorite part of puberty” Mulder said, kissed her and positioned himself on her.

“What’s your plan?” Scully asked chuckling.

“What do you think?” Mulder asked, making her feel his growing desire in his underwear.

“Now I got it” she replied kissing him hard.

“Let’s take advantage of puberty” he said.

“But there’s your mother in the other room” she replied caressing his butt.

“So, we have to be quieter and not make the bed creak too much” he said with a challenging look.

“C’mon go and close the door” – she said back and when he stood up, she could admire his throbbing erection – “I love what I see” she added pointing at his underwear.

He shut the door, wore off his white underwear and jumped on her.

“A last present for the birthday girl. Happy birthday Dana Katherine Scully” he said kissing her neck.


End file.
